


Demono vaikas I

by Juodvarnis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Lietuvių kalba
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 59,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juodvarnis/pseuds/Juodvarnis
Summary: Kruvinojo Mėnulio naktį gimusi Ravena nė nenutuokia, kad jos tėvas – demonas. Iki šiol gyvenusi ramų gyvenimą, ji atranda daugybę nepaprastų dalykų: Krištolo rūmus, paslėptus uoloje, paslaptingus tunelius, vedančius į pasaulius, apie kurios žino tik ypatingi žmonės, ir galiausiai – patį Krištolo rūmų savininką Neptūną, pasiųstą atskleisti jai visą tiesą...
Relationships: Azara & Arela, Edenas & Felicija, Edenas & Gertrūda, Febas & Azalija, Febas & Neptūnas, Febas & Ravena, Febas/Leida, Felicija & Ravena, Gordonas & Goda, Gordonas & Lina, Izalduras & Lina, Izalduras/Andora, Leida & Azalija, Leida & Neptūnas, Leida & Ravena, Lina & Agnė, Lina & Andora, Lina & Goda, Lina & Neptūnas, Lina & Ravena, Markas & Edenas, Markas & Gertrūda, Markas & Ravena, Melburnas & Naidželas, Melburnas & Neptūnas, Melburnas & Ravena, Neptūnas & Azalija, Neptūnas & Ravena, Oberonas/Miranda, Ravena & Agnė, Ravena & Azalija, Rodžeris & Markas, Rodžeris & Melburnas, Rodžeris & Miranda, Rodžeris & Naidželas, Rodžeris & Neptūnas, Rodžeris & Oberonas, Rodžeris & Ravena, Rodžeris/Gertrūda, Rodžeris/Lina, Traigonas & Azara, Traigonas & Lina, Traigonas & Melburnas, Traigonas & Naidželas, Traigonas & Rodžeris, Traigonas/Arela
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologas

_1939 metai, Balandžio 28 diena_

Raudoni žaibai lyg botagai čaižė niūrų nakties dangų ir nušvietė milžinišką akmeninę tvirtovę, kuri įprastai skendėdavo šiurpioje, niekam nepriimtinoje tamsoje. Jos ilgaamžiai kuorai buvo negailestingai talžomi stipraus vėjo gūsių ir visą dieną nesiliaujančio lietaus. Ką tik atėjo vidurnaktis, šaltis skverbėsi į kiekvieną kampelį, netgi ten, kur pasenę laiptai vedė į giliausius požemius, iš kurių sklido kraujo kvapas ir kankinamų kalinių dejonės.

Paprastam žmogui ta tvirtovė atrodytų grėsminga ir bauginanti. Ją supo aukšta gynybinė siena, o į vidų buvo galima patekti tik pro pakeliamąjį tiltą, akylai saugomą sargybinių. Kaliniams pabėgti buvo labai mažai vilties, jie ne kartą bandė praeiti nepastebėti, bet negailestingi sargybiniai nė kiek nedvejojo juos nužudyti, o lankininkai laukė, kada galės juos nušauti savo tyliu bei mirtinu šūviu. Jų figūros, kartkartėmis apšviečiamos žaibo šviesos, atrodė kaip sustingusios laike šarvuotos statulos, jų nepaveikė net stipriausios audros.

Tu prieš juos neturėtum jokio šanso išgyventi, tačiau žmones su ypatingais gebėjimais išlaikyti buvo kur kas sunkiau. Tam, kad jie nepabėgtų, reikėjo užburti vartus arba pastatyti magiškas sienas, bet kai kurie vis tiek sugebėdavo prasilaužti. Deja, pasprukusių buvo tik keletas...

Netrukus vienas iš sargybinių nuleido pakeliamąjį tiltą ir nusilenkė juo einančiam žmogui. Jo sunkūs batai lėtai žengė nuo tilto ant akmenimis grįsto kelio. Sargybiniai įsitempę laukė, rankose spausdami ietis, su skydais ir kalavijais prie šonų. Po kelių sekundžių, kai vyriškis išniro iš tamsos, jie pagaliau galėjo matyti piktą jo veidą. Lietus buvo permerkęs jo ilgą violetinį apsiaustą, vanduo žliaugė ant patižusios žemės.

– Nepriimkite nė vieno, norinčio patekti pro vartus, – prakalbo vyras, nusiimdamas nuo galvos gobtuvą. – Ar dar nesučiupote kalinio?

– Ne, bet padėtis kontroliuojama, – atsiliepė sargybinis, stovintis prie pakeliamojo tilto. – Jis negalėjo pasprukti iš Tamsos Karalystės, nes buvo sužeistas, pone.

– Praneškite, kai jį rasite, bet be manęs nieko jam nedarykite, aišku?

Vyriškis apsisuko ir nuėjo tvirtovės link. Sargybiniai įdėmiai žiūrėjo į jį tol, kol jis pranyko už vartų. Viduje buvo kur kas jaukiau nei atrodė. Ilgą koridorių, išklotą tamsiai raudonu kilimu, apšvietė ryški deglų šviesa. Vyriškis nusisegė apsiaustą ir ėjo neskubėdamas, tarsi nenorėdamas sukelti jokio garso, jo akys buvo įsmeigtos į duris priekyje. Priartėjęs jis patraukė rankeną į save ir durys girgždėdamos atvėrė vaizdą priešais.

Tai buvo didžiulė erdvi salė. Kad galėtum pamatyti kas viduje, reikėjo primerkti akis, nes aplinkui buvo tamsu, mirkčiojo tik kelios žvakės, pastatytos viduryje sunkaus ąžuolinio stalo. Virš vienos iš tų liepsnų vyriškis įžiūrėjo veidą. Tai buvo šios tvirtovės šeimininkas. Kaip visuomet jis atrodė rimtas, delnai buvo pakelti virš žvakės, raudonos akys įsmeigtos tiesiai į ją, lyg ten kažką regėtų. Akimirką atrodė, kad tas šeimininkas pamažu keičia pavidalą, kad suformuodamos ragus jam virš galvos raitosi dvi juodos gyvatės.

Kažkokia nepaaiškinama jėga traukė naująjį salės lankytoją artyn, jis tarsi užhipnotizuotas spoksojo į bauginančią būtybę ir tarsi bevalis ėjo į priekį, bet kai plykstelėjo žaibas ir salė nušvito, keistas pojūtis dingo. Tuo metu šeimininkas pakėlė galvą.

– Atleiskite, kad trukdau, valdove, – nusilenkė jam parankinis. – Kalinys paspruko iš požemių.

– Taip? – tamsusis padaras patraukė rankas nuo liepsnos ir pakilo nuo krėslo, jo akyse sužibėjo piktos ugnelės.

– Puikiai žinote, kad jis vienas iš Ypatingųjų, – stengdamasis nerodyti jokių emocijų kalbėjo vyriškis. – Tikrai panaudojo savo gebėjimus, kad sugriautų sienas.

– Ar tu buvai jas užbūręs?

– Naidželas burtus įveikė, valdove, – išlemeno parankinis, nudelbdamas žvilgsnį į grindis. – Ką man dabar daryti?

Šeimininkas priėjo artyn ir primerkęs akis nužvelgė jį nuo galvos iki kojų. Atrodė, kad tos nežemiškos akys permato jį kiaurai.

– O kur Melburnas?

– Mums nepavyko rasti kalinio prie tvirtovės, tad išėjo ieškoti jo prie Tamsos Karalystės vartų.

– Gerai. Pasakyk jam, kad kai sugaus Naidželą, atgabentų jį man gyvą.

– Klausau, mano pone.

Parankinis pagarbiai nusilenkė ir greitai pasišalino iš salės. Aplenkęs sargybinius kieme ir vėl išėjęs už tvirtovės sienų, jis nuskubėjo Tamsos Karalystės vartų link. Lietus jau buvo kiek aprimęs ir jis galėjo geriau įžiūrėti kelią, bet atrodė, kad žaibas niekada nesibaigs, jo raudona šviesa vis nutvieksdavo kelią, o nugriaudėjęs griaustinis priversdavo krūptelėti. Tačiau parankinis nesustojo tol, kol nepasiekė tikslo.

Prie vartų buvo susirinkę daugybė sargybinių. Per juos buvo neįmanoma kažką pamatyti, bet kai jis priartėjo, sargybiniai praretėjo. Pirmiausia jis atkreipė dėmesį į Melburną, klūpintį prie kažkokio kūno ant žemės. Kai tas kūnas pajudėjo, jis pagriebė jam už plaukų ir privertė atsistoti. Tai, be abejo, buvo jų bėglys. Melburnas laukė jo žinodamas, kad norėdamas pabėgti jis privalės kirsti vartus.

– Gali mane užmušti, aš tau nieko nesakysiu! – pro dantis iškošė Naidželas. – Nei apie Ordiną, nei apie Arelą!

– Nesvarbu kaip, aš tave vis tiek priversiu, – Melburnas spyrė jam į pilvą ir tik dabar pastebėjęs savo partnerį atsitiesė, nuo veido nusimesdamas šlapių plaukų sruogą.

– Ramiau, Melburnai, dar netyčia jį nužudysi! – persigando parankinis.

Tas susierzinęs dėbtelėjo į jį.

– Na ir kas? Manai, kad man tai kažką reiškia?

– Valdovas įsakė atvesti jį gyvą, jeigu tu jį nužudysi, jis apkaltins mane, kad nevykdau įsakymų.

– O kodėl man turėtų tai rūpėti? – Melburnas paleido Naidželą ir šis kaip bulvių maišas susmuko ant žemės.

– Nepamiršk, ką Traigonas mums pažadėjo.

– Ar tu pats tuo tiki, Rodžeri? – nusijuokė Melburnas. – Tikrai tiki, kad jis mums duos valdyti savo žemes?

– Jis jau davė žemių savo ankstesniems parankiniams, ar tau tai nieko nesako?

– Man nerūpi, esu Traigono šuo ne dėl žemių.

– O dėl ko tada?

Melburnas nusibraukė nuo šlapio apsiausto kraują ir pagriebęs kalinį užlaužė jam rankas už nugaros.

– Ar eisi, ar reikės nutempti?

– Eisiu, – neturėdamas kito pasirinkimo išlemeno jis, jausdamas kaip jo riešus apgaubia šaltas antrankių metalas.

– Nebandyk ir vėl pasprukti, tau nėra jokių šansų, – vyras stumtelėjo jį į priekį ir ėmė eiti tvirtovės link. – Sargyba, likite budėti, aš dar grįšiu.

Rodžeris nenoriai patraukė iš paskos, saugodamas kalinį iš nugaros ir spoksodamas į savo partnerį priekyje, ir jam darėsi vis pikčiau. Melburnas buvo vienas iš patikimiausių Traigono pakalikų, aukščiausiasis karininkas, raitosios sargybos tvarkytojas. Rodžeris jam labai pavydėjo, nes tarnavo Traigonui kur kas ilgiau, bet vis dar nepasiekė aukštesnio rango ir galėjo vadovauti tik žemesnio laipsnio kariams. Kad ir kaip jis bandė įtikti valdovui, tai nė kiek nepadėjo, jis vis bandė spėlioti, kaip Melburnas taip greitai tapo toks patikimas, bet jokios priežasties nerado.

– Aš čia dėl asmeninių problemų, – pajutęs jo žvilgsnį prakalbo Melburnas. – Jeigu taip nori žinoti, aš tuo visiškai nesididžiuoju, bet tai nereiškia, kad paliksiu šią tvirtovę.

– Kokių asmeninių problemų? – nustebo Rodžeris.

– Traigonas visuomet buvo suktas tipelis, tad niekada nerodyk jam savo silpnybės, nes sukelsi jam tik pasišlykštėjimą. Traigonas negali pakęsti silpnų ir padlaižių, ir jei paverksi jam ant peties, tai dar nereiškia, kad gausi viską, ko užsimanęs.

– Tu manai, kad verkiu jam ant peties?! – įsižeidė Rodžeris.

– Man nerūpi, bet netgi aš žinau, kad tu bailys, – jis staiga sustojo, atsigręžė į partnerį, žaibo greičiu išsitraukęs kalaviją prikišo jam prie gerklės ir akimirką tylėdamas atidžiai nužiūrėjo jo veidą, ranka nė kiek nesudrebėjo. – Taip, net ir dabar bijai, stebiuosi, kodėl tu vis dar čia.

Rodžeris vyptelėjo, žvelgdamas į žibančius ašmenis.

– Tu mane nuvertini, aš dar parodysiu, ką sugebu.

– Pažiūrėsim, – Melburnas paslėpė kalaviją makštyje ir dar kartą stumtelėjo kalinį.

Kurie laiką jie ėjo visiškai tylėdami. Ta tyla Rodžeriui nė kiek nepatiko, bet kompanionas, atrodo, visiškai to nepaisė, jų santykiai niekada nebuvo patys geriausi, net jei jie buvo priversti dirbti kartu. Jo žvilgsnis minutėlę paklaidžiojo dangumi ir nors viską užstojo debesys, jis pamatė keistą reginį, kokio prieš tai niekada nebuvo regėjęs. Vienoje pusėje, kur debesų sluoksnis praretėjo, į žemę krito keistai raudona šviesa. Tik jiems pasiekus tvirtovę Rodžeris suprato, jog tą neįprastą reiškinį sukėlė mėnulis, ir jo akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos. Mėnulis atrodė kitaip nei įprastai, užuot švietęs sidabrine šviesa jis skleidė ryškiai raudoną švytėjimą, tarytum jį būtų nudažęs kraujas.

– Pastebėjai, ar ne? – net nepažvelgdamas į jį paklausė Melburnas. – Žinai, kokia šiandien naktis?

– Kruvinojo Mėnulio? – susiraukė Rodžeris, stengdamasis apsimesti, kad jam tai nė kiek nerūpi. – Ir kas čia tokio ypatingo?

– Šiąnakt valdovui gims vaikas ir jo galios sustiprės dvigubai. Nuo šios nakties Traigono neįveiksiu net aš, tad kam tau stengtis kažką įrodyti?

Jis paspyrė duris ir įstūmė Naidželą į vidų. Perėję koridorių jie įžengė į didžiąją salę. Kai Traigonas pagaliau stojo priešais kalinį, jo veide išryškėjo klastinga šypsena. Pamatęs jo raudonas akis Naidželas pašiurpo, kojos tarsi įaugo į žemę – žinojo, kad pabėgti neįmanoma, jo likimas nulemtas.

– Tu paskutinis, – ištarė Traigonas, lėtai eidamas aplink kalinį. – Ir ką ketini daryti vienas?

– Ir ko, tavo manymu, turėčiau imtis? – piktai metė Naidželas.

Melburnas įtūžęs spyrė jam į pilvą ir vyras dejuodamas suklupo.

– Kai kalbi su valdovu, kreipkis į jį mandagiai, aišku?!

Traigonas primerkė akis.

– Ar nebandysi atkurti savo Ordino, kad ir vėl stotum prieš mane?

– Tas Ordinas ne mano, – paprieštaravo kalinys. – Jį subūrė Azara.

– Man tai visiškai nerūpi, tu išdavei mane ir stojai į jų pusę. Žinodamas visus mano planus, galėjai jiems viską pasakyti, ar ne?

– Nesakiau jiems nė žodžio, paleisk mane.

Melburnas susierzinęs spyrė jam į veidą. Naidželas veidu krito ant grindų, bet nebegalėjo atsikelti, jo rankos vis dar buvo sukaustytos antrankiais.

– Kodėl perėjai į jų pusę? Kodėl pradėjai karą su manimi? – neatlyžo Traigonas, iš aukšto žiūrėdamas į jį. – Žadėjau dosniai atsilyginti, jeigu palikęs Zeurato Ordiną išduosi man visas jo paslaptis, kodėl vėl grįžai ten?

– Manai, kad aš toks beširdis kaip tu? Aš nesu nė vienų pusėje, kaip tu gali to nesuprasti?

– Nemeluok! – Melburnas užsimojo trenkti, bet Traigonas sugavo jo ranką ir jo rimtas žvilgsnis privertė parankinį sustoti.

– Įstojau į Ordiną tam, kad būčiau naudingas kaip gydytojas mūšio lauke. Man reikėjo pinigų, kad gydyčiau savo sergančią seserį, o tai buvo puiki proga, – teisinosi Naidželas.

– Gerai, – Traigonas pasilenkė arčiau jo ir pažvelgė tiesiai į akis. – Jeigu nori, kad paleisčiau tave gyvą, pasakyk man Ordino ketinimus dabar.

– Mūšis jau pasibaigė, tu laimėjai, ko tau dar reikia?

– Jeigu nepaklusi man, tavo vietą kameroje užims tavo sesuo, – grasino Traigonas. – Bija Marat, ar ne?

Naidželas įtūžęs net sugriežė dantimis, bet žinojo, kad nieko nesugebės pakeisti. Jis išdavė Traigoną ir tuo pačiu Zeurato Ordiną, dabar jam niekas nepadės ištrūkti ir jis liks tūnoti Tamsos tvirtovės požemiuose iki pat savo gyvenimo galo.

Rodžeris stovėjo sustingęs lyg akmuo ir tylėdamas stebėjo incidentą. Jis puikiai žinojo, ką Melburnas turėjo omenyje minėdamas, kad Traigonas suktas tipelis ir gauna viską, ko trokšta. Nors tarnavo jam jau dešimt metų, vyras dar niekada nesijuto toks pažemintas, juk jo tėvai tapo Traigono tarnais tokiu pat žeminančiu grasinimų būdu. Viduje tvenkėsi tik dar didesnis pyktis, Rodžeris trokšte troško atkeršyti Traigonui už viską, ką jis padarė, užimti Tamsos Karalystės sostą ir paversti jį ir Melburną savo vergais. Kitos išeities nebuvo.

– Rodžeri, išvesk Naidželą ir užrakink Žemutiniuose požemiuose, – nutraukė jo mintis Traigonas.

– Klausau, mano pone, – nusilenkė jis ir pagriebęs kalinį už grandinių greitai išėjo iš salės, palikdamas joje tik Traigoną ir Melburną.

– Ramiau, aš ir pats galiu eiti, – piktai iškošė Naidželas, kojos painiojosi su kiekvienu žingsniu, kai Rodžeris tempė jį tolyn koridoriumi.

– Čia ne pageidavimų koncertas, – pareiškė jis. – Kaip matai, valdovas vis dar tikisi sužinoti apie Ordiną, kitaip būtų tave nužudęs. Jis nežaidžia su tais, kurie jam visiškai nenaudingi.

– Kam tai rūpi? – piktai metė kalinys ir pagaliau ištraukęs grandines iš jo rankų ėmė eiti pats. – Aš įkliuvau į jo pinkles, anksčiau ar vėliau jis mane nužudys.

– Jeigu nori, galiu tave paleisti.

– Ką tu pasakei?! – apstulbęs riktelėjo Naidželas.

Tuo metu plykstelėjo žaibas ir ryški šviesa apšvietė jų abiejų veidus, o po to nugriaudėjo kurtinantis griaustinis. Jie tylėdami perėjo ilgą tamsų koridorių ir pasiekė grotuotas duris, kurios atidaromos garsiai girgždėjo. Rodžeris nusikabino nuo sienos deglą ir uždegęs jį lengvu rankos mostu stumtelėjo kalinį vidun.

Priešais juos nusidriekė požemis apgriuvusiomis sienomis. Naidželas net susiraukė, pajutęs šlykštų puvėsių kvapą. Tunelis vietomis buvo drėgnas ir apaugęs pelėsiais, mirtinoje tyloje girdėjosi tik įkyriai lašnojantis vanduo ir monotoniškas jų žingsnių aidas. Ši vieta atrodė labai sena, kur kas senesnė už pačią tvirtovę, niekas jos netvarkė jau daugelį metų, ir net šaltis, atrodo, skverbėsi iki kaulų smegenų.

– Kas tau iš to, kad mane paleisi? – pašaipiai paklausė Naidželas, kai Rodžeris nieko neatsakė. – Tik nesakyk, kad tau manęs gaila.

– Man nieko negaila, tiesiog mėgstu nepaklusti, – šyptelėjo vyriškis. – Be to, visą laiką pavydėjau Traigonui ir svajojau tapti toks, kaip jis. Deja, Traigonas per stiprus, kad jį taip paprastai įveikčiau, todėl geriausia su juo susidėti, kad jis neįtartų mano ketinimų ir būtų nepasiruošęs, kai jį pulsiu.

– Galbūt, – gūžtelėjo pečiais Naidželas. – Bet Traigonas gali skaityti silpną valią turinčių žmonių mintis.

– Manai, kad nežinau? – nusijuokė Rodžeris. – Aš naudoju burtus, todėl jis niekada nesužinos, ką galvoju. Patikėk, Traigonas turi ne vieną silpnybę ir aš būtinai tuo pasinaudosiu.

– Ar ne per daug tikiesi? – šyptelėjo Naidželas, stengdamasis išlaisvinti savo riešus iš geležinių pančių, jo žvilgsnis buvo nukreiptas į parankinį, kad tik šis neįtartų jo ketinimų. – Ir kodėl tai pasakoji būtent man?

Rodžeris staiga įsmeigė akis tiesiai į jį. Kalinys akimirką sustingo, baimindamasis, kad jis pastebėjo bandymą ištrūkti.

– Noriu, kad žaistum šį žaidimą kartu su manimi, – netikėtai pareiškė Rodžeris. – Tada tu būsi laisvas ir galėsi lankyti savo seserį. Ką apie tai manai?

– Nori, kad apsimesčiau Traigono tarnu ir pasakyčiau jam visas Ordino paslaptis?

– Tavo Ordinas ir taip jau žlugęs, Traigonas išžudė beveik visus narius, argi tau jis vis dar rūpi?

– Žinoma. Jei Traigonas nebūtų man grasinęs, nebūčiau su juo net susidėjęs. Dar ne viskas prarasta, mes galime atkurti Ordiną.

– Nejau manai, kad po visko, ką padarei, Azara tavimi pasitikės? – Rodžerio akyse plykstelėjo neapykanta. – Net jei iš tikrųjų linki Ordinui tik gero, Azara tavęs daugiau niekada nepriims atgal, nes tu jau suteršei savo sielą.

Naidželas įsiutęs sugniaužė kumščius ir jie pradėjo žibėti sidabrine šviesa. Rodžeris nustebęs atsitraukė, stebėdamas kaip grandinės žvangėdamos nukrito jam nuo riešų. Antrankių metalas, žinoma, buvo raudonas, ką tik išlydytas, ir jo viduje tvenkėsi dar didesnis pyktis, kaipgi jis anksčiau negalėjo suprasti? Naidželas tik vaidino silpną, laukdamas tinkamos progos pasprukti.

– Tu nieko nežinai nei apie mane, nei apie Azarą! – riktelėjo kalinys ir pagriebė Rodžerį už drabužių. – Anksčiau ar vėliau keliausi su manimi į pragarą!

Parankinis net aiktelėti nespėjo, kojos prarado pusiausvyrą, kai grubios rankos nustūmė jį tolyn ir prirėmė prie sienos. Jis juto, kaip įtūžusio Naidželo pirštai sminga jam į odą, kaip nuo spaudimo už jo skyla akmeninė siena. Atrodė, kad šiuo metu Naidželas gali padaryti bet ką, ta didžiulė jėga ir baimė Rodžerio akyse jį tiesiog svaigino, bet staiga sudrebėjo žemė ir jo pirštai atsileido.

– Kas gi čia dabar?! – riktelėjo jis, akys nukrypo išėjimo iš požemių link.


	2. Chapter 2

Traigonas stovėjo prie lango ir stebėjo rimstančią audrą. Lietus jau baigėsi, tik aplinkui neramiai blaškėsi vėjas, lenkdamas medžių šakas. Debesys netrukus prasisklaidė, visiškai apnuogindami Kruvinąjį Mėnulį, ir jo raudona šviesa tik dar labiau nušvietė apylinkes. Ši naktis buvo ypatinga ir labai svarbi, vien žiūrėdamas į mėnulį Traigonas galėjo jausti augančią jėgą, ir jo veide atsirado klastinga šypsena. Jis stovėjo palinkęs į priekį, viena ranka prilaikydamas raudoną užuolaidą, o kita glostydamas savo kalavijo rankeną, kojos su odiniais batais tvirtai rėmėsi į medines grindis. Jis buvo tikras, kad jo dukra jau visai čia pat, nuo pat pirmos dienos, kai sužinojo apie jos egzistavimą, demonas juto ypatingą ryšį ir suprato, kad ji galės padėti jam išpildyti visus jo troškimus. Ta mergaitė turi jo kraujo, galbūt ji net stipresnė už jį, jis negalėjo leisti jai likti su motina ir rizikuoti, kad pralaimėtų, jeigu ji nuspręstų eiti prieš jį.

Po kurio laiko Traigono žvilgsnis nukrypo į beprasiveriančias duris. Į vidų įėjo du sargybiniai, paskui save į salę atsitempdami moterį. Ji priešinosi ir bandė ištrūkti, bet kai jos akys susitiko su Traigono, ji sustingo ir panarino galvą. Demonas atsitraukė nuo lango ir beveik nesukeldamas garso ėmė eiti artyn, jo ilgas apsiaustas lengvai nuslydo grindimis. Priartėjęs jis minutėlę atidžiai nužiūrėjo moterį, jos rankos drebėjo, jis žinojo, kad ji bijo, ir tyliai nusijuokė. Ji visada jo bijojo, o tai suteikė jam tik dar daugiau pasitikėjimo savimi.

– Kur ji? – kimiu balsu paklausė Traigonas.

Moteris tylėjo nepakeldama galvos, jokiu būdu nenorėdama atskleisti jam savo dukters buvimo vietos.

– Tu žinai, kas bus, jeigu jos neatiduosi, ar ne? – šyptelėjo jis, bandydamas pažvelgti jai į akis, tačiau ji vis suko žvilgsnį šalin. – Tu žinai, kad tai neišvengiama, ir privalai paklusti man, jeigu nori likti gyva, taip?

– Ji mirė, – slogiu balsu ištarė moteris. – Man labai gaila...

Demonas akimirką tylėjo ir žiūrėjo į ją, bandydamas ką nors išskaityti iš jos veido.

– Sakai, mirė? – galiausiai prakalbo jis. – Tau labai gaila?

Sukaupusi drąsą, moteris pagaliau pakėlė akis ir žengė kelis žingsnius arčiau jo.

– Mes juk nežinojome, kad ji gali būti tik pusiau demonė, o tai reiškia, kad ji mirtinga, tiesa?

Traigonas sunėrė rankas už nugaros ir galvodamas ėmė vaikščioti po salę, paskui apsisuko ir vėl stojo priešais ją.

– Kada ir kaip ji mirė?

– Po paskutinio mūsų susitikimo, kai jai buvo tik penki mėnesiai.

– Ne šiandien? – apstulbo jis. – O aš maniau, kad ji turėjo gimti Kruvinojo Mėnulio naktį.

– Aš irgi taip galvojau, bet ką man daryti, kad pranašystė neišsipildė? Ravena mirė, nejau nesupranti?

Traigonas primerkė akis.

– Kodėl turėčiau tikėti tuo, ką sakai?

– Nejau nė karto netikrinai Azarato, jei taip ją branginai? Tu visą laiką žinojai, kad aš ten gyvenu, galėjai ateiti kada tik panorėjęs.

Demonas įniršęs pagriebė jai už drabužių ir prisitraukė ją arčiau savęs.

– Kodėl man meluoji, Arela? Tu puikiai žinai, kad negaliu patekti į Azaratą, nes Azara apgaubė jį apsauginiu skydu. Tai reiškia, kad Ravena gimė šiandien, bet tu nori ją nuo manęs paslėpti!

– Ne, Traigonai, prisiekiu, kodėl turėčiau tau meluoti? – išsigandusi moteris nepajėgė priešintis, atrodė, kad jo tvirtos rankos perplėš ją pusiau, ir ji žinojo, kad išsisukti nepavyks.

– Pasakyk man tiesą, jei nenori dar labiau nukentėti.

Jo perveriantis žvilgsnis skrodė ją kaip peilis, akimirką bandė įsiskverbti į pačias sielos gelmes, tad ji stipriai užsimerkė, bet staiga po kojomis sudrebėjo žemė ir Traigono pirštai atsileido. Tuo metu pasigirdo kurtinantis sprogimas ir galinga vėjo banga nubloškė išėjimą saugančius sargybinius. Į vidų pradėjo veržtis ugnies kamuoliai, Traigonas šoko artyn ir išvydo iš koridoriaus išnyrančią moterį. Ji laikė į priekį ištiesusi ilgą magišką lazdą, jos auksinis kristalas skleidė akinančią šviesą, kuri kaip skydas apgaubė visą jos kūną. Demonas žengė kelis žingsnius atgal. Moteris mostelėjo ranka, ir sukilęs vėjas akimirksniu išsklaidė visą ugnį.

– Azara? – drebančiu balsu sukuždėjo Arela.

Toji tik piktai stebeilijo į Traigoną. Vėjui visiškai išnykus, labai ilgi jos plaukai nugulė ant nugaros, o lazda nustojo švytėti.

– Paleisk Arelą arba pasigailėsi, – jos žvilgsnis buvo kaip niekad piktas, kokio Arela nebuvo mačiusi, ir tai ją tik dar labiau išgąsdino.

Demonas vyptelėjo. Tai buvo viena iš pikčiausių ir stipriausių jo priešininkių, dažnai griaunančių jo planus. Na žinoma, juk tai ji subūrė Zeurato Ordiną, norėdama jį sustabdyti ir pabaigti Visatų karus. Tačiau dabar ji neturėjo nė vieno, galinčio jai padėti, Traigonas buvo tikras, kad lengvai laimės šią kovą.

– Žinau, kad Naidželas taip pat čia, – vėl prakalbo moteris.

– Tau vis dar reikia to išdaviko? – pasišaipė Traigonas. – Ateik ir pasiimk.

Azara tik šyptelėjo ir staigiai ištiesė lazdą. Traigonas net nespėjo susivokti ir jau skriejo per milžinišką salę, jo sunkus kūnas trenkėsi į sieną. Tai jį dar labiau įsiutino, tad pašokęs ant kojų jis mostelėjo ranka. Į priešininkę pliūptelėjo ugnies kamuolys, bet ji atmušė jį lazda ir į visas puses tarsi šviesos lietus pažiro auksinės žiežirbos. Traigonas nusijuokė ir užsimojo antram smūgiui, bet priešais jį iš grindų iškilo skaidri stiklinė siena ir ugnis išsisklaidė nekliudžiusi taikinio. Tačiau jis nepasidavė ir ištiesė delną. Siena sudužo į šipulius ir dar vienas ugnies kamuolys skriejo tiesiai į Azarą. Šį kartą ji apsisuko ratu ir apsigaubė magiškos energijos skydu.

Traigonas lėkė tiesiai į ją. Azara žinojo, kad turi išlikti budri, jos akys akimirką paklaidžiojo po tuščią salę, ieškodamos kažko, ką ji galėtų panaudoti prieš priešininką, ir susikoncentravo ant grindų. Tuo metu kažkas pavojingai sutraškėjo ir iš grindų iššokusios lentos išlakstė į visas puses. Traigonas buvo jau visai prie pat Azaros, bet po kojomis atsivėrė milžiniška duobė ir nespėjęs suprasti, kas atsitiko, jis nugarmėjo žemyn.

Azara gaudydama orą susmuko ant grindų, bet priešininkas staiga pašoko iš duobės. Akimirką atrodė, kad jis tiesiog skrieja ore, jo veidas buvo kupinas įtūžio, plaukai kaip vėduoklė išsitaršę į visas puses. Moteris nespėjo apsigaubti dar vienu skydu ir smūgis priplojo ją prie grindų. Pakėlusi galvą ji išvydo ugnies verpetą, besisukantį aplink Traigoną. Palaukusi, kol jis priartės, mostelėjo ranka ir tiesiai priešais jį pastatė sieną.

– Puiku, – pagyrė Traigonas ir išsitraukęs kalaviją užsimojo.

Stipriai suspaudusi lazdą tarp pirštų, Azara atmušė jo kirtį ir šoko atgal. Traigonas pasičiupo dar vieną kalaviją ir kirto priešininkei per kojas. Išvengdama smūgio ji metėsi į šoną. Jie ėmė vienas aplink kitą sukti ratus, grėsmingai žaibuodami akimis ir tarsi du pavojingi plėšrūnai pasirengę vienas kitam perkasti gerkles. Tačiau ir Traigonas, ir Azara delsė, žvelgdami vienas į kitą ir tarsi mėgindami perprasti, kas slepiasi už pikto žvilgsnio bei atsargių judesių. Aplinkui tvyrojo įtampa, oras tiesiog pulsavo blogio energija, kurią skleidė demonas.

Pirmasis puolė Traigonas, paleisdamas juodą psi energijos kamuolį. Moteris jo išvengė ir metėsi ant demono, pargriaudama jį ant žemės ir stipriai prispausdama lazda. Traigonas ją nubloškė nuo savęs, bet Azarai pavyko išsilaikyti ant kojų. Iš kristalo vėl pliūptelėjo auksinės energijos lietus, šį kartą galingesnis, bet Traigonas išvengė smūgio ir plieskė ugnį jai į šoną. Azara vos neatsitrenkė veidu į grindis, bet rankomis atsirėmė į sieną ir pakilo.

Arela tarsi apdujusi nesuprato, kas vyksta aplinkui, tik protarpiais matė žybsint magišką energiją, kurią vienas į kitą svaidė priešininkai. Ji jau norėjo pakilti ir bėgti, bet stiprus smūgis paguldė ją ant žemės. Pramerkusi akis moteris priešais save išvydo raudonas Traigono akis.

– Pasakyk man, kur Ravena, ir galėsi eiti.

– Ne, – iškošė ji.

Demonas įtūžęs griebė jai už rankos, bet magiškos šviesos pliūpsnis parklupdė jį ant kelių.

– Jeigu taip nori, aš tau viską pasakysiu, – aršios Azaros akys įsmigo tiesiai į jį. – Tu teisus, Ravena gyva.

– Ką tu darai?! – persigando Arela. – Kodėl sakai jam tiesą?

– Tai tavo pačios labui, – jos žvilgsnis sušvelnėjo, bet žvelgiant į Traigoną vėl prisipildė neapykantos. – Anksčiau ar vėliau jis sužinos.

– Ne, Azara, tu negali taip pasielgti! – pro ašaras maldavo moteris. – Aš niekada neatiduosiu jam savo dukters!

– Kad blokuoji savo mintis, tai dar nereiškia, kad jis negali rasti būdo, kaip jas perskaityti, – rimtai ištarė ji. – Patikėk, kol aš gyva, neleisiu jam paliesti Ravenos.

Tuo metu salėje pasirodė Melburnas. Dabar Azara turėjo du priešininkus, bet tai jai nė kiek netrukdė, ji daugiau neketino kautis, tik norėjo nugabenti Arelą namo ir išvaduoti Naidželą, nors Traigonas nė nemanė taip greitai jų paleisti. Bet Azara buvo gudresnė ir atvyko čia turėdama planą, tereikėjo nukreipti priešininkų dėmesį ir užblokuoti praėjimą, kad galėtų tiesiog pasprukti.

Tvirtai atremdama lazdą į grindis, ji sumurmėjo burtažodį. Nenorėdamas nukentėti Traigonas laikėsi atstumo, tačiau sureagavo per lėtai ir jį apakino iš lazdos plykstelėjusi šviesa. Po kelių sekundžių Arela pajuto, kaip kažkas čiupo jai už rankos ir ėmė tempti tolyn. Ne iškart suprato kas tai, tik tada, kai pamatė plevėsuojantį raudoną drabužį ir baltus plaukus.

Pabėgėjusios koridoriumi jos minutėlę stabtelėjo. Azara pasilenkusi padėjo ant grindų delnus ir iš jų pasklidusi šviesa pastatė sidabrinę magiškos energijos sieną.

– Paskubėkime, ilgai neatlaikys, – paragino ji. – Kur požemiai? Tu gerai pažįsti šią vietą, turėtum numanyti, kur jie uždarė Naidželą.

– Štai ten, – Arela parodė į koridoriaus gale nusidriekusius žemyn laiptus, tik joms bebėgant driokstelėjo sprogimas ir pro išgriautą sieną pasirodė Melburnas. Jo veidas atrodė be galo rūstus, ilgi šviesūs plaukai draikėsi į visas puses, o rankose švytėjo raudona magiška energija. Arela pasibaisėjusi žiūrėjo į jį, bet Azara timptelėjo ją į priekį ir užtvėrė kelią dar viena siena.

Besprunkantis iš požemių Naidželas girdėjo triukšmą viršuje, tik nė neįtarė, kas jį sukėlė. Jis apskritai nesitikėjo būti išvaduotas, tačiau netrukus pastebėjo artėjančią šviesą, kuri tai atsirasdavo, tai vėl dingdavo. Ir tada jis išvydo Azarą ir Arelą, kurios nepaisė joms gresiančio pavojaus tam, kad jį išgelbėtų.

– Naidželai! – džiaugsmingai riktelėjo Arela.

Jie susitiko požemių viduryje, tačiau pasprukti nebuvo pro kur. Viršuje jų laukė Melburnas ir Traigonas, o kitoje pusėje iš tamsos išniro Rodžeris, nuo kurio Naidželas taip stengėsi pasprukti. Arela pajuto, kaip jo nugara prisiglaudė prie jos, ir pasiruošė kovai, o Azara ištiesė lazdą, kai daugybė sargybinių apsupo juos iš visų pusių.


	3. Balsai

_Po 10 metų..._

– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas...

Ravena aiktelėjusi praplėšė akis ir apsidairė, bet supratusi, kad niekas negresia, pasilenkė ant aprūdijusių lieptelio turėklų ir pažvelgė žemyn į srauniai tekančią upę. Ji buvo plati, bet smarkiai nuslūgusi, per patį vidurį vagos pavirtusi ramiu lygiu kanalu. Abipus krantai buvo apžėlę krūmų ir medžių kuokštais, kurie brovėsi į besirangančią upę.

– Čia labai tylu, – prakalbo mergaitė. – Tik tos tylos beveik negirdėti.

Agnė nulipo nuo lieptelio ir nuobodžiaudama nuspyrė kelis akmenukus į upę. Jie net nepūkštelėjo, dingo vandenyje ir tiek. Ravena kantriai laukė, kol sesuo ką nors pasakys, pati visiškai neturėjo nuotaikos kalbėti.

– Visos upės vienodos, – galiausiai tarė Agnė, lazdele brėždama brūkšnį ant žemės. – Iš pradžių teka tiesiai ir būna greitos, paskui sulėtėja, išsirango kaip gyvatės, neša dumblą ir palikusios jį posūkiuose lėtina savo tėkmę.

Ravena net nustebo, kai ant įrėžtų vingių, smarkiai spausdama lazdelę, ji vėl nubrėžė tiesią liniją, rodydama, kokia upė buvo iš pradžių.

– Ar tikrai taip? – tingiai paklausė mergaitė.

Agnė nusviedė lazdelę į upę. Atrodė, kad ji krito labai lėtai ir palietė vandenį be jokio garso. Jos žiūrėjo, kol lazdelė paplaukė po tiltu ir dingo iš akių.

Karštis slėgte slėgė. Ravena tylėjo, bet Agnė buvo įpratusi ir nė kiek nesistebėdama žvelgė į ją. Saulė buvo nublukinusi tamsius jos plaukus, veidas nė kiek neįdegęs, mėlynos akys švelnios, susimąsčiusios. Ravena atrodė jai kažkokia dvilypė – kad ir kur bebūtų vis galvoja apie kažką kitą. Ji taip troško stipriai sugriebti seserį rankomis ir pažvelgti į pačią jos akių gelmę, surasti ten slypinčią Raveną ir sužinoti kas ją taip slegia, bet žinojo, kad tai nepadės.

Keisčiausia tai, kad visi daiktai aplink Agnę buvo visiškai realūs: pasenę lieptelio turėklai; upės krantai, tankiai apaugę žole, kopiančia į aukštus šlaitus; paukščiai, mažais padrikais būreliais kylantys iš pakrantės krūmų; gūsiais pučiantis vėjas, žerdamas plaukus nuo veido ir vėsindamas įkaitusią odą. Agnė taip aiškiai juto malonią, lengvai virpančią pavasario šilumą, tik viena Ravena jai atrodė kaip sapnas.

– Gal eikime pasivaikščioti? – netikėtai pasiūlė ji.

Ravena sutiko. Iš pradžių jos ėjo tylėdamos ir leidosi šlaitu žemyn. Kai lyguma apačioje jau buvo netoli, Agnė stryktelėjo žemyn. Nušoko ji gerai, ant abiejų kojų, bet viduje kažkas tarsi gerai trinktelėjo, jos tvirtas kūnas kietai atsitrenkė į žemę. Slysčiodama, vos išsilaikydama, nusileido ir Ravena.

Jos patraukė prie vandens. Aplinkui buvo pilna visokių vabalų, tad Ravena ėjo labai atsargiai, jos balta lininė suknelė lengvai slydo per aukštą žolę.

– Čia taip gražu, – droviai tarė ji ir pažvelgė aukštyn, kur jos pirmiau stovėjo, pamėgino įsivaizduoti save ir Agnę viršuje, bet veltui.

Agnė nuėjo pakrante, tad Ravena nusekė iš paskos. Prie pat vandens buvo žvejų išmintas takelis, ir eidamos juo tolyn nuo lieptelio, jos girdėjo tylą, apgobusią visą kraštą. Bet atrodė, kad jų žingsniai tą tylą griovė ir trikdė.

– Agne, ar tu kada nors jauteisi stebima?

Mergaitė nustebusi stabtelėjo ir atsigręžė į ją.

– Ne. Kodėl manęs to klausi?

– Nežinau, – Ravena susigūžusi apsidairė. – Galbūt tai skamba keistai, bet jaučiu, kad mes čia ne vienos.

– Tai aišku, kad ne vienos, – patraukė pečiais Agnė. – Čia pilna žmonių ir laukinių gyvūnų, ko tu tikiesi?

Ravena įdėmiai pažvelgė į ją, tarsi ji būtų atskleidusi kokią didelę paslaptį. Agnė nubėgo prie pat vandens ir nutaikiusi sausą vietelę visiškai nesibaimindama šoktelėjo į nusekusios upės vagą. Ravena atsisėdo aukščiau ant nedidelio kalnelio. Nuogos jos kojos skendo žolėje, pėdos tvirtai rėmėsi į žemę, o akys žvelgė kažkur į upę. Saulė savo spinduliais nedrąsiai lietė skaidrų jos paviršių, šaltas vanduo skalavo padrikai suvirtusius akmenis, iškilusius virš raibuliuojančios srovės.

– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas...

Ravena išsigandusi užsidengė delnais ausis ir papurtė galvą. Tą balsą girdėjo jau ne pirmą kartą, bet niekaip negalėjo suprasti iš kur jis skamba. Tačiau balsas daugiau nebegrįžo, mergaitė girdėjo tik kaip Agnė visai netoliese taško vandenį, tad kiek aprimusi atsigulė į žolę ir pasikišusi rankas po galva pažvelgė į dangų.  


Sesuo sunerimusi nušoko ant kranto ir pribėgusi prie jos įsitaisė šalia.

– Klausyk, matau, kad kažkas tau neduoda ramybės, ar dėl to klausinėji manęs tokių keistų dalykų?

– Taip, dėl to, – linktelėjo ji.

– Tu gali pasakoti man viską, juk žinai.

Ravena nejučia šyptelėjo.

– Tu nesuprasi. Aš pati nesuprantu kas dedasi.

– O kažkas dedasi?

Mergaitė kurį laiką tylėjo galvodama, kaip viską paaiškinti. Gaivus vėjelis dvelkė jai tiesiai į veidą ir atrodė kad viskas turėtų būti tobula kaip anksčiau, bet nebuvo.

– Kažkas vyksta ne realybėje, – galiausiai prakalbo ji. – Kažkas dedasi manyje. Pirmą kartą tai nutiko per mano gimtadienį. Nuo tos dienos tai nesiliauja.

– Ką turi omenyje? – susidomėjo Agnė.

– Galbūt tau atrodys, kad aš išprotėjau, bet tai kažkokia svarbi žinutė man.

– Žinutė? Dabar jau visai nieko nesuprantu!

– Kiekvieną naktį aš sapnuoju tą patį šiurpų sapną. Aš vaikščioju upės pakrante ir girdžiu pagalbos šauksmą, o tada pamatau vyrą ir moterį. Vyro akys žiba raudonai, aš bėgu nuo jo tolyn, ta moteris bando mane apsaugoti, bet jo balso pilna visur. Po to išgirstu laikrodžio dūžius ir pabundu, bet tas balsas persekioja mane ir dieną, aš niekaip negaliu jo pamiršti.

Agnė minutėlę galvojo, ką pasakyti, paskui atsisėdo ir tyliai juokdamasi pasilenkė virš jos.

– Ir tai viskas? Tu tokia sunerimusi dėl paprasčiausio sapno?

Ravena truputį įsižeidė, kad Agnė visuomet į jos problemas žvelgia labai paviršutiniškai, bet tuo pačiu aprimo. O gal tai iš tiesų tik paprasčiausias sapnas? Gal ji nerimauja tik be reikalo?

Kurį laiką ji praleido galvodama, spoksodama į debesis ir mėgaudamasi tyla ir ramybe. Agnė gulėjo šalia, laikydama žolės stiebelį burnoje, viena koja buvo sulenkta, o kitos pėda uždėta ant kelio. Atrodė, kad jos visiškai niekas nejaudina, ir Ravena jai netgi pavydėjo, visada norėjo būti tokia optimistiška, kaip ji.

Joms begulint įvairiausių dydžių ir formų debesys vienas po kito plaukė tolyn, Ravena sutingusi užsimerkė ir klausėsi žolės šnarėjimo, garsas ją maloniai ramino. Bet staiga ji pajuto kažką artėjant. Kažką labai lengvo ir trapaus. Neatmerkdama akių laukė, jausdama lengvą plazdėjimą virš veido. Netrukus kažkas nusileido ant nosies galiuko.

– Neišgąsdink! – sukuždėjo Agnė.

Kas tai galėtų būti? Mergaitė atsargiai atmerkė vieną akį ir išvydo priešais save drugelį. Jo ryškiai mėlyni sparnai virpėjo ore, ji vos nesusijuokė, bet susivaldė, nenorėdama jo nubaidyti. Bandydama nuslopinti juoką, Agnė užsidengė burną ranka. Jai dar niekada nebuvo tekę matyti mėlyno drugelio, ji lenkėsi pažiūrėti į jį iš arčiau, bet drugelis suplasnojo sparnais ir pakilo.

– Ei, palauk! – Ravena vikriai pašoko ant kojų ir nubėgo paskui jį.

Drugelis skrido tolyn, vis arčiau upės. Nieko nesuprasdama Agnė nusivijo seserį. Dabar Ravena pasiekė upę ir bėgo pavojingai arti kranto, nepaisydama žolynų ir kibių krūmokšnių, braižančių jai kojas.

– Ką tu darai?! – rėkė jai už nugaros Agnė.

Tačiau Ravena jos tarsi negirdėjo ir lyg užburta keistos jėgos skuodė tolyn. Netrukus krūmynai baigėsi ir atsivėrė smėlėta pakrantė, bet ji nesiliovė bėgusi, sekdama drugelį, kurio sparnai vis šmėkščiojo ore. Ji nė pati nesuprato, ką daro, jai atrodė, kad drugelis nori kažką parodyti. Stabtelėjo tik tada, kai perskridęs paplūdimį jis pradėjo sukti ratus aplink upės krioklį, ir jau daug lėčiau, tarsi nenorėdama jo išgąsdinti, nuslinko artyn.

Krioklio vanduo iš didelio aukščio kaskadomis krito žemyn, tiesiai ant apačioje susigrūdusių akmenų, paskui nurimęs susiliejo su upe. Vandens pursluose, besitaškančiuose į šalis, žaidė gęstančios saulės spinduliai. Ravenai akimirką pasirodė, kad už tų milžiniškų kaskadų ji mato pasislėpusią tarytum olą, bet kai papurtė galvą, vaizdinys tiesiog dingo ir jos dėmesį vėl patraukė drugelis. Apsukęs kelis ratus ore, jis nuskrido į priekį, tad nenorėdama pamesti jo iš akių mergaitė nusekė iš paskos.

Dabar jis stabtelėjo prie akmenuotos upės vietos ir ėmė kirsti upę. Nė pati nesuprasdama, ką daro, ji nusiavė batus ir ėmė lipti akmenimis. Jie buvo išsidėstę skersai upės kaip trikampis, einant į priekį jų vis mažėjo. Ravena ėjo skubiai, pėdos vis slysčiojo nuo slidžių šlapių akmenų, bet ji nepasidavė.

– Ravena, čia labai pavojinga! – iš kranto rėkė jai Agnė. – Grįžk, kur tu ketini nueiti?!

Ji buvo teisi, mergaitė aiškiai matė, kad akmenų takas baigėsi upės viduryje. Vanduo dar nebuvo pakankamai nusekęs, bet ji tikėjosi, kad toje vietoje bus negilu ir ji lengvai galės pereiti į kitą pusę.

Pagaliau užlipusi ant paskutinio akmens, Ravena pažvelgė į sraunią upės tėkmę. Apačioje buvo matyti dugnas, tik jau mažiau akmenuotas, ir ji pasiryžo bristi. Pasilenkusi ji atsargiai nukėlė vieną koją, ir pėda apčiuopusi dugną nuleido kitą. Vanduo buvo virš kelių ir labai šaltas, bet stengdamasi tai ignoruoti Ravena iš lėto žengė į priekį. Drugelis jau laukė jos kitoje pusėje, ir vėl neramiai sukdamas ratus, tarsi ragindamas paskubėti, tačiau upė buvo kur kas platesnė nei iš pirmo žvilgsnio, Ravena skubėti negalėjo, ėjo mažais atsargiais žingsneliais, stengdamasi pirmiau įsitikinti, kad dugnas yra tiesiai po ja, o ne kažkur giliai. Vanduo labai greitai pasiekė liemenį, ji nė nemanė sustoti, bet staiga kažkas pačiupo jai už rankos ir patraukė atgal.

– Gal pakvaišai?! – visu balsu rėkė Agnė.

Ravena slystelėjo ir neišlaikiusi pusiausvyros visu kūnu nuvirto į vandenį, jos plaukai tarsi plonos juodos gijos apsivijo galvą, net ir blaškydamasi ji nieko neįstengė matyti, tik tamsą, bet tvirtos rankos sugriebė už pažastų, ištraukė ją į paviršių ir nutempė ant akmenų.

– Nagi, eime į krantą! – paragino Agnė ir padėjo jai atsistoti.

Permirkusios iki siūlo galo, mergaitės pagaliau atsidūrė sausumoje ir pavargusios sudribo į žolę.

– Kas tau užėjo? – subarė Agnė. – Kodėl turėjai ten eiti?

Ravena sutrikusi pažvelgė į seserį, nejaugi ji negirdėjo?

– Tas drugelis... jis mane kvietė. Jis norėjo, kad aš jį sekčiau.

– Drugelis? – mergaitė atrodė truputį įpykusi, jos krūtinė sunkiai kilnojosi. – Dėl drugelio sukėlei tokį pavojų? O kas, jei būtum nuskendusi?

– Nebūčiau, aš žinojau, ką darau! – paprieštaravo ji, taip pat stengdamasi atgauti kvapą.

– Kurgi ne, – pasišaipė Agnė, nusitempdama nuo savęs geltoną suknelę. – Nagi, nusirenk ir išsigręžk drabužius, negalime grįžti namo permirkusios, mama ims klausinėti, o aš nenoriu jai pasakoti, kokia tu neatsargi.

Ravena sutiko ir taip pat nusirengė. Jos patiesė savo sukneles džiūti ant akmens ir kurį laiką sėdėjo ant kranto tylėdamos. Abiem buvo šalta, bet nesiskundė.

– Bet argi tau ne keista? – staiga prakalbo Ravena. – Tas drugelis mėlynos spalvos. Ar esi anksčiau mačiusi mėlyną drugelį?

– Ne, bet tai nereiškia, kad tu turi jį sekti. Tai tik drugelis.

– Žinau, atsiprašau, – sukuždėjo Ravena, rankomis apkabindama sau kelius. Ji prieštaravo, bet nenorėjo ginčytis, buvo per daug pavargusi.

– Nieko tokio, aš nepykstu, – pakildama nuo žolės nusišypsojo sesuo. – Manau, mums metas namo. Dangus jau ima temti, mama ims nerimauti.

– Gerai, – sutiko ji.

Tą naktį Ravena ilgai negalėjo užmigti. Ji galvojo apie sapną, kurį papasakojo Agnei, bandė tikėti, kad ji sakė tiesą ir tai tik paprasčiausias sapnas, bet kažkas giliai joje vertė tikėti, kad tai kur kas svarbiau už sapną ir kad tas drugelis taip pat reiškia kažką daugiau. Mergaitė vartėsi nuo šono ant šono, žiūrėjo pro langą į žvaigždėtą dangų, bet niekas nepadėjo jai užmigti. O kai po kelių valandų pagaliau sumerkė akis, ją prižadino švelnus balsas:

– Ateik... ateik...

Tačiau jis skambėjo ne kambaryje, o tarsi iš sielos gelmių. Tarytum kažkas, kas slėpėsi giliai viduje, norėjo prasiveržti laukan. Ravena juto keistą virpulį savyje, kokio dar niekada nebuvo jutusi, kūnas atrodė lengvas kaip plunksnelė. Mergaitė mašinaliai pakilo iš patalo ir nusileido į pirmą aukštą. Jai nerūpėjo, kad ją išeinančią gali pastebėti tėvai, tą akimirką apie nieką negalvojo, ėjo ir tiek.

O kai pirštai pagaliau nuleido paradinių durų rankeną, ji atsidūrė lauke. Naktis buvo labai vėjuota, bet Ravena to tarsi nepastebėjo ir įsmeigusi savo tuščias akis į horizontą nuėjo tolyn. Basa perėjusi kiemą ji visiškoje tamsoje pradėjo bristi per aukštą žolę. Horizonte ošiantys neramūs girios medžiai ant žemės metė ištįsusius šešėlius. Atrodė, jog viskas, kas judėjo nuo stiprių vėjo gūsių, buvo gyva.

– Gelbėk mane, Ravena... aš turiu ištrūkti... tik tu gali man padėti... – vėl pasigirdo balsas.

Mergaitės žingsniai buvo labai greiti, tarsi ji tiksliai žinotų, kur nori eiti, tačiau mintyse daugiau nieko nebuvo, tik tas keistas kviečiantis balsas.

– Aš ateinu... ateinu... – vis kartojo ji, artėdama prie upės. Jai atrodė, kad balsas kviečia būtent ten.

Pasiekusi pakrantę Ravena stabtelėjo.

– Ateik... ateik... – ragino balsas.

– Ateinu. Aš ateinu.

Ir ji žengė toliau. Kad ir kokia srauni buvo upė, mergaitė brido vis giliau ir giliau. Šaltos bangos daužėsi į kojas, po to į liemenį, krūtinę, drabužiai tapo sunkūs ir ėmė tempti ją žemyn, bet ji ėjo tol, kol pėdos daugiau nebegalėjo justi pagrindo. Stipriais mostais ji yrėsi į upės vidurį, bet kūnas nebeįstengė įveikti srovės, vanduo vis veržėsi į burną.

– Ravena! – staiga pasigirdo pažįstamas balsas. – Ravena!

Tuščiose mergaitės akyse pagaliau vėl pasirodė gyvybė, ir tada ji suriko iš siaubo. Būtų nugrimzdusi giliai į dugną, bet ją sugavo stiprios motinos rankos ir skubiai išnešė į krantą.

– Ką tu darai, Ravena?! – į ją žvelgė švelnios rudos akys. – Tu taip mane išgąsdinai!

– Aš... aš nežinau... – sumikčiojo Ravena.

– Viskas bus gerai, parnešiu tave namo.

Moteris pradėjo eiti, glėbyje spausdama sušalusią dukterį. Mergaitė jautėsi saugiai, nenorėjo ištrūkti iš šių rūpestingų rankų, bet kažkodėl juto tuštumą širdyje, lyg kažko trūktų, bet ji negalėjo pasakyti ko. Kažkas, kas prieš tai bandė išsilaisvinti, dingo tarytum nebūtų buvę.

Po kelių minučių moteris pagaliau pasiekė namus. Tarpduryje jos laukė Rodžeris.

– Lina? Kur tu buvai? – jis įsmeigė akis į Raveną. – O kur buvo ji?

– Nelaimingas atsitikimas, – nenoriai tarstelėjo ji.

– Ar aš nesakiau, kad ji mums kels tik rūpesčius?

– Kaip tu drįsti taip kalbėti? – įpyko moteris. – Ji dar tik vaikas, akivaizdu, kad mes turėsime kurį laiką ja rūpintis.

– Kalbi taip, tarsi ji tau būtų svarbesnė už tave pačią.

– Ji ir yra, ir tu puikiai žinai priežastį.

– Na žinoma! – skėstelėjo rankomis Rodžeris. – Paskubėk, nežadu laukti visą naktį.

Joms įėjus, jis vis dar atrodė susierzinęs, bet vis tiek atnešė rankšluostį. Lina pasodino Raveną ant sofos svetainėje, apgobė jos pečius antklode ir ėmė šluostyti plaukus.

– Žinau, kad tu išsigandusi, bet turi papasakoti, kodėl taip padarei, – švelniu balsu prakalbo ji. – Kodėl plaukei per upę?

– Nori paklausti, ar ji nebandė nusižudyti? – nustebo Rodžeris.

Taip, ir pati Ravena norėjo tai sužinoti. Atrodo, turėjo viską, ko jai reikia, seserį ir mylinčius tėvus, bet kažkodėl vis tiek jautėsi vieniša. O gal iš tikrųjų norėjo nusižudyti? Gal kiekvienas, norėdamas baigti savo gyvenimą, girdi keistus balsus?

– A-aš nežinau, kodėl taip padariau. Aš neprisimenu, – žvelgdama į grindis sumikčiojo Ravena.

Lina švelniai paglostė jai galvą.

– Nieko tokio, jei nenori dabar, galėsime apie tai pasikalbėti vėliau, bet daugiau mūsų taip negąsdink, gerai?

– Aš pavargau, mama, – sukuždėjo ji. – Noriu miego.

– Gerai, vaikeli, gali eiti.

Ravena tingiai pakilo ir gniauždama prie savęs antklodę ėmė kopti laiptais. Lina nulydėjo ją akimis, paskui pasisuko į vyrą.

– Įtariu, kad jau viskas. Traigonas ją greitai suras.

– Na ir gerai, nereikės žaisti jūsų kvailo žaidimo, – pasišaipė jis. – Tik įdomu, ką Traigonas padarys man už tai, kad nepasakiau, kur jo vaikas? Gal nužudys?

– Mes jau kalbėjome apie tai. Jeigu jis tavęs klausinės, suversk visą kaltę man ir kiek galėdamas tikink, kad nežinai auginęs jo dukterį.

– Taip, kadangi aš noriu išnešti sveiką kailį kaip paskutinis bailys! – kiek įsižeidė jis. – Nors man tavo planai visiškai nepatinka.

Iš tikrųjų! Kartą Melburnas sakė, kad jis bailys, sužinojęs, kaip jis elgiasi, tikriausiai tik dar labiau patvirtintų savo žodžius.

„Eina velniop tas kvailys, – piktai pagalvojo Rodžeris. – Aš kaip tik ir trokštu nepaklusti Traigonui“.


	4. Chapter 4

– Prieik arčiau, Melburnai, turiu tau šį tą papasakoti, – pasikvietė jį Traigonas, jo akys kaip įprastai buvo nukreiptos į langą.

Parankinis neskubėdamas priėjo ir pagarbiai nusilenkė.

– Klausau, mano pone.

– Tu tarnauji man jau daugiau nei dešimt metų, tiesa? – pasitikslino demonas, nė neatsisukdamas į jį.

– Taip. Ką norite tuo pasakyti?

– Praeis dar trys metai ir prašysi savo atlygio, ar ne? Ko labiausiai norėtum už tuos metus?

Melburnas suraukęs antakius įdėmiai nužvelgė Traigoną. Negi tikrai atsilygins už tarnystę? Veidas atrodė visiškai rimtas, ar galima tuo demonu pasitikėti?

– Jūs puikiai žinote, ko aš noriu, – šyptelėjo Melburnas. – Nieko kito, tik laisvės. Be jokių prievolių ir įsipareigojimų.

– Ir daugiau niekas kitas tavęs netenkintų?

– Ką turite omenyje? – sumišo vyras.

– Tarkim, tu nori grįžti pas savo šeimą.

– Aš nebeturiu savo šeimos. Visi paliko mane tą dieną, kai įžengiau į šią tvirtovę.

– Ar tikrai taip galvoji? O jeigu jie vis dar tikisi, kad tu grįši?

– Nuo kada jums tai rūpi, valdove?

Traigonas pagaliau atsigręžė ir pažvelgė Melburnui tiesiai į akis, paskui ėmė lėtai vaikščioti po salę ir delsė pasakoti, tarsi norėdamas jį suerzinti.

– Šiandien įvyko tai, ko aš labiausiai laukiau, – galiausiai tarė jis, vėl sustojęs prie parankinio.

– Ką norite tuo pasakyti?

– Labai greitai ateis diena, kai Ravena sužinos apie mano egzistavimą. Jos galios pabudo, ir man pagaliau pavyko rasti jos pėdsakus.

– Labai džiugu girdėti, mano pone, – dar kartą nusilenkė pavaldinys. – Kur ji buvo visą tą laiką?

– Pas Liną, Rodžerio žmoną. Bet tai dar ne viskas, žinau ir tai, kad Agnė irgi pas ją. Ką apie tai manai?

Melburnas netekęs žado stovėjo priešais Traigoną ir nežinojo, ką pasakyti. Nejaugi tai tiesa? O gal tai ir vėl koks nors nedoras planas, į kurį jis buvo įpainiotas?

– Nustebai, ar ne? – toliau kalbėjo Traigonas. – Jeigu nori, gali ją pasiimti, tau nėra jokių kliūčių, bet už tai, kad ją radau, turėsi man dosniai atsilyginti.

Melburnas dar kurį laiką stovėjo nejudėdamas, tarytum būtų pamiršęs kaip kvėpuoti, bet galiausiai atsitokėjo.

– Jūs žinote, kaip aš ją myliu, ir šantažavote mane norėdamas, kad jums tarnaučiau, valdove, bet aš neprašiau, kad pasakytumėte, kur dabar ji yra.

– Manai, esi protingesnis už mane? – nusijuokė demonas. – Jei būtum, dabar netarnautum man. Žinau, kad tau tai nepatinka, bet jeigu nori pamatyti Agnę, paaukosi dar dešimt metų savo gyvenimo man, sutariam?

– Dešimt metų?! – negalėjo patikėti Melburnas. – Ta informacija verta tiek daug?!

– O ko tikėjaisi? Kad surasiu tavo dukterį už ačiū?

– Prakeiktas sukčius! – vyras vos tvardėsi, net pagriebė Traigonui už gerklės, bet tučtuojau buvo nusviestas tolyn stiprios energijos bangos, jo sunkus kūnas sudribo ant grindų jam nespėjus nė surikti.

– O aš visą laiką maniau, kad tu mano patikimiausias parankinis, – šaltu balsu ištarė demonas. – Matyt, būsiu kažkur suklydęs. Gal man vertėtų nužudyti tavo šeimą, o po to ir tave patį?

Melburnas svirduliuodamas iš lėto pakilo. Nors trenkėsi į žemę tik vieną kartą, jautėsi taip, lyg būtų kovęsis intensyvioje kovoje, lyg kažkas būtų išsiurbęs visas jo jėgas.

– Aš vis dar galiu būti jūsų patikimiausias parankinis, – sunkiai ištarė jis. – Nesvarbu, kiek metų man reikės laukti savo laisvės, svarbu, kad mano šeima būtų saugi.

– Dabar jau daug geriau, – šyptelėjo Traigonas, jo akys žybtelėjo raudonai. – Paslauga už paslaugą. Ir dar vienas dalykas: jeigu tu mirsi neištarnavęs man visų metų, už tave tai padarys Agnė. Nors ji būtų naudingesnė kur kas anksčiau, bet aš dar pagalvosiu apie tai.

Melburno kumščiai stipriai susispaudė, bet jis stengėsi sutramdyti viduje besikaupiantį pyktį.

– Labai ačiū jums, valdove, padarysiu viską, kad įtikčiau. Gero vakaro.

– Palauk.

Parankinis jau buvo beeinantis, bet nustebęs sustojo.

– Ką dar galėčiau padaryti?

– Kur Rodžeris?

– Nežinau, nemačiau jo nuo vakar vakaro.

– Gerai, pats ateis kai norės, o tu šiandien buvai nepaklusnus man, todėl aš tave nubausiu. Prieik prie manęs ir atsuk nugarą.

Šis paklusniai padarė tai, ko buvo liepiamas, nors tai jam visiškai nepatiko. Tačiau jis žinojo, kad pasipriešinęs antrą kartą tik dar labiau įsiutintų savo šeimininką ir jo lauktų neišvengiama mirtis.

– Kur tavo kalavijas? – paklausė Traigonas, nužiūrėdamas jį nuo galvos iki kojų.

– Palikau saugykloje, mano darbo valandos jau baigėsi.

– Visada jį nešiokis su savimi, Melburnai, bet kada gali prireikti. Niekuo negalima pasitikėti.

Traigonas lėtai išsitraukė savo kalaviją. Melburnas aiškiai girdėjo kaip jis slysta iš dėklo, kaip pakyla prie demono veido, kai šis nužvelgia aštrius ašmenis, netgi galėjo įsivaizduoti kraupią šypseną jo veide. Iš baimės jis neįstengė pajudėti, išsitiesęs visu ūgiu ir stipriai spausdamas rankas sau prie šonų. Baiminosi, kad bausmė bus per sunki ir jis nesugebės jos išgyventi.

O tuo metu Traigonas užsimojo kalaviju ir staigiai smeigė Melburnui tiesiai į krūtinę, kad šis net aiktelėti nespėjo. Būtų susmukęs jam prie kojų, bet Traigonas ištraukė ašmenis ir sugriebęs jį smeigė vėl, tik šį kartą į galvą, tada paleido ir šypsodamasis žiūrėjo, kaip jis miršta.

Melburnas sunkiai alsuodamas suglebo ant grindų. Jis buvo vienas iš Ypatingųjų, tad mirtis buvo daug lėtesnė ir skausmingesnė. Apimtas agonijos jis raitėsi ant grindų ir rankomis spaudė žaizdą krūtinėje, tačiau kraujo bala po juo vis didėjo. Jis neturėjo gebėjimo save išgydyti, ir tai buvo viena iš didžiausių jo silpnybių. Netrukus jis pasidavė skausmui ir liovėsi priešinęsis mirčiai, o galiausiai jo sąmonę aptemdė tamsa.

– Apgailėtina... – Traigonas pasilenkė ir ištiesė delną. Iš jo pasklidusi juoda migla apgaubė Melburną. Šis atgavo sąmonę ir vėl pradėjo justi nepakeliamą skausmą, tarsi žaibas būtų perskrodęs kūną, tačiau po to skausmas ėmė mažėti. Melburnas iš lėto pramerkė akis, migla išsisklaidė tarsi niekada nė nebūtų buvusi.

– Kaip lengva jus kontroliuoti, Žemės kirmėlės, – atsitiesdamas pašaipiai prakalbo Traigonas. – Viskas, kas jums rūpi, tai jūsų pačių laimė, jūs turite jausmus, galite mylėti ir džiaugtis. Bet kas iš tų tavo ryšių su kitais žmonėmis, Melburnai? Dėl ko tu taip stengiesi? Galiu akimirksniu tave nužudyti ir niekam tai nerūpės, tad geriau paklusk man ir mes sukursime pasaulį, kuriame nebus skausmo.

Jis akimirką tylėjo, stebėdamas parankinio reakciją.

– Ar baisu buvo mirti, Melburnai? Ar baisu buvo žinoti, kad daugiau nebepakilsi?

Šis sunkiai atsistojo, bet nieko nesakė. Neturėjo jaustis pažemintas, nusipelnė bausmės.

– Nuo šiol visuomet taip tave bausiu, jei man nepaklusi, – Traigonas nupurtė kraują nuo kalavijo ir užsikišo jį sau už diržo. – Ir nuo šiol žinosi, kad geriau tarnauti man, nes tik taip liksi gyvas ir galėsi apsaugoti brangius žmones. Kol nemirsi sava mirtimi, galėsiu bet kada tave grąžinti į gyvenimą. O dabar gali eiti.

Melburno rankos drebėjo, tačiau stengdamasis nerodyti savo baimės jis skubiai išėjo. Vidiniame kieme, apšviestame ryškios mėnulio šviesos, jis rado šulinį ir pasiėmęs kibirą apsipylė šaltu vandeniu. Net pašiurpo oda pagalvojus, ką Traigonas jam padarė. Jis tai patyrė ir anksčiau, bet tada viskas buvo kitaip, Traigonas žvelgė į jį ne kraujo ištroškusiomis akimis, o norėdamas jam padėti.

– Pasibjaurėtina, – garsiai sau ištarė jis. – Gąsdina mane mirtimi, bet aš turiu dėl jo žudyti ir kitiems kelti tokį pat skausmą, kokį jis kelia man. Atrodo, tos mirtys man nieko nereiškia, bet geriau pagalvojus...

Vyras nusibraukė nuo sprando šviesius plaukus ir palietė galvą ten, kur smeigė Traigonas, tikrindamas ar neliko žaizdos. Tačiau nieko, nebeliko nė žymelės.

– Atrodo, kaip reikiant gavai į kailį, – staiga pasigirdo pašaipus Rodžerio balsas.

– Nešdinkis! – iškošė Melburnas. – Valdovas nori tave pamatyti.

Vyras minutėlę tylėjo.

– Pirmas kartas, kai Traigonas nubaudė, tiesa?

– Iš kur žinai?

– Pirmą kartą aš irgi taip jaučiausi, bet jis mane žudo taip dažnai, kad aš jau pripratęs. Man dabar kaip tik malonu justi tą klaikų skausmą, nes žinau, kad po to vis tiek liksiu gyvas.

– Tu beprotis. Anksčiau ar vėliau jis tave nužudys visam laikui, tad būk atsargus ir pagalvok, ar teisingai elgiesi jam nepaklusdamas.

– Tik jau nereikia, gerai? Ilgainiui ir pats priprasi, nebent nuspręsi tarnauti jam visą gyvenimą, o jis būtent to ir siekia. Bet tu tai supranti, ar ne?

– Ne tau sakyti man pamokslus, aišku?! – įtūžo Melburnas ir pažvelgė jam tiesiai į veidą. – Ne tik Traigonas, bet ir aš galiu tave bausti!

Atrodo, Rodžeris nė kiek neišsigando. Jis mėgavosi tuo, kad Traigonas pagaliau pamokė ir jį. Pasirodo, Melburnas nėra toks jau tobulas parankinis.

– Gerai, eisiu pas Traigoną ir paliksiu tave vieną, – šyptelėjo Rodžeris. – Bet dar pažiūrėsim, kuris iš mūsų mirs pirmas.

Jam išėjus Melburnas atsirėmė į sieną. Ne, jis nenorėjo mirti. Tik ne dar kartą...


	5. Krištolo rūmai

Išaušo rytas. Skaisti saulė nušvietė nedidelį jaukų kambarėlį ir nuklydo miegančios Ravenos veidu. Nubudusi ji kumščiais pasitrynė akis ir pažvelgė pro langą. Tiesiai už jo augo sena išsikerojusi obelis, apaugusi gausybe baltų žiedų. Jiems bebyrant atrodė, kad sninga, nors dabar buvo pavasaris, karštis laikėsi nuo ankstaus ryto iki sutemų, vėsa plūstelėdavo tik paryčiais, kai saulė pradėdavo kilti.

Ravena valandėlę gulėjo aukštielninka, įsmeigusi akis į debesimis dekoruotas lubas, tačiau jos mintys klaidžiojo vakarykštės dienos įvykiuose. Ji įsivaizdavo mėlynos spalvos drugelį, skrendantį palei upę ir kviečiantį ją ateiti, o po to save brendančią vandeniu, skęstančią...

– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas...

Ne, mergaitė papurtė galvą, stengdamasi vyti šalin įkyrias mintis. O gal tas drugelis jai tik pasivaideno? Tačiau kodėl ji tarsi bevalė ėjo naktį iš namų, kad ir vėl bandytų perbristi upę? Tam, kad iš tikrųjų nusižudytų? Ne, čia kažkas ne taip.

Giliai atsidususi, Ravena nusimetė antklodę ir nuleido basas kojas per lovos kraštą. Staiga jos dėmesį patraukė tarp sienos ir spintos įsprausta sena raudonmedžio gitara. Mergaitė mokėsi ja groti dar nuo tada, kai pradėjo lankyti mokyklą, bet dabar turėjo laiko pagroti tik keletą kartų per mėnesį, jos smuiko pamokos išeikvojo kur kas daugiau laiko, o ji vis dar nemokėjo tinkamai griežti.

Nė pati nesuprasdama kodėl, Ravena pakilo, o netrukus jos rankos traukė iš kampo gitarą. Ji jau buvo apdulkėjusi, bet nupūtusi dulkes Ravena vėl sėdo ant lovos ir pasidėjo gitarą priešais save. Anksčiau visada pradėdavo rytą su muzika, tad norėjo prisiminti, ką tai reiškia ir pamiršti viską, kas įvyko vakar. O po kelių sekundžių pasigirdo pirmieji tylūs akordai, po truputį užliedami visą kambarį. Ravenos pirštai švelniai braukė per stygas, ji mėgavosi savo daina užmerkusi akis, bet sugirgždėjus durims pakėlė galvą. Tarpduryje stovėjo Agnė.

– Vėl pradėjai groti?

Mergaitė tik giliai atsiduso ir pastačiusi gitarą prie sienos pažvelgė pro langą.

– Tau ir vėl kažkas neduoda ramybės?

Ravena juto nusvyrantį lovos kraštą ir žinojo, kad sesuo prisėdo šalia.

– Aš tave pažįstu, Ravena, žinau, kad vis dar galvoji apie vakar. Gal kas nors nutiko, apie ką aš nežinau? Kodėl negali man išsipasakoti?

– Man viskas gerai, tikrai, – bandė įtikinti ji ir pagaliau atsisukusi nusišypsojo. – Aš tik norėjau pagroti.

– Suprantu, bet jeigu tau bus liūdna, bet kada galėsi su manimi pasikalbėti, gerai? – neramiai žiūrėdama į ją Agnė pakilo, paskui nuėjo prie durų. – Mama iškepė blynų, žinau, kad jie tavo mėgstamiausi. Būtinai ateik!

Ir ji pranyko koridoriuje. Ravena krito į patalus ir kurį laiką gulėjo nejudėdama, bet galiausiai nusprendė keltis, persirengė ir basomis perėjusi kambarį nusileido į koridorių. Staiga akys įsmigo į duris, kurių anksčiau ji nebuvo mačiusi, nors šiuose namuose gyveno nuo pat kūdikystės. Akimirką ji stovėjo sustingusi, atrodė, kad kažkokia keista jėga traukia ją artyn, kviečia atverti duris, bet ji kažkodėl delsė. Jausmas buvo lygiai toks pat, kaip tada, kai girdėjo kviečiantį balsą, ji išsigando, nenorėjo jam pasiduoti, bet nė pati nesuvokdama žengė arčiau ir nedrąsiai nuleido rankeną...

Durys neatsidarė. Ravena per žingsnį atsitraukė ir papurčiusi galvą nuskubėjo į virtuvę. Agnės jau nebebuvo, bet rado ten Liną.

– Mama, gal galime pasikalbėti apie tai, kas įvyko vakar? – rimtai prakalbo ji.

– Taip, vaikeli, jeigu tu pasiruošusi, – kiek nustebo Lina, dėdama jai lėkštę blynų.

Mergaitė patogiai įsitaisė prie stalo. Jos pirštai nervingai graibiojo suknelės sagas.

– Bet aš nenoriu, kad pasakotum Agnei, gerai? Nenoriu, kad ji nerimautų dėl manęs.

– Gali dėl to visiškai nesijaudinti, aš taip pat nenoriu jos į tai painioti.

Ravena minutėlę tylėjo ir spoksojo į lėkštę, bet galiausiai ryžosi:

– Ar tu patikėtum, kad aš girdžiu keistus balsus?

– Kokius balsus? – sukluso moteris.

– Jie skamba mano galvoje. O šiąnakt dėl jų netgi bandžiau nusižudyti. Ne, aš nenorėjau to daryti, bet mane kažkas prisiviliojo, kažkas norėjo, kad plaukčiau per upę. Žinau, kad tai skamba keistai, bet ar tu tiki tuo, ką pasakiau?

– Žinoma, – neramiai nusišypsojo ji. – Jeigu girdi balsus, aš tuo tikiu.

– Bet kodėl?

Lina iš lėto pasilenkė prie mergaitės, kad galėtų aiškiai ją matyti. Jos veidas atrodė šiek tiek sunerimęs, bet ji stengėsi nuslėpti tai šypsena.

– Mes gyvename nepaprastame pasaulyje, bet yra dalykų, kuriuos gali matyti tik ypatingi žmonės. Kiekvienas iš mūsų tą nepaprastą pasaulį atranda skirtingu būdu, galbūt tie balsai yra tavojo pradžia?

– Ar tu irgi matei ką nors nepaprasto? – išpūtė akis Ravena. – Ar gali man ką nors parodyti?

– Ne dabar, Ravena, tu dar nepasiruošusi, bet kai ateis laikas, tu viską suprasi, – vis dar šypsodamasi, Lina švelniai paglostė jai plaukus. – O dabar valgyk ir negalvok apie tai.

Tačiau net ir bandydama Ravena niekaip negalėjo pamiršti mamos žodžių ir neįstengė patikėti, kad istorija apie balsus jos visiškai nenustebino ir netgi neišgąsdino, juk ji negirdėjo jokių balsų, kurie kvietė ją į kokią nors vietą. O gal girdėjo? Buvo aišku tik viena – Ravena būtinai sužinos tiesą. Jai atrodė, kad tai kur kas svarbiau nei ji pajėgė įsivaizduoti, juk mama be reikalo taip nekalbėtų. Tai turi kažką reikšti. Privalo. Tik ji dar nežino ką.

Daugybė klausimų sukosi mergaitės galvoje, bet stengdamasi nusiraminti ji išėjo į kiemą ir žvelgdama į paslaptingąją upę galvojo apie tai, kas nutiko naktį. Atrodė labai keista, kad pastaruoju metu matė ir girdėjo tiek daug keistų dalykų. Ar tai ir buvo tas nepaprastas pasaulis, kurį minėjo mama? O gal ji viską ne taip suprato arba visa tai buvo tik jos vaizduotės kūrinys?

Ravena lėtai priėjo prie tinklinės tvoros, stebėdama nelygų žvyrkelį. Pravažiuojantys automobiliai sukeldavo dulkių kamuolius, o po to juos į visas puses išnešiodavo vėjas. Bet čia buvo atoki kaimo vietovė ir retai kas pravažiuodavo pro šalį. Kartais mergaitei atrodydavo, kad šiame pasaulyje nieko nėra, tik ji, viskas buvo tarsi išmirę. Ji nieko daugiau negirdėjo, tik kaip vėjas šiaušia ilgą žolę laukymėje, besidriekiančioje tiesiai už kelio.

„Pasaulio nepaprastumas? – susimąstė Ravena. – Ką tai galėtų reikšti? Mama sakė, kad kiekvienas žmogus jį atranda skirtingu būdu, ar tai reiškia, kad turiu priimti viską, ką pamatau? Ir kad man nereikia bėgti?“

Pravažiavo vienas automobilis, kitas, trečias... Mergaitė giliai įkvėpė oro ir išėjusi iš kiemo lengvais žingsniais patraukė keliu, vedančiu iki upės. Pažadėjo sau niekada ten negrįžti, bet tada nežinojo mamos žodžių, nenorėjo atrasti nepaprasto pasaulio. Apie tai galvodama ji net nepajuto kaip perbridusi aukštą žolę pasiekė upę. Kitoje pusėje tyliai ošė miškas, saulės nutviekstose medžių viršūnėse giedojo paukščiai, plasnodami nuo vienų medžių šakų ant kitų, o vakaruose girdėjosi neįprastai garsus varnų karksėjimas.

Priėjusi prie kranto Ravena perbraukė per vandens paviršių. Jis buvo maloniai šiltas, tačiau po vakar ji žinojo, kad giliai vanduo yra šaltas kaip ledas. Tuo metu jai lyg ir pasirodė, kad savo atspindyje matė raudonas žibančias akis, bet kai sumirksėjusi vėl pažvelgė į upę, viskas atrodė įprastai, tikriausiai tokį įspūdį sukėlė vandens paviršių liečiantys saulės spinduliai.

– Ateik... – staiga pasigirdo slogus balsas.

Prieš akis šmėstelėjo tas pats mėlynas drugelis, ir mergaitė aiktelėjusi atbulomis pasitraukė nuo upės.

– Ateik... ateik... – vis garsiau ragino balsas.

Tačiau šį kartą Ravenai nebuvo taip baisu. Ji netgi pagalvojo, kad galėtų nueiti ten, kur jis kviečia, kad balsai pagaliau liautųsi. Netoliese buvo akmeninga upės vieta, kur vakar buvo nušokusi Agnė, galbūt pavyktų? Jos dažnai ten žaisdavo, bet niekada neidavo į kitą upės pusę, kelias iki ten atrodė labai ilgas ir pavojingas. Bet dabar ji pasiryžo ir užkėlusi koją ant pirmojo akmens suprato – kelio atgal nebėra, vienas neatsargus žingsnis ir slystelėjusi įkris į vandenį.

Ji lėtai žengė palinkusi į priekį, bijodama, kad stipresnis vėjo gūsis išvers ją iš pusiausvyros. Akmenys viduryje praretėjo, kai kuriuos buvo sunku pasiekti, bet ji iš paskutiniųjų stengėsi nepasiduoti. Upė buvo kur kas platesnė, nei atrodė iš pirmo žvilgsnio, bet žingsnis po žingsnio ir kelias iki kranto vis trumpėjo. Ravena žengė žingsnį, dar vieną, ir pagaliau pasiekusi tvirtą žemę atsikvėpė.

Priekyje jos stūksojo nedidelis kalnelis, ant kurio augo vienas vienintelis medis. Jis buvo neįprastai didelis, ir tai patraukė mergaitės dėmesį, tad ji užkopė ant to kalnelio ir ėmė dairytis po apylinkes. Iš tos vietos atsivėrė nuostabus reginys. Ji susižavėjusi net pakraipė galvą, stebėdama kaip saulė skaisčiai raudona šviesa užlieja geltonai rudą uolą netoliese. Kai kuriose vietose ji atrodė tai raudona, tai bronzinė, tačiau viršūnės visiškai nesimatė, o kraštai atrodė per daug statūs, kad pavyktų ant jos užsiropšti.

– Ateik... ateik...

Balsas skambėjo jau visai arti. Ravena nubėgo prie uolos ir ėmė eiti aplink ją, bet staiga sustingo. Jai tikrai nepasivaideno, ant uolos tupėjo tas pats mėlynas drugelis, o šalia jo žibėjo žvaigždės formos kristalas. Mergaitės širdis stipriai sutuksėjo krūtinėje, bet drebančiais pirštais ji palietė akmenėlį. Jis prigludo ir ėmė dar skaisčiau žibėti. Tuo metu sudrebėjo žemė ir drugelis suplasnojęs sparnais tiesiog išnyko ore. Ravena žengė atatupsta ir išvydo, kaip uoloje prasivėrė anga. Ne, tai buvo ne anga, tai buvo vartai.

„Krištolo rūmai? – mergaitė su nuostaba perskaitė užrašą viršuje ir pro kraštą nedrąsiai žvilgtelėjo į vidų. – Ar čia rasiu tai, kas mane kviečia?“

Akmeniniai vartai iš lėto užsidarė, bet Ravena jau buvo viduje. Neskubėdama ji ėjo gilyn, stengdamasi įsidėmėti kiekvieną mįslingosios vietos kampelį. Įspūdingai milžiniškoje patalpoje lygiagrečios viena kitai stūksojo aukštos kolonos. Daugybė baltų veidų iš tamsių kampų tarytum spoksojo į ją, Ravena išsigandusi net atsitraukė, bet bijoti nebuvo ko, į ją žiūrėjo tik negyvos skulptūros nišose, jų kūnai buvo amžiams sustingę tose pačiose pozose.

Bet tai buvo dar tikrai ne viskas. Tik geriau įsižiūrėjusi Ravena ant krištolinių sienų pamatė išraitytus auksinius raštus, pabirusius po visą patalpą, ir tai tik dar labiau ją domino. Jos žvilgsnis netgi nuklydo į lubas – norėjo patikrinti ar ženklai ten irgi yra, tačiau net aiktelėjo iš nuostabos. Ne, ženklų ten nesimatė, visos lubos buvo išgaubtos ir nusagstytos tūkstančiais žvaigždžių. Mergaitė niekaip negalėjo patikėti, kad kažkas sukūrė tokią nuostabią vietą. Žvelgdama į žvaigždes ji įsivaizdavo stovinti po atviru dangumi, jis atrodė kaip tikras. Tačiau kas galėjo sukurti tokius įspūdingus rūmus? Ar jie vis dar lankomi? O gal čia jau daugelį amžių niekas nekelia kojos? Arba netgi slepia šią vietą?

Nuo tos minties net pašiurpo oda, norėjosi tučtuojau iš čia nešdintis, bet Ravena privalėjo išsiaiškinti, kodėl balsas ją čia pakvietė, tad ėmė tyrinėti kiekvieną kampelį. Dvivėrės durys iš didžiosios salės vedė į fojė. Pusiau spiraliniai laiptai iš abiejų patalpos kampų viršuje susijungė į antresolę, nuo kurios atsivėrė įspūdinga fojė panorama. Mergaitė lėtai žengė raštuotu raudonu kilimu, pirštais braukdama per auksiniai juodus laiptų turėklus. Viduryje ji matė ant žemo pjedestalo sustingusią gipsinę skulptūrą. Tai buvo moteris, abiejuose delnuose laikanti paukštį išskleistais sparnais. Skulptūra atrodė tokia tikroviška, jos ilgos suknelės klostės, veidas ir plaukai, Ravena negalėjo atsistebėti.

Bet apačioje jos laukė dar daugybė durų. Jos visos buvo atrakintos, tad mergaitė atidžiai apžiūrėjo viską iš eilės. Kai kuriuose kambariuose ji rado senovinių šarvų, kuriuos dėvėdavo kariai, bet kad ir kiek daug mokėsi mokykloje, niekaip negalėjo atpažinti, iš kokios karalystės ar kunigaikštystės jie galėtų būti. Be to, jie atrodė per nauji, kad galėtų būti išlikę nuo tokio seno laikotarpio. Ravena netgi pabandė pasimatuoti šalmą, bet jis buvo per sunkus.

Kituose kambariuose ji rado begales senų varinių indų, skydų, kalavijų ir molinių vazų, daugybę pageltusių popiergalių, kuriuos mėgino perskaityti, bet nesuprato kalbos. Viskas šiuose rūmuose tiesiog kvepėjo prabanga, netgi koridoriai. Jų ąžuolinėse grindyse atsispindėjo kabantys ant baltų sienų milžiniški paveikslai, vaizduojantys gamtos peizažus, tarsi pasakojančios skirtingas istorijas, juoduose ir auksiniuose rėmuose blizgėjo savo ryškiomis spalvomis drobės.

Tie pasakiški koridoriai neilgai trukus nulydėjo Raveną į rūmų valgomąjį. Užtiestas labai plona nertine staltiese stalas spindėjo nuo stiprios lempos, prikabintos prie grakščios nimfos figūros, esančios tiesiai po stiklo sietynu. Didžiuliai šviesos pluoštai skverbėsi pro langus, bet baltų figūrų bareljefas tamsiame durų fone jau blanko šešėlyje. Masyvas stalo sidabras, puikios taurės ir lėkštės su plačiais migdolo spalvos krašteliais ir auksiniais inkariukais neabejotinai priklausė karališkiesiems rūmams.

Tačiau įspūdingiausiai atrodė dievai lubų freskose. Išnirę iš jūros gelmių ar nusileidę nuo kalnų, daugybė tironų ir driadžių skverbėsi pro raudonai violetinius debesis bei alpines žibuokles ir veržėsi prie kažkokio aukso tarpeklio. O tuoj po jų iš mistinių aukštybių skubėjo nusileisti žemėn ir mirtingieji, teikdami rūmų freskoms pranašiškos reikšmės.

Būdama šioje vietoje Ravena tarsi pamiršo viską, kas egzistuoja už šių sienų, netgi tai, kad galbūt ši vieta vis dar kažkam priklauso, bet artėjant pietų metui pajuto alkį, tad nusprendusi ištyrinėti kitus rūmų aukštus vėliau susiruošė keliauti namo. Tačiau prie išėjimo prisiminė, kad kai pateko į vidų, užsivėrė vartai. Ravena akimirką galvojo ką daryti, bet paskui ėmė rankomis braukti per sieną. Netrukus surado akmenėlį, apsidžiaugusi paspaudė ir vartai vėl atsidarė. Širdyje net palengvėjo.

Šį kartą pereiti akmenų taką per upę buvo kur kas lengviau. Perbėgusi žvyrkelį Ravena pagaliau atsidūrė kieme, o kai įžengė pro namų duris, jos jau laukė mama.

– Kur buvai visą rytą?

– Prie upės, – pavargusiu balsu atsakė ji.

– Daugiau niekada neik ten viena, gerai? – sunerimo mama. – Bent jau pasikviesk Agnę, nes kitą kartą aš galiu nepastebėti ir gali įvykti koks nors nepataisomas dalykas.

– Nesijaudink, mama, aš daugiau nebandysiu žudytis, iš tikrųjų net nemėginau, man tik pasirodė.

– Ar tu tuo tikra? – nustebusi ji atidžiai nužvelgė dukterį.

– Žinoma. Atsiprašau, kad per mane tau teko jaudintis. Aš daugiau taip nesielgsiu, pažadu.

Ravena greitai papietavo ir nenorėdama, kad mama jos dar ko nors klausinėtų, užkopė laiptais ir smuko į savo kambarį. Norėjo daug ką apmąstyti ir suplanuoti savo kelionę į Krištolo rūmus. Žinojo, kad mama vis tiek neišleis jos vienos prie upės, o Agnei savo slaptos vietos rodyti nenorėjo, tad ką daryti? Negalėdama nurimti kurį laiką ji stovėjo atsirėmusi į duris ir žvelgė pro langą į kiemą. Ne, jokios išeities nėra, ji galėjo nemiegoti iki paryčių, kad tik sugalvotų kaip vėl nueiti į Krištolo rūmus, bet kas iš to?

„Na žinoma! – staiga susiėmė Ravena. – Mamai net nebūtina žinoti, kad kažkur išeisiu, nes aš tai padarysiu paslapčia, kai vėlai vakare visi miegos“.

Iš jaudulio jai drebėjo rankos, širdis krūtinėje atrodė tuoj sprogs iš laimės. Galvoje sukosi daugybė minčių, juk pirmą kartą leisis į tokį žygį, kurį laikys paslaptyje. Ir tai darys visiškai viena.

Stengdamasi nurimti, Ravena kelis kartus giliai įkvėpė oro ir pažvelgė į laikrodį. Iki kelionės dar daug laiko, pasiruošti spės, tad atsigulusi į lovą pasikišo po galva rankas ir ilgai galvodama apie artėjančią naktį nejučia užmigo. Kad ir kaip dažnai kankindavo košmarai, dabar snaudė ramiai, niekas netrikdė kambario tylos...


	6. Chapter 6

Ravena staiga pakirdo iš miego ir dairydamasi po kambarį pašoko iš lovos. Ji nė nepajuto, kaip užmigo, todėl dabar nesuvokė, ko griebtis pirmiausia, bet tamsoje šiaip ne taip suradusi laikrodį atsikvėpė – buvo po vienuoliktos vakaro, tad didžiosios kelionės nepramiegojo.

Mergaitė nutipeno prie spintos, skubiai apsirengė, iš po lovos ištraukė kuprinę ir užsidėjo ją ant pečių. Tada tyliai priėjo prie lango, plačiai jį atidarė ir persisvėrė per palangę, galvodama, kaip geriausia nusileisti žemyn, juk jos kambarys antrame aukšte. Į veidą plūstelėjo žvarbokas vėjas, bet mergaitė nesibaimino, greitai bus rūmų viduje.

Po langu augo išsikerojusi obelis, todėl išlipti neatrodė sunku. Užsiropštusi ant šakos Ravena atsargiai pridarė langą ir kad grįžusi galėtų įeiti paliko jį pravirą. Akimirką ji spoksojo į tamsą. Naktį viskas atrodė visiškai kitaip, daug šiurpiau, bet vydama šalin baisias mintis ji atsargiai nusliuogė storu kamienu ir išėjusi pro vartelius nubėgo per žvyrkelį. Aplinkui skraidantys medžių žiedai ir danguje mirgančios žvaigždės po truputį užgožė visą jos nerimą.

– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas... – staiga pasigirdo balsas. – Kai pranašystė atgims, portalas bus atidarytas!

Kojos tarsi įaugo į žemę. Kažkur toli mušdami vidurnaktį pasigirdo aiškūs laikrodžio dūžiai.

– Gelbėk mane, Ravena... – tuo metu iš upės gilumos atsklido dar vienas, bet jau daug švelnesnis balsas. – Aš turiu ištrūkti... tik tu gali man padėti...

Mergaitė sudrebėjo nuo šalto vėjo gūsių ir patraukė per pievą. Balta jos suknelė šmėžavo tamsoje, basos kojos juto žolės gaivą ir žemės šaltį. Laikrodžio dūžiai pamažu skendo nakties tyloje, vėjas bandė nublokšti, bet Ravena atkakliai siekė Krištolo rūmų ir netrukus sustojo prie upės su akmenų taku. Dabar jis atrodė kur kas pavojingesnis, tamsoje vos įžiūrimas.

– Ateik... ateik pas mane... ateik... – visas mintis sujaukė užburiantis balsas. – Ateik...

Ravena kiek laiko lūkuriavo tuščioje laukymėje. Upė buvo srauni ir nesuvaldoma, bet ji nebijojo, tik žiūrėjo į ją ir tylėjo.

– Ravena... Ravena... ateik...

Tuo metu ant akmenų kažkas žybtelėjo. Pasilenkusi ir praskirsčiusi ant kranto augančias žoles ji išvydo žibantį nepaaiškinamą simbolį, kurio, žinoma, dienos šviesoje nesimatė. Tokių panašių ženklų buvo ir ant kitų akmenų, tačiau Ravena negalėjo gaišti juos apžiūrėdama, tad išsitraukusi žibintuvėlį lengvu prilietimu įjungė. Apylinkes nutvieskė akinanti šviesa, todėl mergaitė nukreipė ją į žemę, kad galėtų matyti kelią, ir ėmė kirsti upę.

Vienas akmuo, o štai ir kitas. Buvo sunku tuo pačiu gniaužti žibintuvėlį ir eiti išlaikant pusiausvyrą, o dar ta upė atrodė kur kas sraunesnė nei prieš tai. Mergaitė ėjo labai lėtai, šaltas vėjas skverbėsi pro drabužius, žnaibė odą ir vėlė plaukus, bet ji jau buvo pasiekusi vidurį, apsisukti atgal negalėjo. Kadangi ėjo ne pirmą kartą, buvo tikra, kad maždaug viduryje akmenų takas praretėja, bus tik dar sunkiau. Tačiau ji žinojo, kad praeiti įmanoma, ir nepasidavė.

Akmenys praretėjo greitai. Vienoje vietoje buvo ypač sunku. Kad galėtų tvirtai išsilaikyti, jai reikėjo statyti koją į nedidelį tarpelį tarp dviejų mažesnių akmenų, tačiau kai ji kėlė antrą koją, pirmoji negrabiai slystelėjo. Nespėjusi nė surikti Ravena atsidūrė lediniame vandenyje. Stipri srovė akimirksniu pagavo smulkų kūnelį, nelengva kuprinė ant pečių gramzdino į dugną, bet mergaitė tvirtai užsigriebė akmens. Tačiau kad ir kaip stengėsi, srovė buvo per stipri, kai ji pabandė plaukti prie kranto ir siekti kito akmens, nusprūdo ranka ir ji visu kūnu paniro į vandenį.

Akimirką atrodė, kad tai viskas, šį kartą juk niekas neateis jos išgelbėti, nei mama, nei Agnė, jos abi sau ramiausiai miegojo, nė neįtardamos, kad ji išėjo iš namų. Bet ne, ji negalėjo pasiduoti, reikėjo plaukti, kol dar ne per vėlu. Ir Ravena sukaupė jėgas, lengvindama naštą išsinėrė iš kuprinės petnešų ir šiaip ne taip išniro į paviršių.

Tačiau kova su upe dar nesibaigė, tad stengdamasi atgauti kvapą mergaitė apsidairė. Srovė nešė audros išverstą medį, kurio viršūnė vis dar buvo su vešliais lapais, tad tvirtai įsikibo į ją ir plaukė tolyn. Retkarčiais iš vandens vis išnirdavo jos galva, buvo sunku laikytis, jos pirštai slysdami draskė seną medieną, bet ji jokiu būdu negalėjo paleisti medžio, kitaip nuskęstų šaltuose vandenyse.

Bet tada Ravena aiškiai išgirdo galingą vandens šniokštimą. Buvo visai pamiršusi, kad plaukia krioklio pusėn, srovė lyg viesulas nešė ją į pragariškus jo nasrus. Jis jau buvo visai netoli, mergaitė tai žinojo ir netgi matė. Srovė vis greitėjo, o šniokštimas garsėjo, ji net pradėjo justi kaip krioklys tarytum traukia į save vandenį, žinojo, kad nedaug liko ji tuoj nugarmės žemyn.

Užsimerkė ir stipriai laikėsi, bet tuo metu į kažką atsitrenkė. Medis pataikė į akmenį, nuo smūgio apsisuko aplinkui, o kol srovė vėl jį pagavo, pakeitęs kryptį kurį laiką plaukė kranto link. Ravenai akimirką aptemo akyse, ji atsiplėšė nuo šakos ir atsidūrė putojančiame verpete. Dabar reikėjo žūtbūt kovoti su negailestinga srove, kuri iš visų jėgų traukė ją į krioklį. Ji jau matė lėtą tėkmę palei krantą, bet jis buvo dar gana toli. Neturėdama jėgų ji jau ketino pasiduoti, tegul srovė pragaišina ją šniokščiančio krioklio nasruose, bet tada pasistengė dar truputį, kol visiškai išseko jėgos. Tačiau ji jau buvo ramiame vandenyje ir šiaip ne taip išsikapstė į krantą.

Kurį laiką Ravena gulėjo žolėje. Jai skaudėjo visus rankų ir kojų raumenis, ji nenorėjo nieko, tik poilsio, bet iš lėto pakilusi nuskubėjo prie uolos. Buvo permirkusi, kūną kaustė drebulys, tad nelaukdama paspaudė žvaigždės formos kristalą ir atsidarius akmeniniams vartams žengė į vidų. Didžiulė salė dabar atrodė kur kas įspūdingiau nei dieną. Ant krištolinių sienų švytintys auksiniai raštai apšvietė ją tarsi ugniniai žibintai, o žvaigždžių šviesa buvo tik dar ryškesnė.

Ravena susižavėjusi perėjo salę ir sustojo prie durų galvodama, nuo ko pradėti tyrinėti rūmus, juk jie tokie milžiniški, buvo sunku pasirinkti. Vis dėlto ji patraukė į dešinę. Koridoriai ten neatrodė labai šviesūs, bet ji neturėjo jokio šviesos šaltinio, žibintuvėlis juk įkrito į upę, tad teko eiti prietemoje.

Koridoriaus gale jos laukė dvivėrės durys paauksuotomis rankenomis. Ravena giliai įkvėpė oro ir suėmusi jas abiem rankomis patraukė duris į save. Priešais ją nušvito pobūvių salė. Mergaitė net sulaikė kvėpavimą. Ji dar niekada nebuvo tokioje vietoje, kurioje jautėsi tokia maža. Iš dangiškai mėlynų išgaubtų lubų žemyn leidosi krištoliniai sietynai, apšviesdami mirgančias auksines sienas ir grindis, kurios atrodė tobulai lygios, tarsi apledėjęs ežeras. Ravena netgi galėjo įsivaizduoti, kaip aplink ją šoka smaragdais, rubinais ir ametistais pasipuošusios moterys. Visą patalpą užpildo tylūs jų pašnekesiai ir šviežias rožių, hiacintų ir jazminų dvelksmas. Nejučia ji pažvelgė į savo drabužius ir papurtė galvą. Ne, ji neturi tokios puošnios suknelės ir, deja, nemoka šokti.

Truputį nusiminusi mergaitė nuėjo į salės vidurį ir tik tada atkreipė dėmesį į kampe stovintį seną juodą pianiną. Liūdesys iškart išgaravo ir pribėgusi ji lengvai kaip plunksna klestelėjo ant mažos apvalios kėdutės, pirštai nevalingai atidengė pianino dangtį ir palietė keletą klavišų. Nevykę muzikos akordai nejaukiai nuaidėjo visoje salėje, ir ji susigūžė. Tuo metu jos nosis pagavo gausybės gėlių kvapus, lygiai tokius kaip vaizduotėje. Vadinasi, tai nebuvo vaizduotė, tie pasakiški kvapai sklido pro salės gale plačiai atidarytas permatomas duris.

Nelaukdama Ravena nubėgo pažiūrėti, o kai patalpą užliejo šviesa, ji net išsižiojo iš nuostabos. Tai buvo nuostabiausia oranžerija, kokią jai buvo tekę matyti. Iš visų pusių ją supo platūs stikliniai langai, o apačioje – daugybė įvairiausių gėlių: nuo rožių iki kalijų, hiacintų, bijūnų ir jazminų. Ravena žengė lėtai, tarsi nenorėdama sujaukti šios vietos savo buvimu. Viduryje oranžerijos, nedideliame apskrito tvenkinėlio centre stiebėsi besišypsančio Poseidono statula. Jis laikė apkabinęs gražiąją Amfitritę, vandens purslų plaunami jų akmeniniai kūnai blizgėjo lempos šviesoje. Negalėdama atitraukti akių, mergaitė kurį laiką praleido kerinčių kvapų apsuptyje.

Ravena tą naktį ištyrinėjo dar daugybę kambarių. Nieko gražesnio anksčiau nebuvo mačiusi, jautėsi taip, lyg būtų apsilankiusi muziejuje, pilname įvairiausio laikotarpio daiktų. Ji čia lankėsi tris naktis iš eilės, ir netgi po to suprato, kad matė dar tikrai ne viską. O kai išaušo ketvirtoji naktis, pasijuto išvargusi, per mažai miegojo. Tačiau netrukus ją sudomino dar vienas keistas dalykas. Prieš tai ji niekada nepagalvojo, bet Krištolo rūmai tikrai turėjo langus, tik ką už jų buvo galima pamatyti, jei rūmai paslėpti uoloje?

Mergaitė nukreipė žvilgsnį į duris priešais save, vedančias į pagrindinį miegamąjį. Jis atrodė gana didelis, bet elegantiškai jaukus, su dviviete lova prie sienos, nukabintos įvairiausių dydžių paveikslais ir nuotraukomis; o prie plačių langų, uždengtų kreminės spalvos užuolaidomis, stovėjo kavos staliukas ir minkštos, oda aptrauktos ąžuolinės kėdės.

Ravena perėjo minkštą baltą kilimą, atitraukė užuolaidas ir beveik be garso nusvėrusi rankenėlę pažvelgė laukan, kur tvyrojo visiška tamsa. Įsiklausė – priešais ošė gūdus miškas. Jai patiko gamtos garsai, ramino, užsimerkusi juto, kaip į veidą dvelksnoja maloniai šiltas vėjas, bet atsitokėjusi ji staigiai uždarė langą. Kaip taip gali būti? Gal čia kokie burtai? Jeigu rūmai paslėpti uoloje, ji neturėtų matyti miško ir justi vėjo.

Tačiau buvo per daug išvargusi, kad galvotų. Reikėjo kuo greičiau grįžti namo ir kaip reikiant išsimiegoti, tad mergaitė išjungė šviesą ir su mintimi, kad rytoj grįš, paliko Krištolo rūmus. Eidama akmenų taku ji jau mintinai žinojo, kur statyti koją, kad ir vėl nenugarmėtų į upę, galėjo tai padaryti net užsimerkusi. O po kelių minučių jau buvo nuosavame kieme. Reikėjo eiti labai atsargiai, kad neišgirstų tėvai, ji tipeno ant pirštų galiukų, o priėjusi prie medžio ėmė patyliukais sliuogti kamienu. Pasiekusi antrą aukštą stumtelėjo langą, bet jis neatsivėrė, tad pastūmė stipriau – tas pats, nors buvo tikra, kad prieš išeidama paliko jį pravirą, kad galėtų grįžti.

– Nustebai, ar ne? – pasigirdo vyriškas balsas už nugaros.

Ravenos širdis pradėjo daužytis kaip pašėlusi. Tas balsas buvo toks pažįstamas. Nors ne, kuo puikiausiai žinomas...

– Aš... – žvelgdama į žemę sumikčiojo mergaitė.

Tvirta didžiulė Rodžerio figūra išniro iš tamsos, tačiau ji nedrįso pažiūrėti. Ji jau žinojo, koks jis gali būti negailestingas ir žiaurus.

– Manai nežinau, ką sumanei? – primerkė akis jis. – Nebandyk man meluoti, bus tik dar blogiau.

Žinodama, kad kitos išeities nėra, Ravena iš lėto nulipo nuo medžio, bet jos akys taip ir liko įsmeigtos į žemę.

– Pasiaiškink! – skrodė ją žvilgsniu Rodžeris. – Ir žiūrėk man į akis, kai su manim kalbi!

– Bet aš nieko blogo nepadariau...

– Tikrai? Aš žinau viską apie tave, nuo manęs niekur nepasislėpsi.

– Kodėl taip su manimi elgiesi? – įsižeidusi atkirto Ravena ir pagaliau pakėlė galvą. – Kodėl lankeisi mano kambaryje? Ir kodėl uždarei langą?

Nuo jos žvilgsnio Rodžeris net atsitraukė. Akimirką jam pasirodė, kad jos akyse kažkas žybtelėjo, kažkas labai pažįstamo, ir tai jam priminė Traigoną.

– Tu dar manęs klausi? – nusijuokė jis. – Aš žinau, kas tavęs laukia ateityje, viskas išpranašauta. Kad ir ką bedarytum, aš visą laiką žlugdysiu tavo planus.

Jis pažvelgė mergaitei tiesiai į veidą, ir jos drąsa išgaravo kaip dūmas. Ji dar niekada nebuvo mačiusi tokių piktų akių. Jos buvo tokios ryškios tamsoje, tarytum degtų ugnimi.

– Aš neturiu jokių planų, – stengdamasi nerodyti savo baimės atkirto Ravena.

– Tuomet ką čia veiki?

– Kodėl tau taip rūpi?

– Tu dar nežinai, bet tu esi labai vertinga savo tėvui, – sušnypštė jis. – Nejau nežinai, kad naktį negalima vienai vaikštinėti? Jeigu ne, priminsiu taip, kad tu niekada to neužmirši!

Rodžeris vikriai šoko prie Ravenos ir viena ranka pakėlęs ją metė ant žemės. Mergaitė pabandė atsistoti, bet vėl pasijutusi keliama stipriai užsimerkė. Visas jos kūnas drebėjo.

– Kodėl tu taip manęs nekenti?

– Jeigu nenori nemalonumų, daugiau niekada be mano žinios neik iš namų, aišku?

Rodžeris dar kartą trenkė ją ant žemės ir skubiai išėjęs pro vartelius pranyko už posūkio. Ravena sunkiai pakilo ir išsigandusi kurį laiką žiūrėjo į naktį, niekaip negalėdama suprasti, kodėl tėvas taip keistai elgiasi.


	7. Slaptas tunelis

Ravena gulėjo lovoje, įsmeigusi akis į langą, jos siaurus pečius dengė pūkinė antklodė. Lauke siautėjo vėjas, dangus buvo apsiniaukęs, o nuotaika subjurusi. Kaipgi ji gali eiti į Krištolo rūmus po to, kas nutiko vakar? Mama beveik niekada neklausinėdavo, kur ji eina, bet tėvas tikriausiai stebės ją kiekvieną naktį, tad mergaitė nusprendė būti atsargesnė ir kurį laiką nesilankyti Krištolo rūmuose. Galbūt pasisekus, jei Agnės nebūtų šalia, ji galėtų prasmukti pro duris dieną, ir tai ją šiek tiek džiugino.

Net nukrėtė šiurpas pagalvojus, kas nutiktų, jei Rodžeris dar kartą ją užkluptų. Ravena džiaugėsi, kad jis retai būna namuose, kad kartais užtrunka darbe ir negrįžta iki paryčių. Būti su juo ji nenorėjo.

– Ravena, tu ir vėl vėluoji! – staiga pasigirdo balsas ir netrukus prasivėrė durys. – Tau viskas gerai? Pastaruoju metu tu taip keistai elgiesi.

– Nesijaudink dėl manęs, Agne, aš tik prastai miegojau, – šyptelėjo ji. – Ar tėtis yra namuose?

– Pusryčiauja kartu su mumis. Kodėl klausi?

– Tik šiaip, greitai ateisiu.

Išgirdusi užsiveriančias duris, Ravena pakilo iš patalo ir susiruošė eiti, bet dar pastovėjo keletą minučių tikėdamasi, kad kai ateis į virtuvę, Rodžerio jau nebebus. Bet jis buvo. Mergaitės širdis nusirito į kulnus, kai jų žvilgsniai susitiko, bet stengdamasi apsimesti, kad viskas gerai, ji įsitaisė prie stalo. Valgydama nė karto nepažvelgė į jo pusę, bet galėjo justi, kaip jo akys karts nuo karto nukrypsta į ją. Mergaitė sėdėjo tarsi ant adatų, spėliodama, apie ką jis galvoja, ar ketina ją nubausti tuo pačiu būdu, kuriuo bausdavo, kai ji kaip nors nepaklusdavo. Ji aiškiai prisiminė kiekvieną kirtį, jis sakydavo, kad tai jų paslaptis, ir ji tylėjo, su ašaromis priimdama bausmę. Kartais jis bausdavo Raveną be priežasties, kai Linos ir Agnės nebūdavo namuose, atrodė, kad tiesiog mėgaujasi jos kančia.

– Gerai, man jau metas eiti, susitiksime vakare, – pakildamas ištarė Rodžeris. Praeidamas jis dar patapšnojo Ravenai per galvą, ir ji apstulbusi krūptelėjo. Ką tai reiškia? Ar jis gailisi ir atsiprašo už vakar, ar tik prieš mamą bando vaizduoti, koks jis geras?

Lina palydėjo jį iki išėjimo. Nutaikiusi progą Ravena smuko į savo kambarį, užsidengė galvą pagalve ir kurį laiką gulėjo nejudėdama. Kas jai darosi? Kodėl negali nustoti galvoti apie Krištolo rūmus? Ta vieta ją tarsi užbūrė, ji jau įsivaizdavo save einančią pro duris, už kurių atsiveria įspūdinga oranžerijos panorama. Taip, tos durys...

Mergaitė staiga pašoko iš lovos, net iškabintos ant lubų popierinės figūrėlės pasklido į visas puses. Na žinoma, durys! Lygiai tą pačią dieną, kai atrado Krištolo rūmus, ji matė keistas duris koridoriuje, kurių prieš tai niekada nebuvo, gal dabar pats metas jas ir vėl patikrinti? O jeigu tai kažkokia užuomina? Juk balsas negalėjo jos kviesti prie durų be reikalo, ar ne?

Nesukeldama jokio garso Ravena paliko kambarį ir nuslinkusi pasieniais pagaliau atsidūrė prie durų. Nors žinojo, kad praeitą kartą jos buvo užrakintos, spustelėjusi rankeną stumtelėjo. Jos sugirgždėjo ir palengva atsidarė. Širdis sutuksėjo iš jaudulio. Akimirką ji stovėjo sustingusi, galvodama ką daryti, ar eiti, ar uždaryti duris ir apsimesti, kad jų čia niekada net nebuvo. Pro tarpelį ji matė tik tamsą, negalėjo pasakyti kas viduje, bet juto iš ten sklindantį šaltį. Jos ranka neatsitraukė, priešingai, tik dar plačiau pravėrė duris. Tačiau šį kartą Ravena aiškiai žinojo, kad eina čia sava valia, kad niekas jos neverčia, ir prasispraudusi pro tarpelį žengė į vidų.

Priešais ją nusitęsė laiptai, o apačioje – platus ir drėgnas tunelis. Nenorėdama sukelti jokio garso, mergaitė tipeno ant pirštų galiukų ir kiek toliau pamatė permatomą apdužusią sieną, ant kurios visomis spalvomis mirgėjo stiklo vitražas. Ravena įdėmiai jį apžiūrėjo. Vienuolika sparnuotų figūrų stovėjo aplink dvyliktą viduryje, delnuose laikančią kažką labai ryškaus. Į visas puses sklindantys spinduliai apšvietė jų angeliškus veidus ir ilgus banguotus plaukus. Tas vitražas atrodytų kur kas įspūdingiau, jeigu į jį apšviestų saulė, tačiau kodėl jis tunelyje, tarsi paslėptas nuo visų akių?

Ji nesuprato ir stengdamasi negalvoti apsidairė. Aplinkui buvo pilna šukių, eiti į priekį atrodė labai pavojinga, bet Ravena atsargiai jas perlipo ir patraukė tiesiu tuneliu. Galo matyti nebuvo, jis darėsi vis tamsesnis, mergaitė jau norėjo apsisukti atgal, bet netrukus pasiekė senus apgriuvusius laiptus. Kurį laiką abejojo ar eiti, bet staiga kažką išgirdo ir sulaikiusi kvėpavimą prigludo prie sienos. Jai atrodė, kad girdi žingsnius, labai lėtus ir atsargius, bet negalėjo tiksliai pasakyti, ar tai tikri žingsniai, ar tik vaizduotė. Ji norėjo pažvelgti pro kraštą, bet nedrįso ir kurį laiką laukė, nors nieko daugiau negirdėjo.

„Tai tunelis. Tai tik paprasčiausias tunelis“, – padrąsino save Ravena ir neatsigręždama nuskuodė atgal. Ji girdėjo savo žingsnių aidą atsimušantį į šaltas akmenines grindis, bet buvo tokia išsigandusi, jog neįstengė suprasti, ar tie žingsniai jos vienos, tad pasiekusi duris žaibo greičiu smuko laukan. Širdis daužėsi kaip pašėlusi, kūnas virpėjo kaip epušės lapas. Prispaudusi duris visu savo kūnu, mergaitė sunkiai gaudė orą, bandydama suvokti tai, kas dabar įvyko. Iš kur čia atsirado tos durys? Ir kur jos veda? Kodėl niekada anksčiau ji nematė to tunelio? O svarbiausia, ar jį mato kas nors kitas?

Atgavusi kvapą Ravena grįžo į savo kambarį ir griuvo į lovą. Visą dieną ji praleido galvodama, ar tai tikra. Galbūt tai ne tunelis, o tiesiog rūsys, kurio ji prieš tai tiesiog nepastebėjo? O kas gi dar galėtų ten būti? Žingsniai galbūt tik pasigirdo, gal ji tik išsigando ir supanikavo? Bet tuomet kodėl balsas ją ten kvietė? O gal tai irgi buvo tik vaizduotė?

Mergaitė apkabino ant lovos padėtą lėlę ir pažvelgė pro langą. Dangus jau buvo sutemęs, ji net nepajuto, kaip atėjo vakaras, net nebuvo nuėjusi pietauti. Tačiau nusileisti žemyn dabar ji nenorėjo, buvo pavargusi.

Lina iškart pastebėjo, kad kažkas ne taip. Įprastai Ravena būdavo judri ir didžiąją dalį laiko praleisdavo kieme, bet šiandien ji visą dieną tūnojo savo kambaryje. Lina leido jai pabūti vienai, tačiau kai Ravena neatėjo prie vakarienės stalo, ji išties sunerimo ir nusprendusi su ja pasikalbėti užkopė į antrą aukštą. Ravenos kambario durys buvo plačiai atlapotos, tad žvilgtelėjo pro kraštą. Mergaitės lovoje nebuvo, bet po akimirkos moteris pamatė ją prie atviro lango, žiūrinčią į žvaigždėtą naktį. Vėjas švelniai kedeno trumpus jos plaukus.

– Ravena? – sušnabždėjo Lina, ir tik priartėjusi pastebėjo jos paraudusias nuo ašarų akis. – Kodėl tu verki?

Ji palietė mergaitei petį, bet toji švelniai nustūmė jos ranką.

– Ne, neverkiu, – šyptelėjo Ravena. – Kodėl nemiegi, mama?

– Tai aš turėčiau tavęs to klausti, – moteris suėmė ją už pečių ir atsuko į save. – Gal kas nors nutiko?

– Ne, visiškai nieko, – papurtė galvą mergaitė ir ištrūkusi iš jos rankų krito į patalus. – Man tiesiog labai sunku užmigti.

Lina susirūpinusi prisėdo šalia.

– Gal tave kas nors neramina? Gal nori pasikalbėti apie tai, kas nutiko tą naktį, kai turėjau traukti tave iš upės?

– Ne, aš daugiau nebandžiau bristi per upę, tik ėjau akmenimis. Tu nepyksti, kad ten buvau, tiesa? – Ravena patempė lūpą tarsi apie kažką mąstytų. – Man nepatinka tik vienas dalykas... Ar tu gali man pasakyti?

– Žinoma, kas tai? – kilstelėjo antakius Lina.

– Aš... aš sukūriau pasaką apie vienišą mergaitę, kuri vieną dieną atrado labai gražius krištolinius rūmus. Jie tokie nuostabiai gražūs, kad ji nieko negali padaryti, tik kiekvieną dieną ten lankytis. Jai tiesiog neišeina atsispirti. Tai jos slapta vieta, bet kartais ji jaučia, kad ji ten ne viena ir bijo ten eiti.

Moteris šypsodamasi švelniai paglostė jai galvą. Ji žinojo, kas čia vyksta, žinojo, kad tai ne pasaka, tas balsas kviečia ją pas Neptūną. Dabar jau nebuvo jokių abejonių, kad tai ne bandymas nusižudyti, o balsas tiesos link.

– Kaip jau sakiau, Ravena, pasaulyje pilna daugybė nepaprastų dalykų. Kai kurie iš jų gąsdina, kai kurie džiugina, bet jeigu ta mergaitė bus pakankamai stipri, ji įveiks visus sunkumus. Jai tereikia tikėti savo jėgomis.

– Tu kalbi visai kaip angelas sargas iš pasakos, kurią anksčiau man skaitydavai vakarais, – skambiu kaip varpeliai balsu nusijuokė Ravena. – Bet realybėje būna kitaip nei pasakose, ar ne?

– Taip, kitaip... – nutęsė Lina ir pirštu bakstelėjo jai į nosį. – Bet nepamiršk, kad angelas sargas mergaitės niekada nepaliks.

– O tau tai neatrodo keista?

– Kas keista?

– Rūmai. Kad ta mergaitė juos rado? Ar tai blogai? Ar ji turėtų bijoti ir bėgti kuo toliau? Ar ir toliau ten lankytis, net jei kas nors jai neleidžia?

– Drąsios mergaitės nebėga nuo problemų, – šypsojosi moteris, kamšydama ją minkšta pūkine antklode. – O dabar miegok, savo pasaką pabaigsi rytoj.

– Bet ar nenori žinoti, ką mergaitė atranda už tų balsų?

– Ne dabar, Ravena. Ir žinai ką, tai gali būti tavo paslaptis, tu gali kurti istoriją kaip tik nori.

– Gerai, mama, labanakt, – mieguistu balsu sukuždėjo ji.

– Labanakt, vaikeli. Jeigu nori, aš sėdėsiu šalia kol užmigsi.

Ir ji tesėjo savo pažadą. Tik kai Ravena užmigo, ji uždarė langą ir tyliai išėjo. Tarpduryje dar stabtelėjo ir neramiai žvilgtelėjo į mergaitę. Kaip gera buvo žinoti, kad ji vis dar nežinojo, kokie rimti dalykai iš tikrųjų dedasi aplinkui. Tik ką reikės iškęsti, kai sužinos visą tiesą?


	8. Chapter 8

Rodžeris išėjo iš kiemo ir nužingsniavo plataus žvyrkelio pakraščiu, ketindamas užsukti pas tėvus. Dangus jau buvo visiškai sutemęs, bet jis neskubėjo, nors galėjo pasinaudoti teleportacija, kaip daugelis ypatingų gebėjimų turinčių žmonių. Bet kartais tai daryti buvo pavojinga, jį galėjo pamatyti paprasti žmonės, juk vis dėlto gyveno Žemės planetoje, ten, kur gebėjimai nebuvo įprasta gyvenimo dalis. Be to, skubėti nebuvo ko, prieš apsilankydamas pas Oberoną ir Mirandą jis turėjo daug ką apmąstyti. Rodžeriui nepatiko, kad Ravena jau pradėjo suprasti keletą dalykų apie magišką pasaulį, ir tai buvo ženklas, kad jis turi kažko imtis, kol ji dar visko neperprato. Kuo greičiau, tuo geriau.

Tamsoje jo veidas atrodė piktas ir susimąstęs, žingsniai darėsi vis spartesni ir tvirtesni, o po valandėlės jis galiausiai pasiekė namą, stovintį kiek atokiau nuo kitų, pasislėpusį virpančių nuo vėjo medžių šešėliuose. Bet Rodžerio tai visiškai nebaugino ir jis žengė prie durų.

– Kas ten? – pasigirdo išgąstingas moteriškas balsas.

– Įsileisk, noriu šnektelėti. Tai labai svarbu.

Netrukus spragtelėjo spyna ir tarpduryje pasirodė vyriškis. Rodžeris nužvelgė jį nuo galvos iki kojų. Atrodė nė kiek nepasikeitęs, tamsiai rudi plaukai ir tokios pat spalvos akys, tik žvilgsnis labiau pavargęs nei įprastai.

– Kodėl taip vėlai? – paklausė jis kimiu balsu, nesistengdamas rodyti susidomėjimo ir glausdamas prie savęs seną raudoną apsiaustą.

Rodžeris sugavo rankeną ir tvirtai užsklendė duris.

– Atleisk, šiandien turėjau daug darbo, kitą dieną taip pat negalėsiu.

– Na, tada pasakok, – paragino Oberonas, eidamas priekyje ir lydėdamas jį į virtuvę.

– Supranti... – Rodžeris akimirką tylėjo rinkdamas žodžius. – Tai dėl Ravenos.

– Tikrai? – jis mestelėjo gana nepatiklų žvilgsnį ir sustojo prie juos pasitinkančios Mirandos. – O aš maniau, kad mes turime dar truputį laiko.

– Galbūt, bet Ravena jau pradeda atsiskleisti.

– Na ir kas? – pasišaipė Miranda. – Juk ji dar tik vaikas.

– Nejaugi pamiršai, kad ji Traigono duktė? – piktai pažvelgė į ją Oberonas. – Galbūt dabar ji visiškai nepavojinga, bet blogiausia tai, kad Traigonas bando išsiaiškinti kur ji, o jeigu tai nutiks, jis neabejotinai mus nužudys.

– Tuomet ką siūlai daryti? – susierzino Rodžeris. – Ravena dar nežino apie Traigoną, bet jeigu ji jau pradeda atsiskleisti, jis tikrai ją suras ir mes dėl to nieko negalėsime padaryti. Mums neįmanoma jos tiesiog paslėpti arba pabėgti iš čia, jos magiška energija atskleis mūsų visų buvimo vietą.

Oberonas ėmė neramiai vaikščioti iš kampo į kampą.

– Argi nebūtų geriausia tiesiog atsikratyti Ravena tol, kol ji neatsiskleidė?

– Turi omenyje... nužudyti ją? – Rodžerio akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos. – Galbūt, bet Lina nepatraukia akių nuo jos nuo pat tos dienos, kai ji gimė. Kartais atrodo, kad ji skaito mano mintis, nes visuomet yra vienu žingsniu toliau už mane. Net jei bandyčiau nužudyti Raveną, tai nebūtų taip paprasta.

– Taip, – pritarė Miranda. – Nesuprantu, kodėl Lina tai daro. Saugodama Raveną ji tik parodo, kad yra Traigono pusėje, juk pati galėtų ja tiesiog atsikratyti. Bet dabar tikriausiai per vėlu, Traigonas bet kurią akimirką gali aptikti Ravenos pėdsakus.

– Viskas, ką mes galime padaryti, tai atitolinti tą dieną, – įsitaisydamas prie stalo tarė Rodžeris. – Tereikia prigąsdinti Neptūną, kad jis jokiu būdu nepasakytų Ravenai apie Traigoną. Vakar ji jau lankėsi Krištolo rūmuose, nežinau, ar tai pirmas kartas, bet kol kas jis nieko nepasakė.

– Ar tu įsitikinęs?

– Žinoma. Vakar užklupau Raveną vėlai grįžtančią namo ir bandžiau kalbėti su ja užuominomis, bet ji nieko nežino. Tai neatrodo kaip melas.

– Jeigu tu taip sakai...

Kurį laiką jie susimąstę tylėjo. Rodžeris kaleno pirštais į stalą, bet netrukus pakilo ir neskubėdamas nuėjo prie durų.

– Kur susiruošei? – sukruto Oberonas.

– Parūkyti. Nori kartu?

– Ne, mečiau, – jis papurtė galvą, bet nusprendė palaikyti jam kompaniją.

Rodžeris išėjo laukan, perėjo medinę verandą ir atsirėmė į turėklus. Sutraškėjo atidaroma nauja cigarečių pakuotė, spragtelėjo žiebtuvėlis ir netrukus pasklido dūmas. Jie stovėjo tylėdami, susimąstę, bet paskui Rodžeris pasisuko į tėvą.

– Didžiausia problema yra tas tunelis. Jeigu Ravena jo neras, viskas pasisuks mūsų naudai.

Oberonas kilstelėjo antakius.

– Tikrai taip manai?

– Nesu tikras. Neptūnas gali pasikviesti Raveną kitokiu būdu, bet jeigu aš jam sutrukdysiu, jis bus priverstas užblokuoti vartus. O jeigu dar užbursiu tas duris, Ravenai nebebus jokio kelio į Krištolo rūmus.

– Nežinau, ar tai gera mintis, – įsiterpė tarpduryje pasirodžiusi Miranda. Lempos šviesa krito iš virtuvės tiesiai ant medinių grindų. – Tu žinai, ką Lina padarytų? Tikriausiai pati pasakytų Ravenai tiesą.

– Tuomet kodėl to nepadaro dabar?

Miranda negalėjo atsakyti, todėl tylėjo. Švelnus vėjas kedeno jos kaštoninius plaukus. Jos veidas atrodė pavargęs ir neįprastai sunerimęs, bet staiga jos dėmesį patraukė įtartinas šešėlis, praslenkantis tarp medžių.

– Kas ten?! – riktelėjo Rodžeris ir pašoko nuo turėklų, bet per vėlai, šešėlis jau buvo pranykęs.

– O jeigu Lina tave sekė? – išsigando Miranda. – Tu įsitikinęs, kad ji nepastebėjo tavęs išeinančio?

Pabaigęs rūkyti, Rodžeris numetė nuorūką į žolę. Jo akys sublykčiojo tamsoje.

– Lina turėtų manyti, kad aš pas Traigoną, bet ji puikiai moka nuslėpti savo energiją ir aš negaliu nustatyti, ar ji mane stebi.

Ruošdamasis grįžti į vidų, Oberonas pasitraukė nuo turėklų. Veidą užtemdė liūdesio šešėlis, jis norėjo kažką pasakyti, bet delsė.

– Būk labai atsargus, – galiausiai sukuždėjo jis. – Mes pridarėme daugybę klaidų ir ateis laikas, kai turėsime už viską sumokėti. Bet didžiausia mūsų klaida buvo susidėti su Traigonu, dabar neturėsime ramybės visą gyvenimą.

– Bet juk jis suteikė mums milžinišką galią, – priminė Rodžeris. – Ir pats padarė klaidą, trise mes galime būti kur kas pranašesni už jį.

– Tu tikrai taip pasitiki savimi? – nustebo Miranda. – Traigonas turi didžiulę armiją ir daugybę sargybinių, saugančių Tamsos tvirtovę. Pats turėtum žinoti, kad mes niekada jo neįveiksime ir neužgrobsime Tamsos Karalystės.

– Dar pažiūrėsim ką sakysi, kai įgyvendinsiu savo planą, – šypsojosi jis.

– Tau niekada nepavyks, geriau pripažink tiesą.

Rodžeris įtūžęs pažvelgė jai tiesiai į akis, jo kumščiai tvirtai susigniaužė, atrodė, kad jis tuoj puls, bet stengdamasis valdytis jis giliai įkvėpė oro ir nuėjo durų link.

– Palauk, – sugriebė jį už rankos Miranda. – Pamiršau pasakyti, kad Traigonas tavęs ieškojo.

– Kada?

– Šiandien. Dar prieš tau ateinant čia.

– Ko jam iš manęs reikia?

– Nepaaiškino, tik sakė kuo skubiau. Geriau nelauk, jis buvo gana įpykęs.

– Gerai, kad perspėjai, aš dar grįšiu.

– Tik nekrėsk kvailysčių, kitaip Traigonas nepasigailės nė vieno iš mūsų.

– Pasistengsiu, – linktelėjo jis.

– Labai to tikiuosi, sūnau... – sukuždėjo Miranda, kai šis jau buvo pranykęs už durų.

– Rodžeris niekada nebuvo vienas iš tų, kuris mėgsta nurodymus, – atsiduso Oberonas.

– Būtent dėl to aš ir nerimauju, – vesdama jį į kambarį kalbėjo moteris. – Niekaip negaliu suprasti, kodėl jis toks priešiškas. Kada nors jam liūdnai baigsis, kad nepaklūsta Traigonui.

– Tuomet kodėl jis iki šiol liko gyvas?

– Galbūt Traigonas mato blogį jo širdyje ir tikisi, kad anksčiau ar vėliau Rodžeris galutinai pasiduos ir ims jam deramai tarnauti?

– O gal Rodžeris jaučiasi tiesiog pažemintas? – spėliojo Oberonas.

– Dėl ko?

– Ogi dėl to, kad mes sutikome jam tarnauti, nors Rodžeris to nenorėjo, ir dabar pats yra priverstas paklusti.

– Pats puikiai žinai, kad mes sutikome tarnauti Traigonui ne dėl to, kad patys to norėjome, jis mus privertė. Tikriausiai Rodžeris nori mus išlaisvinti, ir tai ketina padaryti užėmęs Traigono vietą.

– Labai drąsu, bet tuo pačiu taip neapgalvota... – atsiduso jis. – Rodžeris niekada nebus stipresnis už Traigoną, tik mirtis išlaisvins jį nuo tarnavimo. Žinai, kiek pavojų mūsų vis dar laukia? Ir kiek Rodžeris mums dar pridarys?

– Tuomet kaip tik metas sustabdyti jį nuo to, ką jis yra sumąstęs.

– Manai, kad tai padės? – vis labiau nerimo Oberonas. – Net ir žinodamas, kaip tai pavojinga, Rodžeris nesustos. Ir žinai, kartais man atrodo, kad jam visiškai nerūpi, kas nutiks mums, jam rūpi tik jis pats! Visada taip buvo! Prisimeni tą dieną, kai Traigonas privertė mus jam tarnauti? Rodžeris viską girdėjo, bet jam tai nė kiek nerūpėjo, galbūt jis net neplanuoja mums padėti.

– O gal jis buvo tiesiog išsigandęs?

– Negaliu patikėti, kad po visko, ką jis padarė, tu jį vis dar gini! – įtūžo vyras. – Pati geriau pagalvok! Jei ne jis, mes nė nebūtume pakliuvę į šią apgailėtiną padėtį. Nejaugi pamiršai, kad per jo nepasotinamus troškimus nukentėjo nekaltas vaikas ir jo tėvai nusprendė Rodžeriu galutinai atsikratyti? Ir kas turėjo į tai įsikišti? Žinoma, kad Traigonas!

– Jis juk pasinaudojo padėtimi, kad galėtų mus valdyti, – priminė Miranda. – Tu vis dar manai, kad tai vien Rodžerio kaltė?

– Mes juk neprašėme, kad Traigonas jį prikeltų.

– Būtent. Tai Traigono kaltė, o ne Rodžerio.

– Tai dabar jis kaltas, kad Rodžeris pasinaudojo nekaltu vaiku?

– Aš taip nesakiau, – stengėsi aprimti moteris. – Ir neverta ginčytis dėl to, ko mes jau nebegalime pakeisti, ką manai?

Oberonas susimąstęs kurį laiką mindžikavo aplinkui.

– Vadinasi, teks ir toliau klimpti į mėšlą.


	9. Būtybė tamsoje

Rodžeris išėjo į platų vieškelį ir jį pasitiko stiprus vėjo gūsis. Susigūžęs jis užsidengė apsiaustu. Susitikimas su Traigonu visiškai netraukė, tad nusprendė truputį palūkėti ir pirmiausia nuėjęs į Krištolo rūmus surasti jų savininką. Tas berniukas šiuo metu buvo didžiausia jo problema, o tai tik dar labiau jį erzino. Rodžeris trokšte troško jį pamokyti ir suvaldyti padėtį, kol įvykiai nepakrypo dar blogesne linkme.

Apsidairęs ir įsitikinęs, kad aplinkui nėra žmonių, jis nedelsdamas teleportavosi prie Krištolo rūmų. Jie atrodė kaip įprasta milžiniška uola, ir jis net nusijuokė pagalvojęs, kad šios vietos nesugebėjo paslėpti net stipriausi burtai. Nuo pat pradžių jis žinojo apie slaptą tunelį, nesvarbu, ar ten stovės rūmai, ar uola, bet kokiu atveju jis pateks į vidų.

– Išlįsk, žinau, kad tu ten! – visu balsu suriko Rodžeris ir ištiesė ranką į tą vietą, kur turėtų būti durys. Raudonas psi energijos pliūpsnis tik įskėlė uolą, tad jis smogė dar kartą. Į visas puses pažiro akmenys.

Teko laukti dar kelias minutes, bet sudrebėjo žemė ir vartai pagaliau atsidarė. Į Rodžerį išsigandusiomis akimis žvelgė ilgaplaukis berniukas.

– Kas tu? – sutrikęs paklausė jis. – Ar mes pažįstami?

– Galbūt tu manęs nepažįsti, bet aš puikiai žinau, kas tu. Neptūnas, ar ne?

Berniukas išskaitė pašaipą jo balse ir jo veidas surimtėjo.

– Ko tau reikia?

Rodžerio akys prisimerkė, veidą iškreipė klastinga šypsena.

– Ravena jau lankėsi čia, tiesa?

– Apie ką tu kalbi?

– Aš žinau daugiau nei tu manai, tau nepavyks išsisukti ir pasakyti Ravenai tiesą.

– Iš kur žinai apie mane ir apie Raveną?

Rodžeris nusijuokė ir žengė žingsnį arčiau, jo akys tamsoje sublykčiojo raudonai. Pajutęs pavojų berniukas atsitraukė nuo vartų.

– Tikrai nori, kad pasakyčiau? – vyriškis palinko arčiau, tarsi norėdamas, kad jis įsidėmėtų kiekvieną jo žodį. – Aš esu kur kas arčiau nei manai, todėl galiu matyti kiekvieną tavo klaidą.

– Kodėl taip nenori, kad viską pasakyčiau Ravenai? – nesuprato Neptūnas, stengdamasis vengti jo žvilgsnio. – Jeigu tu viską žinai, turėtum žinoti ir tai, kad pranašystė neišvengiama, aš nepasirinkau savo likimo.

Rodžeris dar kartą nusijuokė ir staiga griebė jį už drabužių. Berniukas pajuto stiprų smūgį į krūtinę ir suriko. Jam aptemo akyse, bet Rodžeris buvo negailestingas ir prispaudė jį prie uolos.

– Dabar įdėmiai paklausyk, – iškošė jis rimtu balsu. – Ravena gyvena mano namuose, bet Traigonas jokiu būdu negali to sužinoti, nes kitaip lėks mano galva. Jeigu nori likti gyvas, geriau kuo greičiau nešdinkis iš čia, nes tavo galva lėks pirmiau nei mano!

– Kodėl turėčiau tavęs klausyti?

Atrodė, kad Rodžeris tuoj praras kantrybę, bet vis dėlto atleido rankas. Berniukas sukniubo prie jo kojų, susivėlę juodi plaukai užkrito jam ant veido.

– Jeigu tau tai ką nors reiškia, aš esu Traigono parankinis, jis pasirinko mane ne be reikalo.

– Tai ne priežastis tavęs bijoti, – atkirto Neptūnas ir pagraibiojo sau prie diržo, norėdamas išsitraukti kalaviją, tačiau jo ten nebuvo. Jis dar pabandė atsistoti, bet Rodžeris spyrė jam į pilvą.

– Taigi, tau kur kas geriau kentėti nei išnešti sveiką kailį?

– O jeigu ir taip? – berniukas šypsodamasis iš lėto pakilo. – Aš pasakysiu jai visą tiesą, net jei po to nužudysi mane.

Vyras pažvelgė į jį raudonomis iš įtūžio akimis. Neptūnas svirduliuodamas drąsiai žiūrėjo į jį. Tik tada Rodžeris pastebėjo jo delnuose nušvintančią melsvą magišką šviesą ir kreivai šyptelėjo, jo rankos lėtai siekė prie diržo prisegto kalavijo. Berniukas metėsi į šalį, bet priešininkas vikriai šoko į priekį ir užstojo kelią bet kokiam bandymui pasprukti. Kalavijo geležtė lėtai pakilo, tačiau sustojo ore. Rodžeris nekirto ir neužmušė Neptūno.

– Matai? – pašaipiai ištarė. – Galėjau lengvai tai padaryti, bet dabar tave tik įspėjau. Žiūrėk, kad manęs nenuviltum.

Berniukas vis dar stovėjo pasiruošęs gintis ir aršiu žvilgsniu žiūrėjo į priešininką, bet Rodžeris atsitraukė ir paslėpęs kalaviją pranyko nakties tamsoje. Tik nuėjęs geroką kelio gabalą pagaliau nusprendė teleportuotis į Tamsos Karalystę. Buvo jau labai vėlu, tad pro vartus jį įleido sargybiniai. Eidamas ilgu raudonu koridoriumi, Rodžeris spėliojo, ko Traigonui gali iš jo reikėti tokiu metu, dar niekada per dešimt metų neteko čia eiti taip vėlai, įprastai valdovas jau mėgaudavosi savo poilsiu.

Perėjęs koridorių jis pasiekė didžiosios salės duris ir žengė į vidų. Patalpa buvo labai erdvi, kiekvieną jos kampą dekoravo po harpijos statulą, o ant tamsiai raudonų sienų kabėjo ramia liepsna degantys deglai, apšviesdami salę ne itin ryškia šviesa. Ir viską gaubė mirtina tyla.

Bet pirmiausia Rodžerio dėmesį patraukė salės gale jo laukiantys du vyriškiai. Vienas jų buvo šviesiaplaukis, savo ilgas sruogas supynęs į kasą, kuri gulėjo ant šarvu apdengtos krūtinės. Jis stovėjo beveik nejudėdamas, tiesus kaip lenta, rankos buvo tvarkingai sudėtos už nugaros, kurią kaip užuolaida dengė ilgas iki žemės apsiaustas. Kitas buvo tamsiaplaukis, taip pat su apsiaustu, bet ne toks įsitempęs, jo veide buvo galima matyti šypseną.

– Pagaliau pasirodei, – prakalbo jis.

– Atsiprašau, kad verčiau laukti, valdove, – tik priėjęs arčiau Rodžeris pagarbiai nusilenkė. – Girdėjau, kad manęs ieškojote, kuo galėčiau pasitarnauti?

Traigono akys sužibėjo prieš deglų šviesą. Jis nužvelgė parankinį nuo galvos iki kojų, atrodė, tarsi žinotų menkiausią paslaptį, tas žvilgsnis tarytum pervėrė kiaurai.

– Noriu, kad atsakytum man į keletą klausimų, – galiausiai tarė jis.

– Klausau, mano pone.

– Ravena greitu metu turėtų atskleisti savo galias, ir tai reiškia, kad aš turėčiau sužinoti kur ji, prisimeni?

– Žinoma. Ką norite tuo pasakyti?

– Tas berniukas turėtų pasakyti jai viską apie mane, taip?

– Taip, Neptūnas.

– Kiek girdėjau, jis gyvena kažkur netoli tavęs, tiesa? Tu žinai kur?

Rodžeris išsigandęs sustingo, kurį laiką galvojo, ką atsakyti. Kodėl Traigonas uždavė šį klausimą būtent šiandien? Ir būtent dabar, kai jis ką tik grįžo iš Krištolo rūmų? Ar jis stebėjo? Žino visus jo planus ir dabar jį nužudys?

– Ko taip išsigandai? – šyptelėjo demonas. – Manai, kad nužudysiu tave, jeigu nepasakysi, kur rasti Krištolo rūmus? Jeigu nežinai, neprivalai atsakyti dabar. Tavo užduotis yra jį surasti.

– O kas po to? Ką man daryti su Neptūnu?

– Nieko, man tik reikia žinoti kur jis, kad vėliau galėčiau stebėti jį pagal energiją. Nė nebandyk jam kaip nors trukdyti, man reikia, kad Neptūnas atliktų savo darbą.

– Bet... bet kaipgi dėl Arelos? – sutriko jis. – Leisdamas jam pasakyti tiesą tik atversite Ravenai kelią pas ją. Neptūnas tikrai netylės.

Sudėjęs rankas už nugaros, Traigonas iš lėto nuėjo į kitą salės galą, po to taip pat lėtai grįžo atgal.

– Aišku, nenoriu, kad Ravena sužinotų apie Arelą, bet kitaip ji nesužinos apie mane. Turiu rizikuoti, kitos išeities nėra.

– O gal mes galėtume prigąsdinti Neptūną, kad jis apie ją nepasakytų?

– Neįmanoma, – įsiterpė visą laiką tylėjęs Melburnas. – Yra kitokių būdų kaip Ravena gali sužinoti tiesą, mes negalėsime tiesiog susekti ir nužudyti kiekvieno, kuris ketins su ja susisiekti.

Rodžeris piktai pažvelgė į jį. Nors jie kartu tarnavo Traigonui jau daugiau nei dešimt metų, niekada taip ir nepamėgo vienas kito. Kad ir kiek kartų Rodžeris mėgino jį įtikinti, kad geriausia būtų susidėti ir įveikti Traigoną kartu, Melburnas laikėsi savo. Arba netikėjo, arba turėjo labai svarią priežastį tarnauti. Buvo aišku tik viena, kad jis nemėgo atvirai apie tai kalbėti, net ir dabar stovėjo tvirtas kaip uola, tarsi apie nieką negalvotų. O apie ką gali galvoti kontroliuojama lėlė?

– Teisybė, – nenoriai pritarė Rodžeris ir dar kartą nusilenkė valdovui. – Padarysiu viską, ko manęs paprašysite.

– Gerai, gali eiti, – jau daug ramesniu balsu paliepė jam Traigonas.

– Jums leidus, – Rodžeris atsitiesė ir nuskubėjo prie durų.

– Dar vienas dalykas, – primerkė akis demonas. – Negalvok, kad su mano dovanotomis galiomis darysi ką panorėjęs. Galiu greitai jas atimti, o tada tu būsi silpnas ir visiškai nereikalingas. Tas pats galioja ir tau, Melburnai.

– Galite besąlygiškai manimi pasitikėti, – dalykiškai kalbėjo Melburnas. Jis sakė dar kažką, bet Rodžeris negirdėjo, paskui save uždaręs duris.


	10. Chapter 10

Praėjo savaitė, o Ravena nė karto nebuvo nuėjusi į Krištolo rūmus. Didžiąją dalį laiko ji praleido su Agne kieme arba prie upės. Vieną dieną jai kilo noras išsipasakoti, galbūt jos abi galėtų lankytis Krištolo rūmuose, tai būtų jų paslaptis. Bet mergaitė neišdrįso, nežinojo, ar Agnė tylėtų, tad nusprendė, kad geriausia išeitis – kantrybė. Kuo ilgiau lauks, tuo bus mažesnė tikimybė, kad ją vėl užklups Rodžeris.

– Ravena? – Agnė pakreipė galvą, įdėmiai žvelgdama į seserį. Toji lazdele krapštė duobutę smėlyje, atsisėdusi ant upės kranto ir nuleidusi kojas per statų kraštą.

– Kas? – nė nepažvelgdama į ją atsiliepė mergaitė, banguojantis vanduo vos vos lietė jos kojų pirštus.

– Žinau, kad pastaruoju metu tau kažkas neduoda ramybės. Kad ir kaip bandysi tai nuo manęs nuslėpti, aš per daug gerai tave pažįstu. Kodėl man nieko nesakai?

– Negaliu.

– O aš maniau, kad mes viskuo dalinamės, netgi paslaptimis.

– Atleisk, bet ne šį kartą, – liūdnai šyptelėjo Ravena.

Mergaitės valandėlę tylėjo. Ravena nujautė, kad Agnė įsižeidė po jos žodžių. Jai buvo labai skaudu, bet ji privalėjo tylėti, tad sukandusi dantis laukė, kol sesuo aprims.

– Gal geriau pasivaikščiokime upės krantu? – galiausiai pasiūlė Agnė. – Bent jau prasiblaškysime, ką manai?

– Puiki mintis, – sutiko Ravena. – Man visuomet patiko ši upė, galėčiau praleisti prie jos visą dieną.

– Ten toliau prie ežero yra žiotys, kad tu žinotum, kokia ta vieta įspūdinga!

– Tikrai? – sukruto mergaitė. – Kodėl aš niekada jos nemačiau?

– Nes ji gana toli nuo čia. Norėtum pamatyti?

– Žinoma, būtinai ten nueikime!

Ravena pašoko ant kojų ir pagriebusi seserį už rankos nuskubėjo tolyn numintu takeliu. Buvo gera žinoti, kad Agnė daugiau nebepyksta ir jos kartu gali grožėtis atsibundančia gamta ir stebėti, kaip susiskleidusios gėlės iš po nakties iškelia savo galvas.

– O tu žinojai, kad ne visos gėlės kyla su saule? – staiga paklausė Ravena.

– Kodėl? – sunerimo Agnė. – Gal jos serga?

– Ne, jos vadinamos Mėnulio gėlėmis, o tai reiškia, kad jos kyla su mėnuliu, – atlošusi galvą ji pažvelgė į dangų, veide sustingo svajinga išraiška. – Norėčiau kada nors jas pamatyti, tikriausiai jos labai gražios.

Agnė taip pat pakėlė akis į dangų.

– Mėnulio gėlės, sakai?

Ilgą laiką mergaitės ėjo tylėdamos. Nors kelias buvo ilgas ir jos užtruko, tikrai buvo verta. Vieta, į kurią nuvedė Agnė, buvo visai ne tokia, kokią įsivaizdavo Ravena.

– Kaip čia gražu! – šūktelėjo ji, balse suskambo ypatinga nuostaba.

Ežeras priešais jas žvilgėjo tarsi pasidabruotas, saulė vos įstengė prasimušti per plonytę garų dangą. Mergaitės jautėsi tarsi atsidūrusios kažkokiame paslaptingame pasakų pasaulyje. Jas supo beržynėlis, o aplinkui augo mažus varpelius primenantys purpuriniai katilėliai. Lengvai pučiama vėjo siūbavo žolė, pasipuošusi rytinės rasos lašeliais, kurie kaip maži skaidraus krištolo karoliukai jungėsi vieni su kitais ir tyliai kapsėjo į žemę.

Ravena dairėsi aplinkui kaip apžavėta, iki kelių brisdama per žolę, o Agnė pasileido bėgti palei ežero krantą. Vikrios kojos netrukus nunešė ją į priešingą pusę, kur ežeras buvo giliai įsirėžęs į jauną pušyną.

– Ar iš proto išėjai? – piktai riktelėjo Ravena, kai Agnė užlipo ant stataus kranto ir iš viršaus pažvelgė į vandenį. – Dar įkrisi!

Mergaitei, matyt, tai pasirodė visai nepavojinga, bet ji pasuko atgal ir tyliai juokdamasi netikėtai sustojo. Jos veidas iškart surimtėjo.

– Ateik pažiūrėti!

Ravena pribėgo artyn ir pažvelgė į tą pusę, į kurią buvo pasisukusi sesuo, ir jos akys išsiplėtė iš siaubo. Kalno papėdėje gulėjo negyvas triušis. Jo galva buvo visiškai nuplėšta ir suniokota iki tiek, kad buvo sunku atpažinti, jog tai triušis. Ravena negalėjo patikėti savo akimis, jos ranka iš lėto pakilo prie burnos, akių kampučiuose sublizgo ašaros.

– Kas gali taip žiauriai pasielgti? – graudžiu balseliu paklausė ji.

– Tikriausiai vilkas, – sukuždėjo Agnė. – Mes galime jį palaidoti, jeigu tu nori.

Mergaitė papurtė galvą ir nusisuko. Tuo metu jos dėmesį patraukė kruvini pėdsakai, vedantys iki pušyno, ir ji išsigandusi aiktelėjo.

– Agne, pažiūrėk, – parodė ji ranka. – Tikriausiai jis čia buvo visai neseniai, galbūt tai ženklas, kad mes neturėtume...

Tuo metu pasigirdo kraują stingdantis riaumojimas. Mergaitės pažvelgė viena į kitą ir susigūžė nuo staiga užplūdusio šalto vėjo gūsių. Ravena pakėlė galvą į dangų, jai pasirodė, kad aplinkui viskas aptemo. Iš pradžių ji pamanė, kad kyla audra, bet tai, ką išvydo po to, buvo kur kas keisčiau, nei ji galėjo įsivaizduoti. Dangus temo palaipsniui, tarsi valandos lėktų sekundėmis, saulę užstojo tamsūs debesys ir netrukus tarp jų sušvito pilnatis.

Dar vienas riaumojimas užpildė tylą. Iš miško atsklido tirštas rūkas, lyg šydas iš visų pusių apgaubdamas mergaites. Ruošdamasi bėgti, Agnė čiupo Ravenai už rankos, bet aiktelėjusi staigiai žengtelėjo atgal. Sesuo vos nenuvirto ant žemės ir išsigandusi pažvelgė į ją. Agnės akys buvo įsmeigtos į priekį, visas jos kūnas drebėjo, ranka, laikiusi Raveną, iš lėto atsileido.

– Negali būti... kas tai?

Ravena iš lėto pakreipė galvą į tą pusę ir nors nujautė, kad blogiau būti negali, niekaip negalėjo patikėti tuo, ką išvydo. Sidabriškai melsva mėnulio šviesa labai aiškiai apšvietė priešais jas stovinčią nenusakomo dydžio būtybę. Ji buvo labai panaši į vilką, tik daug šiurpesnė. Ryškiai raudonai degančios akys žvelgė tiesiai į mergaites, ilgos iltys, kyšančios iš pravertos burnos, buvo pasiruošusios bet kurią akimirką sudraskyti savo naująsias aukas. Sukaustytos baimės jos neįstengė pajudėti.

– Agne? – sumikčiojo Ravena.

Padaras savo milžiniškomis letenomis kasinėjo žemę, ilga gauruota uodega lėtai mosavo į visas puses, o išsiplėtusios šnervės uodė nakties orą. Mergaitė sulaikė kvėpavimą ir žengė žingsnį atgal. Bėgti neįstengė, žinojo, kad nepavyks. Širdis atrodė tuoj iššoks iš krūtinės.

Padaras suriaumojo dar kartą. Klyksmas užstrigo gerklėje, kai jis atsispyrė nuo žemės ir vikrus kūnas beprotišku greičiu pakilo į orą. Ravena pritūpusi užsidengė rankomis veidą, bet būtybė praskriejo jai virš galvos. Ji nespėjo apsigręžti ir pajutusi stiprų smūgį į nugarą skaudžiai krito ant žemės. Sunkus kūnas virš jos neleido pakilti, plieniniai nagai tarsi aštrūs peiliai susmigo į šoną. Ravena suriko labiau iš siaubo nei iš skausmo, bet staiga pasigirdo klyksmas ir padaras paliko ją ramybėje, pasuko savo milžinišką galvą garso pusėn ir dar pikčiau suriaumojo.

Mergaitė sunkiai pakilo, jai svaigo galva, vos sugebėjo pastovėti ant kojų, bet stengėsi išlikti sąmoninga ir lėtai atsitraukusi nuo padaro pažvelgė į tą pusę, iš kurios atsklido klyksmas. Pasislėpusi tamsoje stovėjo Agnė, jos veido Ravena nematė, bet rankose ji laikė storą medžio šaką, tvirtai įrėmusi kojas į žemę. Padaras lėkė tiesiai į ją. Stengdamasi išlikti drąsi, Agnė atkišo šaką į priekį, bet stipri jėga metė ją ant žemės. Tačiau mergaitė šakos nepaleido, kai padaras kėsinosi perkąsti jai gerklę, ji kiek galėdama giliau grūdo ją į nasrus.

– Bėk! – suriko ji. – Aš tuoj tave pasivysiu!

Ravena norėjo paprieštarauti, bet nebuvo laiko, tad braukdama ašaras visu greičiu nuskuodė mišku. Už nugaros ji girdėjo riaumojimą ir Agnės riksmą, jai suskaudo širdį, kad paliko seserį vieną bėdoje, bet kitos išeities neturėjo. Ji kažkur bėgo, pati nežinojo kur. Aplinkui tvyrojo visiška tamsa, sausos šakos po kojomis traškėjo kaip lūžtantys kaulai, ir ji neįstengė pažiūrėti žemyn, nenorėjo žinoti kas tai. Akys visą laiką buvo įsmeigtos į priekį, bet staiga tarp kojų įsipainiojo vijokliai ir neišlaikiusi pusiausvyros mergaitė šlumštelėjo į pasenusių lapų krūvą. Akimirką ji nejudėjo, ašaros riedėjo jos skruostais, kūnas virpėjo kaip epušės lapas. Pakilti buvo beveik neįmanoma, bet ji turėjo tai padaryti. Ne, ji privalėjo, reikėjo kuo greičiau sprukti iš šios vietos, tad sukaupusi dar likusias jėgas ir pasiremdama rankomis iš lėto pakilo.

Tačiau šį kartą kažkas buvo ne taip. Ravena stovėjo nežinomoje vietoje. Ją iš visų pusių supo ugnis. Bet keisčiausia buvo tai, kad besisukdami liepsnų sūkuriai nė trupučio nenudegino, nesijautė net karščio. Išsigandusi ji nepajėgė nei rėkti, nei priešintis.

Po kelių akimirkų išvydo iš ugnies išnyrančius du žmones. Vienas jų buvo ilgais juodais plaukais, apsigobęs ryškiai raudonu apsiaustu, o kitas – baltai apsirengusi moteris. Ji stovėjo susigūžusi, ant galvos užsidėjusi didelį gobtuvą, todėl mergaitė negalėjo matyti jos veido, tik dideles išsigandusias akis.

Staiga raudonu apsiaustu apsigobęs vyras atsisuko į ją. Jo akys žibėjo kaip du žiburiai tamsoje.

– Ko tau iš manęs reikia? – Ravenos akys išsiplėtė iš siaubo, juk tai tas padaras, kuris persekiojo ją kiekvieną naktį sapnuose. Taip, dabar ji aiškiai prisiminė.

– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas... – prakalbo jis ir ėmė artėti. – Kai pranašystė atgims, portalas bus atidarytas!

Jis sakė dar kažką, bet mergaitė negirdėjo žodžių, tik sustingusi laukė, kas nutiks toliau. Po akimirkos ją apsupo sidabrinė šviesa. Ji stipriai užsimerkė, o kai vėl pramerkė akis, priešais save išvydo Agnę.

– Nagi, Ravena, – ragino ji. – Ar gali bėgti?

Ravena linktelėjo ir apsidairė. Aplinkui vis dar buvo taip pat tamsu, kaip ir prieš tai, o ji gaudydama orą vis dar stovėjo prie lapų krūvos, niekaip negalėdama suprasti, kas vyksta. Nebebuvo jokios ugnies, tarsi visa tai būtų buvę tik sapnas.

Agnė nelaukdama visu greičiu nuskuodė tarp medžių, iš paskos nusitempdama ir ją. Mergaitė vis gręžiojosi atgal, tikrindama, ar žvėris jas vejasi, nors nujautė, kad jis visai netoli. Nežinojo, ar tai vaizduotė, bet aiškiai girdėjo, kaip pralenkiant medžius jo didžiulės letenos atsimuša į žemę. Metras po metro, ir bet kurią sekundę būtybė jas pačiups.

– Štai čia! – riktelėjo ji. – Iš viršaus jis mūsų nepasieks!

Ravena suprato tik tada, kai sesuo įsitvėrė storos medžio šakos ir ėmė ropštis kamienu aukštyn. Ji norėjo padaryti tą patį, bet pasigirdus riaumojimui jos rankos sustingo ore. Padaras buvo jau visai čia pat. Ravena lėtai pakreipė galvą jo pusėn, išsiplėtusios akys paklaidžiojo tarp medžių. Ir štai, pasislėpęs šešėliuose tiesiai į ją žvelgė tasai monstras. Būtybė tamsoje. Jų akys susitiko, ji žinojo, kad išsigelbėti nepavyks, bet tuo metu Agnė palypėjo aukščiau ir apžergusi kamieną ištiesė jai ranką. Kai Ravena tvirtai jos įsitvėrė, Agnės kūnas pavojingai pasviro į priekį, bet ji iš visų jėgų stengėsi išgelbėti seserį.

Ir tada jis puolė, šoko į priekį tokiu greičiu, kad mergaitės nespėjo nė sureaguoti. Ravena suriko iš skausmo, kai dvi aštrios iltys susmigo jai į dešinę koją. Ji dar pabandė spirti padarui kaire, bet pasijuto plėšiama nuo medžio ir sviedžiama ant žemės. Jos nugara atsimušė į akmenį ir nenusakomas skausmas nukeliavo stuburu, tarsi per visą kūną būtų perėjusi elektra. Smūgis buvo toks stiprus, jog atrodė, kad sutrupėjo visi kaulai. Kažkur tarsi pro šydą buvo girdėti Agnės balsas, tačiau apimta agonijos Ravena nieko nematė.

Bet staiga tamsą perskrodė kažkoks nepaaiškinamas šviesos blyksnis ir kliudęs būtybę pasklido į visas puses. Agnė prisidengė veidą ranka, o kai šviesa išsisklaidė, priešais save išvydo tai, ko niekada nesitikėjo išvysti. Visu savo kūnu pridengdamas Raveną, tvirtai įrėmęs kojas į žemę, stovėjo Rodžeris.

– Tėti! – mergaitės akyse susikaupė ašaros, ji buvo tokia laiminga, tačiau jis, atrodo, nė kiek nesidžiaugė, jo kūnas vis dar buvo įsitempęs, akys nukreiptos į būtybę, gulinčią per kelis metrus nuo jo. Agnė aiškiai matė, kaip didžiulis kūnas iš lėto pakyla. Grėsmingas urzgimas eilinį kartą sukaustė jos kūną. Dabar ji galėjo pasikliauti tik Rodžeriu, bet baiminosi, kad būtybė bus per stipri netgi jam.

Tačiau priešingai, Rodžeris valdė padėtį. Vos ištiesė delną į priekį, iš jo pasklidęs dar vienas šviesos blyksnis parvertė žvėrį ant žemės. Jis daugiau nebeįstengė atsikelti, tik bejėgiškai cypdamas kraipė galvą. Rodžeris iš lėto priėjo artyn, išsitraukė iš pašonės kalaviją ir užkėlė koją ant žvėries kaklo. Akimirką delsė žiūrėdamas, bet paskui tvirčiau suspaudė rankeną ir užsimojo. Į visas puses čiurkšlėmis pasklido tamsus kraujas. Negalėdama žiūrėti Agnė nusisuko ir stipriai užsimerkė.

Tuo metu nuslinko debesys, naktis palaipsniui virto diena, o danguje vėl patekėjo saulė, tarsi nieko net nebūtų atsitikę. Kurį laiką Rodžeris žiūrėjo į žvėrį, lyg mėgindamas įsitikinti, ar jis jau miręs, bet galiausiai pasisuko į gulinčią ant žemės Raveną.

– Tu neturėjai to matyti, – kreipėsi jis į Agnę. – Bet aš padariau tai, ką privalėjau.


	11. Chapter 11

– Jos buvo Mirties girioje, – paaiškino Rodžeris, guldydamas Raveną ant lovos.

– Ką? Kaip taip gali būti? – išsigando Lina.

– Iš kur man žinoti, ką jos ten veikė?

– Bet kas ten buvo? Kas jas užpuolė?

– Nežinau, kažkoks padaras... pirmą kartą tokį matau.

– Ar tau nieko nenutiko? Tu visas kruvinas!

– Ne, aš visiškai sveikas, tas kraujas ne mano.

Balsai skambėjo tarytum iš kažkur labai toli, bet netrukus Ravena iš lėto pramerkė akis ir priešais save išvydo susirūpinusių tėvų veidus.

– Kas... kas atsitiko? – slogiu balsu paklausė ji.

– Mus užpuolė, bet tada pasirodė tėtis ir mus išgelbėjo, – pasilenkdama prie lovos atsiliepė Agnė. – Neprisimeni?

Ravena papurtė galvą.

– Nejudėk, tas padaras tave sužeidė, – švelniu balsu ištarė Lina. – Bet nebijok, viskas praėjo, tu greitai pasveiksi.

– Ką gi, tada aš jau eisiu, – atsikvėpė Rodžeris. – Turiu darbo.

– Gerai, bet būk labai atsargus, nenoriu, kad tau kas nors nutiktų.

– Žinoma, – numojo ranka jis ir netrukus pasišalino iš kambario.

– Kaip jautiesi? – neramiai kreipėsi į Raveną Agnė.

– Skauda, – sukandusi dantis sukuždėjo toji.

Lina prisėdo ant lovos krašto ir paglostė jai galvą.

– Nesijaudink, aš tave išgydysiu, o tu atsipalaiduok ir užsimerk.

Mergaitė nesipriešindama pakluso, o Agnė susidomėjusi stebėjo, kaip Lina atsargiai uždėjo delnus jai ant krūtinės. Praėjo kelios minutės, kol ji susikaupė, bet netrukus jos rankos ėmė melsvai švytėti. Agnė dar niekada nebuvo mačiusi nieko panašaus. Tas lengvas švytėjimas priminė jai mėnulio šviesą, kurią matė miške, kai diena staiga virto naktimi. Ta šviesa iš lėto apgaubė Ravenos kūną. Mergaitė, žinoma, nieko nematė, bet juto ją gaubiančią malonią šilumą, kuri po truputį malšino skausmą, kol galiausiai jis visiškai dingo. Ravena apstulbusi atsimerkė.

– Kas čia buvo? Kodėl man nebeskauda?

– Juk sakiau, kad išgydysiu.

– Bet kaip? Ką tu padarei? – negalėjo suprasti ji, žvelgdama į visiškai sveiką koją. – Neliko nė įbrėžimo!

– Negaliu sakyti, dabar tai paslaptis, – šypsojosi Lina, bet netrukus jos veidas surimtėjo. – Žinau, kad tau tai nepatinka, bet aš turiu žinoti, kas tiksliai atsitiko tame miške.

Ravena nusiminusi giliai atsiduso.

– Aš kalta dėl visko, kas nutiko, – staiga prakalbo Agnė. – Aš pasiūliau Ravenai nueiti prie ežero, o ten mus ir užpuolė. Aš bandžiau ją apsaugoti, bet man nepavyko, tas padaras buvo daug didesnis ir stipresnis už mane.

– Tikiu, kad tu darei viską, ką galėjai, bet svarbiausia, kad dabar jūs abi saugios.

Ravena susimąsčiusi tylėjo, vis dar negalėdama patikėti tuo, kas įvyko. Ji norėjo išsipasakoti viską, išlieti visas savo emocijas, parodyti, kaip jai buvo baisu, kai tas padaras vos jos nesudraskė, bet kažkodėl neįstengė. Viskas, ką šiuo metu juto, buvo tik kažkokia tuštuma. Tas įvykis labiau panėšėjo į sapną nei į tikrovę, bet juk Agnė irgi buvo su ja ir galėjo paliudyti, kad tai tikra, ar ne? Tik kaip dėl ugnies, kuri atsirado tarsi iš niekur, o po to dingo lyg nebūtų egzistavusi?

Lina pamanė, kad po visų tų įvykių mergaitė vis dar ištikta šoko, todėl švelniai ją apkabino. Kurį laiką jos sėdėjo visiškoje tyloje. Ravena buvo dėkinga. Labiau nei dėkinga, ir jos akyse susikaupė ašaros. Niekas kitas jos nemylėjo taip kaip mama ir Agnė. Ji jautėsi kalta, kad neįstengė ir tikriausiai niekada neįstengs joms atsilyginti už visą tą rūpestį ir meilę. O tas apkabinimas buvo toks šiltas... Ji nenorėjo, kad jis baigtųsi, norėjo visuomet jaustis saugi.

Tačiau netrukus rankos atsileido. Lina laikė ją už pečių ir tarsi vis dar norėdama nuraminti padrąsinamai šypsojosi. Ir tada Ravenai pasidarė kur kas lengviau.

– Eisiu į savo kambarį, noriu pailsėti, – pavargusiu balsu ištarė ji. – Šiandien buvo sunki diena.

– Gerai, – sukuždėjo Lina.

Tarsi bijodama, kad žaizdos atsivers iš naujo, Ravena atsargiai nužingsniavo laiptų link ir pasiekusi savo kambarį dribo pilvu ant lovos. Valandėlę gulėjo nejudėdama. Atmintyje vis dar liko įsirėžę tie du nepažįstami žmonės, kuriuos sutiko tuo pačiu metu, kai aplinkui pasklido ugnis. Prieš tai jie ilgą laiką vaidenosi jos košmaruose, ypač vyriškis raudonomis akimis. Nors ne, jis net nebuvo panašus į žmogų, kažkas jame tiesiog šiurpino Raveną. Pamačius jį užimdavo kvapą, viskas, ką norėdavo daryti, tai bėgti, nors nežinojo, ar įstengtų, dažniausiai košmaras nutrūkdavo nesibaigęs, o ji ir nenorėjo, kad tęstųsi.

Apsivertusi ant nugaros mergaitė kaip įprastai įsmeigė akis į lubas. Nežinojo, ar tas vyras tikras, ar kaip nors susijęs su būtybe miške, žinojo tik tai, kad būtybė daugiau niekada jų neužpuls. Rodžeris jas išgelbėjo. Buvo sunku tuo patikėti, Ravena visuomet galvojo, kad jis nekenčia jos, kad džiaugsis jos mirtimi. Ką visa tai reiškia? Ir kaip jis sužinojo, kad jos su Agne nuėjo prie ežero? Nejaugi visą laiką jas stebėjo?

Begalvodama apie tai ji užmigo, prie savęs glausdama medžiaginę lėlę, paskendusi tarp minkštų spalvotų pagalvėlių. Prabudo, kai Lina atnešė padėklą su pietumis.

– Pamaniau, kad nenorėsi nusileisti žemyn, tad atėjau pati.

– Nesijaudink, mama, jaučiuosi jau daug geriau, – šyptelėjo Ravena. – Tai daugiau nebepasikartos, mes su Agne niekada neisime prie to ežero.

– Ne tai svarbiausia, vaikeli, pavojai gali tykoti bet kur, tad būk labai atsargi ir niekada niekur neik viena.

– Pasistengsiu, – linktelėjo ji, dėdama padėklą priešais save. – O dėl to, ką tu padarei... dėl to, kad mane išgydei...

– Taip? – sukluso Lina.

– Ar tai buvo vienas iš tų nepaprastų dalykų, kuriuos minėjai anksčiau?

– Kaip jau sakiau, tu dar nepasiruošusi žinoti, tiesiog buvau priversta tave išgydyti ir tu pamatei tai, ko nereikėjo matyti. Kai ateis laikas, sužinosi kur kas daugiau, tad ilsėkis ir nevargink savęs klausimais, – paaiškino ji. – Gal nori, kad pabūčiau šalia?

– Ne, tu neprivalai, be to, man reikia pasiruošti mokyklai, tikriausiai visą popietę būsiu užsiėmusi.

– Gerai, tada užeisiu pas tave vakare.

Lina apsisuko ir nenorėdama trukdyti paskui save uždarė duris. Ravena kurį laiką spoksojo į duris, bet atitokusi greitai papietavo ir sėdo prie knygų. Pastarosios atostogos buvo tokios keistos, jog atrodė, kad metus nesilankė mokykloje, juk tada jos gyvenimas buvo visiškai normalus. O dar tie Krištolo rūmai... Mergaitė vis dar laukė progos, kada galės ten grįžti, ir nusprendė, kad ta proga – rytoj. Nors mama sakė, kad ji niekur neitų viena, popiet niekas netrukdys, nes ji turės ruošti namų darbus, niekas net nepastebės, kaip valandėlei išsliūkins iš namų.

Atsiremdama alkūnėmis į stalą, Ravena pažvelgė pro langą. Įdomu, kaip dabar jaučiasi Agnė? Po visko, ką jos patyrė kartu? Ar jaučia kaltę, kad nesugebėjo nieko geriau, ar vis dėlto džiaugiasi, kad liko gyva? Mergaitė negalėjo atspėti, tad nusprendė paklausti ir nedelsdama pakilo. Nujautė, kad sesuo savo kambaryje, ir neklydo.

– Aš tik norėjau su tavimi pasikalbėti, niekaip negaliu pamiršti to, kas įvyko.

– Aš irgi, – pripažino Agnė, kviesdama ją į vidų ir rodydama prisėsti.

– Ar tu bijojai?

– Be abejo, o ką tu pamanei?

– Tu buvai tokia drąsi ir bandei mane išgelbėti, o aš nesugebėjau nieko, tik bėgti, – nusiminė Ravena. – Norėjau tau padėkoti.

– Aš tavęs neapsaugojau, jeigu ne tėtis, nežinia kas būtų nutikę.

– Aš dėkoju tau ne dėl to, kad mane išgelbėjai, o dėl to, kad manęs nepalikai.

– Tai niekai, bet kas taip pasielgtų.

– Bet tu labai stengeisi, o aš negaliu atsilyginti tau tuo pačiu.

– Turi omenyje tai, kad nesakai man, kas pastaruoju metu tave neramina? – kilstelėjo antakius Agnė.

– Tu nepyksti?

– Žinau, kad kartais mes nesutariame, bet tu esi mano sesuo, kodėl turėčiau pykti?

Ravena liūdnai nusišypsojo. Juto kaltę, kad nepapasakojo Agnei apie Krištolo rūmus. Bet ji kitaip negalėjo. Nors tikriausiai taip daug geriau, jei vis dėlto Rodžeris kaip nors sužinotų apie jos slaptą vietą, nesakydama tiesos galbūt ji apsaugotų Agnę. Tada kentėti tektų jai vienai. Mergaitė nenorėjo, kad jis baustų ir Agnę, žinojo, kaip skauda po to. O blogiausia tai, kad turėjo visa tai slėpti nuo mamos.

Ravena sėdėjo nusiminusi, gniauždama suknelės kraštus. Turėjo tiek daug pasakyti, bet tylėjo, nežinodama, kaip išreikšti savo jausmus.

– Tu neprivalai sakyti man visko, ką jauti, – staiga prakalbo Agnė.

– Tikrai? – krūptelėjo Ravena.

– Žinoma, nes aš jaučiu lygiai tą patį. Tame miške buvo kažkas nežmogiško. Turiu omenyje ne tik būtybę, kai mes ten apsilankėme, dangus kažkodėl sutemo, o po to, kai aš tau liepiau bėgti ir likau su tuo padaru... tada nutiko šis tas keisto. Tu taip pat tai matei, ar ne?

– Ugnis... – sukuždėjo mergaitė ir net susigūžė nuo savo pačios balso. – Visur buvo ugnis...

– Manai, tėvai apie tai ką nors žino? Tėtis minėjo, kad ta vieta vadinama Mirties giria.

– Taip, bet aš pažadėjau mamai, kad mes niekada ten neisime.

– Nesijaudink, aš ir neplanuoju to daryti, buvo per daug baisu.

– Džiaugiuosi, kad tu gyva, – susigraudino Ravena.

– Aš irgi, – Agnė ištiesė rankas, priimdama ją į glėbį. – Kad tu gyva, žinoma.

Jos nusijuokė viena iš kitos ir pagaliau atsiskyrė.

– Ką gi, man jau metas eiti, – kiek nedrąsiai ištarė Ravena ir netrukus paliko seserį vieną. Akimirką galvojo, ką daryti, sąžinė vis dar graužė iš vidaus, bet nusprendusi, kad pasielgė teisingai, nepasakiusi visos tiesos, susiruošė grįžti į savo kambarį. Bet tada prisiminė slaptas duris. Jau kurį laiką jų netikrino, galbūt šį kartą būtų drąsesnė ir sugebėtų nueiti giliau? Arba dar geriau – galėtų tiesiog paklausti Linos, kai Rodžerio nebus šalia?

Apsidairiusi, ar niekas nemato, Ravena nusileido laiptais. Ir štai, durys tiesiai priešais ją, taip arti, kad tereikėjo tik ištiesti ranką ir...

– Ravena, ką čia veiki? – staiga už nugaros pasigirdo Linos balsas. – Maniau, kad tu užsiėmusi.

Mergaitė išsigandusi patraukė ranką, apsimesdama, kad ruošiasi lipti laiptais.

– Aš tik norėjau prasiblaškyti, – nekaltai šyptelėjo ji ir nelaukusi, kol Lina ką nors pasakys, nubėgo aukštyn ir smuko į savo kambarį.

Ji nepaklausė. Nė pati nesuprato kodėl, bet nepaklausė.


	12. Žemėlapis

Tamsos Karalystės lygumose ir slėniuose slūgsojo plona rūko danga. Pro ją beveik nieko nesimatė, tik tolumoje styrantis gilus skardis ir beveik pačioje kalnų viršūnėje švytintis žiburys, iš kurio tryško ir raibuliavo spinduliai. Viską gaubė šalta ir atšiauri ankstyvo ryto tyla, retkarčiais sudrumsčiama trumpos padrikos paukščio giesmės. O vingiuotų gatvių ir tamsių skersgatvių voratinklio centre ant nedidelės, akmenine siena apjuostos kalvos stūksojo niūri tvirtovė. Jos vėliavos bejėgiškai kabojo ant stiebų, slegiančios ramybės netrikdė net menkiausias vėjelis.

Netrukus prie vartų pasirodė šviesiaplaukis vyriškis. Nė kiek nedvejodamas jis žengė į vidų ir nuskubėjo pasitikti Tamsos valdovo. Traigonas sėdėjo savo pamėgtame krėsle, su taure vyno rankoje. Pamatęs parankinį jis nė kiek nenustebo. Melburnas visada buvo pirmas, kurį jis išvysdavo tik pradėjęs dieną.

– Labas rytas, valdove, – nusilenkė jis. – Kokie šios dienos planai?

Traigonas minutėlę tylėjo, žvelgdamas į vyną taurėje, tarsi tai būtų pats įdomiausias užsiėmimas pasaulyje.

– Tvirtovę prižiūrėsi tu, – galiausiai tarė jis. – Planuoju nuvykti į Azaratą ir pasikalbėti su Arela.

Melburno veide atsirado keista šypsena.

– Žinoma, aš palaikysiu tvarką, galite būti ramus. Tik jei leisite paklausti, ko jums reikia iš Arelos?

– Geras klausimas, – demonas prikišo taurę prie lūpų ir palaižė jos briauną. – Pabandysiu įtikinti, kad vėl pereitų į mano pusę.

– Bet čia tik dar vienas planas, ar ne?

– Be plano negausiu ko noriu, – Traigonas iš lėto pakilo, tačiau parankinis taip ir liko atsiklaupęs. – Nenuvilk manęs, Melburnai, tu žinai ką aš sugebu.

Akimirką jis stovėjo ir gaudė parankinio reakciją, o kitą – jo kūnas staiga suliepsnojo ir dingo. Tai buvo jo išskirtinis būdas teleportuotis, tačiau daug kartų tai mačiusio Melburno nė kiek nenustebino.

Persikėlęs į kitą vietą Traigonas apsidairė. Tai buvo Azaratas, viena iš taikiųjų planetų, kurioje gyveno jo žmona. Kartą, kai prasidėjo Visatų karas, jis buvo tą planetą netgi sunaikinęs, bet dabar ji atrodė pilnai atsikūrusi, beveik tokia pat, kokią jis buvo įpratęs matyti.

Traigonas stovėjo priešais baltą milžinišką pastatą, ant plataus tako, vedančio prie dvivėrių durų. Aplinkui tęsėsi sodas, kuriame augo daugybė krūmų su žydinčiomis raudonomis rožėmis. Demonas nuskynė vieną ir pakėlė sau prie nosies. Ar tik jo veide nepasirodė šypsena? Ši vieta jam kėlė šiokią tokią nostalgiją. Azaratą visuomet vainikavo visiška tyla ir ramybė, ir nesvarbu, kad aplinkui siautėja uraganai. Čia netgi oras atrodė kitoks, kažkoks gaivesnis, prisisunkęs gėlių aromato. Buvo sunku nuspėti, jam tai patiko ar ne.

Netrukus Traigonas pasiekė duris.

– Arela, žinau, kad tu ten! – suriko jis. Ryškiai raudonas apsiaustas plevėsavo nestipriame vėjyje.

Po akimirkos nusviro rankena ir priešais jį išniro balta skraiste apsigobusi moteris, užsimaukšlinusi ant galvos didelį gobtuvą, per kurį vos buvo galima matyti jos veidą.

– Ką tu čia veiki po tiek metų? – šaltu balsu paklausė ji. – Maniau, kad Azara apgaubė Azaratą apsauginiu skydu, pro kurį tu negali prasibrauti.

– Matyt, Azara nėra tokia stipri, kokią tu ją laikai, – pasišaipė jis. – Nuo pat tos dienos, kai atsirado tas skydas, pastebėjau, kad jo energija po truputį senka. Taigi, man tereikėjo palaukti, kol ji sumažės iki tiek, kad aš vėl galėsiu čia patekti.

– Ir ką planuoji daryti?

– Aš nekaltinu tavęs dėl to skydo, tai buvo Azaros planas, – lėtai kalbėjo Traigonas ir žengė per slenkstį. – Jeigu ne ji, dabar viskas būtų kitaip. Bet dabar ji mirusi, ar ne?

Arela atsakė ne iš karto, stebėdama, kaip jis tyrinėja patalpą, kaip nužvelgia kiekvieną jos kampą.

– Iš kur tu gali žinoti, kad ji mirusi?

– O iš kur tu gali žinoti, kad ji gyva? – atkirto jis. – Nesirodo čia nuo tų pačių metų, kai gimė Ravena, keista, ar ne? Ar tu kartais nepagalvoji, kad ji tave išdavė?

– Jokiu būdu, Azara sukūrė Azaratą tokį, koks jis dabar yra, ji darė viską, kad man padėtų, negalėjo manęs tiesiog palikti.

– Atrodo, ji būtent tai ir padarė.

– Tu čia atėjai ne dėl to, taip? – piktai ištarė ji. – Man nerūpi, ką tu nori pasakyti, neturiu apie ką su tavimi kalbėti.

Traigonas pagaliau baigė apžiūrinėti patalpą ir atsisuko į ją. Nužvelgęs nuo galvos iki kojų nusijuokė.

– Po dešimties metų neturi ką pasakyti? Po dešimties slapstymosi metų?

– Tu puikiai žinai, kodėl aš nuo tavęs slėpiausi, neturėtum dėl to pykti.

– O tu vis dar turi drąsos taip su manimi kalbėti? Stovėti šalia manęs? – vyptelėjo Traigonas. – Nebijai, kad aš tave nužudysiu dėl to, kad manęs neprisileidai? Kad paslėpei mūsų vaiką ir mėginai tai neigti? Kodėl tu jos nenužudei, Arela? Ar tai nebūtų buvę daug paprasčiau?

– Aš žinojau, kad tu mane nužudysi, jeigu ja atsikratysiu.

Demonas primerkė akis.

– Vadinasi, tu tai darei dėl savęs, o ne dėl jos?

– Tu klysti. Kaip galėčiau žudyti savo vaiką?

– Tuomet kodėl to nepadarė kas nors kitas?

– Nesvarbu, kas ją nužudytų, aš vis tiek jausčiau kaltę. Aš ne tokia kaip tu, nužudyti žmogų man nėra menkniekis.

– Ir tai reiškia, kad tu gali perleisti Raveną kitam be jokio sąžinės graužimo? Be jokios baimės, kad bet kurią dieną ji gali ką nors nužudyti, pasinaudojusi savo demonišku pradu?

Arela išsigandusi sustingo, jos širdis tuksėjo kaip pašėlusi. Stebėdamas jos reakciją, Traigonas iš lėto apėjo aplink, sudėjęs rankas už nugaros. Nors jis tai darydavo daugybę kartų, tai vis tiek ją trikdė. Ji pažinojo jį pakankamai, kad suprastų, ką tai reiškia, žinojo, kad tai jo būdas parodyti savo dominaciją ir užtikrinimą, kad viskas jo rankose. Ir moteris pasijuto tarsi atversta knyga tiesiai priešais jį.

– Iš kur žinai, kad perdaviau ją kitam žmogui? – stengdamasi išlikti drąsi paklausė ji.

– Nejaugi manai, kad pavyks mane pergudrauti? Nuo pat pradžių žinojai, kad aš stebiu kiekvieną tavo žingsnį, kad galiu tave matyti net jei tu esi labai toli nuo manęs, – Traigonas sustojo jai už nugaros. – Azara taip pat tai žinojo, štai kodėl apgaubė Azaratą apsauginiu skydu. Jūsų planas buvo paslėpti Raveną, kad aš nežinočiau tikslios dienos kada ji gimė ir jums būtų daugiau laiko. Po to tu melavai man, kad ji mirė, nors puikiai žinojai, kad anksčiau ar vėliau ją suseksiu. Galbūt tavo planas buvo tik laikinai manęs prie jos neprileisti, bet jis nesuveikė.

Arela vis dar bijojo pajudėti, jusdama jį labai arti.

– Aš puikiai suprantu, kodėl tai padarei, – tęsė demonas. – Tu norėjai, kad Ravena augtų ir gyventų kaip paprastas vaikas, todėl nusiuntei ją į Žemę. Bet tuo pačiu nenorėjai, kad ji per daug nutoltų, kad visą laiką žinotum kur ji, todėl atidavei ją ne bet kam, tiesa? Aš žinojau nuo pat pradžių, tik stengiausi įgyvendinti tavo norą, leisti jai pagyventi kaip paprastam vaikui. Bet tu puikiai žinai, kad ji nėra paprastas vaikas, taip? Ateis diena, kai ji tai pastebės, o tada teks įsikišti man, kad ji sužinotų savo prigimtį. Kad ir kiek stengsiesi atitolinti tą dieną, ji vis tiek ateis.

Traigonas pagaliau atsistojo priešais ją, kilstelėjo smakrą ir pažvelgė tiesiai į akis, bandydamas įsiskverbti į mintis, tačiau Arela puikiai mokėjo jas blokuoti. Sumirksėjusi porą kartų ji nustūmė jo ranką ir per kelis žingsnius atsitraukė.

– Tu savo likimą taip pat žinai, Arela, – šyptelėjo jis. – Lorena pasakė tau visą Pranašystę, bet aš galiu šį tą pakeisti, jeigu tu nori.

– Puikiai žinai, kad likimo pakeisti neįmanoma.

– Įmanoma, – paprieštaravo Traigonas. – Jei tik nuspręsi pereiti į mano pusę.

– Kad ir vėl būčiau tavo marionetė?

Jis sugriebė jai už rankos ir patraukė į save.

– Ir tavęs visiškai negąsdina tai, ką aš padarysiu, jeigu pas mane negrįši?

– Aš jau prieš dešimt metų buvau pasirengusi šiam įvykiui, žinojau, kad ši diena išauš. Bet nemanyk, kad aš bijau, Ravena dar padės man, tai Pranašystės dalis, tu irgi tai žinai.

– Galbūt, bet kaip sakiau, galiu pamėginti pakeisti dalykus, kurie man nepalankūs, kaip tau tai? Nebijok, neketinu žudyti Ravenos, ji man bus labai naudinga ateityje, tam aš ją ir sukūriau. Bet jeigu ji nuspręs kištis į mano reikalus, negaliu pažadėti, kad aš tai ignoruosiu.

– Ji dar tik vaikas, – drebančiu balsu ištarė Arela.

– Vaikas, kuris tarps pavojingu ginklu, – priminė Traigonas. – Ginklu, kuris padės man.


	13. Chapter 13

Ravena sapnavo košmarą, bet netrukus prabudo ir aiktelėjusi staigiai atsisėdo. Jau buvo išaušęs rytas, krentantys pro langą saulės spinduliai apšvietė visą kambarį. Mergaitė pasitrynė akis ir supratusi esanti saugi aprimo. Galvoje vis dar sukosi vaizdiniai iš košmaro, skambėjo neaiškus balsas, kažkas šaukėsi pagalbos, bet jos taip ir nesulaukė...

Giliai įkvėpusi oro, Ravena apsidairė Linos, bet jos šalia nebuvo, turbūt išėjo vos jai užmigus, kaip ir žadėjo. Po tos dienos, kai buvo Mirties girioje, košmarai lankė ją beveik kiekvieną naktį, viena miegoti negalėjo, bet nesitikėjo, kad mama visą laiką praleis su ja, to ir nenorėjo. Tuo metu ji prisiminė labai keistą detalę iš to, ką sapnavo. Ji šaukė savo mamą, tačiau tai nebuvo Lina, ir Ravena buvo visu šimtu procentų įsitikinusi, kad jos mama yra ta kita moteris, kurios ji niekada anksčiau nematė. Kaip taip gali būti?

Košmaras buvo toks tikroviškas, kad Ravenos oda vis dar bėgo šiurpuliukai ir vis dar buvo likęs tas keistas jausmas, kad ta moteris jos mama. Ne, tai nebuvo jausmas, labiau tarsi žinojimas. Bet nieko nesuprasdama mergaitė nusprendė nekreipti į tai dėmesio ir išlipusi iš lovos pravėrė langą. Prie jo augančios obels žiedai jau buvo pusiau nubyrėję, vėjui papūtus jie pasklisdavo aplinkui, ir Ravenai tai be galo patiko. Ji mėgo stebėti obels pasikeitimus, kaip pavasarį ji sukrauna pumpurus, vasarą išskleidžia lapus, po to užaugina vaisius, o atėjus žiemai stovi belapė, apsidengusi sniegu. Bet pavasaris jai vis tiek patiko labiausiai, tada visa gamta pabunda, ir Ravena jaučiasi, lyg pabustų kartu su ja.

Mergaitę iš minčių prižadino žiedas, užkritęs ant nosies galiuko, ir ji nusprendė, kad jau metas eiti į virtuvę. Kaip ir kiekvieną dieną, ji planavo vėl apsilankyti Krištolo rūmuose. Jie buvo tokie dideli, kad visuomet atrasdavo kažką naujo. Be to, praeitą dieną paliko ten savo kuprinę su maistu. Nors mama sakė jokiu būdu niekur neiti vienai, Ravena įtikino ją, kad eina pažaisti su draugais, ir to jai užteko. Dabar galėjo visiškai netrukdoma lankytis savo slaptoje vietoje.

– Labas rytas, Ravena, – pasitiko ją Lina. – Kaip šiąnakt miegojai? Gal jau nebebuvo košmarų?

– Buvo, – įsitaisydama prie stalo trumpai ištarė ji. – Bet ne taip blogai, kaip vakar.

Moteris padėjo priešais ją lėkštę su pusryčiais ir karštos arbatos puodelį.

– Ar išsimiegojai? Jeigu nori, gali šiandien neiti į mokyklą, pasakysiu, kad sergi.

– Ne, jaučiuosi pailsėjusi, – papurtė galvą mergaitė. – O kur Agnė?

– Jau išėjo, prieš pamokas dar norėjo užsukti į parduotuvę.

– O tu šiandien kur nors važiuosi?

– Ne, Ravena, kodėl klausi? Gal nori, kad nuvežčiau iki mokyklos?

– Ne, juk žinai, kad mėgstu pasivaikščioti, aš tik norėjau pasakyti, kad šiandien ir vėl susitiksiu su draugais.

– Tikrai? – Lina nusistebėjusi kilstelėjo antakius. – Pastaruoju metu dažnai su jais būni.

– Visas atostogas praleidome atskirai, – nekaltai šyptelėjo ji. – Be to, kartu ruošime namų darbus.

Ir panarino galvą, tikėdamasi, kad mama nesuprato jos melo. Bet toji, atrodo, nieko nė neįtarė, tikriausiai pasitikėjo Ravena. Mergaitė juto kaltę, kad turi meluoti, bet kitos išeities neturėjo, tad stengdamasi per daug neatkreipti dėmesio greitai papusryčiavo ir grįžusi į savo kambarį apsivilko mokyklinę uniformą. Kurį laiką spoksojo į veidrodį. Uniforma buvo gana kukli – juoda iki kelių suknelė su balta apykakle, nėriniuotais rankogaliais ir siauru odiniu dirželiu per juosmenį.

– Gal nori, kad sutvarkyčiau tau plaukus? – staiga pasirodžiusi tarpduryje paklausė Lina.

– Gerai, – sutiko Ravena ir prisėdo ant kėdutės.

Moteris pakėlė šukas nuo staliuko ir ėmė švelniais judesiais šukuoti juodas kaip varno plaukų sruogas.

– Ravena, puikiai tave pažįstu, žinau, kad tu man kažko nesakai.

Mergaitė nusuko akis nuo veidrodžio, nenorėdama matyti jos veido išraiškos atspindyje.

– Tu neprivalai sakyti, jei nenori. Mes visi kartais turime paslapčių, – šypsojosi Lina. – Na štai, pažiūrėk, ar tau patinka?

– Mama, man nepatinka kasos! – patempė lūpą Ravena.

– Bet su jomis tu atrodai tokia miela.

– Aš nenoriu atrodyti miela.

– Tada tavęs nemylės berniukai.

Mergaitė susiraukusi iškišo liežuvį.

– Berniukai šlykštu!

– Tik dabar taip sakai, kai užaugsi, tau berniukai patiks.

– Taip pat, kaip tau patinka tėtis?

– Žinoma, galbūt netgi labiau, – patapšnojo jai per galvą Lina. – Bet geriau mažiau kalbėkime, tau jau metas eiti.

– Iki, mama! – atsisveikino Ravena ir pastvėrusi kuprinę nubėgo laiptais. Pravėrusi laukujes duris giliai įkvėpė oro į plaučius. Jai visuomet patiko ta ankstyvo ryto gaiva ir auksinis dangus, kai saulė dar nepasiekusi zenito ir neįkaitinusi žemės. Eidama žvyrkeliu ji juto kažkokį palengvėjimą. Žinojo, kad mama nulydi ją akimis, atsirėmusi į durų staktą, nereikėjo nė matyti. Ir nors netrukus mergaitė pranyko už horizonto, vis dar galėjo justi, kad kažkas ją stebi. Apsigręžusi minutėlę žiūrėjo į tuščią kelią. Nieko aplinkui nebuvo, girdėjosi tik nuo vėjo šnarantys lapai ir aukšta žolė. Galbūt pasirodė.

Įpusėjus dienai oras gerokai įšilo, išsisklaidė debesys ir vėjas visiškai dingo. Vis daugiau ir daugiau mokinių garsiai šnekučiuodamiesi būreliais skubėjo namo. Tačiau Ravenos suknelė kaip įprastai šmėžavo viena. Ji buvo įpratusi, negalvojo apie draugus, tokių niekada neturėjo. Jai buvo sunku bendrauti su bendraamžiais, dažniausiai sėdėdavo prie lango ir stebėdavo juos žaidžiančius kieme. Ši diena nebuvo išskirtinė. O kodėl turėtų? Kam gali rūpėti paprasta kaimo mergaitė?

Spardydama po kojomis besipainiojančius akmenukus, Ravena pagaliau grįžo namo. Lina pasitiko ją virtuvėje. Mergaitė net nepajuto, kaip papietavo, o kojos jau nešė ją per pievą, tolyn akmenimis, prie švytinčio akmenėlio. Pirmą dieną buvo sunku patikėti, kad Krištolo rūmai tikrai egzistuoja, tai atrodė tarsi sapnas, tačiau vėliau rūmai neišnyko ir Ravena buvo tikra, kad tai realybė.

Pagaliau patekusi į vidų ji apsidairė kuprinės, kurią paliko prie įėjimo, bet jos niekur nebuvo matyti. Mergaitė pamanė, kad apsiriko ir paliko ją toliau, bet pirmame aukšte jos nebuvo nė kvapo. Tarsi skradžiai žemę prasmego. Ir tai buvo ne pirmas kartas. Ravena ir anksčiau pastebėdavo nežymius pasikeitimus, pradingusius ar atsiradusius naujus daiktus, kurie kaskart būdavo padėti vis kitoje vietoje. Jeigu ji nežinotų, kad rūmai tušti, tikrai pagalvotų, kad čia kažkas gyvena, bet juk jų savininkas būtų prisistatęs pačią pirmą dieną. Antra vertus, kodėl tokie dideli ir prabangūs rūmai čia stovi visiškai niekieno neprižiūrimi?

Pirmas dalykas, kurį Ravena nusprendė padaryti – nueiti į rūsį. Viename koridoriuje, visai netoli pobūvių salės, ji matė vedančius žemyn laiptus. Kad ir kaip tai atrodė nemalonu, anksčiau ar vėliau ji privalės eiti ir ten, juk vis dar nerado jokios užuominos, kodėl balsas ją čia pakvietė.

Nujausdama, kad apačioje bus tamsu, mergaitė nusikabino nuo sienos trišakę žvakidę ir uždegusi ją žengė prie durų. Jos atsidarė sunkiai, tarsi būtų nedarinėjamos šimtus metų. Ravenai netgi teko įremti petį į pasenusią medieną, bet durys pagaliau pasidavė. Į veidą tvokstelėjo šlapio betono ir pelėsių kvapas. Lipdama laiptais ir apšviesdama kiekvieną kampą, ji dairėsi aplinkui. Sienos buvo nelygios, laiptai nuo senumo apgriuvę, reikėjo saugotis, kad nenugriūtų, bet netrukus jie baigėsi ir priešais ją atsivėrė ilgas ir šaltas tunelis.

„Ši vieta keistesnė nei maniau, – pagalvojo mergaitė. – Salė pirmame aukšte atrodo visiškai nauja, bet pilna daugybės senovinių daiktų, kurie yra kaip nauji, o šis tunelis atrodo taip, lyg bet kurią akimirką gali sugriūti. Jis tarsi nėra šių rūmų dalis, bet kažkas jį sujungė su rūmais, tik kodėl? Tikriausiai tik eidama tolyn surasiu atsakymą“.

Netoliese girdėjosi šniokštimas, bet tik priartėjusi Ravena suprato, jog tai krioklys. Ji buvo po žeme, kaip tik po tekančia upe, kur didžiulės kaskados liejosi per milžiniškus akmenis. Įsidrąsinusi ji priėjo prie tekančios srovės, bet netrukus dėmesį patraukė kitas dalykas. Pasišviesdama žvakide ji pastebėjo ant sienos pritvirtintą popiergalį. Tik priėjusi suprato, kad tai ne šiaip popiergalis, o jos kaimelio planas. Tačiau jis buvo kažkoks neįprastas, Krištolo rūmai buvo nupiešti pačiame viduryje, tarsi būtų visko centras, širdis. Iš jo į keturias skirtingas puses ėjo kažkokie keliai, ir tik geriau įsižiūrėjusi Ravena suprato, kad tai tuneliai.

Pirmas tunelis vedė į vakarus ir buvo tiesiai po upe, per kurią ji eina akmenų taku, kad pasiektų Krištolo rūmus. Netoliese žemyn leidosi krioklys, ir ties ta vieta tunelis baigėsi, Ravena dabar kaip tik stovėjo toje vietoje. Keisčiausia buvo tai, kad į krioklį vedė rodyklė su užrašu, kad ten antri vartai į Šešėlių Karalystę. Mergaitė nesuprato, ką tai reiškia, nė karto negirdėjo apie kažkokią Šešėlių Karalystę, be to, puikiai žinojo, kad tai ne vartai, o tiesiog tunelis, vedantis į Krištolo rūmus, tad tyrinėjo toliau.

Už Krištolo rūmų driekėsi milžiniškas miškas – Mirties giria. Jo viduryje buvo iškilęs kažkoks stulpas, žodžiai aiškino, kad tai pirmi vartai į Šešėlių Karalystę. Netoliese užsibaigė ir antrasis tunelis, rodantis, kad už jo galima rasti Požemių Karalystę. Trečias tunelis vedė į rytus, tačiau jo pabaigoje Ravena pamatė klaustuką, tad keliavo toliau. Jos žvilgsnis nuklydo į paskutinį tunelį. Jis buvo truputį kitoks, einantis ne tiesiai iš Krištolo rūmų, o į pietus iš pirmo tunelio, ir atrodė, tarsi žemėlapyje būtų pripieštas vėliau.

Ravena akimis vedė jį, norėdama sužinoti, kur jis baigiasi ir staiga... jos akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos. Tas tunelis vedė iki jos namų. Nebuvo jokių abejonių, kad tai kažkoks kitas namas. Ji matė tą patį žvyrkelį, kuriuo eina į mokyklą, pievą, kurią reikia pereiti, kad pasiektum upę, o štai čia ir lieptelis, ant kurio jos su Agne dažnai stebi vandens tėkmę ir mėto akmenėlius. Ten netoliese jos gali matyti paplūdimį, kur praleidžia karštas vasaros dienas prie ežero, į kurį įteka viską jungianti upė. Ką tai galėtų reikšti? Kodėl Krištolo rūmai sujungti su jos namais?! Kas tai padarė?!

Nors širdis atrodė tuoj iššoks iš krūtinės, Ravena stengėsi toliau tyrinėti žemėlapį. Daug toliau už Oberono ir Mirandos namų ji pamatė keistą dalyką. Už milžiniškos lygumos tęsėsi didelis vandens telkinys, tikriausiai vandenynas, bet šiaurės vakaruose jis turėjo keistą kyšulį, tarytum dar vieną tunelį po vandeniu, tik įėjimas į jį buvo paslėptas didžiuliais akmenimis ir užrašas skelbė, kad tai Vandenų Karalystė.

Tik gaila, kad visos tos vietos buvo per toli, kad Ravenos kojos įveiktų tą atstumą. Nors ne, vieną vietą ji patikrinti galėjo. Tą tunelį, kuris vedė iki jos namų, jis neturėtų būti gilus ir klaidinantis kaip kiti. Idėja taip sujaudino, kad nieko nelaukdama ji pasiėmė žemėlapį ir pradėjo ieškoti ketvirto tunelio. Jeigu žemėlapis rodė teisingai, jis turėjo būti visai netoliese. Ir iš tikrųjų, ieškoti ilgai neprireikė. Ravena netrukus aptiko dar vieną posūkį ir nesuabejojusi žengė gilyn. Tunelis atrodė drėgnas, toks pat senas, kaip ir kiti, bet žmogus, kuris piešė šį žemėlapį, tikriausiai atrado jį vėliau. Tik kodėl jis tai darė? Kodėl tyrinėjo visus šiuos požemius? Ir kas jam nutiko?

Daugybė klausimų nuodijo mergaitės protą. Ji žinojo tik viena, kad yra dar daug neatrastų dalykų, negalėjo įsivaizduoti, kas dedasi už žemėlapio ribų. Bet dabar turėjo būti budri, kad neįkristų į duobę, jų čia buvo pakankamai, kai kurios buvo labai gilios ir pilnos vandens.

Po kurio laiko Ravena pamatė laiptus, o viršuje jų laukė dar vienas tunelis. Šis jau buvo daug geresnis, netgi kvapas tvyrantis aplinkui kažką labai priminė, tarsi jį būtų čia lankiusis ne kartą. Ir tikrai, dar kiek paėjėjusi ji pasiekė suskilusį vitražą, kurį matė anksčiau, kai įėjo pro paslaptingas duris savo namuose. Tai ir buvo įrodymas, kad žemėlapis rodo teisingai, Krištolo rūmai dėl kažkokios priežasties sujungti su jos namais. Tik ar tai žino tėvai? Jei taip, tai kodėl jie tai slepia?

Ravena nusprendė jų neklausinėti ir pamėginti tai išsiaiškinti pati. Galbūt jie tik bando apsaugoti ją nuo kažko blogo arba yra visiškai su tuo nesusiję, bet mama sakė, kad drąsios mergaitės nebėga nuo problemų, tad ji tai ir ketino daryti. Nors buvo pavargusi, turėjo ilgą kelią grįžti atgal. Namai buvo visai čia pat, bet ji negalėjo tiesiog eiti pro duris nežinodama, ar niekas jos nepamatys.

Kai Ravena pagaliau išėjo iš tunelio, žvakidė buvo beveik užgesusi. Mergaitė dabar nenorėjo nieko, tik grįžti namo, tad paspaudė žvaigždės formos akmenėlį. Vos vartai atsidarė, į vidų plūstelėjo žvarbus vėjas ir stambūs lietaus lašai. Ravena pasipurtė nuo šalčio ir išėjo.

Tuo metu nuo rytų iki vakarų dangų perskrodė žaibas, o netrukus nugriaudėjo griaustinis. Iki tol mergaitė neįsivaizdavo, kad gali būti tokių žaibų. Jie leidosi iš dangaus arba kilo nuo žemės lūžinėjančiais stulpais, blyksėjo tūkstančiais akinamų atšakų. Vėjas lenkė medžius, lygino pėdsakus, pavertė žemę ištisine vaga, kuria šėldami ir putodami sruvo galybė drumzlinų upelių. Visas horizontas buvo apklėstas tirštų pilkų debesų, o uolas aplipusios žuvėdros. Kartais pavienės poros atsiplėšdavo nuo akmenų, pakildavo ir šaižiai klykdamos imdavo sklandyti virš drumzlinos upės vandens.

Bet staiga mergaitės dėmesį patraukė šakų traškesys. Neaiškus šešėlis, kurio realumu vangiai galėjai ir patikėti, praplaukė tarp medžių, ir miške staiga pasigirdo baisus klyksmas. Žvelgdama jo link, Ravena pamanė, kad tai tikriausiai tik laukinis gyvūnas ar paukštis ir daugiau apie tai negalvodama nubėgo keliu. Namų durys buvo atrakintos, tad žengė į vidų. Virtuvėje jos laukė Lina.

– Ravena, tau viskas gerai?! – išsigandusi moteris puolė prie jos. – Tu visa permirkusi!

– Aš sveika, – sukuždėjo mergaitė. – Nežinojau, kad bus griaustinis, bet buvau saugiai pasislėpusi pas draugus.

– Svarbiausia, kad grįžai, – kiek aprimo ji. – Tu tikriausiai alkana.

Netrukus priešais Raveną garavo vakarienė. Lina sėdėjo šalia ir stebėjo kiekvieną mergaitės judesį, tarsi norėtų pasakyti jai kažką labai svarbaus. Tačiau dėl neaiškios priežasties tylėjo.


	14. Chapter 14

– Aš tau sakiau, kad tai nepadės, jis jau viską žino, – konstatavo Rodžeris, purtydamas savo šlapią apsiaustą.

– Turi omenyje Traigoną? – atidžiai stebėdama jį, Lina atsirėmė į duris.

– Nejaugi pažįsti dar kažką, kas gali mus nužudyti už tai, kad turime Raveną ir Agnę? – pasišaipė jis. – Žinoma, kad Traigonas!

– Iš kur ištraukei, kad jis žino?

Vyras susierzinęs nuskubėjo į virtuvę. Lina nužingsniavo iš paskos ir sustojo tarpduryje.

– Kai prieš kelias dienas buvau Tamsos Karalystėje, jis kalbėjo užuominomis, – galiausiai prakalbo Rodžeris. – Šiandien tai nutiko ir vėl.

– Ką jis tiksliai sakė?

– Paklausė manęs apie Krištolo rūmus būtent po to, kai ten buvau.

– Palauk, ką tu veikei Krištolo rūmuose? – įtartinai pažvelgė į jį Lina.

– Nejaugi nežinai? Bandžiau išgelbėti mūsų gyvybes. Kol Neptūnas nepasakys Ravenai tiesos, tol mes būsime saugūs, bet mes nesame tikri, ar jis tai padarys, todėl turėjau įtikinti jį, kad to daryti nebūtina.

– Svarbiausia ne Neptūnas, – primerkė akis moteris. – Jis gali sakyti tiesą arba ne, bet jeigu Ravena atskleis savo galias, mes nieko negalėsime padaryti.

– Kartą Traigonas sakė, kad Ravenos galios gali niekada nepabusti, jeigu ji gyvens ramų gyvenimą. Viskas, ką mes galime padaryti, tai saugoti ją nuo Ypatingųjų pasaulio.

– Ir tu manai, kad tai bus labai lengva? Ravena jau dabar pradeda matyti tai, ką gali matyti tik Ypatingieji, kad ir tą tunelį iš mūsų namų į Krištolo rūmus. Šiandien ten jutau jos magišką energiją, žinai, ką tai reiškia? Jos energija dar labai silpna ir per didelį atstumą jos pajusti dar neįmanoma, bet tai ženklas, kad ta energija gali bet kuriuo metu sustiprėti. Ją jau per vėlu apsaugoti nuo kito pasaulio, nejaugi ketini visą laiką ją slėpti nuo Traigono?

– Ar tau visiškai nerūpi, kad jis mus nužudys?

– Jis nužudys tik mane, nes aš perėmiau Raveną iš Arelos, o tu tylėjai, nes aš taip liepiau.

– Tu taip liepei! Nes tai pats geriausias pasiteisinimas! – įtūžo Rodžeris. – Ir žinai ką, tu teisi, tai tavo kaltė, kad mes įklimpome į šį mėšlą. Jeigu nebūtum sutikusi paimti Ravenos, taip nebūtų atsitikę. Be to, tu puikiai žinai, kad aš tarnauju Traigonui, kodėl turėjai mane į tai įpainioti?

– Jeigu taip bijai, kodėl negalėjai paprasčiausiai pabėgti tą pačią dieną, kai Ravena atsirado šiuose namuose? – atkirto Lina. – Paklausyk, Traigonas nė neplanuoja mūsų nužudyti, nes jau seniai būtų tai padaręs, nebent apsirikai ir jis iš tikrųjų nieko nežino.

– Jis jau anksčiau sakė, kad gali daug ką matyti per atstumą, tai reiškia, kad turi tam galią. Melburnas taip pat kažkada tai minėjo, tai negali būti atsitiktinumas.

– Tu bijai ne to, – iškošė pro dantis Lina. – Jeigu Melburnas teisus ir Traigonas gali matyti mus per atstumą, tu bijai, kad jis sužinos tavo planus ir nužudys tave, o ne dėl to, kad tu turi jo dukterį.

Ji net aiktelėjo, kai pykčio pritvinkęs vyras sugriebė jai už rankos.

– Tu dar nieko nežinai, – atšovė jis. – Tikriausiai elgtumeisi taip pat, būdama mano vietoje. Tu dar nežinai, ką reiškia žemintis prieš Traigoną, kai jis tave išgelbėja ir tu turi būti dėkingas, bet tuo pačiu nekenti jo labiau už viską pasaulyje.

Rodžeris iš lėto atleido jos ranką ir užtrenkė kambario duris. Lina apstulbusi nulydėjo akimis pranykstančią tamsią jo figūrą. Kad ir kaip mylėjo ir suprato Rodžerį, šiuo metu niekuo negalėjo jam padėti. Žinojo tik tai, kad dabar būtų geriausia kelioms valandoms palikti jį ramybėje, tad nusprendė išvažiuoti į miestą.

Nusigriebusi apsiaustą ji saugiai užrakino duris ir įsėdusi į automobilį išvažiavo į platų vieškelį. Ilgi tamsiai rudi kirpčiai krito į akis, bet ji šiaip ne taip sugebėjo įžiūrėti kelią ir niekaip neįstengdama nusiraminti stipriai spaudė vairą. Jeigu būtų jos valia, pati seniai būtų pasakiusi Ravenai apie jos kilmę, tačiau privalėjo laikytis pažado, kurį davė Arelai: leisti Ravenai būti žmogumi tiek, kiek įmanoma, neįpainioti jos į Ypatingųjų pasaulį per anksti.

Begalvodama Lina važiavo visą kelią, vis mindama greičio pedalą, už savęs palikdama daugybę pastatų, tarp jų ir Krištolo rūmus. Bet kažkas išdygo kelio viduryje ir ji staigiai pasuko į dešinę. Deja, automobilio greitis buvo per didelis, tad neišlaikė pusiausvyros ir apsivertęs trenkėsi į medį.

Moteris sunkiai pakėlė galvą ir pažvelgė pro sudužusį stiklą. Nors svaigo galva, turėjo kuo greičiau išlipti, kol automobilis neužsidegė, todėl skubiai nusisegė saugos diržus ir pabandė atidaryti dureles. Jos buvo užsikirtusios, tad visu kūnu pasviro į priekį ir jos pagaliau pasidavė.

Lina išvirto laukan ir tik tvirtai atsistojusi ant kojų apsidairė kaltininko. Viduryje kelio stovėjo Traigonas. Nebuvo jokių abejonių, kad tai jis, nors jie dar niekada nebuvo susitikę akis į akį. Bet kas gi daugiau gali skleisti tokią negatyvią energiją?

– Malonu susipažinti, – su pašaipa balse prakalbo jis. – Pagaliau susitikome.

– Jeigu tau reikia Rodžerio, jo su manimi nėra, – drąsiai atkirto Lina.

– Tu klysti, šį kartą man reikia tavęs. Jis pats pasirodys, kai jam to reikės.

Moteris atidžiai nužvelgė demoną. Jeigu ne raudonos akys, jis atrodytų kaip eilinis žmogus, tik su labai blyškia neįprasta oda, kokios nė vienas žemietis neturi. Tai ją šiek tiek nustebino, ji visuomet galvojo, kad jis nė kiek nepanašus į žmogų.

– Bandai atspėti, ko man iš tavęs reikia? – šyptelėjo Traigonas. – Viskas labai paprasta. Tu puikiai žinai, ką mes turime bendro ir kaip esame susiję. Mes trokštame to paties, mylime ir saugojame tą patį, tik mūsų tikslai, deja, labai skirtingi. Tu tikrai manai, kad aš nieko nežinau?

Lina kurį laiką stovėjo sustingusi. Nejaugi jis turi omenyje Raveną? Nejaugi Rodžeris teisus ir jis viską žinojo nuo pat pradžių?

– Dabar tu bandai suprasti, kodėl aš tavęs nenužudau, ar ne? – vėl prakalbo Traigonas ir pažvelgė jai tiesiai į akis. – Jeigu pažinotum mane geriau, suprastum, kad aš nesu toks blogas ir apginu tuos, kurie man svarbūs.

– Nesuprantu, kuo aš esu tau svarbi, – moteris nusuko akis, vengdama jo žvilgsnio. Kiek prisiminė, per akis jis galėjo įsiskverbti į protą ir užvaldyti.

– Nebijok, aš nemoku skaityti minčių, tiesiog per daug gerai pažįstu savo priešus. Jie visi vienodi, bando nuo manęs nuslėpti savo planus, bet atvirai apie tai kalba su kitais. O aš visą laiką girdžiu ir matau tai, ką aš noriu.

– Taigi, tu žinai, kad aš turiu Raveną?

– Žinau. Žinojau nuo pat pradžių, bet gerbiau jūsų su Arela troškimus. Kad ir kaip jūs stengėtės mane apgauti, leidau jums manyti, kad aš esu jūsų pajuokos objektas ir kiek galėdamas apgaudinėjau Rodžerį, – jo akys ėmė ryškiai žibėti. – O dabar atėjo metas jums gerbti mane. Jeigu nori likti gyva, atiduok man Raveną.

– Tiesiog dabar?! – persigando moteris. – Aš negaliu, Ravena dar nieko nežino apie tave! Jeigu tu supranti, ji dar per jauna ir...

– Neprašau atiduoti ją dabar, – pertraukė ją demonas. – Kai ateis laikas, aš ją pasiimsiu. Bet aš pats nuspręsiu, kada ji pasiruošusi, ir tu man netrukdysi, nes kitaip tau galas, aišku?

– Bet kaipgi Arela? – Lina žiūrėjo į jį, traukdamasi nuo liepsnojančio automobilio. – Aš turėjau atiduoti Raveną jai, o ne tau.

– Nejaugi neprisimeni Pranašystės? Arela daugiau niekada nesipainios mano kelyje, o Ravena per silpna, kad jai padėtų, – nusijuokė jis. – Net jei Neptūnas ar nesvarbu kas pasakys jai visą tiesą. Jis gali pasakoti ką nori, man tai nepakenks.

– O ką tu darysi su Rodžeriu?

– Žinoma, aš jam dėkingas taip pat kaip ir tau, kad jūs abu rūpinotės Ravena kaip savo vaiku, net jei Rodžeris labai to nekentė. Aš žinau visus jo planus, ką jis nori man padaryti, bet... – Traigonas minutėlę tylėjo, jo akyse atsispindėjo degančio automobilio liepsna. – Jam niekada nepavyks to įgyvendinti. Bet aš nežudysiu jo ne tik dėl to. Rodžeris nori man pakenkti, turi tam pagrindą, ir jo būdai tai padaryti yra visiškai kitokie. Tai mane ir žavi, štai kodėl aš jį parinkau būti mano parankiniu. Kol jis tarnaus man, tol galės džiaugtis, kad yra gyvas.

Lina norėjo dar kažką pasakyti, bet staiga nugriaudėjo sprogimas. Stipri garso banga suvirpino orą ir aplinkui išplito raudonai geltona liepsna. Traigonas uždengė moterį, saugodamas nuo krentančių nuolaužų, ir nustūmė tolyn nuo kelio. Ji kaip per miglą matė, kaip jis mostelėjo savo raudonu apsiaustu ir tiesiog išnyko ore. Norėjo pakilti ir eiti, bet aptemo akyse.


	15. Berniukas

Kitą dieną lietus pliaupė kaip iš kibiro ir Ravena negalėjo eiti į Krištolo rūmus. Ji prašė mamos, kad bent trumpam išleistų į kiemą, bet toji baiminosi, kad ji susirgs. Tad Ravena galėjo tik spoksoti pro langą ir laukti saulės spindulėlio, išnyrančio pro debesis. Kadangi buvo paruošusi visus namų darbus, jai buvo labai nuobodu, net užsiimdama bet kokia veikla su Agne ji negalėjo susikaupti ir galvojo apie savo slaptąją vietą, dabar jai nebuvo įdomesnės veiklos už rūmų tyrinėjimą.

Tačiau po pietų Ravenos akys smigo į duris koridoriuje, juk už jų tunelis, jungiantis jos namus su Krištolo rūmais. Atrodo, taip arti, bet tuo pačiu taip toli...

Mergaitės širdis suspurdėjo iš jaudulio ir ji atsargiai nuleido rankeną, tačiau jos nuostabai durys neatsidarė. Ravena pagalvojo, kad jos galbūt kažkuo užremtos, pabandė atidaryti stipriau, bet jos aiškiai buvo užrakintos. Tik kas tai padarė? Ir kodėl?

Kitos išeities nebuvo, tad Ravena į kiemą galėjo išeiti tik kitą dieną, kai pradžiūvo žolė. Niekaip nerasdama atsakymo į tai, kas galėjo užrakinti duris, ji perbrido pievą ir netrukus atsidūrė savo pamėgtoje vietoje. Kiek prisiminė, trečiame aukšte buvo durys, kurių praeitą kartą nepatikrino. Mintis, kad nueis ten šiandien labai ją džiugino, širdis atrodė tuoj iššoks iš krūtinės.

Ir štai pagaliau tos durys priešais. Ravena nusvėrė rankeną ir žengė vidun. Priešais ją atsivėrė jauki biblioteka, gana nedidelė, su medinėmis grindimis, išklotomis raudonu kilimu raštuotais kraštais. Barokinio stiliaus lentynos stiebėsi į viršų, pridėtos ne tik storų knygų, bet ir senų pageltusių ritinėlių. Viename kampe stovėjo fotelis ir knygomis apkrautas stalas. Ravena pradėjo jas apžiūrinėti, bet nesuprato kas ten parašyta. Tai buvo senoviniai, beveik išblukę raštai, bet nuojauta kuždėjo, kad labai svarbūs, pasakojantys kažkokią, galbūt netgi šių rūmų atsiradimo istoriją. Ji bandė tikrinti ir kitas knygas, tačiau veltui, visos jos buvo nesuprantama kalba.

Ravena norėjo palikti jas ramybėje, bet staiga iš vienos knygos kažkas iškrito. Mergaitė pasilenkė pažiūrėti ir pamačiusi nuotrauką net nustėro iš siaubo. Tai buvo ji. Nekilo jokių abejonių, juk tai ji turėjo keistą raudoną žymę ant kaktos, kuri net nebuvo panaši į randą ar apgamą. Nieko kito, be savęs, ji niekada nematė su tokia žyme. Tik ką ji reiškė? Ravena niekada anksčiau apie tai nepagalvojo. Kodėl tėvai jai nieko apie tai nepasakojo? Ir iš kur čia atsirado ta nuotrauka?

Mergaitė nejučia persibraukė per žymę, bet tuo metu išgirdo žingsnius ir knyga iškrito jai iš rankų. Nežinodama, ką daryti, ji pasislėpė už toliausiai nuo durų esančios lentynos ir įsiklausė. Buvo tokia išsigandusi, kad bijojo net kvėpuoti, kad menkiausias garsas neišduotų jos slaptavietės, netgi širdies plakimas atrodė per garsus.

Bet stengdamasi suimti save į rankas mergaitė įsitempusi laukė. Tuo metu ji aiškiai išgirdo kaip girgžtelėjusios prasivėrė durys ir kažkas įėjo į vidų, bet ji buvo per toli, kad galėtų kažką matyti. Žingsniai buvo labai lėti, įtartini, tarsi patalpoje esantis žmogus atidžiai tyrinėtų kiekvieną kampelį, kažko ieškotų. O gal jis matė Raveną čia įeinančią?

Minutėlę truko tyla, paskui mergaitė girdėjo besisklaidančius popierius ir besiverčiančius knygos lapus, tačiau dabar judesiai buvo tokie greiti, kad Ravena negalėjo įsivaizduoti kaip tas žmogus tai daro, atrodė, tarsi tai darytų pro langą įsisukęs uraganas, kuris kažkokiu stebuklingu būdu negalėjo paveikti nieko kito aplink.

Tai buvo labai keistas jausmas, ir mergaitė susverdėjusi atsirėmė į lentyną. Tuo metu jos ranka užkliudė kažkokią senovinę bronzinę skulptūrėlę ir numetė ją ant grindų.

– Kas ten?! – pasigirdo išgąsčio kupinas balsas.

Ravena vos susilaikė nesurikusi, bet apmirusia širdimi laukė, kas bus toliau, netgi buvo pasiruošusi gintis, jeigu jis puls. Ji jau matė šešėlį, slystantį grindimis ir artėjantį prie lentynos, kur ji buvo pasislėpusi, tačiau žingsnių šį kartą nebuvo girdėti. O po kelių sekundžių tas šešėlis pasuko kita kryptimi. Mergaitė nustebusi atsargiai žvilgtelėjo pro kraštą, norėdama pamatyti, kas kitas galėjo sudominti Krištolo rūmų gyventoją. Jis tupėjo prie lentynos, prie kurios prieš tai stovėjo Ravena, ir spoksojo į numestą ant grindų jos nuotrauką.

Paskui nepažįstamasis atsistojo. Mergaitė stengėsi atidžiau jį apžiūrėti, bet jis buvo atsukęs nugarą. Didelis mėlynas apsiaustas, kurio apačia beveik lietė grindis, dengė jo pečius, o gobtuvas galvą, todėl buvo sunku spręsti, kas tai per žmogus. Tačiau jis atrodė per žemas ir per smulkus, kad būtų suaugęs.

Bet staiga jis atsisuko. Jo akys smigo tiesiai į Ravenos. Mergaitė aiktelėjusi užlindo už lentynos, bet užkliuvusi už kilimo griuvo ant grindų. Tačiau ji žinojo, kad slėptis per vėlu, nepažįstamasis ją jau pastebėjo, ji matė jo artėjantį šešėlį, dabar jai galas, išsisukti nepavyks, jis ją nužudys, o gal net ir blogiau...

Bet tuo metu priešais ją išniro berniukas. Taip, tas pats su ilgais juodais plaukais ir dideliu apsiaustu, per kurį ji negalėjo suprasti, kad jis irgi vaikas, o dabar aiškiai matė jį visu ūgiu priešais save. Nors ji dar nežinojo, ar jis geras, širdyje truputį palengvėjo.

– Nesiartink arba spirsiu! – sušnypštė Ravena.

– Nebijok, – švelniu balsu prakalbo berniukas. – Nenoriu tau nieko blogo. Tu nesusižeidei?

Ravena staigiai pakilo ir apsidairė aplinkui, ieškodama būdo kaip pasprukti.

– Kas tu toks? Ką čia veiki?

– Nebėk, aš tik noriu ramiai su tavimi pasikalbėti.

Berniukas ėmė iš lėto artėti. Mergaitė žengė porą žingsnių atgal, bet jos nugara atsirėmė į sieną.

– Ar tu irgi atradai šią vietą kaip ir aš?

– Aš tau viską papasakosiu, jeigu prižadėsi nuo manęs nebėgti.

– O iš kur man žinoti, kad tu sakai tiesą? – laikėsi savo Ravena. – Ta knyga... tu joje laikai mano nuotrauką, tikriausiai stebi mane visą laiką!

– O tu lankaisi mano rūmuose, – neatlyžo jis. – Paklausyk, aš dar tik vaikas, ką blogo galiu tau padaryti? Jeigu nori, gali man įspirti ir bėgti iš čia, bet tada daugiau niekada čia nebegrįžk.

Berniukas pasitraukė iš kelio, leisdamas jai praeiti, tačiau Ravenos noras pasprukti buvo jau visiškai dingęs, ji net nebejuto pavojaus, tik smalsumą, norėjo išsiaiškinti daugiau, galbūt jis žinos, kokia priežastis jungia jos namus su Krištolo rūmais ir ką reiškia tie visi kiti tuneliai į kažkokias karalystes, apie kurias ji niekada negirdėjo.

– Tai ko nebėgi? – paklausė berniukas. – Ar pasisavinsi rūmus ir išvarysi mane iš čia?

Mergaitei staiga pasidarė labai gėda. Juk tai ji įsibrovė į jo rūmus kaip vagilė ir pagrasino įspirti. Tai ji nebuvo tokia jau nekalta, o ne šis vaikis.

Nežinodama, ką daryti toliau, ji nudelbė žvilgsnį į grindis.

– Gerai, aš atsiprašau, – vėl prakalbo berniukas. – Atsiprašau, kad tave išgąsdinau.

– Tavo rūmai labai gražūs, – nuraudo Ravena. – O koks tavo vardas?

– Neptūnas. O tu Ravena, taip?

– Iš kur tu žinai? – išpūtė akis ji. – Tai vis dėlto mane stebi?

– Nėra sunku sužinoti vardą, kai gyveni tame pačiame kaime ir dar slapta pas mane lankaisi, – nekaltai šyptelėjo jis ir ištiesė jai ranką. – Malonu susipažinti.

– Man taip pat, – mergaitė atrodė pasimetusi ir savosios jam neištiesė. – Bet kodėl tu nesirodei anksčiau, jei čia gyveni?

– Iš tiesų, pamačiau tave tik prieš porą dienų, nes prieš tai buvau išvykęs į miestą. Kaip tik buvau begrįžtantis, kai tu lipai upės akmenimis.

– O kur tavo tėvai? – susidomėjo ji. – Kodėl jie ne su tavimi?

Neptūno veidas apniuko ir jis ištarė šaltu balsu.

– Aš jų neturiu.

– Neturi? Kaip tai įmanoma?

– Aš nežinau, kur mano tikroji šeima, visą laiką būnu vienas...

– Kodėl? Gal jiems kas nors nutiko?

– Ne, nenutiko, – papurtė galvą berniukas. – Kai buvau dar labai mažas, tėvai paliko mane pas globėjus. Kai paaugau, jie pasakė, kad tėvai pastatė man šiuos rūmus, todėl nusprendžiau juose apsigyventi ir pabėgau nuo globėjų. Galbūt jie manęs ieško, bet man tai nesvarbu.

– Suprantu... – nutęsė Ravena. – Man labai gaila.

– Tiek to, pamiršk, tai tikrai nėra svarbu.

Vaikai kurį laiką tylėjo ir stovėjo vienas priešais kitą. Ravena spoksojo į grindis, o Neptūnas į ją, niekaip negalėdamas atsistebėti, kad pagaliau su ja susipažino.

– Ką gi, gali jaustis kaip namuose, – berniukas atsitokėjo pirmas ir nuėjo prie fotelio ir knygomis apkrauto stalo. – Ar padėtum man sutvarkyti? Prieš išvykdamas ilgai tyrinėjau tas knygas, tad nebuvo laiko.

Jis vikriai paėmė knygų krūvą ir tvarkingai sudėliojo į lentyną. Ravena tarsi užhipnotizuota įdėmiai žiūrėjo į jį, į tas jūros gilumo akis, kurias pasilenkus paslėpdavo plaukai, paskui taip pat atsitokėjo ir padėjo jam rinkti knygas.

Kurį laiką jie nieko nekalbėjo tik dirbo. Vienu metu, kai mergaitė lenkėsi paimti knygų nuo grindų, Neptūnas suskubo padėti ir netyčia brūkštelėjo jai per pirštus. Ravena pajuto kažką keisto, tarsi kutenanti elektra būtų perėjusi per visą kūną, ir sutrikusi pažvelgė į jį. Berniukas stovėjo sustingęs, lyg ir pašiurpęs, tarsi būtų išvydęs vaiduoklį.

– Tau viskas gerai? – sunerimo Ravena.

– Taip... taip, gerai, aš tik galvojau.

Ir jis nuėjo dėlioti knygas toliau. Ravena to dar nežinojo, bet tuo metu, kai jie susilietė, pajuto vienas kito energiją. Ravenos buvo labai negatyvi ir tamsi, štai kodėl Neptūnas pašiurpo. Jam buvo sunku patikėti, kad tokia nekalta mergaitė savyje nešioja blogį, kuris iki šiol dar nepabudo.

– O kam tu jas tyrinėji? Tas knygas? – staiga paklausė Ravena.

Neptūnas net nepajuto kaip ji priėjo, tad truputį išsigando.

– Kaip sakiau, čia buvo mano tėvų rūmai, man įdomu, ką jie mėgo.

– O tu supranti nors vieną žodį?

– Argi tyrinėčiau kažką, ko negaliu perskaityti? – šyptelėjo jis. – Pasirodo, čia ne šiaip knygos, jose rašoma visa mūsų kaimelio istorija ir netgi tai, ko tu niekur kitur nerastum, aš pats tikrinau.

– Vadinasi, tos knygos labai vertingos, – išsižiojo Ravena.

– Taip, bet niekam to nesakyk. Beje, gal nori sužinoti, kam anksčiau priklausė šie rūmai?

– Bet neseniai sakei, kad tavo tėvai juos pastatė tau.

– Teisybė, bet prieš tai rūmai buvo nugriauti. Juos turėjęs savininkas nusižudė požemiuose, todėl čia kartais vaidenasi. Po to mano tėvai stengėsi atkurti rūmus tiksliai kokie jie buvo.

– Vadinasi, tu žinai, kas tokie yra tavo tėvai?

– Tik pavardes. Bandžiau rasti jų gyvenamąją vietą, bet jų vardų niekur nėra, keista, ar ne?

– Taip, bet kodėl tau reikia žinoti viso kaimelio istoriją? – negalėjo suprasti Ravena.

– Jau sakiau – todėl, kad čia pilna slaptų dalykų, pavyzdžiui, įvairiausių tunelių, vedančių į vietas, apie kurias beveik niekas nežino.

– Ar tai tu nupiešei tą žemėlapį, kuris buvo pirmame tunelyje?

– Tu buvai tuneliuose? – nustebo Neptūnas. – Ar tau nebuvo baisu?

– Buvo, bet įdomiau matyt labiau, – šyptelėjo ji, bet greitai surimtėjo. – Kodėl tu palikai tą žemėlapį tokioje vietoje?

– Tiesiog negaliu jo neštis visur su savimi, kad niekas nepamatytų, tad turiu palikti jį kur nors Krištolo rūmuose.

– Aš jį paėmiau, mes galime tyrinėti jį drauge, tik dabar jis mano namuose.

– Nemanau, kad tai gera idėja... – susimąstė berniukas. – Atnešk tą žemėlapį čia, tada ir galėsime jį tyrinėti, gerai?

– Galiu atnešti jį rytoj, vis tiek šiandien negalėsiu ilgai čia būti.

– Gerai, kol neišėjai, paruošiu mums arbatos. Tu palauk čia.

Neptūnas išėjo. Likusi viena Ravena įsitaisė fotelyje. Atrodė keista, kad ji taip ilgai lankėsi Krištolo rūmuose, bet jų savininkas pasirodė tik šiandien. Kaip jis galėjo palikti tokį lobyną neprižiūrimą taip ilgai? Tačiau mergaitė džiaugėsi, kad jis neišvarė jos, priešingai, atrodė labai draugiškas ir malonus. Ji nežinojo, ar tai gera mintis, bet taip pat turėjo elgtis su juo draugiškai ir tuo pačiu būti labai atsargi, juk vis dėlto jie susipažino tik šiandien.

Netrukus Neptūnas grįžo su auksiniu padėklu. Viskas šiuose rūmuose kvepėjo prabanga, tikriausiai jo tėvai buvo labai turtingi. Ravena niekada net nebandė įsivaizduoti, kad jai teks būti tokioje vietoje.

Berniukas padėjo padėklą ant stalo, Ravena jau lenkėsi pakelti puodelį, bet jis sulaikė jos ranką. Tačiau neatrodė, lyg jis norėtų puodelį pakelti pirmas, nes akivaizdžiai suėmė jai už riešo ir kelias sekundes palaikė. Ravena sutrikusi laukė, ką jis pasakys, bet jis tik papurtė galvą ir atsitraukė. Mergaitė sutrikusi nukreipė žvilgsnį į knygų lentyną, niekaip negalėdama suprasti, kodėl jis taip daro.

– O kaip tu atradai šią vietą? – staiga paklausė Neptūnas.

– Net nežinau kaip pasakyti, – gūžtelėjo pečiais ji. – Gal tau tai atrodys keista, bet mane čia pakvietė kažkoks balsas.

– Tai visai ne keista, kodėl taip pamanei? – nusijuokė jis. – Tai, kas slypi šiuose rūmuose, yra kur kas keisčiau.

Vaikai kurį laiką tylėjo ir mėgavosi arbata, paskui Ravena pakilo.

– Atrodo, man jau metas namo.

– Bet mes susitiksime rytoj, tiesa?

Berniuko balsas buvo kažkoks sunerimęs, tad Ravena nuramino jį šypsena.

– Žinoma, ir būtinai atsinešiu žemėlapį.

– Ar tu... kada nors būsi mano draugė? – nedrąsiai paklausė jis.

– Aš dar pagalvosiu.

Ir Ravena išbėgo pro duris. Bebrisdama pieva ji jautėsi taip, lyg kažkas ją stebėtų, tačiau aplinkui nesimatė nė gyvos dvasios. Vis dėlto ji paspartino žingsnį ir netrukus užtrenkė savo namų duris. Nuojauta kuždėjo, kad reikia paslėpti žemėlapį kol jo niekas nesurado, tad puolė į savo kambarį ir atvėrė stalčių. Širdyje net palengvėjo, kai rado žemėlapį ten, kur padėjo.

Tą naktį ji užmigo sunkiai, laukdama akimirkos, kai vėl galės susitikti su Neptūnu.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaip ir žadėjo, kitos dienos rytą Ravena nugabeno žemėlapį atgal pas Neptūną. Nors buvo dar gana anksti, jis jau sėdėjo ant grindų apsikrovęs knygomis ir net neišgirdo kaip ji atėjo. Apsigręžė tik išvydęs šešėlį.

– Nemaniau, kad ateisi taip anksti.

Mergaitė išlankstė žemėlapį ir padėjusi šalia taip pat prisėdo ant grindų.

– Galiu kai ko paklausti?

– Klausk, – paragino jis.

– Tu sakei, kad nupiešei tą žemėlapį, vadinasi, lankeisi visose tose vietose?

– Ne, lankiausi tik Šešėlių Karalystėje, naudodamasis pirmais vartais, nes nesu tikras, kaip naudotis antrais. Apie kitas vietas žinau tik iš knygų.

– Tai tu įsitikinęs, kad tos vietos tikros?

– Taip, kuo tikriausios.

– Gal mes galėtume jas patikrinti?

– Nemanau, kad tai būtų labai lengva, tie tuneliai labai ilgi ir klaidinantys, net ir naudojantis žemėlapiu yra labai didelė tikimybė pasiklysti, o kitaip mes į tas slaptas vietas patekti negalėtume, nes jų vartai tik požemiuose.

– Bet tu sakei, kad vienoje jų buvai, – priminė Ravena.

– Taip, bet man pasisekė, nes pažįstu ten gyvenantį žmogų.

– Tose karalystėse gyvena žmonės? – nustebo mergaitė.

– Taip, o ko tu tikėjaisi? – Neptūnas minutėlę tylėjo. – Tai nepaprasti pasauliai, knygose rašoma, kad juose gyvena ypatingi žmonės.

– Ypatingi? – Ravena susidomėjusi prisėdo šalia ir pažvelgė į knygą priešais jį, nors negalėjo suprasti nė žodžio.

– Tokie žmonės, kurie moka ką nors nepaprasto, pavyzdžiui, teleportuotis į kitą vietą per sekundę arba naudotis burtais.

– Tu tikrai supranti, kas parašyta tose knygose? – susiraukė ji. – Gal tu kažkur suklydai?

– Ne, tai gryniausia tiesa, tas žmogus, gyvenantis Šešėlių Karalystėje, naudojasi burtais, ir man teko tai matyti.

– O iš kur man žinoti, kad tu neišsigalvojai? – pyktelėjo Ravena. – Visa tai skamba kaip stebuklinga pasaka, negali būti, kad tai tikra.

– Gali, ir tai tikra, nes aš irgi esu nepaprastas, – atkirto jis. – Aš galiu tau tai parodyti.

– Ir ką tu moki? Paversti visas šias knygas į dulkių krūvą?

– Palauk minutėlę ir pamatysi.

Neptūnas giliai įkvėpė ir užsimerkė. Tik praėjus kelioms minutėms Ravena pastebėjo, kad knyga, padėta priešais jį, vos vos kruta. Po to ji labai lėtai pakilo nuo grindų ir ėmė ratu suktis aplink vaikus. Mergaitė išsižiojusi stebėjo, kaip iš lentynų pakyla dar daugiau knygų, ir jos spirale sukasi aplink juos, vis greičiau ir greičiau. Tuo metu ji pajuto tą patį jausmą kaip vakar, tarsi į namus būtų įsisukęs vėjas, kuris nieko aplinkui negali paveikti. Dar po minutės knygos nustojo suktis ir tvarkingai grįžo į savo vietas. Neptūnas atsimerkė.

– Kaip tau tai?

– Atrodo... stulbinančiai... – Ravena vis dar negalėjo patikėti tuo, ką matė. – Ar gali man parodyti dar ką nors?

– Nelabai, aš ir pats neseniai sužinojau, kad esu nepaprastas, visi tie triukai mane labai išvargina, bet aš po truputį treniruojuosi.

– Bet kaip tu sužinojai, kad esi nepaprastas?

– Man tai pasakė globėjai. Nežinau, ar jie turi kokių nors gebėjimų, bet mano tėvai ypatingi, todėl jie norėjo, kad aš tai žinočiau. Pradėjau treniruotis tik tada, kai persikėliau čia, kadangi jie pasakė, kad yra gebėjimų, kurie gali pakenkti. Bet tu niekam to nepasakok, gerai?

– Nemanau, kad manimi kas nors patikėtų, – nusijuokė ji. – Juk tie keisti pasauliai paslėpti nuo... visų kitų.

– Būtent! Nuo tų, kurie neturi jokių gebėjimų, ir tai reiškia, kad viename iš tų pasaulių turėtų gyventi mano tėvai, tikriausiai dėl to jų pavardžių niekur nėra. Bet galbūt jie norėjo, kad aš juos rasčiau, todėl paliko man šiuos rūmus.

– Tai tavo tikslas tik surasti tėvus?

– Ne, aš noriu padaryti dar daugybę dalykų. Yra dar daugiau pasaulių už šio žemėlapio sienų, man tereikia išsiaiškinti kur jie.

– Štai ši vieta, – Ravena pirštu parodė į klaustuką žemėlapyje. – Neatrodo labai toli nuo Krištolo rūmų, bet kodėl tu nežinai kas ten?

– Aš mėginau ten eiti, bet praėjimas užverstas akmenimis. Be to, iš ten sklinda kažkas... labai blogo, – nusipurtė jis. – Bet geriau negalvokime apie tai, reikėtų pailsėti, visą rytą dirbau. Gal išeitum su manimi pasivaikščioti?

– Puiki mintis, negi visą laiką būsime viduje? – sutiko Ravena ir nuskubėjo paskui berniuką, jau einantį prie durų.

Jie nusileido laiptais į kiemą. Saulė jau buvo aukštai pakilusi ir išdžiovinusi rasotą žolę.

– Dabar jau suprantu, kodėl tie rūmai paslėpti, – žvelgdama į uolą prakalbo mergaitė. – Tik kas nutiktų, jeigu kas nors pastebėtų tą žvaigždę ant uolos, kaip kad aš?

Vaikai ėmė iš lėto lipti upės akmenimis.

– Šią vietą gali rasti tik ypatingi žmonės. Niekas kitas jos tiesiog nemato.

– Vadinasi, aš irgi esu ypatinga?

– Taip jau išeina.

– O kodėl ant šių akmenų yra tie keisti ženklai?

– Tai reiškia apsaugą nuo blogio. Kol jie čia, tol mums nieko nenutiks.

Berniukas perėjo upę pirmas. Jo veidas atrodė sunerimęs, jis žinojo, kad Ravena gali eiti į Krištolo rūmus tik kol jos galios miega, kai jos atsiskleis, ženklai užblokuos jai kelią.

Ištiesęs ranką, jis padėjo mergaitei saugiai pasiekti žemę.

– Beje, ar žinojai, kad ši upė vadinama Sidabrinio Sfinkso upe?

– Kodėl būtent Sidabrinio? – nusistebėjo Ravena.

– Nežinau, tiesiog radau užrašą vaikštinėdamas upės pakrante. Pažiūrėk, pievoje pilna gėlių, nupinsiu tau vainiką.

Vaikai įsitaisė aukštoje žolėje. Neptūnas ėmė skinti pienes ir dėjo jas į krūvelę, o Ravena atsisėdusi šalia įdėmiai jį stebėjo. Buvo gera nieko neveikti, ypač kai pastaruoju metu atrado tiek daug keistų dalykų. Neptūnas buvo teisus kalbėdamas apie poilsį, jai taip pat reikėjo bent trumpam atsiriboti nuo pasaulio.

– Ar tau tai neatrodo keista? – staiga paklausė ji.

– Kas keista?

– Tai, kad būtent mes turime galimybę ištirti nepaprastus pasaulius, juk tai galėjo būti bet kurie kiti žmonės.

– Bet pakliuvome mes, – šyptelėjo berniukas. – Nepamiršk, kad Krištolo rūmai patys tave pasikvietė.

– Bet aš net nežinau kaip tau padėti, aš nesuprantu tų knygų kalbos, tu vienas gali jas skaityti. Tuomet kuo aš galiu būti naudinga?

– Kol būsi su manimi, tol būsi naudinga, – pabaigęs pinti, jis nutupdė vainiką jai ant galvos. – Gražu.

Mergaitė nudelbė žvilgsnį į žemę.

– Niekas man to niekada nesakė, visuomet maniau, kad aš negraži.

– Kodėl? – nusijuokė Neptūnas.

Mergaitė įsispoksojo į giedrą dangų.

– O kodėl ne?

Neptūnas nuraudęs neatsakė ir atsigulęs ant žolės pasikišo po galva rankas.

– Gan norėtum būti mano geriausia draugė?

– Mes susipažinome tik vakar, bet tu neatrodai baisus, – pripažino Ravena.

– Net jei pripasakojau tau tiek daug neįtikėtinų dalykų?

– Juk vis dėlto tu man parodei, kad tie dalykai tikri. Tiesą pasakius, aš tau truputį pavydžiu ir tuo pačiu noriu sužinoti apie tavo galias daugiau.

– Tada lankyk mane dažniau ir galėsi stebėti mano treniruotes. Be to, man vienam labai liūdna.

– Tai nuo šiol mes draugai?

– Žinoma, jei tik nepagrasinsi man įspirti.

Prisiminusi vakar dienos žodžius Ravena nuraudo. Neptūnas pakilo nuo žolės ir nuėjęs prie krioklio žvilgtelėjo žemyn, kur šniokšdamas krito vanduo, tada nusiavė batus ir įbrido į upę.

– Šiandien karšta diena, ir vanduo visai nešaltas, gal nori išsimaudyti?

– Ne, nenoriu, pirmą kartą, kai ėjau per akmenis, vos nenugarmėjau į krioklį.

Nuolankiai pažvelgė į ją mėlynos Neptūno akys, jam trumpam šyptelėjus, sublizgėjo balti dantys. Ten, kur jis stovėjo, buvo gana gilu. Apačioje galėjai įžiūrėti akmenuotą dugną. Berniukas lėtai brido per vandenį, žiūrėdamas į savo įdegusias kojas.

– Neptūnai, ar tu prisimeni ką nors apie savo šeimą?

– Ne, visiškai nieko. Kodėl klausi?

– Nežinau, tiesiog... tu atrodai toks vienišas.

Ji nuleido vieną koją į vandenį, balsas nuskambėjo kažkaip nejaukiai, bet ji nenorėjo per daug gilintis, per daug jam įkyrėti. Neptūnas nubrido toliau, susiėmęs kelnių kraštus.

– Aš niekada nežiūriu į praeitį, – rimtai tarė jis. – Gailėdamasis to, ko nebegali turėti, nesugebėsi žengti į priekį. Viskas keičiasi, vieną dieną tu gali būti vienur, o kitą kažkur kitur. Niekas nevyksta be reikalo.

– Neik toliau, nori nugarmėti? Aš nešoksiu traukti!

– Nieko, nepaskęsiu.

Neptūnas staiga įkvėpė ir su visais drabužiais niro tiesiai į upės nuolydį. Ravena nematė jo, tik juodų plaukų bangą, plaukiančią į kitą upės pusę. Ir iš tikrųjų, jis netrukus išniro. Plaukai buvo užkritę ant veido, tad atmetė juos atgal ir pažvelgė į Raveną, paskui jau nebepanirdamas grįžo pas ją.

– Kaip tu nebijai, kad krioklys tave įtrauks? – nusistebėjo mergaitė.

– Aš dažnai čia plaukioju, tiesiog prisitaikiau.

– Tau gerai, kad nieko nebijai, o štai aš nesugebu apsiginti nuo aplinkui tykančių pavojų.

– Ką tiksliai turi omenyje?

– Aš... aš bijau savo tėvo... – sukuždėjo ji. – Kartais atrodo, kad jis mato viską, ką aš veikiu, netgi tai, kad lankausi Krištolo rūmuose, ir tai mane gąsdina. Bet mama visą laiką mane saugoja, nujaučiu, kad ji patikėtų, jei aš jai papasakočiau apie tave ir nepaprastus pasaulius.

– Kodėl taip manai? – krūptelėjo Neptūnas.

– Tada, kai aš pradėjau girdėti balsus, ji man pasakė, kad pasaulyje yra daug nepaprastų dalykų. Kaip manai, gal ji kalbėjo apie tą patį, ką tu atradai tose knygose?

Berniukas susimąstęs kurį laiką tylėjo.

– Nežinau, gal ji norėjo tave tik pralinksminti? – bandė spėti jis. – O dėl savo tėvo būk labai atsargi, įvairūs pavojai gali užklupti bet kurią akimirką.

– Gerai, pasistengsiu, – linktelėjo ji.

– O dabar gal palenktyniaukim? – staiga pasiūlė Neptūnas ir pašokęs nuo žolės nuskuodė per pievą.

– Palauk manęs! – riktelėjo Ravena ir taip pat pašokusi nusivijo draugą. Taip, jis buvo jos draugas, nors jie dar tinkamai nepažinojo vienas kito. Bet ji nė kiek neabejojo, kad jis nelinki jai nieko blogo ir nujautė, kad daugiau nebus tokia vieniša, kokia buvo iki šiol.

Šiltas ir nestiprus vėjas kedeno jos plaukus ir plaikstė baltą suknelę, ir atrodė kaip niekad gera bėgti per aukštą žolę ir apie nieką negalvoti, bėgti ir tiek. Jai nebuvo svarbu, ar ji laimės lenktyniaudama, kur kas svarbiau buvo matyti Neptūną šalia, kaip vėjas velia jo ilgus juodus plaukus ir išskleidžia kaip burę melsvus marškinius. Jis vis atsisukdavo, ir mergaitė matė jo veide šypseną. Taip knietėjo ištiesti ranką ir griebus už skvernų traukti jį atgal prie savęs, bet jis buvo per toli.  
Netrukus jie pasiekė mišką. Neptūnas vikriai nėrė tarp medžių, o nenorėdama jo pamesti iš akiračio Ravena nėrė iš paskos. Tačiau draugo jau nebuvo matyti. Stabtelėjusi ji ėmė dairytis aplinkui, tuo pačiu sunkiai gaudydama orą, bet staiga, lengvai, tarsi lapas būtų nusileidęs ant peties, kažkas palietė jai petį. Mergaitė aiktelėjusi apsigręžė ir išvydo Neptūną. Pamatęs jos veido išraišką berniukas ėmė juoktis.

– Kaip tu taip greitai pabėgai? – sumišusi paklausė ji.

– Nejaugi pamiršai, kad turiu ypatingų gebėjimų? Naudojant teleportaciją pabėgti vieni juokai.

– Vadinasi, tu sukčiavai?

– Ne, tik norėjau patikrinti savo galimybes. Kol dar nemoku tobulai valdyti galių, negaliu teleportuotis toliau, nei mato mano akys. Kartais per treniruotes galima netyčia pasiklysti, bet jei tai darai ne vienas, kitas žmogus gali atsekti tave pagal energiją ir pargabenti tave atgal.

– Tikrai? – išsižiojo Ravena.

– Žinoma, bet dabar nekalbėkime apie tai. Kai bėgau nuo tavęs, štai ten mačiau labai gražią vietą. Eime, parodysiu.

Neptūnas suėmė jai už rankos, taip ragindamas eiti, ir jie pagaliau išėjo į saulės apšviestą plotą. Visa pamiške tęsėsi didžiulis, dar neseniai užaugęs rugių laukas. Pučiant vėjui šnarėjo lengvi kaip plunksnos stiebai, bangavo kaip vanduo ir vilnijo į tolį, kur vos vos matėsi eilutė baltaplyčių namų ir vieno kito medžio žalia kepurė. Įbridusi rugiuose, kaip vienintelis paminklas tiems, kurie čia kažkada turėjo trobas, stovėjo aukšta liepa. Viena jos šaknis buvo iškilusi į žemės paviršių, bet kiek pasirangiusi kaip gyvatė vėl lindo į žemę, po plačiomis šakomis žolė buvo išvaikščiota ir nusėdėta.

Neptūnas labai ryškiai matė prie šios aukštos liepos prisiglaudusį šulinį su aukšta ir palinkusia svirtimi, o už jo – tris beržus, išaugusius iš vieno kamieno. Paleidęs Ravenos ranką, jis iš lėto priartėjo. Vienas iš kamienų buvo toks nusviręs, kad beveik siekė žemę, tad prisėdo ant jo pailsėti. Nenorėdama drumsti ramybės Ravena be garso įsitaisė šalia.

Berniukas kurį laiką ilgesingai žvalgėsi po didelį lauką, nuo saulės prisidengęs ranka akis. Atrodo, klausėsi kažkokių tylių garsų, kurie sklido iš šios žemės. Ravena pažiūrėjo į lapų vainikuose paskendusias šakas, akys pašmirinėjo žeme, ieškodamos kažkokių pėdsakų ar praeities ženklų, tačiau ji negalėjo nuspėti, kas taip neramino ar skaudino jos draugą.

– Turėjau tokią vietą tik savo gimtinėje, – staiga prakalbo jis. – Kai dar gyvenau pas globėjus.

– Kokią vietą? – nedrąsiai paklausė mergaitė.

– Gluosnių alėją, savo ramybės kampelį. Bet visą laiką ten būdavau vienas. Niekada anksčiau apie tai nepagalvodavau, man atrodydavo, kad man gera vienam.

– Ir dabar tu nori pabūti vienas?

– Ne. Tik būdamas su tavimi supratau, kad vienam man niekada nebuvo taip gera, – jis pažvelgė į ją tokiu liūdnu žvilgsniu, kad jai pasidarė graudu. – Bet tu nenusimink, dabar mes turime šią vietą. Nori, kad ji būtų mūsų ramybės kampeliu?

– Žinoma, jei tik tu daugiau neliūdėsi.

– Pasistengsiu, – Neptūnas nusišypsojo ir iš lėto pakilęs nusivedė draugę Krištolo rūmų link. – Geriau grįžkime į vidų, beplaukiodamas labai išalkau.

– Bet argi tu turi pinigų, kad nusipirktum maisto? – jiems beeinant koridoriumi susidomėjo Ravena.

– Nesuk dėl to galvos, tėvai man paliko ne tik rūmus, bet ir daugybę pinigų, man jų užtektų net jei gyvenčiau čia visą gyvenimą. Be to, už Krištolo rūmų yra arklidės, planuoju kada nors ten įkurdinti savo mustangą.

– Mustangą?

– Taip, jo vardas Bastūnas. Prisijaukinau jį prieš porą metų, dar tada, kai gyvenau pas globėjus.

Bekalbėdami vaikai nusileido laiptais ir pasiekė virtuvę. Neptūnas pakėlė nuo kėdės kuprinę.

– Štai, prieš porą dienų radau ją prie įėjimo į rūmus. Prie krioklio radau ir sugedusį žibintuvėlį, bet pataisiau. Neabejoju, kad tie daiktai tavo.

– Taip, Neptūnai, ačiū. Tu labai paslaugus, – padėkojo Ravena. Tuo metu jos žvilgsnis smigo į kalaviją, atremtą prie sienos, šalia stalo. – O kieno jis?

– Mano, – rimtai ištarė berniukas.

– O kam tau? – ji bandė pakelti ginklą, bet jis buvo per sunkus.

– Palik ramybėje, dar netyčia susižeisi.

– Nori pasakyti, kad jis tikras?

– Žinoma, aš jau per didelis žaislams.

– Bet tai labai pavojinga, kam tau reikalingas tikras kalavijas?

– O kam įprastai būna naudojami tokie daiktai?

– Nori pasakyti... tu su juo...

– Nebijok, aš dar nieko nesu nužudęs. Kol kas, – jis pažvelgė į Raveną, bet ji, atrodo, į tai žiūrėjo per rimtai, tad plačiai nusišypsojo. – Ir neketinu to daryti, man jis reikalingas tik apsaugai.

– Apsaugai nuo ko?

– Nežinau, nuo bet ko, kas gali mane užpulti, – Neptūnas kurį laiką spoksojo į ginklą kampe. – Bet negalvok apie tai, man viskas bus gerai, o tu būsi saugi su manimi.


	17. Chapter 17

Tik vakarėjant Rodžeris pagaliau nusprendė pasirodyti Tamsos tvirtovėje. Jis nežinojo, ko tikėtis po to, kai Lina papasakojo, kad Traigonas viską žino, tačiau neturėjo kito pasirinkimo, vis tiek jam niekaip nepavyktų pabėgti, šeimininkas jį rastų bet kur. Be to, Rodžeris iš patirties žinojo, kad Traigonas nemėgsta silpnų žmonių, tad turėjo užgniaužti visas savo baimes ir su juo susitikti akis į akį.

Perėjęs ilgą koridorių ir pravėręs duris, vyriškis žengė į didžiąją salę. Visur buvo tamsu, tik sienas blausiai apšvietė nuo deglų krintanti šviesa. Traigonas kaip įprastai stovėjo salės gale ir laukė jo. Kompaniją, žinoma, palaikė Melburnas, ir tai Rodžerį tik dar labiau suerzino.

Pamatęs parankinį Traigonas lėtai patraukė artyn, jo akys raudonai švietė tamsoje.

– Maniau, kad visai nepasirodysi, – demonas nužvelgė jį paniekinančiu žvilgsniu. – Kad teks tave gaudyti arba net nužudyti.

– Aš... – norėjo teisintis Rodžeris, tačiau rūstus žvilgsnis jį nutildė.

– Žinojau, kad Lina viską pasakys, bet tai nesvarbu, jau nebėra prasmės slėpti, – jis akimirką tylėjo, laukdamas, kol parankinis ką nors pasakys, bet tas sutrikęs neištarė nė žodžio. – Tikrai manei, kad nežinau, kur ir ką veikia Ravena? Manei, neišsiaiškinsiu?

– Bet aš tik norėjau...

– Kad ji niekada apie mane nesužinotų? – Traigonas garsiai nusikvatojo, paskui tęsė, pabrėždamas kiekvieną žodį, tarsi norėdamas iš jo pasišaipyti. – Kad jos galios niekada neatsiskleistų ir aš nerasčiau su ja jokio ryšio? O svarbiausia, kad liktum nenukentėjęs ir galėtum toliau kurti savo apgailėtinus planus, kaip nuversti mane nuo sosto?

– Jūs viską ne taip supratote, – atkirto Rodžeris.

– Ne taip supratau, sakai? – primerkė akis demonas. – Dar puikiai prisimenu mūsų sutartį, žinau, kad tu nori valdyti dalį mano Karalystės už tai, kad vykdai kiekvieną mano įsakymą. O gal aš neteisus?

– Teisus, mano valdove.

– Suprantu, koks tu nekantrus, bet turi užsitarnauti savo dalį, o kada užsitarnausi, spręsiu aš pats.

– Žinoma, – linktelėjo jis.

– O dabar pasakyk man, kodėl tau atrodo, kad kurdamas prieš mane planus nusipelnei gauti tai, ką nori?

– Aš tarnauju jums jau dvidešimt metų, bet jūs man dar nė karto neatsilyginote.

– Tu niekada negausi savo dalies, nepaklusai man jau daug kartų, kodėl turėčiau savo karalystės žemes patikėti būtent tau?

Rodžeris neatsakė, tik nudelbė žvilgsnį į grindis. Viduje tvenkėsi pyktis, kad buvo taip lengvai perprastas, tačiau savo planų atsisakyti neketino. Nė už ką gyvenime. Vienokiu ar kitokiu būdu, jis pažemins Traigoną ir pasiims tai, kas turėtų priklausyti jam.

Tuo metu demonas ėmė vaikštinėti po salę, po vieną uždegdamas salėje esančius deglus. Jo žingsniai buvo lėti ir paslaptingi, jis apie kažką mąstė, tačiau niekas negalėjo nuspėti apie ką. Bet galiausiai jis vėl grįžo prie parankinių, akys nukrypo į Rodžerį.

– Tikriausiai Lina tau pasakė ir tai, kad aš neketinu tavęs nužudyti, bet vis dar lauki bausmės, tiesa? – Traigonas ištiesė dešinę ranką, kurioje po akimirkos suplazdėjo liepsna, bet kai sugniaužė kumštį, ji tiesiog išnyko. – Žinoma, turiu tau vieną staigmeną, galbūt tau tai visiškai nepatiks, bet tai nėra bausmė.

– Klausau, mano pone, – nusilenkė Rodžeris.

– Girdėjau, tavo žmona paliko jūsų dukteris tam, kad galėtų pasiimti Raveną ir Agnę, bet tu iki šiol nežinai, kur jos?

– Taip, pone, jūs teisus.

– Neabejoju, kad pasistengęs gali jas greitai surasti. O tu tai ir padarysi, ar ne?

– Be jokios abejonės taip, valdove.

– Labai gerai, bet jeigu nori, kad tavęs nenužudyčiau, turėsi jas atiduoti man.

– Ką? Kodėl? – negalėjo suprasti parankinis.

– Neabejoju, kad jos puikiai man pasitarnaus, – klastingai šyptelėjo demonas. – Žinoma, tu galėsi su jomis bendrauti, jūs galėsite atlikti visas užduotis kartu, bet tarnausite man visą savo gyvenimą. Be jokių išimčių.

Rodžeris kurį laiką tylėjo, iš pykčio gniauždamas kumščius, o Melburnas visą laiką stovėjo ramus, tarsi jau seniai būtų žinojęs visą šį planą. Tikriausiai taip ir buvo, juk jis – dešinioji Traigono ranka, visuomet būna šalia jo, galbūt netgi siūlo idėjas, ir tai jį tik dar labiau pykdė. Kaip jie gali taip elgtis? Atimti iš jo tai, ką jis labiausiai myli? Ką dabar jam daryti? Parduoti savo dukteris tam, kad liktų gyvas? Ar pasielgti sąžiningai ir pagaliau išsilaisvinti iš šio prakeiksmo?

– Bet tai dar ne viskas, – vėl prakalbo demonas. – Kai atiduosi savo dukteris, aš už tai tau dosniai atsilyginsiu. Kadangi mano žemių gauti nenusipelnei, aš tau atiduosiu visą Mozanrato planetą. Nors ji ir skurdi, ką apie tai manai? Galėsi su ja daryti ką panorėjęs, kad ir susprogdinti, man visiškai nerūpi. Susitariam?

– Taip, mano pone, – dar kartą nusilenkė parankinis.

– Ir dar šis tas, – jis žvelgė į Rodžerį aukštai iškėlęs galvą, ant pilkšvo veido krito juodi ilgi plaukai. – Dabar aš tau skiriu svarbiausią užduotį.

– Klausau, – įsitempė jis.

Traigono veidas tapo klastingas ir žiaurus.

– Pašalink iš kelio Gordoną, – lėtai ištarė kiekvieną žodį. – Vakar jis bandė pralaužti barjerą, už kurio aš įkalinau Arelą. Jokiu būdu neleisk jam to padaryti.

– O jeigu man nepavyks?

– Apie tai negali būti nė kalbos, aš ir taip tau per daug geras. Dabar tu išvengei bausmės, bet negalvok, kad su manimi galima žaisti, – primerkė akis jis. – Melburnai, palydėk jį iki išėjimo.

Kad ir kaip Rodžeriui tai nepatiko, jis nesiskųsdamas paliko salę, jausdamas už nugaros Melburną.

– Tau pasisekė, – staiga prakalbo jis. – Tu gausi netgi visą planetą, ko Traigonas man niekada nesiūlė.

Vyras akimirką stabtelėjo, jo balse išgirdęs pašaipą.

– Argi? Lažinamės, kad tu dar daug ką nuo manęs slepi. Tikriausiai jis net neplanuoja duoti man tą planetą, juk pats sakei, kad netiki jo dosnumu. Jis tik nori, kad atiduočiau jam savo dukteris.

– Ir jaučia, kad bijai mirti, – pridūrė Melburnas.

– Vadinasi, tu iš tikrųjų žinai visus Traigono planus?!

Rodžeris staigiai apsisuko ir griebęs jį už apykaklės prirėmė prie sienos. Melburno veidas išliko toks pat ramus, kaip ir prieš tai. Jis nujautė jo neryžtingumą, žinojo, kad Rodžeris neišdrįs jo kaip nors sužeisti, o juo labiau nužudyti. Kartu jie dirbo jau dešimt metų, puikiai pažinojo vienas kitą.

– Galiu pasakyti tik tai, kad jis iš tikrųjų planuoja tau duoti tą planetą. O visa kita... yra tik žaidimai.

– Tu taip manai? – Rodžeris pažvelgė jam tiesiai į akis. – Jei taip, tai nepamiršk, kad tu taip pat pakliuvai į jo žaidimus, taigi tau ne ką geriau nei man!

– Gal Traigonas mane ir apgaudinėja, bet niekada su manimi nežaidžia.

– Ką nori tuo pasakyti?

– Traigonas liepė tau nužudyti Gordoną, nors puikiai žino, kad jo neįveiksi, netgi man nepavyko to padaryti. Traigonas žaidė su tavimi nuo pat pradžių, leido manyti, kad nežino tavo kėslų, o dabar, kai pagaliau žinai tiesą, jis vis tiek vers tave ir toliau jam tarnauti, kad drebėtum iš baimės vien jį išvydęs. Gudru, ar ne?

Rodžeris norėjo kažką pasakyti, bet susilaikė ir paleidęs Melburną užtrenkė paskui save duris. Kurį laiką stovėjo kieme ir spoksojo į visišką tamsą priešais. Jeigu ne Traigonas, viskas būtų kur kas paprasčiau, tačiau tas niekšas būtinai turi kištis ten, kur nereikia, ir į tai įpainioti visą jo šeimą. Traigonas buvo teisus, Rodžeris nežinojo, kur jo dukterys, norėdama priglausti Raveną ir Agnę, Lina jas perdavė globoti kitiems žmonėms ir jam nieko apie tai nepasakė. Buvo sunku tuo patikėti, nors jis ir žinojo priežastį, vis tiek neįstengė jai už tai atleisti. Kaipgi ji gali palikti savo vaikus dėl kitų?

– Jeigu ji gali, tada galėsiu ir aš, – sumurmėjo Rodžeris ir patraukė Tamsos Karalystės vartų link, tačiau namų slenkstį pasiekė tik po valandos.

– Kur buvai? – pasitikdama jį prie durų ir padėdama nusisegti apsiaustą paklausė Lina. – Girdėjau, vakare dar buvai grįžęs, bet ir vėl kažkur greitai išėjai. Ar tau viskas gerai? Gal turi kokių nors rūpesčių?

Nenorėdamas jos jaudinti, Rodžeris švelniai suėmė jai už rankos.

– Atleisk, kad teko taip ilgai laukti, – ištarė pavargusiu balsu. – Buvau pas Oberoną ir Mirandą, jie norėjo su manimi aptarti keletą dalykų.

– O kaipgi dėl Traigono? Ar jis tau nieko nesakė?

– Tik aprėkė, bet pažadėjau jam, kad tai nebepasikartos ir jis davė man dar vieną šansą pasitaisyti.

– Suprantu, – primerkė akis ji. – Net jei tai melas, dabar tai nesvarbu. Jau labai vėlu, viską išsiaiškinsime rytoj.

Lina neskubėdama grįžo į miegamąjį. Rodžeris dar kurį laiką stovėjo sustingęs, nuojauta kuždėjo kažką negero.


	18. Chapter 18

Ravena kaip įprastai pradėjo rytą ruošdamasi į mokyklą. Lina palydėjo ją iki durų, ir išėjusi iš kiemo ji nužingsniavo plačiu žvyrkeliu. Tačiau ši diena nebuvo tokia jau įprasta, beeidama keliu ji išgirdo kažką šaukiant ir apsigręžusi net nusijuokė iš to, ką išvydo. Neptūnas bėgo per pievą, kliuvinėdamas už ilgų žolių, su plačiausia šypsena veide. Pamatęs, kad ji jį pastebėjo, berniukas pamojavo ir stabtelėjo atgauti kvapą. Ravena palaukė, kol jis prieis.

– Ką čia veiki? – su nuostaba balse paklausė ji.

– Atėjau palydėti, tu visą laiką eini viena.

– Iš kur žinai?

– Aš... lyg ir stebėjau tave, – sutrikęs ištarė jis. – Tikiuosi, tu nepyksti.

– Aš prieš tai niekada neturėjau draugų, – ignoruodama jo žodžius atsiduso mergaitė. – Agnė buvo man ne tik sesuo, bet ir geriausia draugė. Kartu mes veikdavome viską, aš negalvodavau apie tikrus draugus ir tai, kas vyksta aplinkui.

– Nenuostabu, kad į mokyklą eini viena, – vesdamas ją keliu kalbėjo Neptūnas. – Bet nuo šiol bus kitaip, pasitiksiu tave kiekvieną rytą, taip daugiau laiko praleisime kartu.

– Tik nepersistenk, po pietų mes turėsime daug laiko, tau nebūtina manęs lydėti.

– Nejau nepasiilgsti manęs, kol būni mokykloje?

– Žinoma pasiilgstu, bet tai nereiškia, kad mes visą laiką turime būti kartu.

– Žinau, aš tik noriu, kad tu saugiai nueitum.

– Kas gali nutikti? Aš tik einu į mokyklą.

– Nežinau, gatvėse pilna gangsterių ir banditų? – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis.

Ravena tik nežymiai pakraipė galvą. Šiandien buvo gana šilta, bet vėjuota, tad aplink vaikus skraidė daugybė pavasarinių žiedų. Kurį laiką jie ėjo nekalbėdami, Neptūnas vis žvilgčiojo į draugę.

– Gražiai atrodai, – galiausiai ištarė ir nuraudęs nusuko žvilgsnį į šoną.

– Tikrai? Mama sakė, kad berniukams patinka kasos, bet aš netikėjau.

– Gal nori, kad paneščiau kuprinę?

– Ne, ačiū, man nesunku.

Pokalbis ir vėl baigėsi, bet netrukus vaikai pasiekė mokyklos tvorą.

– Taigi... ką norėsi nuveikti po pietų? – nuspirdamas tarp kojų pasipainiojusį akmenuką paklausė Neptūnas.

– Gal padėsi man paruošti namų darbus?

– Gerai, o tada paplaukiosime upėje, parodysiu tau saugiausią vietą, kurioje tikrai nenuskęsi.

– Sutarta. Būtinai ateisiu.

Vaikai atsisveikino, o po kelių sekundžių Ravena pranyko už mokyklos durų. Beeidama plačiu koridoriumi mąstė apie draugą. Šiandien jis atrodė neįprastai žvalus ir laimingas, ir tai jai taip pat suteikė džiaugsmo. Ji net nepajuto, kaip pasibaigė pamokos, o kai išėjo, kieme ją pasitiko Neptūnas.

– Ką tu čia darai? Kaip galėjai žinoti, kada man baigsis pamokos?

– Nežinojau, – parodė baltus dantis berniukas. – Todėl visą tą laiką laukiau prie tvoros.

– Tikrai? Argi tau nenusibodo?

– Ne, juk teko laukti tik keturias valandas, vieni juokai.

– Nenoriu, kad pakliūtum į bėdą, kas nors gali pastebėti, kad tu būni su manimi, bet pats į mokyklą neini.

– Kodėl nerimauji dėl tokių smulkmenų? Niekas nežino, kur aš gyvenu, nes negali matyti rūmų, o jei bandytų mane sugauti, galėčiau tiesiog teleportuotis kitur, niekas net nesuprastų, kas atsitiko.

Bekalbėdami vaikai perėjo žvyrkelį ir pagaliau sustojo prie Ravenos namų kiemo.

– Na, tada iki susitikimo, – kukliai atsisveikino ji.

– Iki! – Neptūnas išraudo ir staigiai apsisukęs nubėgo per pievą.

Ravena dar kurį laiką nulydėjo jį akimis, bet kai jis pranyko už horizonto, apsisuko ir nuėjo namo. Lina kažką ruošė pietums virtuvėje, bet nė nepasisveikinusi mergaitė užkopė į viršų ir metusi kuprinę ant grindų krito į lovą. Buvo truputį pavargusi, norėjo pailsėti iki kelionės pas Neptūną. Vis dar negalėjo patikėti tuo, kad jis turi ypatingų gebėjimų. O kaipgi dėl Linos? Dėl to, ką ji padarė tą dieną, kai ją užpuolė tas padaras? Ravena niekaip negalėjo suprasti, kaip mama ją taip greitai išgydė, galbūt tai irgi vienas iš ypatingų gebėjimų? Jei taip, tai kodėl ji vengia apie tai kalbėti?

Ravena tingiai atsisėdo ir pastvėrusi savo mėgstamiausią lėlę pasidėjo ją sau ant kelių. Kad ir kaip norėjo sužinoti daugiau, privalėjo būti kantri. Nujautė, kad tiesa gali išaiškėti bet kuriuo metu. Žvelgdama į lėlę giliai atsiduso, bet staiga kažką prisiminusi pašoko ant kojų ir nuskuodė į virtuvę.

– Mama, gali man perpinti kasas?

Lina nustebusi pažvelgė į ją.

– Bet sakei, kad tau nepatinka kasos ir prašei daugiau jų nebepinti.

– Žinau, aš persigalvojau.

– Na gerai, kaip nori, – gūžtelėjo pečiais ji.

– Šiandien eisiu pas draugą, jis padės man paruošti namų darbus, grįšiu tik vakare.

– Žinoma, tik pirmiau papietauk.

Ravena linktelėjo ir patogiai įsitaisė prie stalo, o kai pietūs jau buvo baigti, nuskubėjo į savo kambarį persirengti. Valandėlę rausėsi spintoje, ieškodama kuo geriausios suknelės, bet kad ir kokią matavosi, nė viena neįtiko.

– O aš manau, kad tau puikiai tiktų štai ši, – netikėtai prakalbo tarpduryje pasirodžiusi mama.

Tai buvo balta suknelė su raukinukais ant rankovių ir švelniai rožiniu kaspinu nugaroje. Mergaitė nelaukdama ją apsivilko ir pripažino, kad ji tikrai tinka, o Lina pasodino ją ant kėdutės, norėdama supinti plaukus.

– Ačiū, mama! – jai pabaigus padėkojo Ravena ir užsidėjusi kuprinę išbėgo laukan. Lina tik šyptelėjo.

Kaip ir planavo, Ravena visą popietę praleido su Neptūnu. Jie sėdėjo jaukioje bibliotekoje, išdėlioję atverstas knygas ir sąsiuvinius ant grindų, taip įnikę į savo darbą, kad nepajuto, kaip atėjo šešta vakaro.

– Tai sakai, istorija tavo mėgstamiausia pamoka? – stebėjosi mergaitė.

– Taip, pats viską išstudijavau.

– Negaliu patikėti, kad neidamas į mokyklą moki kur kas daugiau nei aš.

– O kokia tavo mėgstamiausia pamoka?

– Tikriausiai muzika. Kurį laiką netgi lankiau gitaros pamokas, bet dabar, kai jau moku ja groti, pradėjau mokytis griežti smuiku, – pagalvojusi atsakė ji. – Ir dar man patinka dailė, turiu ant sienos daugybę piešinių.

– Tikrai? Kada nors man juos visus parodysi, gerai?

– Būtinai, bet dabar mums metas prie upės, prisimeni, aš tau pažadėjau.

Vaikai greitai sutvarkė knygas ir išėjo. Neptūnas nusivedė draugę prie sekliausios upės vietos ir atsisėdo ant kranto, įdėmiai stebėdamas, kaip Ravena pirštų galiukais eina per slidžius akmenis, nors toje vietoje buvo aiškiai matyti dugnas. Mergaitė atsargiai nuleido kojas į gilesnę vietą. Vanduo skalavo tarp akmenų įsipainiojusius dumblius, ir ji susiraukė.

– Kas atsitiko? – sukruto berniukas.

– Dumbliai. Atrodo, kad man tarp pirštų plaukiotų gličios gyvatės!

– O aš maniau, kad tau patinka upės! – riktelėjo nuo kranto jis.

– Patinka, negalėčiau gyventi be miškų ir upių, – ji kilstelėjo savo suknelės kraštus ir ėmė eiti giliau. Viduryje ji matė salelę su smėlėtu krantu ir krūmokšniais aplink, bet nujautė, kad nesušlapusi suknelės į kitą pusę nenusigaus. – Nagi, kiek man dar teks laukti? Kada ateisi?

Jos balsas buvo kupinas nekantrumo, bet Neptūnas tyčia neskubėjo, ir toliau sėdėdamas ant kranto. Šiek tiek pabridusi, Ravena galiausiai krito į vandenį ir stipriais mostais greitai yrėsi į upės vidurį, paskui apsivertė aukštielninka ir ilgai plūduriavo nešama srovės, vos judindama rankas.

– Tu tikra, kad nuplauksi? – suabejojo Neptūnas. – Sakei, kad vieną kartą, kai bandei perplaukti upę, vos nenuskendai.

– Taip, bet dabar mano mintys nėra užvaldytos. Nesijaudink, man viskas bus gerai, jeigu tu būsi šalia.

Gudru, juk ji žino, kad jis šimtą kartų plaukė per upę skersai ir išilgai. Nuo tos minties jis nusijuokė, staiga pakilo ir įsibėgėjęs pūkštelėjo į gilią upės vietą. Į visas puses pasklido daugybė purslų. Srovė Ravenai nepasirodė tokia stipri kaip pirmą kartą, ji ėmė tvirtais mostais irtis tolyn, matydama artėjantį draugą, ir nenorėjo jam pasiduoti. O Neptūnas buvo atkaklus ir mažino atstumą tarp jų, juto, kad Ravena stengiasi iš visų jėgų, kad jai sunku įveikti srovę, bet ji vis tiek stengiasi. Salelė jau buvo visai netoli, jis padarė kelis didelius mostus ir pajuto žemę po kojomis. Nors bėgti buvo sunku ir šlapi drabužiai tempė jį žemyn, jis atsidūrė krante ir visu ūgiu išsitiesė ant žolės. Ravena pavargusi susmuko šalia jo.

Kurį laiką jie gulėjo tylėdami, permirkę iki siūlo galo ir spoksodami į giedrą dangų, jų krūtinės sunkiai kilnojosi.

– Matai? Sakiau, kad nuplauksiu, – šyptelėjo Ravena. – Kartą įveikiau ir stipresnę srovę.

– Tikrai? Kada tai buvo?

– Po to karto, kai vos nenuskendau, ėmiau laipioti akmenų taku, bet netyčia nuslydau. Tada man teko plaukti iki kranto pačiai.

– Hm... – numykė Neptūnas.

– Apie ką galvoji?

– Apie daug ką.

Jis susilaužė žolės stiebelį ir įsikišęs jį į burną pasikišo po galva rankas. Ravena iš šono žiūrėjo į jį, tarsi norėdama įsidėmėti visus jo veido bruožus. Jai patiko tas apvalus, vis dar vaikiškas veidas, sučiauptos siauros lūpos ir į žydrą dangų žvelgiančios tamsiai mėlynos akys. Jos buvo tokios tamsios, kad iš pirmo žvilgsnio atrodė juodos. Tačiau labiausiai jai patiko jo varno juodumo plaukai, perrišti mėlynu raiščiu, ji bandė įsivaizduoti, kokie jie švelnūs, ir jai kilo noras juos paglostyti.

– Kas nors negerai? – kilstelėjo antakius Neptūnas.

– Tavo plaukai šlapi... nors iš tiesų tu visas šlapias, – parodė pirštu mergaitė.

– Taip pat, kaip ir tu, – šyptelėjo jis. – Nešalta?

– Ne, nė trupučio.

– Žinai, ką aš galvoju, žiūrėdamas į dangų?

– Ką? – Ravena pakilo ant vienos alkūnės ir pažvelgė į draugą taip, tarsi stengtųsi perskaityti jo mintis.

Berniukas tylomis nusijuokė.

– Ar esi kada nors girdėjusi apie Kūrėjus?

– Ne, kas jie tokie?

– Kūrėjais mes vadiname tuos, kurie sukūrė mūsų visatą. Dar niekam nėra tekę jų matyti, bet manoma, kad jie atrodo kaip angelai ir stebi kiekvieną mūsų žingsnį iš dangaus.

– Ir tu tiki, kad jie egzistuoja?

– Žinoma. Matei tą apdužusį vitražą tunelyje? Tos būtybės, pavaizduotos jame, ir yra Kūrėjai. Lygiai tokį pat vitražą mačiau knygoje, jį sukūrė pirmasis Krištolo rūmų savininkas, bet jis taip ir liko neužbaigtas.

– Tuomet kodėl tavo tėvai jo nepabaigė?

– Nežinau, jie nelietė tunelių, tik viršutinę rūmų dalį, štai kodėl ji atrodo daug naujesnė.

– O tau patinka Krištolo rūmai? – netikėtai paklausė Ravena.

– Čia mano namai, aišku, kad patinka.

– Galiu paklausti dar kai ko?

– Žinoma, klausk, – Neptūnas giliai atsiduso ir pakilo nuo žolės. Jo šlapios kelnės lipo jam prie kojų, tad nusprendė jas nusimauti.

– Ką tu darai? – aiktelėjo Ravena ir paraudusi nusisuko.

– Tik noriu išdžiovinti kelnes.

– Betgi mums dar teks plaukti atgal!

– Teleportuosiuosi, – šyptelėjo jis. – Prisimeni?

– Gerai, bet tada teleportuok ir mane.

– Be abejo, – jis minutėlę tylėjo. – Ko tu norėjai manęs paklausti?

– Tai susiję su Krištolo rūmais, juk jie yra uoloje, tiesa?

– Taip, tau nepasivaideno, jie uoloje.

– Bet jeigu jie uoloje... kaipgi ten pro langus gali skverbtis šviesa?

– Geras klausimas, keista, kad nepaklausei anksčiau. Viskas yra labai paprasta – Krištolo rūmai iš tikrųjų yra ne Žemės planetoje, o Šešėlių Karalystėje.

– Šešėlių Karalystėje?

– Taip, tik įėjimas į juos yra Žemėje.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad išlipusi pro langą patekčiau į Šešėlių Karalystę?

– Nepatariu to daryti, patekusi į Šešėlių Karalystę galbūt nerastum kelio atgal.

– Kaip taip gali būti?

– Nežinau, burtai? – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis. – Patikėk, kartą bandžiau, ir žinai ką? Neverta. Kad galėtum išeiti, turi žinoti, kur yra Šešėlių Karalystės vartai arba tiesiog mokėti teleportuotis, – paaiškino jis ir pagaliau atsitiesė. – O tu nenori išsigręžti savo suknelės?

Ravena neatsakė, įdėmiai spoksodama į upę. Berniukas matė jos veide šypseną ir pakreipė galvą atidžiau pažiūrėti. Visai netoli kranto savo galvutes į vandenį kaišiojo maži ančiukai.

– Kokie jie gražūs! – sukuždėjo mergaitė, eidama arčiau kranto.

– Atsargiau, neišgąsdink, – Neptūnas pridėjo pirštą prie lūpų.

– Aš tik noriu iš arčiau pažiūrėti.

Jis tik linktelėjo, ir vaikai atsargiai pasiekė krantą. Ravena atsitūpė prie vandens ir ilgai tylėdama stebėjo, kaip ančiukai kedena savo plunksnas, kvaksi ar glaudžiasi prie savo mamos. Kažkur netoliese buvo girdėti gegutės kukavimas.

– Žinojai, kad gegutės neaugina savo vaikų? – staiga paklausė Neptūnas. – Jos tik išmėto juos į kitų paukščių lizdus.

– Tikrai? – kilstelėjo antakį mergaitė. – Betgi tai siaubinga!

– Žinau, bet tiesa ta, kad ne visi tėvai palieka vaikus, nes to nori.

Ravena sunerimusi pažvelgė į jį.

– Turi omenyje savo tėvus? Manai, kad jie nepaliko tavęs be priežasties?

– Ne, aš žinau, kad jie nenorėjo manęs palikti, bet privalėjo.

– Kodėl taip sakai?

Neptūnas neatsakė, bet ji apie tai per daug negalvojo, nesuprasdama, ką jis norėjo pasakyti.


	19. Chapter 19

Pavalgiusi vakarienę Ravena nuėjo į savo kambarį ir susiruošė miegoti. Jau buvo apsivilkusi pižamą, kai išgirdo keistą garsą. Iš pradžių pagalvojo, kad pasigirdo, bet ausis pasiekė dar vienas, tik kiek stipresnis garsas. Supratusi, iš kur tai sklinda, Ravena priėjo prie lango ir atidariusi jį apsižvalgė. Nors tamsoje nieko nematė, juto, kad kažkas yra apačioje.

– Kas ten? – šūktelėjo ji, vis bandydama ką nors įžvelgti, tačiau netrukus prie medžio pastebėjo šešėlį. – Neptūnai? – prisimerkdama paklausė.

Berniukas šiek tiek paėjėjo į priekį.

– Sveika, – pratarė, tolyn nuspirdamas akmenuką.

– Tu į mano kambario langą mėtei akmenis?

– Akmenukus, – pataisė jis. – O ką?

– Gal pakvaišai? Galėjai jį išdaužti!

– Bet neišdaužiau, – tarė jis, eidamas prie pirmojo aukšto lango.

– Kodėl čia atėjai?

– Noriu su tavimi pasikalbėti, – atsakė Neptūnas. – Gali čia ateiti?

– Negaliu, – sukuždėjo Ravena. – Tėvai manęs tokiu metu niekur neišleis, be to, jau susiruošiau miegoti.

– Tai tada aš pats ateisiu.

Taip taręs berniukas vėl sugrįžo prie medžio ir ėmė sliuogti kamienu aukštyn.

– Ką tu darai? – aiktelėjo Ravena. – Taip negalima!

– O kas man uždraus? – juokais pratarė Neptūnas, rankomis įsitverdamas į šakas ir kojomis atsispirdamas nuo kamieno, paskui jas taip pat užkėlė ant kitos tvirtos šakos ir kurį laiką taip kabojo, tarsi abejodamas, bet po kelių sekundžių ėmė kopti toliau.

– Neptūnai, nereikia, – mėgino atkalbėti mergaitė. – Dar gali nukristi. Nenoriu, kad per mane susižeistum.

– Nebijok, man nieko nenutiks, – tarė berniukas, o draugė jo balse pajuto pasitikėjimo savimi gaidelę.

– Bet mano tėvų kambarys štai čia, – tyliai ištarė ji, rodydama į šalimais esantį langą.

– Na ir kas?

– Ogi tas, kad tu juos pažadinsi.

– Bet aš noriu tau kai ką parodyti.

– O kaipgi rytoj?

– Rytoj negalėsiu, – atsakė jis.

– Gerai jau gerai, tuoj nusileisiu.

Ji matė, kaip draugas patenkintas išsišiepė, ir uždariusi langą griebė drabužius, paskui dar kartą žvilgtelėjo pro langą, o pamačiusi jau iš medžio išlipusį Neptūną kuo tyliau išsliūkino iš kambario. Laiptais lipo atsargiai, gerai žinojo, kurie gali sugirgždėti, tad nebuvo labai sunku.

Atrakinusi laukujes duris, Ravena beveik be garso išėjo laukan. Neptūnas plačiai šypsojosi.

– Eikime prie rūmų, gerai?

– Kodėl būtent ten?

– Tiesiog eime, gerai?

– Tik neilgam, nes tėvai pastebės, kad manęs nėra, – galiausiai sutiko ji ir pirmoji pasisuko eiti. – Ką tokio nori man parodyti?

– Kantrybės, Ravena, – šyptelėjo jis. – Žinau, kad tau tai patiks.

Mergaitė žiojosi kažką pasakyti, bet draugas pastvėrė jai už rankos ir tyliai išsivedė pro vartelius. Tik perėję žvyrkelį, jie ėmė bėgti per pievą, apšviestą išblyškusio mėnulio. Danguje nesimatė nė debesėlio, apsiblaususių žvaigždžių šviesa sunkiai skverbėsi pro tvankią skraistę, ir kuo arčiau rūmų jie buvo, tuo labiau kilo nujautimas, kad kažkas ne taip.

Neptūnas sustojo prie upės, o Ravenai prireikė kelių sekundžių, kad suprastų, ką mato priešais save. Jos akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos, jai dar niekada nebuvo tekę matyti tokio keisto reginio. Upė prie jos kojų švytėjo lyg pasidabruota, lengva jos šviesa tarsi rūkas kilo iš apačios į viršų ir ten išblanko, susiliedama su nakties tamsa. Bet tai buvo dar ne viskas, skleisdami savo žalsvą nepakartojamą šviesą, tarsi maži žibintai aplinkui skraidė jonvabaliai. Jų buvo tiek daug, mergaitei atrodė, kad jie šoka kažkokį ypatingą šokį, karts nuo karto pasislėpdami aukštose žolėse, augančiose prie upės.

– Gražu, ar ne? – paklausė Neptūnas.

Ravena atsisuko pažiūrėti. Jis šypsojosi, tarsi būtų užmiršęs viską šiame pasaulyje.

– Taip, gražu, – taip pat šypsodamasi pritarė ji.

– Nežinau, kas sukelia tą švytėjimą, bet jis be abejo pritraukia jonvabalius. Tai nutinka tik kartą metuose, negalėjau praleisti progos.

– Štai kodėl sakei, kad negalėsi parodyti rytoj.

– Taip. Aš ir pats mačiau šį reiškinį tik porą kartų, globėjai man apie tai papasakojo, kai dar negyvenau Krištolo rūmuose.

Ravena prisėdo ant upės kranto, žvelgdama į akmenis dugne, kurie aiškiai matėsi pro švytintį vandenį.

– O tu nesigaili, kad palikai savo globėjus? Jie tikriausiai dėl tavęs labai jaudinasi.

Berniukas nusiminęs prisėdo šalia. Jo veidas buvo labai liūdnas, ir draugė iškart pasigailėjo, kad paklausė.

– Žinau, kaip jie jaučiasi, bet visiškai dėl to nesigailiu, – galiausiai tarė jis. – Aš padariau tai, ką privalėjau.

– Bet kodėl pabėgai būtent į Krištolo rūmus? Argi jie negali žinoti, kad tu čia?

– Tikriausiai ne. Negi protingas žmogus slėptųsi akivaizdžioje vietoje?

– Teisybė, ne, – supratusi mintį nusijuokė ji.

– Jie nė nebandys manęs čia ieškoti, jeigu būtų įtarę, jau seniai būtų čia pasirodę.

– Bet tai nereiškia, kad jie tavęs neieško, tiesa?

– Žinoma, aš tuo nė kiek neabejoju.

– O jeigu jie vis dėlto tave ras ir pasiims atgal į savo namus?

– Nesijaudink, jie tikrai to nepadarys, o jeigu ir taip, aš ir vėl pabėgsiu, – ramino jis draugę. – Betgi mes atėjome čia smagiai praleisti laiką, o ne nerimauti dėl manęs, ar ne?

– Taip, bet tu man irgi svarbus.

Neptūnas nuraudo ir nieko neatsakė. Ilgą laiką jie tiesiog sėdėjo ir grožėjosi vaizdu. Ravena buvo apsivilkusi ploną suknelę, tad draugas apgobė jos pečius savo šiltu dideliu apsiaustu. Ji nepadėkojo, bet jis matė padėką jos akyse ir jam to užteko.

– Bus šilčiau, jei pasivaikščiosime, – kildama nuo žemės prakalbo mergaitė. – Vis dar negaliu atsigrožėti tuo, ką matau.

– Betgi rytoj tau į mokyklą, sakei, kad negalėsi ilgai čia būti.

– Nieko nenutiks, jei vieną naktį neišsimiegosiu, nenoriu praleisti tokio gražaus reginio, – tarė ji, eidama upės pakrante. – Tai prisijungsi ar ir toliau ten sėdėsi?

Neptūnas atsitokėjęs pašoko ir pasivijo draugę. Jų jaunos kojos lengvai brido per aukštą žolę, abu jie mėgavosi juos supančia ramybe, nes žinojo, kad tokios pat nakties greitu metu nesulauks. Ravena ėjo tolyn, glausdama prie savęs muskusu kvepiantį apsiaustą, o berniukas vis žvilgčiojo į ją, spėliodamas, apie ką ji galvoja.

– Gal norėtum pabraidyti upėje? – staiga paklausė ji.

– Nežinau, vanduo naktį turėtų būti labai šaltas.

– Bet jis taip švyti, aš tik noriu pabandyti.

– Gerai, bet iškart išlipk, jei bus šalta, nenoriu, kad per mane susirgtum.

– Nesijaudink, aš retai sergu, – Ravena vėl pribėgo prie kranto. – Tikriausiai ne be reikalo ši upė vadinama Sidabrinio Sfinkso upe, ką manai?

– Gali būti, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis.

Apsiaustas švelniai nuslydo jos siaurais pečiais. Neptūnas įdėmiai stebėjo, kaip ji nusiauna batus, kaip jos basos pėdos atsargiai paliečia vandens paviršių, o po to nusileidžia į akmenuotą dugną. Eidama gilyn į upę, ji atrodė tarsi kažkokia mistinė būtybė, jos veidas atrodė kaip niekad tyras ir ramus.

– Nors ir keista, vanduo daug šiltesnis nei maniau.

– Tikrai? – sukruto Neptūnas.

– Ateik ir pats išbandyk.

Raginti dar kartą nereikėjo, jis greitai nusimetė drabužius, ir smulkus jo kūnas netrukus paniro į švytinčią gelmę.

– Tikrai, vanduo šiltas kaip vasarą! – nusistebėjo jis. – Įdomu, ar tai kažką reiškia? Gal tas vanduo turi kokių magiškų savybių?

– Nežinau, bet svarbiausia, kad aš čia ne viena.

Neptūnas pasijuto be galo dėkingas. Nežinodamas, kaip išreikšti savo jausmus, jis priplaukė prie draugės ir švelniai suėmė jai už rankos.

– Džiaugiuosi, kad susipažinome, daugiau nebesijaučiu toks vienišas.

– Pažadėk man, kad po metų vėl mane čia atsivesi.

– Per tuos metus gali nutikti dar daugybė dalykų, bet pažadu.

Ravena apdovanojo jį plačia šypsena.

– Gerai, dabar jau tikrai galime eiti.

Vaikai greitai apsirengė ir atsisveikino. Neptūnas dar ilgam liko sėdėti ant kranto, laukdamas, kol švytėjimas visiškai išnyks, o Ravena nuskuodė per pievą namo. Kadangi lango daugiau nerizikavo palikti praviro, teko eiti pro duris. Koridoriuje jos niekas nepasitiko, tik tamsa, tad lengviau atsidususi smuko į savo kambarį. Kurį laiką tiesiog gulėjo lovoje ir galvojo apie tai, kas įvyko. Niekada neturėjo geriausio draugo ir nežinojo, kad su juo gali būti taip gera, žinojo tik tai, kad šios nakties niekada nepamirš. Galvoje kaip viesulas sukosi daugybė vaizdų: švytinti upė, aukšta žolė, kuria jie brido, aplinkui skraidantys jonvabaliai, muskusu kvepiantis apsiaustas...

Ravena šypsodamasi susisuko į antklodę. Buvo tokia pavargusi, jog netrukus paniro į sapnus.


	20. Stebuklingas veidrodis

Kitą dieną Ravena jau skuodė Krištolo rūmų link, norėdama ir vėl susitikti su Neptūnu. Tačiau nuskubėjusi į biblioteką jo nerado, tad belaukdama nusprendė sutvarkyti šalia bibliotekos įrengtą meno studiją. Joje buvo gausu piešinių, eskizų ir nebaigtų braižyti žemėlapių, kurių ji tiesiog negalėjo palikti bet kur. Vieta atrodė seniai nelankyta, visur buvo pilna dulkių, daiktai išmėtyti, bet ji vikriai plušo, judėdama ąžuolinėmis grindimis, guldydama dažų buteliukus, tūbeles ir teptukus į skrynias prie lentynų, į kurias sudėliojo popierius. Jai visada patiko piešti, žvelgdama į eskizus bandė įsivaizduoti, kaip jie atrodytų, jei būtų užbaigti, bet molbertai jau daugelį metų stovėjo neliesti menininko rankos. Tačiau didesnį nerimą kėlė gyvūnų iškamšos, mergaitė mylėjo gyvūnus ir jai nepatiko tos amžiams sustingusios figūros.

Toje studijoje Ravena praleido net keletą valandų, o Neptūnas vis negrįžo. Tai jam nebuvo įprasta, mergaitė ėmė nerimauti, tarp pirštų spausdama pieštuką ir bandydama nupiešti biustų kompoziciją kampe, bet kai nieko neišėjo, galiausiai liovėsi ir išėjo į koridorių. Per daug nerimavo, kad pavyktų susikoncentruoti, tad sugalvojo sutvarkyti knygas, kurias vakar išmėtė Neptūnas, bandydamas kažką surasti. Mergaitė tiksliai nesuprato jo tikslų, bet nuojauta kuždėjo, kad jis kažką slepia, tikriausiai ne be reikalo nė žodžiu neužsiminė apie tai, kad ketvirtasis tunelis jungia Krištolo rūmus su jos namais. Negali būti, kad jis apie tai nežino arba tiesiog pamiršo, juk netgi žinojo jos vardą, o tai reiškia, kad aiškindamasis turėjo žinoti ir gyvenamąją vietą. Ji nujautė, kad čia kažkas ne taip, privalėjo viską išsiaiškinti, bet nutarė jo neversti, juk vis dėlto Neptūnas jos draugas ir ji niekaip neįstengė pamiršti kartu praleisto laiko.

Bemąstydama Ravena dėliojo knygas į lentynas, bet netrukus jos dėmesį patraukė nematytas daiktas, padėtas ant stalo. Tik priėjusi ji suprato, jog tai veidrodis. Jis buvo apvalus, visas juodas, su rombo formos kristalėliu virš stiklo, kuris taip pat buvo juodas. Mergaitė pakėlė jį už rankenėlės, negalėdama atsistebėti tokiu keistu radiniu, ir lėtai perbraukė per stiklą, bet staiga iš veidrodžio pasklido elektra. Ravena išsigandusi metė jį ant stalo ir ėmė atatupsta trauktis tolyn. Tuo metu girgžtelėjo durys.

– Kur taip ilgai buvai? – paklausė ji, pamačiusi tarpduryje Neptūną.

Berniukas nekaltai nusišypsojo, rankose laikydamas kažkokią seną storą knygą.

– Viešojoje bibliotekoje. Pabandysiu išsiaiškinti apie žmogų, kuris pastatė šiuos požemius, galbūt jis galės pasakyti, kas yra trečio tunelio gale.

– Bet tu sakei, kad tik ypatingi žmonės žino apie tuos tunelius, – nustebo mergaitė. – Kaip apie juos gali būti parašyta neypatingų žmonių knygose?

– Tu teisi, bet aš buvau pas žmogų, kuris taip pat yra ypatingas. Prisimeni tą, kurį vakar minėjau iš Šešėlių Karalystės? Jo vardas Gordonas, jis žino beveik viską apie ypatingus pasaulius, bet taip pat negali pasakyti, kas yra tame tunelyje, nes ten kaupiasi labai negera energija, pro kurią jis negali prasibrauti. Tai tarsi barjeras, Gordonas bandė jį pralaužti, bet jis per stiprus.

– Tu sakei lygiai tą patį apie energiją, – išsižiojo ji. – Gal tas žmogus galėtų papasakoti mums daugiau apie tuos ypatingus pasaulius?

– Galėtų, bet jis sakė, kad šiuo metu mums tai nėra naudinga, pasakė tik tai, kad yra dar daugybė pasaulių, bet jų vartai ne Žemėje, o kitose dimensijose, todėl ten patekti galėtume tik naudodami ypatingus gebėjimus, pavyzdžiui, teleportaciją.

– Kitos dimensijos? Teleportacija? Dabar tai skamba dar beprotiškiau! – nusijuokė Ravena.

– Bet tu tiki, kad tai ne sapnas, tiesa?

– Žinoma, kodėl manęs klausi?

– Tiesiog noriu būti tikras, kad tu man padėsi, juk mes dar beveik nepažįstami.

– O kodėl turėčiau nepadėti? Man tai taip pat įdomu kaip ir tau, be to, mes negalime sustoti, kai dar tik pradėjome.

– Ne, ne tai, Ravena, tiesiog... tau turėtų rūpėti ne tai, kaip padėti man.

– Ką nori tuo pasakyti? – sukluso ji.

Neptūnas minutėlę galvojo. Jis turėjo tiek daug pasakyti, bet bijojo. Bijojo ne jos reakcijos, o Rodžerio, kuris pagrasino jį nužudyti, jeigu jis papasakos jai visą tiesą. Tačiau Neptūnas ją jau įpainiojo, supažindindamas su Ypatingųjų pasauliu, anksčiau ar vėliau privalės pasakyti daugiau, juk tam čia ir atkeliavo.

– Tiek to, pamiršk, ką pasakiau, – galiausiai prakalbo jis, dėdamas ant stalo knygą. – Geriau imkimės darbo, turime daug perskaityti.

Tuo metu Ravena prisiminė tą keistą veidrodį.

– O iš kur čia jis? Prieš tai tyrinėdama rūmus jo niekur nemačiau.

– Na... – Neptūnas kiek sutrikęs ėmė blaškytis aplinkui, paskui nudelbė apsiblaususias akis į stalą. – Tai labai senovinė relikvija, kurią vakar gavau iš Gordono. Tikriausiai ji labai brangi, tad aš ją dovanoju tau.

– Tikrai? – mergaitė šiek tiek abejodama dar kartą perbraukė per stiklą, bet šį kartą nieko neįvyko, nebuvo matyti jokios elektros.

– Žinoma. Gražus, ar ne?

– Taip, labai. Ačiū už dovaną.

Po to vaikai įniko į knygą. Nepastebimai pralėkė dar kelios valandos, tačiau jiems nieko nepavyko išsiaiškinti.

– Žinai, aš pagalvojau... – prakalbo Ravena, apžiūrinėdama stebuklingąjį veidrodį.

– Apie ką? – kilstelėjo antakius Neptūnas.

– Apie tave. Argi daugiau niekas, be tavo globėjų, tavęs nepažįsta?

– Ne, kodėl klausi?

– Na, juk tu lankei mokyklą, tiesa? Daugybė žmonių turėjo tavęs pasigesti, argi jiems neturėtų kilti įtarimas, kad tavo globėjai kažką slepia?

– Ne, nes jie persikėlė gyventi kitur.

– Iš kur tu žinai?

– Nežinau, bet jie nėra tokie kvaili, kad liktų gyventi ten pat, – gūžtelėjo pečiais berniukas, bet staiga jo akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos. – Ką?! Negali būti!

– Kas atsitiko? – jos akys smigo į knygą. – Kažką radai?

– Pažvelk čia, į tą nuotrauką! Šis vyras pastatė pirmuosius Krištolo rūmus ir suprojektavo jų tunelius!

– Bet juk tai labai gerai, – apsidžiaugė Ravena. – Jeigu radai apie jį, turėtų būti parašyta ir daugiau.

– Ne viskas taip paprasta, kaip tau atrodo. Čia parašyta, kad pirmieji rūmai buvo pastatyti beveik prieš du šimtus metų, tai reiškia, kad tas žmogus turėtų būti miręs.

– Na ir kas? Mums jo vis tiek nereikia, kad kažką išsiaiškintume.

– Taip, bet... aš pažįstu tą žmogų, jis nėra miręs, jis augino mane iki tol, kol aš pabėgau į Krištolo rūmus.

– Ar tu įsitikinęs?

– Visu šimtu procentų. Jo vardas Febas, o knygoje įrašytas vardas irgi toks, be to, jie atrodo visiškai taip pat.

– Ir tas tavo globėjas neatrodo senesnis už tą, kuris parodytas šioje nuotraukoje?

– Ne, aš tau sakau, kad jie atrodo lygiai taip pat, ir Febas prieš du šimtus metų, ir dabartinis Febas.

– Ar tu supranti, ką tai reiškia?

– Ar tau atrodo, kad suprasčiau?

Neptūnas pakilo nuo fotelio ir neramiai vaikščiojo iš kampo į kampą. Ravena norėjo jį kaip nors nuraminti, bet nežinojo kaip.

– O jeigu nuvyktum pas tą Febą ir paklaustum jo?

– Galėčiau tai padaryti, bet greičiausiai daugiau čia nebegrįžčiau, – berniukas pagaliau aprimo ir vėl sėdo į fotelį. – Globėjai manęs nepaleistų vieno, ypač žinodami, ką aš veikiu šiuose rūmuose. Galbūt mes bandome įsipainioti į ką nors labai pavojingo, juk iš to tunelio sklinda blogis.

– Bet vienintelis būdas yra nuvykti pas Febą ir paklausti jo, – užbaigė Ravena. – Net jei jis su tuo visiškai nesusijęs, pabandyti būtų verta.

– Jeigu jis tikrai pastatė šiuos požemius, – abejojo Neptūnas. – Kaip jis gali gyventi du šimtus metų ir nė kiek nepasenti?

– Nepamiršk, kad tai ne vienintelis keistas dalykas, – priminė mergaitė. – Tik niekaip nesuprantu, kodėl tau taip svarbu žinoti, kas slypi už to tunelio?

– Nes ten gali būti kelias pas mano tėvus, bet kažkas nenori, kad aš jį surasčiau.

Ravena net išsižiojo iš nuostabos.

– Manai, kad tai gali būti Febas? Argi jis nenori, kad susitiktum su savo tėvais?

– Po šimts, kodėl jis turėtų taip elgtis? Jis pats man papasakojo apie rūmus, žinojo, kad viską išsiaiškinsiu. Be to, tai nė kiek nepanašu į jį.

– Tuomet nėra kitos išeities, tik nuvykti pas jį.

Neptūnas kurį laiką tylėjo susimąstęs, atsirėmęs alkūnėmis į stalą ir delną uždėjęs ant kaktos, paskui kažką prisiminęs staigiai pakilo.

– Ravena, gali su manimi nusileisti į tunelius?

– Bet man greitai reikės namo, praėjo jau tiek daug valandų, – suabejojo mergaitė. – Ateisiu čia kitą dieną.

– Ilgai neužtruksiu, turiu tau parodyti šį tą labai svarbaus, tik pasiimk nuo stalo žibintuvėlį.

– Na gerai, – sutiko ji.

Vaikai nusileido į pirmą aukštą ir nuėjo pirmuoju tuneliu. Dar nepasiekus išsišakojimo į ketvirtą tunelį, Neptūnas sustojo ir spustelėjo išsikišusį nugludintą akmenį ant sienos. Joje prasivėrė vartai, už kurių žiojėjo beribė tamsa.

– Kur mane vedi? – pašiurpo Ravena.

– Tai slaptas tunelis, kurio žemėlapyje nėra. Aš pats jį iškasiau, kad jame kai ką paslėpčiau, – paaiškino jis. – Tu geriau pašviesk, nieko nematyti.

Ji paklusniai padarė tai, ką jis liepė. Vos tunelis tapo šviesesnis, vaikai nužingsniavo tolyn. Neptūnas visą laiką žiūrėjo tik tiesiai, o Ravena nieko nesuprasdama dairėsi aplinkui, rankose stipriai gniauždama žibintuvėlį. Ant sienų krito ištįsę jų šešėliai ir girdėjosi kiekvienas žingsnis, jos oda bėgo šiurpuliukai, bet šalia buvo draugas, tad jautėsi truputį saugiau.

– Prisimink šį kelią, – prakalbo berniukas. – Niekada negali žinoti, kada gali jo prireikti.

– Kodėl taip sakai?

– Greitai sužinosi, tik būk kantri.

Ravena linktelėjo, ir toliau eidama greta jo. Dabar jau buvo įsitikinusi, kad žino apie jį dar tikrai ne viską. Ji turi išsiaiškinti, trūks plyš turi sužinoti daugiau.

– Ar galiu tavęs paklausti dar kai ko?

– Klausk, – paragino jis.

– Kai tyrinėjai šiuos požemius ir piešei kaimelio žemėlapį, ar tau nepasirodė keista, kad ketvirtas tunelis jungia Krištolo rūmus su mano namais?

Neptūnas sutrikęs nusuko žvilgsnį, jo žingsniai staiga sulėtėjo ir pasidarė kur kas atsargesni, tarsi jis bandytų nuo kažko pasislėpti.

– Na... taip, bet nematau čia nieko blogo, tikriausiai mums buvo lemta susitikti ir tiek.

– Bet kodėl tos durys kartais užrakintos, o kartais atrakintos?

– Nežinau. Aš stengiuosi tas duris laikyti užrakintas, bet kažkas iš kitos pusės jas vis atrakina.

– Bet kas taip galėtų? – mergaitė klausiamai pažvelgė į draugą. – Ar tai reiškia, kad kažkuris iš maniškių turi antrą raktą ir gali čia patekti?

– Neįsivaizduoju, tu buvai pirma, kuri, be manęs, čia lankėsi.

Netrukus jie įžengė į erdvią patalpą. Ravena žibintuvėliu apšvietė visus keturis kampus, bet jie buvo tušti. Tuo metu berniukas priėjo prie sienos ir atsiklaupė prie joje esančios įdaubos. Tik tada Ravena viduje pamatė mažą dėžutę. Neptūnas atsargiai ją ištraukė.

– Pašviesk arčiau.

Tai padariusi mergaitė išvydo atsiveriančią dėžutę, kurios viduje gulėjo kažkas saugiai susukta į audeklą.

– Kas ten?

– Raktas, – Neptūnas iš lėto jį išvyniojo. – Krištolo rūmų.

– Kodėl man tai rodai? – nustebo Ravena.

– Tiesiog noriu, kad mano namai būtų apsaugoti, jei man kas nors nutiktų. Šis raktas užburtas ir niekas tų burtų neturėtų įveikti, tad jeigu teks užrakinti duris, išmesk raktą, nes jis daugiau nebebus naudingas.

– O kas tau gali nutikti? Kodėl tu taip kalbi? Jeigu dėl tų durų, kurias kažkas atrakina...

– Ne dėl to, Ravena, – nusivylęs sukuždėjo berniukas ir stipriai apkabino draugę.


	21. Chapter 21

Grįžusi namo Ravena nuskubėjo į savo kambarį ir numetė kuprinę ant lovos. Tik tada prisiminė stebuklingąjį veidrodį ir atsargiai jį ištraukusi įdėmiai apžiūrėjo. Tačiau ir šį kartą nieko neįvyko, jis atrodė kaip paprasčiausias veidrodis su juodu stiklu.

„Ką visa tai galėtų reikšti? – galvojo Ravena. – Kodėl Neptūnas parodė man tą raktą? Kodėl jis visą laiką taip keistai elgiasi? Nejau ketina mane palikti?“

Staiga veidrodyje išryškėjo keturios raudonai švytinčios akys. Mergaitė išsigandusi metė jį iš rankų ir ėmė trauktis per lovą, bet tuo metu prasivėrė durys.

– Kodėl neatėjai vakarienės? – sunerimusiu balsu paklausė Lina.

– Nenoriu, – sumurmėjo mergaitė, paskubomis slėpdama veidrodį už nugaros.

– Gal tu sergi?

– Ne, mama, aš tik pavargau, – lįsdama į guolį paaiškino ji. – Gali dėl manęs visiškai nesijaudinti.

– Ilgai negrįžai namo, maniau, kad kas nors nutiko.

– Aš tik šiek tiek nerimauju dėl draugo, – nedrąsiai prisipažino ji.

Lina be garso priėjo prie lovos. Ravena stipriai spaudė veidrodį rankose, maldaute maldaudama, kad tik nieko neatsitiktų, kol ji vis dar čia.

– O kas atsitiko tavo draugui?

– Jis labai geras, bet nujaučiu, kad turi problemų, apie kurias aš nežinau. Norėčiau jam kaip nors padėti, bet nežinau kaip.

Lina šypsodamasi prisėdo ant krašto.

– Nesijaudink, kad jis nieko nesako, galbūt jis tik nenori tavęs jaudinti.

– Tikrai taip manai?

– Žinoma, tokie jau tie draugai, – moteris švelniai paglostė jai galvą. – O dabar ramiai išsimiegok, rytoj tau į mokyklą.

– Gerai, pasistengsiu.

– Gal praverti langą, kad įeitų grynesnio oro?

– Nereikia, mama, nenoriu, kad priskristų uodų.

– Na gerai, tada aš jau eisiu. Labanakt.

Lina pabučiavo jai į kaktą ir nusileidusi laiptais pravėrė paradines duris. Kieme buvo tamsu, vieniši medžiai svyravo nuo kiekvieno vėjo pūstelėjimo, ant storų jų šakų tupėjo juodos varnos, bet išgąsdintos žmogaus nuskrido.

Tuo metu už tvoros sušmėžavo automobilis ir iš jo išlipo vyriškis. Pamačiusi jį, Lina nuskubėjo takeliu ir sustojo prie vartelių.

– Kur Rodžeris? – prieidamas paklausė jis.

– Ne namuose. Tikriausiai ir vėl vykdo Traigono užduotis.

– Tuomet važiuosime, taip?

Moteris tik linktelėjo, braukdama nuo veido plaukus, kuriuos vėlė nestiprus vėjas. Netrukus jie susėdo į automobilį ir pranyko už tamsių medžių.

– Izaldurai? – po ilgos tylos kreipėsi į jį Lina.

– Hm? – kilstelėjo antakius jis.

– Kodėl taip vėlai man paskambinai?

– Greitai sužinosi.

Moteris sunerimusi pažvelgė į vyrą. Veido išraiška buvo labai rimta, tamsiai mėlynos akys įsmeigtos tiesiai į kelią. Ji suprato, kad jis nori pasikalbėti apie kažką ypač svarbaus, bet nieko neklausinėjo, kol jie nepasiekė jo namų. Tačiau ilgai laukti neprireikė, po valandėlės jie jau buvo vietoje. Vos tik perėjo kiemą, prie durų juos pasitiko Izalduro žmona.

– Kaip gerai, kad taip greitai sutikai atvykti, – džiaugėsi ji. – Mes jau buvome pradėję nerimauti.

– Dėl ko? – šiek tiek nustebo Lina.

– Tu nė karto nebuvai užsukusi po to, kai atidavei mums savo dukterį, – vesdama viešnią į kambarį kalbėjo moteris. – Nejaugi nenorėjai su ja susipažinti?

– Norėjau, bet pati žinai, kaip tai pavojinga, mane bet kada gali pamatyti Rodžeris.

– Taip, bet gal jis neseka tavęs kiekvieną dieną?

– Aš žinau visus jo planus ir tai, ką jis ketina daryti su mūsų dukterimis, tad negalėjau rizikuoti ir leisti jam pamatyti Feliciją.

– Suprantama, – linkčiojo moteris.

– Gal galėčiau su ja susipažinti dabar?

Izalduras giliai atsiduso.

– Mes su Andora būtent dėl jos tave čia ir pakvietėme. Turėjome pasakyti tai anksčiau, bet... Felicija neseniai pabėgo.

– Nejaugi? – nustebo Lina. – Tiesiog pabėgo nieko nesakiusi?

– Būtent taip, – linktelėjo Andora. – Prieš tai viskas buvo kaip įprastai, ji visą laiką žinojo, kad nėra mūsų duktė, mes jai labai daug pasakojome ir ji pati labai tavimi domėjosi. Bet ji buvo labai protinga, nė kiek nebuvo nusivylusi ir suprato, kodėl tu ją palikai, netgi laukė tos dienos, kai galės su tavimi susipažinti. Net nežinau kas paskatino ją bėgti, bet prižadu, kad mes padėsime tau jos ieškoti.

– Be jokios abejonės, – pritarė Izalduras. – O kokios žinios apie Eulariją?

– Deja, su ja taip pat negaliu bendrauti, tie žmonės, kuriems ją atidaviau, dingo be pėdsako, negaliu susekti jų net pagal energiją, – giliai atsiduso Lina. – Tikriausiai tai bausmė už tai, kad ją palikau.

Izalduras užjausdamas patapšnojo jai per petį.

– Bet argi tu negali susekti Eularijos pagal jos energiją?

– Ne, greičiausiai ji dar nesinaudoja savo galiomis. Bijau, kad Rodžeris nerastų jos pirmas, jis daug stipresnis už mane ir gali pajusti net menkiausius energijų plykstelėjimus. To jam pakanka, kad nustatytų buvimo vietą.

Kurį laiką jie susimąstę tylėjo. Lina spoksojo į tamsą už lango. Buvo nusivylusi, kad negalėjo matyti nė vienos iš savo dukterų. Jeigu Rodžeris tai sužinotų, tikriausiai tik dar labiau jos nekęstų.

– O gal vis dėlto gerai, kad Felicija iš čia paspruko, – staiga prakalbo Andora.

– Kodėl taip sakai? – sutrikusi pažvelgė į ją Lina.

– Jai čia visiškai nesaugu, bet mes tiesiog negalėjome palikti tavęs bėdoje ir jos nepaimti tą dieną, kai maldavai padėti. Aš atsiprašau, kad turiu tai sakyti, juk tai mes kalti, kad dabar jos čia nėra...

– Ką tu kalbi? – nesuprato Lina. – Jūs nesate kalti, kad Felicija pasirinko pabėgti. Neabejoju, kad buvote jai geresni tėvai nei aš kada nors būčiau buvusi.

– Nereikia persistengti, Lina, – įsiterpė Izalduras. – Mes darėme viską, ką galėjome, bet svarbiausia yra ne tai.

– O kas tada?

Vyras kurį laiką tylėjo rinkdamas žodžius, paskui liūdnai pažvelgė į žmoną, kuri pritardama linktelėjo, ir galiausiai ryžosi papasakoti viską, kas slėgė jo pečius.

– Mus kai kas persekioja. Nežinome, kada jis mus suras, tad visą laiką turime būti budrūs. Pavojus gresia visai mūsų šeimai ir netgi tau, jeigu jis pasirodys, kai būsi čia.

– Kas tas jis? – susidomėjo Lina.

– Atleisk, negalime ištarti to vardo, tai dėl tavo pačios saugumo. Nenorime, kad bandytum jį surasti ir atkalbėti nuo to, ką jis nori padaryti, tai neįmanoma.

– Ką tiksliai turi omenyje? Ir kodėl jis jus persekioja? – niekaip negalėjo suprasti moteris.

– Kodėl jis mus persekioja? – perklausė Izalduras. – Todėl, kad mes esame jo taikinys, kol kas galime paaiškinti tik tiek. Ne kartą bandėme pasprukti, bet jis visuomet mus randa, bijome, kad ras ir čia, nors praėjo jau keli metai nuo paskutinio mūsų susitikimo.

– Bet tai dar nereiškia, kad jis mus paliko, jis būtinai atseks mus iki čia, – drebančiu balsu užbaigė Andora.

– Aš galiu jums padėti. Jeigu ką nors sugalvosiu, būtinai jums pasakysiu, – stengėsi raminti ją Lina.

– Nesuprantu, kaip tu gali būti tokia rami? – moteris pradėjo vaikščioti iš vieno kampo į kitą, stengdamasi sulaikyti ašaras. – Mes tikrai tau labai dėkingi, bet tai tik laiko klausimas, supranti? Šią akimirką mes dar gyvi, bet kitą jau galime būti mirę. Kaip galima greičiau nutolk nuo mūsų, daugiau nebegalime rizikuoti ir tavęs į tai painioti.

– Aš nenutolsiu nuo jūsų vien dėl to, kad jus kažkas persekioja. Aš nebijau, atrodo, žinau gerą vietą, kur jūs galėtumėte būti saugūs.

– Tikrai? – staiga sustingo Andora. – Kur?

– Vandenų Karalystėje. Tikriausiai mažai apie ją girdėjote, bet Vandenų Karalystę gaubia apsauginis kupolas, už kurio neįmanoma justi magiškos energijos. Jūsų persekiotojui nepavyks jūsų rasti, nebent jis žino apie Vandenų Karalystę ir kaip nors pralaužtų praėjimą, bet jeigu jo paties energija negatyvi, jis to niekada nepadarys.

– Vadinasi, jis gali įtarti, kad mes Vandenų Karalystėje?

– Taip, bet kol jūs ten būsite, jums nieko nenutiks.

– Tai reiškia, kad Vandenų Karalystėje gyvena tik tyros širdies žmonės? – susimąstė Izalduras.

– Nesijaudink, jūs būtinai praeisite pro vartus, tai padaryti nėra labai sunku.

– Labai ačiū tau, Lina, tu mums labai padėjai, – džiaugėsi Andora. – Dar šiandien susiruošime kelionei, nėra ko delsti.

– Gerai, tada aš jau eisiu, Rodžeris gali grįžti bet kuriuo metu, nenoriu jo jaudinti ar pykdyti, – atsiduso iš palengvėjimo Lina.

– Palauk, – sugriebė ją už rankos moteris. – Jeigu nori, galiu duoti tau Felicijos nuotraukų albumą. Žinau, kad tai tik maža dalis iš to, ką galime padaryti, kad jaustumeisi nors kiek geriau, bet šiuo metu kitaip negalime. Jeigu gausime žinių iš Felicijos, būtinai tau paskambinsime.


	22. Visa tiesa

Ravena jau buvo nugrimzdusi į miegą, bet staiga jos akys plačiai atsimerkė.

– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas...

Pro plačiai atidarytą langą skverbėsi mėnesienos šviesa, o ant grindų krito ištįsęs šešėlis, tačiau įsmeigusi akis į mėnulį, tarsi į svetimą kūną danguje, mergaitė jo nematė.

– Kai tik pranašystė atgims... portalas bus atidarytas...

Ravena staigiai pakilo iš lovos ir įsmeigė žvilgsnį į stebuklingąjį veidrodį. Aplink jį sukosi kažkokia neaiški juoda migla, o netrukus mergaitė pastebėjo kažką raudonai žibant stikle.

– Kas tu? – paklausė ji veidrodžio. – Ar tu mane girdi?

Tačiau niekas neatsiliepė, girdėjosi tik šnabždesys. Ravena pajuto beprotišką norą paliesti jį. Tai buvo tarsi keistas plazdėjimas jos viduje, lyg jėga, verčianti ją atskleisti save, visą savo galią. Negalėdama jos suvaldyti mergaitė lėtai ištiesė ranką ir uždėjo delną ant stiklo. Tuo metu suskaudo žymę ant kaktos, tarsi būtų nutrenkusi silpna elektra, todėl ji greitai atsitraukė ir persibraukė sau per kaktą. Tą pačią akimirką keistas jausmas dingo, o veidrodis nustojo kalbėti. Ravena paslėpė jį stalčiuje ir nusprendė apie tai papasakoti Neptūnui. Užmigti buvo labai sunku, ji vis nukreipdavo žvilgsnį į veidrodžio pusę, bet jis atrodė ramus, daugiau neįvyko nieko keisto, tad galiausiai jai vėl pavyko sudėti bluostą.

Tačiau iš ryto Neptūnas nepasirodė. Mergaitė jau buvo įpratusi, kad jis pasitinka ją einančią keliu į mokyklą. Ji dar palaukė kelias minutes, tikėdamasi, kad jis dar ateis, galbūt kažkur užtruko, bet priešais ją atsivėrė tik tuščia laukymė. Kažkas sunkaus užgulė Ravenos širdį, ji nujautė, kad kažkas nutiko, ne be reikalo draugas taip keistai elgėsi. Būdama pamokose ji negalėjo susikaupti, vis norėjo ištrūkti, bet stengėsi būti kantri ir tik po pietų griebė veidrodį ir nejusdama po kojomis žemės išlėkė pro duris. Bet jaudintis nebuvo ko, draugą kaip įprastai rado bibliotekoje.

– Neptūnai, aš taip dėl tavęs jaudinausi! – pavargusiu balsu šūktelėjo ji. – Kodėl neatėjai manęs pasitikti?

– Atleisk, buvau labai užsiėmęs, – palinkęs prie stalo kaltai šyptelėjo jis.

Ravena iš lėto priėjo arčiau.

– Turiu tau kai ką papasakoti, – kiek nedrąsiai pradėjo ji. – Vakar įvyko keistas dalykas, tas veidrodis, kurį man padovanojai... švyti juodai ir iš jo sklinda kažkokie neaiškūs žodžiai.

Neptūnas buvo pasidėjęs priešais save seną popieriaus skiautę ir rankoje spausdamas didžiulę lupą bandė kažką perskaityti.

– Ar tu girdi, ką sakau? – paklausė Ravena, kai jis nė kiek nesureagavo į jos žodžius.

– Taip, žinoma, – pratarė jis.

– O ką tu čia darai?

– Bandau išsiaiškinti, kokia čia vietovė, – primerkė akis berniukas. – Tai senovinis žemėlapis, labai sunku įskaityti...

– Ar dabar gali ką nors paaiškinti?

– Apie ką? – susiraukė jis.

– Apie veidrodį, kurį vakar davei. Jis kažkoks keistas, tarsi norėtų su manimi... bendrauti?

– Taip tik todėl, kad tu jo savininkė. Veidrodis tokiu būdu bando pasiekti su tavimi ryšį.

– Kodėl taip kalbi? – apstulbo mergaitė.

Neptūnas pakilo nuo fotelio ir įsispoksojo į kabantį ant sienos paveikslą.

– Nes privalėjau tau papasakoti labai daug dalykų, bet neišdrįsau to padaryti tą dieną, kai mes susipažinome.

– Ką nori tuo pasakyti? Tu kažką nuo manęs slepi?

– Taip. Bet ne dėl to, kad to noriu, jei būčiau galėjęs, jau seniai būčiau tau viską papasakojęs.

– Nesuprantu. Kas čia dedasi?

– Siaubingi dalykai, į kuriuos mes abu esame įsipainioję.

– Tuomet sakyk, – ragino draugą Ravena.

– Na gerai, bet visų pirma noriu, kad kai ką žinotum, – Neptūnas pagaliau atsisuko į ją ir taip pat švelniai, kaip ir pirmą kartą, suėmė už rankų. – Kad ir kas benutiktų, visuomet prisimink, kad nenoriu tau nieko blogo. Net jei tau atrodys priešingai.

– Nė kiek tavimi neabejoju, Neptūnai, tu esi mano draugas, kaip tu gali mane skriausti?

Berniukas tyliai nusijuokė.

– Puiku, tada įdėmiai paklausyk. Prisimeni, vakar sakiau, kad dovanoju tau tą veidrodį? Aš pamelavau, iš tikrųjų Gordonas liepė man jį perduoti tau.

– Bet kodėl? – nesuprato Ravena.

– Nes tas veidrodis buvo sukurtas tam, kad pažabotų tavo magiškas galias.

– Nejaugi?

– Taip, tu taip pat esi nepaprasta, štai kodėl girdėjai balsus ir radai Krištolo rūmus, tik tavo galios yra per stiprios, kad jas atlaikytų tavo kūnas, todėl dalis jų buvo perkelta į šį, Zeurato veidrodį.

– Negali būti, – papurtė galvą Ravena.

– Gali, tuomet kaip paaiškinsi tai, kas vyksta, kai prie jo priartėji? Jame esančios galios bando tave prisišaukti, jeigu būtum paprasta, tas veidrodis su tavimi net nebendrautų.

– Ir ką man dabar su juo daryti?

– Nieko, tu negali išlaisvinti tos pažabotos dalies galių, nes tai būtų labai pavojinga, jos privalo likti iki tol, kol jų naudoti neprivaloma. Bet geriausia būtų jų niekada neprižadinti.

– Argi jos tokios pavojingos?

– Pavojingesnės nei manai, – giliai atsiduso berniukas. – Ir tik todėl, kad tavo tėvas...

– Rodžeris? Jis taip pat nepaprastas, tiesa? – mergaitė klausiamai žvelgė į draugą, bet jis tik nudelbė akis į grindis. – Jis irgi turi ypatingų gebėjimų?

– Ne, viskas visai ne taip, – galiausiai sukuždėjo jis. – Rodžeris nėra tavo tėvas.

Ravena tarsi ištikta šoko minutėlę stovėjo priešais draugą. Kaip taip gali būti? Rodžeris nėra jos tėvas? Nejaugi tai tiesa? Ir kodėl Neptūnas turi būti tas, kuris tai pasakė? Kaip jis visa tai sužinojo?

– Paklausyk, Ravena, žinau, kad tau sunku tuo patikėti, bet aš tau nemeluoju. Tu mano geriausia draugė, nedaryčiau to vien tam, kad tave įskaudinčiau, – stengdamasis ją nuraminti, Neptūnas sugriebė jai už pečių. – Paklausyk, jeigu nori, gali netikėti, bet anksčiau ar vėliau susidursi su savo tėvu ir vis tiek teks patikėti. Aš tik stengiuosi tau padėti.

– Neptūnai, nepanikuok, aš tikiu, – Ravena kelis kartus giliai įkvėpė oro. – Bet jeigu ne Rodžeris, tuomet kas yra mano tėvas?

– Jo vardas Traigonas, – berniukas atsitokėjęs pagaliau paleido mergaitę, nuėjo prie lentynos ir ištraukęs knygą padėjo ant stalo. – Apie jį čia pasakojama labai daug.

– Ar jis kažkaip susijęs su istorija ir ypatingais pasauliais?

– Taip, – jis atvertė knygą ir ėmė pirštu keliauti per eilutes. – Aš nė pats visko nežinau, nes neseniai įžengiau į Ypatingųjų pasaulį, bet nemanau, kad norėtum su juo susipažinti.

– Kodėl? – nustebo ji.

– Traigonas yra... demonas, valdantis vieną iš ypatingų pasaulių, vadinamą Tamsos Karalyste. Bet jam to negana, jis nori sunaikinti visus pasaulius ir iš jų sukurti naują Karalystę, kad galėtų vienas ją valdyti, – Neptūnas akimirką tylėjo, leisdamas priimti jo žodžius. – Traigonas yra labai pavojingas, iš jo tu ir paveldėjai visas galias. Žinau, kad tai skamba neįtikėtinai, iš pradžių aš buvau nustebęs ne mažiau, nei tu. Bet jeigu ne mano tėvai, tikriausiai nė nebūtume susitikę.

– Bet kodėl mama man nieko apie tai nesakė? – negalėjo suprasti Ravena.

– Nes Lina ne tavo mama, tu visą laiką augai ne toje šeimoje.

– Bet kodėl? Nejaugi mano mama manęs atsisakė?

– Ne, viskas kur kas sudėtingiau. Ji jokiu būdu nenorėjo tavimi atsikratyti, tik bandė paslėpti tave nuo Traigono, bet jis tave surado ir kurį laiką ją apgaudinėjo. Mes tik daug vėliau sužinojome, kad iš tikrųjų jis stebi kiekvieną tavo žingsnį, štai kodėl iškasėme tunelį, vedantį iš Krištolo rūmų į tavo namus. Tu matei simbolius ant akmenų upėje, jie blokuoja blogį, taigi Traigonas negali mūsų matyti.

– Palauk, tu pažįsti mano mamą? – kilstelėjo antakius mergaitė.

– Taip, mes dar visai neseniai bendravome, kol...

– Kas atsitiko? – sukruto ji. – Kodėl tu nutilai?

– Bijau, kad labai nusiminsi dėl to, ką privalau tau pasakyti, – atsiduso jis. – Traigonas įkalino tavo mamą Nebūties pasaulyje. Jis nenorėjo, kad su ja susipažintum, žinojo, kad ji trukdys jam priartėti prie tavęs, todėl taip ir pasielgė. Mums žūtbūt reikia ją iš ten išvaduoti.

– Bet kaip tai padaryti?

– Tai ir bandau išsiaiškinti, tyrinėdamas šias knygas ir ieškodamas tos dimensijos vartų.

– Vadinasi, šias knygas tyrinėjai ne tik dėl to, kad rastum pasaulį, kuriame gyvena tavo tėvai?

– Taip. Atleisk, kad nepasakiau anksčiau, pirmiausia norėjau supažindinti tave su Ypatingųjų pasauliu, kad vėliau tau tai nebūtų staigmena.

– Nieko tokio, būdama tavo vietoje tikriausiai elgčiausi taip pat, – padrąsinamai šyptelėjo Ravena. – O kaip dėl mano mamos? Ar ji taip pat nepaprasta?

– Žinoma, bet jos galios nėra tokios pavojingos kaip tavo, – berniukas akimirką tylėjo susimąstęs. – Jos vardas Arela, prieš daugiau nei dešimt metų ji gyveno ten, kur dabar tu, bet kai susipažino su Traigonu, persikėlė į Tamsos Karalystę. Jie mylėjo vienas kitą, ar bent jau taip atrodė iš šalies, bet Traigonas visą laiką slėpė, kad yra demonas, nes kitaip tavo mama būtų jį palikusi.

– Bet kaip ji sužinojo, kas jis toks?

– Labai paprastai. Dvasių Karalystėje gyvena pranašė, galinti regėti ateitį. Ji išpranašavo Arelos likimą ir pamatė jame demoną. Bet tada jau buvo per vėlu, jie jau buvo sukūrę šeimą ir augino tavo seserį Rebeką ir dar tris sūnus. Arela manė, kad gali susitaikyti su jo demoniška prigimtimi, bet sužinojusi jo niekšingus planus nusprendė paslėpti savo vaikus ir bėgti.

– Ir kur ji pabėgo?

– Į planetą, pavadintą Azaratu, kur ir gimei tu. Traigonas žinojo, kad tu ateisi, bet Arela vis tiek stengėsi tave paslėpti, nes prieš tai jam pavyko atimti iš jos Rebeką ir nusiųsti ją į Rubėjaus planetą.

– Kodėl jis taip pasielgė?

– Nežinau, galbūt iš keršto, kad atėmė iš jo vaikus. Bet Arelai padėjo Aukščiausioji vaidilutė Azara ir apgaubė Azaratą apsauginiu skydu, kuris nepraleidžia blogio. Vienintelis trūkumas, kad to skydo energija vis silpnėjo ir ten nebuvo labai saugu, tad Traigonui dar prieš sužinant apie tavo gimimą Arela atidavė tave Linai. Dar prieš tai Azarate įsteigtas Ordinas nukalė tau Zeurato veidrodį, kad bent kurį laiką galėtum gyventi įprastą gyvenimą. O po to... po to, kai Traigonas sužinojo, kad tu paslėpta... jis pamišo ir pradėjo Antrąjį Visatų karą. Negaliu pasakyti, kaip ir kada vyko pirmasis, bet tu supranti, ką tai reiškia...

– Kad turiu saugotis savo tėvo?

– Taip, nes niekada jo neįveiksi. Norėdama išvengti nemalonumų turi tiesiog nesipainioti jo kelyje, bet tai padaryti labai sunku, kai jis bando tau pakenkti, – paniuro Neptūnas. – Traigonas sužlugdė visą Zeurato Ordiną. Paskutinis narys mirė praėjus metams po tavo gimimo.

– Bet tai... siaubinga, – sukuždėjo mergaitė.

– Taip, – pritarė jis, vis dar žvelgdamas į knygą. – Beje, Traigonas įkalino Arelą tik pieš kelias dienas. Prieš tai ji spėjo pasakyti dar keletą dalykų.

– Kokių? – sukluso ji.

– Pavyzdžiui tai, kad tavo likimas taip pat išpranašautas. Ji neaiškino detalių, nori pasakyti jas pati, kai ją išvaduosi, sakė tik tai, kad žino, kaip padėti tau užgniaužti savo prigimtį, kad tavo vidinis demonas tavęs neužvaldytų.

– Palauk, nori pasakyti, kad aš demonė?

– Ne, tik pusiau demonė, kita tavo dalis žmogiška. Bet nebijok, tavo mama žino, kaip atskleisti galias, kurias paveldėjai iš jos, nes tik tos galios padės tau pažaboti tą demoną.

– Bet kaip aš galiu išvaduoti savo mamą, jeigu net nežinau, kur jos ieškoti? Juk tu jos dar neradai ir nežinia, ar išvis rasi.

– Turėčiau rasti, juk kaip ir visos kitos karalystės, Nebūties pasaulis turi vartus. Nesvarbu, kiek laiko užtruksiu, bet tuos vartus žūtbūt rasiu. Be to, prieš pakliūdama į nelaisvę Arela man pasakė, kaip galėsime ją rasti greičiau.

– Tikrai? Kaip?

– Paimk veidrodį, parodysiu.

Ravena padarė tai, ką jis liepė.

– Matai šį rombo formos kristalą? – parodė jis pirštu. – Lygiai toks pat, kaip tavo žymė ant kaktos. Kai būsime netoli Arelos, tas kristalas pajus jos energiją ir pakeis spalvą. Jūsų energijos labai panašios, todėl kristalui atrodys, kad tai taviškė.

Ravena linktelėjo.

– Kai kristalas žiba raudonai, tai reiškia, kad tavyje dominuoja demoniškos galios, kaip dabar, – tęsė Neptūnas. – O kai pasikeičia į sidabrinę, tada dominuoja galios iš tavo mamos.

– Suprantu, bet tuo pačiu viskas atrodo taip sudėtinga...

– Nesijaudink, nesunku perprasti.

– Bet iš kur aš gavau tą keistą žymę, tokią pačią kaip tas kristalas ant veidrodžio?

– Tai Agja. Tavo tėvas taip pat ją turi, tai būdinga visiems demonams, tik ne visų jų žymes galima pamatyti, nes jie paslepia jas, kad niekas neatskleistų jų prigimties. Tai labai jautri demonų vieta, per ją po visą kūną sklinda magiška energija.

– Vadinasi, tai mano galių šaltinis?

– Taip, kaip nors jį pažeidusi neteksi savo galių arba trumpam jas prarasi. Taviškis dabar nėra toks stiprus, tad galime pasikliauti tik tuo ant veidrodžio, nes jame tavo galių yra daugiau nei tavo kūne.

– Bet palauk, kaip mano netikri tėvai? Ar tai reiškia, kad jie irgi nepaprasti?

– Be abejo. Nejau manai, kad Arela atiduotų tave paprastiems žmonėms, kurie pamatę tavo galias pakrauptų iš siaubo?

– Tikriausiai ne. O tu juos pažįsti? Liną ir Rodžerį?

– Liną taip, o Rodžerį buvo tekę matyti tik kartą. Nemalonus tipelis.

Ravena giliai atsiduso ir smigo į fotelį, daugybė minčių sukosi jos galvoje.

– Atrodo, viską supratau, bet tai skamba taip keistai... Žinojau, kad kažkas ne taip, kad ne be reikalo girdėjau tuos balsus, bet vis dėlto... sunku priimti tiesą ir ieškoti to, ko niekada nemačiau. Kaip manai, gal apsimesti, kad nieko neįvyko, ir tiesiog gyventi toliau?

– Ar tu taip sugebėtum?

– Net nežinau... Niekada nemačiau savo mamos ir man ji turėtų visiškai nerūpėti, bet aš negaliu jos tiesiog palikti ten įkalintos. Be to, kas kitas, jei ne ji, padės man apsisaugoti nuo tėvo?

– Aš visada tau padėsiu, kad ir ką tu nuspręsi daryti, – guodė ją draugas.

Mergaitė pasiėmė veidrodį ir iš lėto nuėjo durų link.

– Labai tau ačiū, Neptūnai, bet dabar turiu grįžti namo ir viską apgalvoti.

– Ar tau viskas gerai? – sunerimo berniukas.

Ji atsisuko, plačiai nusišypsojo ir nieko nesakiusi paliko Krištolo rūmus. Norėdama nusiraminti kurį laiką tiesiog bėgo upės pakrante, paskui išsekusi krito į žolę ir ėmė žiūrėti į debesuotą dangų.

„Ką man daryti toliau? – paklausė savęs ji. – Ar tai tikra? Juk iš pradžių Neptūnas melavo, kai paklausiau apie mūsų namus jungiantį tunelį, kodėl negalėjo pasakyti tiesos tada, o laukė dienos, kai tiesiog nebus įmanoma nuslėpti tiesos?“

Valandėlę Ravena gulėjo susimąsčiusi, pasikišusi po galva rankas, po to atsisėdo ir atrėmusi galvą į kelius ilgai spoksojo į srauniai tekantį upės vandenį, niekaip negalėdama patikėti, kad jos venomis teka demono kraujas. Vakarėjo, tačiau namo grįžti ji neskubėjo. Nežinojo, kaip elgtis su tais, kurie iš tikrųjų nėra jos šeima.

„Ar galiu pasakyti jiems, kad viską žinau? O jeigu tai vis dėlto melas? – abejojo mergaitė. – Bet kaip man tai sužinoti? Neptūnas man neparodė, kad tie visi pasauliai iš tikrųjų egzistuoja ir kad viename jų turėtų būti mano mama, o aš nesuprantu tų knygų kalbos, tad kaip man juo pasitikėti? Ar jis tikrai gali būti mano draugas?“

Ravena giliai atsiduso ir pakilusi nuo žolės patraukė namų link.


	23. Chapter 23

Lina prabudo ir tamsoje palengva atsisėdusi uždėjo ranką ant Rodžerio pagalvės. Vyro šalia nebuvo.

– Rodžeri? – moteris nustebusi pakilo iš patalo ir žvilgtelėjo į laikrodį. – Ką jis veikia pirmą valandą nakties?

Sunerimusi ji išėjo iš kambario. Jau daugybę naktų negalėjo miegoti ramiai, įvairios problemos kaip bičių spiečius dūzgė galvoje. Nerimavo ne tik dėl Rodžerio, bet ir dėl Ravenos. Puikiai prisiminė tą dieną, kai Arela atvyko pas ją, maldaudama priimti jos dukterį. Tačiau Lina jau buvo priėmusi sprendimą iš anksto, nors žinojo, kad tai labai rizikinga. Nuo tos dienos praėjo jau dešimt metų, moteris stengėsi per daug neprisirišti prie mergaitės, žinodama, kad anksčiau ar vėliau turės ją grąžinti Arelai arba ją atims Traigonas. Bet jai tiesiog nepavyko, ji pamilo Raveną kaip savo dukterį, nenorėjo jos prarasti ir tuo pačiu nuvilti Arelą, juk vis dėlto buvo jos draugė. Nebuvo nė dienos, kad Lina negalvotų, kada Traigonas pasipainios jos kelyje, o dabar, kai pagaliau susidūrė su juo akis į akį, pažadėjo sau, kad bet kokia kaina apsaugos Raveną, net jei teks paaukoti gyvybę.

Žengusi į virtuvę, Lina pastebėjo praviras laukujes duris. Tai jai atrodė neįprasta, niekada nepalikdavo jų nerakintų, tad šiek tiek sutrikusi žvilgtelėjo pro plyšelį laukan. Verandoje, su cigarete dantyse stovėjo Rodžeris, atsirėmęs į medinius turėklus. Jis nebuvo uždegęs lempos, tad moteris nematė jo veido, o jis nė nesivargino atsisukti arba net negirdėjo jos prieinančios, nes buvo nugrimzdęs į savo mintis. Lina puikiai jį pažinojo, kad suprastų, jog kažkas neduoda jam ramybės, ir norėdama jį nuraminti priėjo iš nugaros. Jos rankos švelniai nuslydo jo pečiais. Vyras atsisuko ir trumpam nusišypsojo.

– Kada mesi rūkyti? – paklausė ji.

– Pati žinai, kad rūkau, kai dėl ko nors nerimauju.

– Tu labai įsitempęs. Dėl ko nerimauji dabar?

Jis kurį laiką tylėjo ir vengdamas jos žvilgsnio vėl nusisuko į tamsą priešais, akys paklaidžiojo horizontu.

– Dėl daug ko, – galiausiai tarė jis. – O visų pirma dėl Traigono.

– Nejaugi nesakei, kad jis tave tik aprėkė?

Jis ir vėl tylėjo, galvodamas, kaip jai viską paaiškinti. Pabaigęs rūkyti numetė nuorūką. Giliai atsidusęs pagaliau vėl atsisuko į ją.

– Žinai, kad jis mėgsta žaisti su manimi ir įpainioti mano šeimą. Gal aš ir nesu tobulas, gal ir pridariau daugybę neatleistinų dalykų, bet niekada nenorėjau, kad per jį kentėtum tu, mano tėvai, o juo labiau – mūsų vaikai.

– Ką nori tuo pasakyti? – Lina nustebusi net atsitraukė.

– Atleisk, kad nepasakiau anksčiau, bet nenorėjau tavęs jaudinti.

– Ką Traigonas sugalvojo šį kartą?

– Jis žinojo, kad tu man pasakysi viską, apie ką jūs tą dieną kalbėjotės. Galbūt jis ir žavisi mano planais, bet tai nereiškia, kad manęs nenubaudė. Tuo pačiu gavau pasiūlymą, apie kurį dabar ir galvoju.

Lina sutrikusi kilstelėjo galvą, norėdama pažvelgti jam į akis, lyg tai padėtų jai sužinoti visas jo mintis.

– Kokį pasiūlymą?

– Tikiuosi, supranti, kad jei nepriimsiu to pasiūlymo, Traigonas mane nužudys.

– Apie ką tu kalbi? Koks tai pasiūlymas?

– Traigonas nori, kad atiduočiau jam mūsų dukteris.

– Negali būti! – išsigando ji. – Kodėl? Kas jam iš to?

– Nusiramink, gerai? – jis sugriebė jai už abiejų rankų. Lina žiūrėjo į jį išplėtusi akis, jos krūtinė sunkiai kilnojosi. – Aš nerimauju lygiai taip pat, kaip ir tu, bet neverta panikuoti. Traigonas žino, kad aš bandau surasti savo dukteris ir kad anksčiau ar vėliau tai padarysiu, tad ar nebūtų tiesiog paprasčiau, jei tiesiog pasakytum, kur jas paslėpei?

Moteris ištikta šoko akimirką bandė suprasti, ką jis ketina padaryti, ir purtydama galvą atsitraukė.

– Tu nori, kad išduočiau mūsų dukteris? Kaip tu gali taip kalbėti?!

– Palauk, aš dar ne viską paaiškinau, – teisinosi jis ir pabandė ją sugriebti vėl, bet ji išsisukusi puolė prie durų. – Traigonas visiškai jų neatims, mes galėsime matytis ir jos vykdys užduotis kartu su manimi. Be to, atidavęs dukteris aš dar gausiu visą Mozanrato planetą, Traigonas man dosniai atsilygins.

– Mat kaip, – primerkė akis ji. – Iš kur žinai, kad jis atsilygins? O jeigu pamelavo, kad tik atiduotum mūsų dukteris? Kodėl turėčiau rizikuoti ir sakyti tau, kur jas paslėpiau?

– Tai vienintelis šansas man išlikti gyvam.

– Kartu mes galime kažką sugalvoti, kad jis tavęs nenužudytų, nereikia iškart daryti to, ką jis liepia. Pats žinai, visuomet tave palaikiau, bet to, ką tu nori padaryti... to jau per daug.

– Sakai, per daug? – įtūžo jis. – Argi pati pagalvojai, kaip jaučiausi aš, kai paslėpei mūsų dukteris be mano žinios? Tada tu darei tai, ką norėjai pati, todėl dabar aš darysiu ką panorėjęs ir tu manęs nesulaikysi.

– Žinau, kad padariau daugybę klaidų, žinau, kad reikėjo su tavimi pasitarti, bet neturėjau kito pasirinkimo, – pro ašaras atkirto ji. – Per daug gerai tave pažįstu, būtum nesutikęs priglausti Ravenos ir Agnės, o Feliciją ir Eulariją norėjai panaudoti kaip ginklus, siekdamas įveikti Traigoną. Galbūt netgi dabar, kai jis tave nubaudė, vis dar bandysi daryti tą patį.

– Tu klysti, aš niekada nenorėjau ir nenorėsiu kenkti mūsų dukterims.

– Tikrai? Jeigu jas mylėtum taip, kaip aš, niekada nerizikuotum jų gyvybėmis tam, kad išgelbėtum savąją.

Rodžeris stovėjo sustingęs, stengdamasis tvardyti pyktį. Žinojo, kad Lina teisi, bet savo planų atsisakyti neketino.

– Gerai, jeigu manai, kad Traigonas toks gailestingas, tada pati sugalvok geresnį būdą, – pasišaipė jis ir aplenkęs žmoną užtrenkė paskui save duris.

Stengdamasi nusiraminti, Lina dar kurį laiką stovėjo verandoje, bet žvarbus vėjas prižadino ją iš minčių ir paskatino grįžti vidun. Tuo metu ji lyg ir pastebėjo kažkokį neaiškų šešėlį, praslenkantį laiptų viršuje, ten, kur buvo mergaičių kambariai, tad nusprendė patikrinti. Viršuje, žinoma, nebuvo nė gyvos dvasios, bet nė nesuabejojusi ji žengė prie Ravenos kambario ir tyliai pravėrė duris. Mergaitė gulėjo užsiklojusi iki ausų, tik jos pėdos kyšojo iš po antklodės.

– Taip ir žinojau, kad čia tu, – šyptelėjo Lina.

Ravena nejudėjo, ir toliau atkakliai apsimesdama, kad miega, bet mama neišėjo ir netrukus ji pajuto nusvyrantį lovos kraštą.

– Girdėjau, kaip jūs ginčijotės, – tarė ji, balsas po antklode nuskambėjo vos girdimai.

– Atsiprašau, jei tai tave nuliūdino, bet kartais taip jau atsitinka.

– Dėl ko jūs susipykote?

– Tai nesvarbu, nesijaudink, rytoj bus daug geriau, tėtis grįžo labai pavargęs ir irzlus.

Mergaitė pasimuistė po antklode, bet galiausiai atsisėdusi pažvelgė į ją.

– Jeigu padariau kažką ne taip, aš to nenorėjau.

– Ne, Ravena, mes nesiginčijome dėl tavęs, kodėl taip pamanei?

Toji tik gūžtelėjo pečiais, todėl Lina prisislinko arčiau ir priglaudė jos galvą sau prie krūtinės.

– Nesvarbu, kas nutiktų, žinai, kad aš tave myliu, tiesa?

Ravena tylėjo. Šalia jos jautėsi saugiai, bet tuo pačiu graužė sąžinė. Kaipgi ji gali tiesiog pabėgti ir palikti taip mylimą šeimą? O gal būtų kur kas geriau pasakyti, kad žino visą tiesą? Bet kas, jei Lina jos neišleis, nenorėdama, kad ji pakliūtų į pavojų ir ji niekada nepamatys savo tikros mamos? O jeigu čia pasirodys pats Traigonas, norėdamas ją pasiimti, ir kaip nors nuskriaus Liną ir Agnę?

– Ravena, o tau viskas gerai?

– Taip, kodėl klausi? – pakėlė galvą mergaitė.

– Tiesiog atrodai susimąsčiusi. Gal kas nors nutiko tavo draugui?

– Ne, jam viskas gerai, jis tik labai liūdi, nes neturi tėvų.

– Tikrai? – kilstelėjo antakius moteris.

– Pastaruoju metu jam labai sunku. Jei jam ko prireiks, aš visada būsiu šalia.

– Gerai, Ravena, suprantu tave, bet per daug nesijaudink ir eik miegoti, rytoj tau anksti keltis.

Ravena linktelėjo ir palindo po antklode. Lina šiltai ją apkamšė ir pabučiavusi į kaktą išėjo. Kankino negera nuojauta. Jeigu mergaitė kalbėjo apie Neptūną, vadinasi, jie jau pažįsta vienas kitą. Ji taip troško pati pasakyti tiesą, kad to nereikėtų padaryti Neptūnui, bet abejojo, ar jau laikas, juk vis dėlto norėjo išpildyti vienintelį Arelos norą ir kiek galima ilgiau laikyti mergaitę kuo toliau nuo pavojaus, be to, nenorėjo kištis ir tik dar labiau visko jaukti.

Eiti į savo kambarį Lina neskubėjo, nujautė, kad Rodžeris dar nemiega, ilgai galvodamas apie tai, ką pasiūlė Traigonas, tad kurį laiką praleido virtuvėje. Žinojo, kad jis neateis.


	24. Pabėgimas

Atėjo gūdi pavasario naktis, stiprus vėjas ėmė lenkti medžių viršūnes, mėnulis iškilo į dangų, kartais slėpdamasis už debesų. Ravena susijaudinusi pažvelgė į laikrodį ant sienos. Jau buvo po beveik antra valanda. Po vakarienės praėjo nemažai laiko ir visi jau turėjo būti sumigę, bet lyg tyčia ir Lina, ir Rodžeris ilgai slampinėjo po namus. Ravena svarstė, kas jiems galėjo nutikti, bet galiausiai ir balsai, ir žingsniai nutilo.

„Pagaliau. Dabar manęs niekas nematys“.

Ji nusprendė niekam nepasakoti apie tai, kad žino tiesą, tiesiog išeiti ir susirasti savo mamą pati. Žinojo, kad tai skamba beprotiškai, bet tai jai atrodė geriausia. Buvo sunku nuspręsti, tačiau ji nenorėjo kelti pavojaus nei Linai, nei Agnei, juk vis dėlto buvo pusiau demonė, Neptūnas sakė, kad jos galios pavojingos.

Begalvodama apie tai, Ravena išsitraukė kuprinę, kurioje buvo sudėti visi reikalingi daiktai, ir pažvelgė pro langą. Reikėjo eiti. Pirmiausia ji išmetė kuprinę, paskui perlipo per palangę ir išsiropštusi iš medžio atsidūrė ant tvirtos žemės. Akimirką žvelgė į namą, bet paskui tyliai uždarė tvoros vartelius ir pradingo tamsioje naktyje. Nors vėjas žnaibė odą, patraukė tiesiu akmenuotu vieškeliu. Dar nebuvo suplanavusi kur eiti, bet privalėjo susirasti vietą pernakvoti. O gal eiti pas Neptūną ir prašyti jo, kad leistų pabūti Krištolo rūmuose, kol suras savo mamą? Tai atrodė geriausias sprendimas, tik ar jis sutiks su tuo, kad ji nebegali gyventi su netikrais tėvais?

Aplinkui buvo neįtikėtinai ramu, keliu nevažinėjo automobiliai, ir kažkodėl mergaitei darėsi vis sunkiau, kad reikės palikti taip pamėgtą Žvejų kaimelį, juk vis dėlto jame užaugo, negalėjo įsivaizduoti karštų vasaros dienų be paplūdimio, vėsinančio upės vandens, kai galvoje vien linksmybės ir jokių rūpesčių. Tačiau dabar viskas pasikeitė, ji negalės būti paprastas vaikas. Niekada nebuvo, tik to nežinojo.

Apie tai bemąstydama Ravena net nepajuto, kaip pasiekė Krištolo rūmus, o jos pirštai jau spaudė žibantį akmenėlį ant uolos. Tik užsidarius vartams ji pasijuto saugiau ir nuskubėjo ieškoti draugo. Jį, žinoma, rado bibliotekoje. Išgirdęs atsiveriančias duris, berniukas atsisuko.

– Ravena, ką čia veiki taip vėlai?!

– Išėjau iš namų ir daugiau neketinu ten grįžti, – paaiškino ji ir pavargusi numetė kuprinę ant grindų. – Ar gali mane priimti?

– Žinoma, bet... ar tu tikrai žinai, ką darai?

– Man buvo labai sunku apsispręsti, bet aš privalau juos palikti, – mergaitė palinko prie pat jo, tarsi stengdamasi kažką išskaityti jo akyse. – Aišku, jeigu man pamelavai, dabar būtų geriausia, kad pasakytum tiesą, aš dar galėčiau grįžti.

– Tu manimi nepasitiki, bet vis tiek čia atėjai? – kilstelėjo antakius Neptūnas. – Kai rasime tavo mamą, tu dar padėkosi. Vienintelis rūpestis, kad mes čia nebūsime saugūs.

– Bet tu sakei, kad mano tėvas negali mūsų čia matyti.

– Taip, bet tai nereiškia, kad negali čia patekti pralaužęs mano burtus, juk aš nesu labai stiprus. Be to, svarbiausia ne tai, Traigonas tavęs nenuskriaus, jis tik darys viską, kad mums nepavyktų išvaduoti Arelos.

– O iš kur žinai, kad jis man nieko nepadarys?

– Tu jo duktė, jis pats norėjo, kad ateitum į šį pasaulį, negali paprasčiausiai tavęs nužudyti. Patikėk, jis tikrai to nepadarys, bet man jis pakenkti gali.

– Nori pasakyti, kad turėčiau viena ieškoti savo mamos? – nustebo Ravena.

– Gal tai būtų geriausia išeitis, nes Traigonas bent kurį laiką negalėtų susekti tavęs pagal energiją, bet aš nebijau, nes moku užgniaužti savo energiją, kad jis negalėtų sekti ir manęs. Nesvarbu, kas mūsų laukia, aš tau padėsiu.

– Atrodo, tu nusiteikęs rimtai.

– Žinoma, tu net neįsivaizduoji, kaip rimtai, – Neptūnas žvilgtelėjo į kuprinę. – Tai lieki ar ne? Vis tiek rytoj turėsime išvykti, bandysime rasti Nebūties pasaulį naudodami tavo veidrodį, kaip aš ir sakiau. Jis labai jautrus, turėtų sureaguoti vos mes priartėsime prie Arelos.

– O ar visi nepaprasti žmonės gali justi kitų energiją? – susidomėjo mergaitė.

– Taip, aš irgi galiu. Deja, tavo mamos pajusti neįmanoma, tikriausiai Traigonas blokuoja praėjimą į Nebūties pasaulį, bet Zeurato veidrodžio tai neveikia, nes jis nėra žmogus, – šyptelėjo jis.

– Gerai, tada sutarta, aš pasilieku, – Ravena įsitaisė šalia jo ant grindų, priešais didelį žemėlapį. – O ką tu čia taip vėlai darai?

– Vis dar tyrinėju tą žemėlapį, kurį rodžiau ryte, prisimeni? Jis labai senas, žodžiai išblukę ir vietovių pavadinimai surašyti lotynų kalba, o tai tik dar sunkiau.

– O kam tau tas žemėlapis?

– Tai kelias pas tavo mamą. Norint ją surasti neužteks vien veidrodžio, turime žinoti bent jau kryptį kur keliauti, nes kitaip užtruksime visą amžinybę, – jis pirštu nuvedė į patį žemėlapio kraštą, iki kurio ėjo raudona linija. – Čia kažko trūksta, bet kelias iš Krištolo rūmų veda į rytus. Greičiausiai tą kelią mums nupiešė Febas, galbūt galėčiau rasti jo tęsinį kitame žemėlapyje, tik reikia peržiūrėti visas knygas.

– Bet jeigu tas Febas pastatė visus požemius ir parodė kelią į Nebūties pasaulį, tai reiškia, kad jis žino, kas vyks ateityje, ar ne?

– Nesuprantu kaip, bet tikriausiai taip, – linktelėjo Neptūnas.

– Dar viena priežastis pas jį apsilankyti.

– Taip, jis turėtų žinoti visus atsakymus į mūsų klausimus, bet jau praėjo pora metų, kai su juo nebendrauju, net nežinau, ar man pavyktų jį rasti, o mes neturime tiek laiko, tad iškart keliausime į rytus ir tikėsimės, kad toliau padės veidrodis.

– Aš irgi labai to tikiuosi, bet jei nori leistis į žygį, prieš tai turi išsimiegoti, – nusišypsojo Ravena.

– Žinau, bet dar turiu susikrauti daiktus, tu gali miegoti, jeigu nori, čia pilna kambarių.

Berniukas pakilo ir jau ruošėsi eiti, bet staiga žengė žingsnį atgal ir sugriebė Ravenai už rankos.

– Palauk, kažkas mus stebi, tu lik čia, eisiu apsidairyti.

Mergaitė tik linktelėjo ir pasislėpė už lentynos. Tuo metu su trenksmu išvirto durys ir į vidų įžengė vyriškis. Neptūnas išsigandęs įsitempė kaip styga.

– Kas tu? Ir kaip patekai į mano rūmus?

– Viskas labai paprasta – tik grynas blogis negali patekti pro vartus, – prakalbo nepažįstamasis. – Ta tavo apsauga man nieko nereiškia, galiu nekliudomas pro ją tiesiog praeiti.

– Ko tau čia reikia? – net sušnypštė berniukas.

Vyriškis atidžiai nužvelgė jį nuo galvos iki kojų ir nusijuokė.

– Traigonui nepatinka, kai jo kelyje painiojasi nereikalingi parazitai. Arba eik su manimi arba čia ir dabar aš tave nužudysiu.

Ravena vos nesuriko iš siaubo, bet susilaikė. Iš savo slėptuvės ji galėjo aiškiai matyti atėjūną. Ilgi geltoni plaukai, supinti į kasą, raudonas apsiaustas, prie diržo prisegtas kalavijas. Ji netgi įsivaizdavo jį traukiantį tuos ašmenis, artėjantį prie Neptūno, bet vis dar turėjo nuovokos, kad pasirodyti negali, nes jokiu būdu nepadės draugui apsiginti.

– Kodėl turėčiau eiti? – atkirto Neptūnas. – Aš atlikau savo darbą, Traigonas to ir norėjo, ar ne?

– Taigi. Bet pamiršai vieną dalyką. Pasakęs Ravenai tiesą turėjai visam laikui ją palikti, o ne padėti jai ieškoti Nebūties pasaulio.

– Tu tikėjaisi, kad aš jo klausysiu? – šyptelėjo jis. – Mano tėvai pasiuntė mane, kad sergėčiau Raveną, o ne bėgčiau nuo jos vien dėl to, kad man kažkas liepė. Be to, puikiai žinai, kad tai Pranašystės dalis, kurios pakeisti tiesiog neįmanoma.

– O tu tiki likimu? – pasišaipė vyriškis ir staigiai priartėjęs smogė berniukui į pilvą.

Ravena net nespėjo susivokti, kaip jis tai padarė, jo judesiai buvo labai greiti, o Neptūnas dejuodamas jau smuko ant grindų. Mergaitė norėjo jam kaip nors padėti, bet jos kūną sukaustė baimė. Tuo metu nepažįstamasis pažvelgė tiesiai ten, kur ji buvo pasislėpusi. Ji žinojo, kad turi bėgti, bet kojos tarsi įaugo į žemę.

– Štai kur tu, – ramiai prakalbo jis ir eidamas artyn tyrinėjo ją žvilgsniu. – Demono vaikas, ar ne? Nebijok, tavo draugui nieko nedarysiu, bet jis padėjo tau pakankamai. Ateis diena, kai susitiksi su savo tėvu, o tada žinosi, kad geriausia jam paklusti, jeigu nenori nukentėti.

Vyriškis priartėjo ir pagriebęs Raveną už drabužių išlėkė į orą, ji juto, kaip jos kojos atsiplėšė nuo grindų, ir stipriai užsimerkė, nenorėdama matyti jo žvilgsnio.

– Apgailėtina... tu vis dar tokia silpna, negali jo net apginti.

Ir staiga metė ją į sieną. Ravena nespėjo nė aiktelėti ir jai aptemo akyse. Vyriškis apsisuko, nuėjo prie Neptūno ir pakėlęs jį nuo grindų paliko ją vieną. Ji dar bandė atsistoti, bet skaudėjo nugarą, sąmonė iš lėto užgeso.

Atsipeikėjo tik po kelių valandų. Bandydama prisiminti, kas vyko, kurį laiką dar gulėjo ant grindų, paskui sunkiai pakilo ir apsidairė. Kuprinė buvo ten, kur ją paliko, bet nebebuvo Neptūno. Jis pagrobtas. Ravena suprato, ką turi daryti – bėgti. Neptūnas sakė tiesą, čia visiškai nesaugu, net jei kol kas niekas negali justi jos energijos, tai akivaizdžiausia vieta, kurioje ji gali būti. Tačiau jis pavėlavo, dabar turės bėgti tik ji...

Stengdamasi sulaikyti ašaras, mergaitė pakėlė nuo grindų žemėlapį ir užsidėjusi kuprinę ant pečių nubėgo laiptais. Žinojo, kad draugo neišgelbės, buvo per silpna, kaip ir sakė užpuolikas, be to, net nežinojo, kur jo ieškoti. Viskas, ką dabar galėjo padaryti, tai surasti savo mamą, o galbūt vėliau padės ir draugui.

Danguje švietė ryškus mėnulis. Jo šviesa krito ant milžiniškos laukymės, per kurią nubėgo Ravena. Sidabrinės žvaigždės mirgėjo gilioje naktyje, oras buvo gerokai sužvarbęs ir naktį viskas atrodė kur kas baisiau, tad mergaitė skuodė kiek įkabindama greičiau, tuo pačiu gniauždama savyje pyktį ir nusivylimą, kad liko visiškai viena. Jau buvo sugalvojusi, kur praleis likusią nakties dalį. Prie paplūdimio, kur jos su Agne praleisdavo karštas vasaros dienas, stovėjo namelis medyje. Jame dažnai žaisdavo vaikai, bet einant laikui jis apgriuvo ir buvo pamirštas.

Ravena po valandėlės pagaliau jį pasiekė. Į medį buvo atremtos pusiau sulūžusios kopėtėlės, bet užlipusi į viršų ir atvožusi įėjimą ji įsiropštė vidun. Nors atrodė visiškai nejauku, neturėdama kito pasirinkimo ji ėmė kraustyti iš kuprinės daiktus, o netrukus namelį užliejo blausi žvakės šviesa. Tai mergaitę truputį nuramino, tad ėmė tvarkytis savo būstą ir prie lango su apiplyšusia užuolaidėle pasitiesė miegmaišį. Paskui įlindusi į jį užsidengė ausis ir stipriai priglaudė prie savęs Zeurato veidrodį, bet kad ir kaip stengėsi, negalėjo sudėti bluosto, per daug visko įvyko vienu metu. Ji stengėsi apie nieką negalvoti, įsivaizdavo esanti savo kambaryje, bet giliai žinojo, kad tik bando apgauti save, kad po kelių valandų turės leistis į sunkų žygį.


	25. Chapter 25

– Negaliu patikėti, – Lina sunerimusi vaikštinėjo iš vieno kampo į kitą. – Kodėl jie taip pasielgė? Nejaugi nepagalvojo apie Ravenai gresiančius pavojus?

– Jai buvo lemta tai žinoti, Neptūnas tik atliko savo pareigą.

– Ji buvo atskirta nuo Neptūno vien dėl to, kad jis pasakė tiesą? Bet aš visą laiką tikėjausi, kad jie galės kartu leistis į žygį. Jeigu jai kas nors nutiks...

– Tu taip pasikliauji Neptūnu? – nustebo Gordonas. – Manai, kad jis pakankamai stiprus apginti Raveną, nors Traigono parankinis lengvai jį įveikė?

– Taip, tu dar daug ko nežinai apie Neptūną.

– Ką turi omenyje? – sukluso jis.

– Neptūnas yra kur kas stipresnis, nei mums visiems atrodo, tik pats to dar nežino, bet dabar, kai jo nėra, Ravena jokiu būdu nepasieks savo tikslų.

– Nesijaudink, Lina, viskas kontroliuojama, ką nors sugalvosime.

– Betgi mes net nežinome, kur yra vartai į Nebūties pasaulį, iš kur Ravena gali žinoti?

– Neptūnas rado žemėlapį, kurį jam paliko Febas, galbūt išsiaiškins.

– Žemėlapį? – suraukė antakius moteris.

– Taip, Febas vienintelis galėjo pasakyti, kur yra tie vartai, bet prasidėjus Visatų karui visa jo atmintis buvo ištrinta. Febas dabar mums negali padėti...

– Tuomet vienintelė viltis liko tik Neptūnas ir Ravena.

– Taigi, – sugniaužė kumščius Gordonas. – Jeigu Arela neištrūks, aš... nužudysiu Traigoną!

Lina šiek tiek nustebusi pažvelgė į jį.

– Žinau, kaip tu jautiesi, bet Traigono neįmanoma nužudyti, pats tai puikiai žinai.

Kurį laiką jie sėdėjo tylėdami. Gordonas atrodė susimąstęs, jo smaragdinės akys buvo nukreiptos į langą, viena ranka sulenkta per alkūnę, o smakras atremtas į delną. Lina žvelgė į jį sunerimusi, žinojo, kad jis nerimauja ne mažiau, nei ji.

– Bet nejaugi niekada nebandei išsiaiškinti, kur gali būti tie vartai? – staiga paklausė ji. – Juk tu žynys, dievai gali tau lengvai tai pasakyti, ar ne?

– Gali, bet tai nereiškia, kad pasakys, mes turime aiškintis patys, – kildamas nuo kėdės paaiškino jis. – Bet didžiausia bėda dabar Traigonas. Mums reikia sugalvoti, kaip iš jo nagų ištraukti Neptūną.

– Ir ką tu siūlai?

Gordonas lėtai perėjo kambarį ir valandėlę stovėjo prie lango. Moteris nenorėjo drumsti jo minčių ir kantriai laukė, kada jis atsakys. Papūtus silpnam vėjui lengvai sujuto balta užuolaida, tačiau jis nė nekrustelėjo. Veidas atrodė be galo susirūpinęs, akys klaidžiojo kažkur toli už horizonto, kur buvo matyti tik gūdus miškas, o virš jo – bepradedanti kilti saulė.

– Mes patys galėtume surasti trūkstamą žemėlapio dalį ir perduoti ją Ravenai, bet dar tiksliai nežinome, kur ji šiuo metu, – pagaliau prakalbo Gordonas. – O kada jos galios atsiskleis mes irgi nežinome. Bet vienaip ar kitaip vis tiek turėsime gelbėti Neptūną.

– Traigonas jokiu būdu neįleis mūsų į savo tvirtovę, o juo labiau – nesitars su mumis, kaip tu ketini jį iš ten ištraukti?

Vyras sunkiai atsiduso ir nuėjęs nuo lango palinko prie popierių ant stalo.

– Net jei mums nepavyktų, anksčiau ar vėliau Traigonas paleistų jį pats.

– Iš kur taip gerai žinai?

– Neptūnas uždarytas tik tam, kad nepadėtų Ravenai rasti kelio pas Arelą, kitaip Traigonas būtų įkalinęs jį anksčiau, ar ne?

– Suprantu, – kiek aprimo Lina. – Bet tai nereiškia, kad Traigonas negali jo nužudyti.

– Jis to nepadarys.

– Kodėl taip manai? – sumišo ji.

– Neptūnas nėra paprastas vaikas, pati sakei, kad turi užslėptą potencialą. Be to, yra dar šis tas... – jis minutėlę tylėjo, vis dar žiūrėdamas į popierių šūsnį priešais save. – Šaltiniai teigia, kad Neptūnas yra vienas iš sergėtojų.

– Ir ką tai reiškia?

– Pasaulyje yra tik trys sergėtojai. Pirmasis sergėtojas yra atsakingas už visas šios visatos planetas ir žvaigždynus, antrasis palaiko pusiausvyrą tarp šviesos ir tamsos, o trečiasis – gali minčių galia manipuliuoti ir keisti dabarties įvykius. Manoma, kad tie sergėtojai gali prisikelti iš mirusiųjų, jei miršta nuo kitų rankos. Žinoma, jie nėra nemirtingi, nes gali mirti sava mirtimi, o tada į pasaulį ateina nauja sergėtojų karta. Tačiau jie turi vieną silpnybę – jų gyvybės stipriai susietos ir juos įveikti įmanoma tik nužudžius visus vienu metu. Taip atsitikus ciklas baigtųsi ir sergėtojai daugiau nebegrįžtų.

– O kuris iš tų sergėtojų yra Neptūnas?

– Planetų ir žvaigždynų. Apie antrąjį beveik nieko nežinau, o trečiojo dar niekas nėra radę. Traigonas tai žino ir nieko negali padaryti, tik paleisti Neptūną, nes nužudyti jo negali. Aišku, tik tuomet, kai bus tikras, kad Ravenai nepavyko išvaduoti Arelos.

– Vadinasi, mums reikia tik laukti?

– Ne, yra dar vienas dalykas, kurio Traigonas nežino, – Gordonas minutėlę tylėjo, jo veidas atrodė labai rimtas. – Prieš kelias dienas, kai Neptūnas dar buvo laisvas, aš perdaviau jam Zeurato veidrodį. Jis reaguoja į Arelos energiją, tad Ravena turėtų nesunkiai ją rasti. Tačiau įtariu, kad veidrodis nuves ją prie užblokuoto kelio, prie to, kuris yra arčiau Nebūties pasaulio vartų.

– Ką nori tuo pasakyti?

Vyras pasitraukė nuo popierių ir vėl nuėjo prie lango.

– Nebūties pasaulio vartai yra trečiame Krištolo rūmų tunelyje.

– Nejaugi? – apstulbo moteris.

– Nesu tikras, bet kai Neptūnas paprašė manęs išsiaiškinti, kas ten yra, pajutau Traigono energiją. Labai nedidelę, nes Traigonas stengiasi ją paslėpti.

– Ir tuo pačiu tunelį?

– Būtent. Galbūt tai atrodo kaip sutapimas, bet tai dar ne viskas. Tame žemėlapyje Febas nupiešė kitą kelią į Nebūties pasaulį, apie kurį Traigonas nežino, štai kodėl mes turime rasti kitą žemėlapio dalį.

– Tai reiškia, kad tas kitas įėjimas neužkirstas, taip?

– Taip, jį pasiekti sunkiau, bet saugiau. Tas trumpesnis kelias labai pavojingas dėl Traigono ten pasiųstos negatyvios energijos. Net aš nesugebėjau jos pralaužti, tad turime kuo greičiau surasti ir perspėti Raveną.

– Bet nejaugi Traigonas nesupranta, kad taip besielgdamas gali jai pakenkti?

– Turėtų, bet žinai, kad norėdamas įgyvendinti savo planus jis rizikuos viskuo, netgi savo dukters gyvybe.

– Taigi, dabar siūlai gelbėti Raveną be Neptūno?

– Ne, mums vis tiek jo prireiks, Neptūnas vienintelis iš mūsų gali perskaityti knygas Krištolo rūmuose. Ten turėtų būti paaiškinta, kaip atverti Nebūties pasaulio vartus.

– Tuomet pirmiau išvaduosime jį, tiesa?

– Taip, bet per tą laiką, kol sukursiu planą, pamėginsiu kaip nors atsekti Ravenos pėdsakus.

– Gerai, aš irgi bandysiu ją surasti, neturėtų būti nuklydusi labai toli, pabėgo tik šiąnakt.

– Na, tada viskas sutarta, susitiksime vakare. Žinai, kur mane rasti.

– Taip, – linktelėjo ji. – Ilgokai užtrukau, kol tave radau. Praėjo tiek daug metų, juk tada nebuvai Šešėlių Karalystės valdovas ir vis dar gyvenai Amžinybėje.

– Taigi... – tarsi jausdamas kaltę nuleido akis Gordonas. – Reikėjo kaip nors susisiekti su tavimi anksčiau.

– Tai nesvarbu, man jau metas eiti, palikau Agnę vieną namuose.

Lina atsisveikino ir jau buvo beeinanti pro duris, bet tuo metu pamatė koridoriuje tamsiaplaukę mergaitę, kuri kaip tik ruošėsi įeiti į svetainę, bet pamačiusi ją atsitraukė.

– Atleisk, nebuvo progos jūsų supažindinti, – nusišypsojo Gordonas. – Čia mano duktė, Goda.

– Tu turi dukterį? – nustebo moteris. – Kodėl nepasakei?

– Kartais yra dalykų, kurie daug svarbesni už pažintis, – kukliai teisinosi jis. – Goda, susipažink su Lina.

– Labai malonu, – šyptelėjo mergaitė, tiesdama jai ranką. – Tikiuosi, kad nuo šiol matysimės dažniau.

Lina taip pat padavė jai ranką ir tuo metu pajuto pirštų galiukais nuvilnijančią energiją. Ji buvo beveik tokia pat, kaip Gordono, tik ne tokia tyra ir raminanti.

– Ir labai tikiuosi, kad vieną dieną teks pamatyti tavo žmoną, – pridūrė Lina, kreipdamasi į Gordoną.

– Apgailestauju, bet... – jo veidas staiga apniuko. – Mes šiuose namuose gyvename vieni, žmona mane paliko.

Lina sutrikusi minutėlę tylėjo.

– Atsiprašau, nežinojau, tikiuosi, tu dėl to labai neliūdi.

– Tai įvyko prieš dvylika metų, dabar viskas atrodo tik kaip sapnas.

– Tikrai? O kas atsitiko? Kodėl ji tave paliko?

– Asmeninės problemos? – suabejojęs trumpai tarstelėjo jis. – Nė pats nežinau.

– Tai ji išėjo nieko nesakiusi ir palikusi savo vaiką?

– Taip, tiesiog. Tik po kelių mėnesių atsiuntė prašymą skirtis, o po to daugiau niekada jos nemačiau. Bet man nerūpi nei kur ji, nei ką ji veikia.

– Labai džiugu girdėti, kad susitaikei su išsiskyrimu, – pripažino ji. – Na, man jau metas. O tu laikykis, Gordonai, tikiuosi, mūsų planas suveiks.


	26. Chapter 26

– Ir ką tu planuoji daryti?

Rodžeris apsigręžė išgirdęs klausimą ir pamatė prieinančią savo bendražygę Gertrūdą. Tai jį truputį suerzino, bet stengdamasis išlikti ramus jis ir toliau žiūrėjo pro langą.

– Turiu omenyje, ką tu planuoji daryti su Felicija? – dar kartą paklausė moteris. – Kodėl tau ji tokia... svarbi?

– Svarbesnė nei tu?

– Liaukis, aš padedu tau ne dėl to, – suirzo ji. – Man tiesiog įdomu, kodėl tau Felicijos prireikė būtent dabar? Kodėl neieškojai jos anksčiau?

– Iš kur žinai, kad aš jos neieškojau?

– Man pasakė Markas, – šyptelėjo ji ir sustojusi prie jo atsirėmė į palangę. – Jis su tavimi buvo ilgiau nei aš, tad žino geriau. Tu ieškojai Felicijos ne dėl to, kad ją myli, tavo planai visiškai kitokie. Tau ji reikalinga ne kaip duktė, kitaip būtum suradęs ją kur kas anksčiau, jei būtum to norėjęs.

Rodžeris akimirką palūkuriavo. Atrodė, kad jis žvelgia pro langą, bet jo mintys klajojo visiškai kitur ir jis net nematė atsiveriančios priešais panoramos.

– Visų pirma noriu žinoti, ar ji pakankamai stipri.

– Pakankamai stipri tarnauti Traigonui? – nustebo Gertrūda. – Nesuprantu kam tau to reikia.

– Jeigu nepatinka, gali išeiti! – užsiplieskė jis. – Bet tu dar nieko nežinai, nes kitaip taip nekalbėtum. Jeigu ne Traigonas, viskas būtų kitaip!

– Ir pasaulis priklausytų tau, taip?! Štai ką tu nori pasakyti? – Gertrūda visiškai nebijodama žiūrėjo jam į akis. – Jeigu nori keršyti Traigonui už tai, kaip jis tave žemina, tai nėra pats geriausias būdas. Nejaugi neprisimeni, kaip į tai įpainiojai Naidželą? Ir kas nutiko? Ogi Traigonas jį nužudė, nors iš tikrųjų turėjai mirti tu! Jeigu taip ir toliau, mirs daugybė žmonių.

Rodžeris kiek aprimęs vėl nusisuko į langą.

– Naidželas mirė ne dėl to, kad padėjo man. Priešingai, jis atsisakė padėti.

– Tuomet kodėl jį nužudė?

– Tu viską ne taip supratai. Tą dieną, kai Traigonas uždarė Naidželą ir šantažavo jį dėl Ordino, aš pasiūliau jam prisidėti prie manęs. Bet tai buvo ne viskas. Naidželas ištrūko ne dėl to, kad aš jam padėjau. Tą patį vakarą tvirtovėje pasirodė Azara, tai ji tai padarė. Ji išgelbėjo Naidželą.

– Vadinasi, jis mirė vėliau nei aš maniau?

– Aš sakiau, kad tu viską ne taip supratai.

Moteris įsižeidusi nusisuko. Jis negalėjo matyti jos veido, tik ilgų plaukų užuolaidą, dengiančią jos siaurus pečius.

– Tu man melavai, – piktai atšovė ji. – Tą vakarą sakei, kad jis žuvo, bet nieko nesakei apie Azarą.

– Man visiškai nerūpi, ką tu galvoji apie tą naktį ir kodėl bandai išsiaiškinti, kas tiksliai įvyko, – sunėrė rankas Rodžeris. – Svarbiausia, kad aš vis dar čia.

– Ir tau visiškai nerūpi, kad nepasikliaudamas savo tarnais gali juos prarasti, – pridūrė Gertrūda. – Norėdamas būti mūsų valdovu tu ir turi būti mūsų valdovas, o ne vaidinti jį, nes kitaip niekas tavęs nebijos.

Rodžeris įtūžęs prirėmė ją prie sienos, pirštai stipriai apsivijo ir suspaudė kaklą. Bet Gertrūda net neatrodė išsigandusi, priešingai, jos žvilgsnyje aiškiai buvo galima išskaityti, kad ji žino, jog po kelių sekundžių jis rankas atleis.

– Nemanyk, kad viskas taip paprasta, – jo rankos iš tikrųjų atsileido. – Ir tavęs aš nežudau tik dėl to, kad tu man vis dar reikalinga.

– Net jei žinai, kuo aš tave laikau?

– Tu bandai mane tik išgąsdinti, bet aš puikiai žinau, ką tu jauti, – jau daug ramesniu balsu kalbėjo jis. – Tu taip pat nori, kad viskas būtų kitaip, tad užuot kalbėjusi sugalvok ką nors geresnio. Mes visi esame įklimpę į tą patį mėšlą ir tik būdami kartu galime išsikapstyti. Jeigu aš kaip nors mirsiu, tu taip pat keliausi su manimi.

– Ką turi omenyje, kad mes tame pačiame mėšle? – nesuprato Gertrūda. – Aš bent jau netarnauju Traigonui ir nenoriu su juo turėti nieko bendro. Man visiškai nerūpi jo planai.

– O turėtų. Traigonas ieško naujų parankinių ir jau yra nusižiūrėjęs tave. Jis žino, kad tu su manimi ir kad gali puikiai pasitarnauti.

Moteris grubiai nustūmė vis dar ją laikančias rankas.

– Ir kas man iš to?

– Argi nemanai, kad būtų daug geriau? Tu galėtum tik apsimesti, kad sutinki jam tarnauti, ką aš darau visą laiką, bet iš tiesų paslapčia padėsi man jį nuversti nuo sosto.

Gertrūda nusijuokė.

– Žinojau, kad tu beprotis, bet kad toks? Palauk, kiek metų praėjo po to, kai sukūrei šį planą? Dešimt? Ir vis dar manai, kad pavyks? Netgi po to, kai Traigonas tave prigavo?

– Padėk man ir pamatysi. Jeigu tapsi Traigono parankine, galėsi netrukdoma vaikščioti po jo tvirtovę. Taip bus tik lengviau įgyvendinti mūsų planą.

– O jeigu jis viską supras?

– Jeigu ir taip, vis tiek jis mūsų plano neperpras iš karto, o iki tol mes tikrai turime laiko, – norėdamas ją nuraminti, Rodžeris švelniai suėmė jai už rankos. – Galbūt jis viską supras per vėlai, ir taip bus dar geriau.

Moteris šiek tiek sutrikusi žvelgė į jų abiejų rankas, po to jos veide nušvito plati šypsena.

– Liaukis, tai tik tavo spėlionės, iš kur mes galime žinoti, kad bus būtent taip? Be to, aš nesakiau, kad sutinku tau padėti.

– Tau nėra kitos išeities, Traigonas tave nužudys, jeigu nesutiksi jam tarnauti.

– Tik jau nereikia manęs gąsdinti, – pasišaipė Gertrūda ir nusimetusi nuo pečių ilgų plaukų sruogą nuėjo durų link. – Aš dar pagalvosiu.

Tuo metu aplenkdamas ją į kambarį įžengė Markas. Pastebėjęs neįprastą veido išraišką įdėmiai nužvelgė Rodžerį.

– Kas čia buvo? – paklausė tik tada, kai moteris pranyko koridoriuje.

Šis minutėlę tylėjo ir šypsodamasis žiūrėjo į brolį.

– Tavo žvilgsnis byloja, kad Gertrūda sutiko, ar ne?

– Ji dar nepasakė, – galiausiai prakalbo Rodžeris. – Bet žinau, kad greitu metu maldaus pasiimti ją kartu.

– Kodėl toks įsitikinęs?

– Nejaugi nepastebėjai? Gertrūda žino, kad mano planai beprotiški, bet ji tiesiog negali manęs palikti.

– Ar tai reiškia... kad ji tave įsimylėjusi?

– O kaip tu manai? Ji bet kokia kaina mėgins mane apsaugoti, nors yra kur kas silpnesnė už mus abu. Bet puikiai žinai, kad dėl jos niekada neatsisakysiu to, ko noriu.

– Vadinasi, tik pasinaudosi jos silpnybe?

– Kito varianto nėra. Nors ji ir nėra stipri, vis tiek mums bus labai naudinga. Kuo daugiau turėsiu bendrininkų, tuo bus lengviau susidoroti su Traigonu. Šį kartą nepadarysiu tos pačios klaidos ir neveiksiu visiškai vienas.

Rodžeris iš lėto nuėjo prie brolio ir nusivedė jį prie stalelio, ant kurio garavo du puodeliai kavos, ir prisėdęs ant fotelio prisislinko vieną arčiau.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad neapgaudinėsi Linos? – įsitaisydamas šalia paklausė Markas.

– Juokauji? – nusikvatojo jis. – Aš dar ne toks. Galbūt tai skamba keistai, bet Lina man daug svarbesnė, nė nesiruošiu jos palikti.

– Žiūrėk, kad po to nenusiviltum.

– Nesijaudink, žinau, ką darau.

– Tuomet ką darysi dėl Felicijos ir Eularijos? Gal jau žinai, kur jos?

– Ne, Lina man nepasakė, bet jau turiu idėją. Žinoma, tu taip pat turėsi man padėti, kitaip planas nesuveiks.

– Be jokios abejonės, Rodžeri, – pakeldamas puodelį prie lūpų linkčiojo jis. – O koks planas?

– Prisimeni, kai pasakojau, kaip Arela paliko tą velnio išperą mūsų namuose?

– Raveną? – kilstelėjo antakius Markas. – Ką nori tuo pasakyti?

– Ogi tai, kad Arela puikiai žinojo, ką daro ir nenorėjo savo vaiko atiduoti bet kam, o Lina buvo viena iš artimiausių jos draugių.

– Tai reiškia, kad Lina taip pat neatidavė jūsų dukterų bet kam, ar ne? – spėliojo jis.

– Kaip pirštu į akį. Kad surasčiau Feliciją ir Eulariją, man tereikia sužinoti jos draugų ratą.

– Ir kaip ketini tai padaryti?

– Nebus labai sunku, kai kuriuos aš jau pažįstu. Tereikia pašnipinėti Liną, galbūt ji paslapčia lanko mūsų dukteris. Deja, pats to padaryti negaliu, Lina labai atsargi, ją turėtų pašnipinėti kas nors kitas.

– Galbūt mano sūnus? – pasiūlė Markas. – Lina jo nepažįsta, nė neįtartų, kad jis ją seka.

– Edenas? Ar esi tuo tikras?

– Visu šimtu procentų. Jam puikiai sekasi atlikti tokius darbus, būsi visiškai juo patenkintas.

– Jeigu taip sakai, – susimąstė Rodžeris, žvelgdamas į puodelį savo rankose. – Bet jeigu jam kas nors nutiks, aš dėl to nekaltas.

– Nesijaudink, jam tikrai nieko nenutiks.

Rodžeris iš lėto pakilo nuo fotelio ir nusigriebė ant atkaltės gulintį apsiaustą.

– Na, tada sutarta, mums jau metas eiti, turiu grįžti į Tamsos tvirtovę, kol Traigonas manęs nepasigedo.

Markas taip pat pakilo ir palydėjo jį prie paradinių durų. Gertrūda jau buvo pasiruošusi ir nekantriai laukė jų koridoriuje.

– Ką gi, iki susitikimo, – atsisveikino Rodžeris, vesdamas moterį laukan. Markas liko stovėti tarpduryje.


	27. Nepažįstamoji

Išaušo rytas. Ravena prabudo nuo spiginančios saulės spindulių, kurie prasiskverbė pro akių vokus. Apsidairė. Aplinkui matė tik medines sienas ir pasenusias užuolaidas, kurias lengvai plaikstė šiltas ir silpnas vėjelis. Mergaitė rankose vis dar laikė veidrodį, tad įsidėjo jį į kuprinę ir susirinkusi visus daiktus susiruošė eiti. Nuo namų nebuvo labai nutolusi, tad baiminosi, kad kas nors ją atpažins.

Reikėjo keliauti į rytus. Ravena stengėsi nenukrypti nuo maršruto ir vis stebėjo veidrodžio kristalą, bet jis nė kiek nereagavo, tuo pačiu sėdamas baimę, kad galbūt Neptūnas suklydo ir tas žemėlapis rodo kelią kažkur kitur, o ne į Nebūties pasaulį. Tačiau mergaitė nepasidavė ir keliavo tolyn. Didžiąją dalį teritorijos užėmė laukymės ir miškai, bet jai patiko gamta, kur niekas nedrumstė minčių. Vienintelis trūkumas buvo maistas, nes parduotuvės čia pasitaikydavo retai, nors mergaitė pinigų turėjo pakankamai. Ir klausimas kur teks miegoti ateinančią naktį. Tačiau dažniausiai teko tai daryti po atviru dangumi, pasistačius palapinę iš medžių šakų, rąstų ir akmenų. Tai neatrodė labai blogai, juolab kad artėjo vasara ir oras buvo pakankamai įšilęs, tačiau vieną dieną Raveną užklupo netikėta liūtis...

Ji jau buvo beeinanti iš krautuvės ir ieškojo vietos, kur galėtų pernakvoti, kai staiga apsiniaukė dangus ir prapliupo. Mergaitė ėmė bėgti, bet tai nė kiek nepadėjo slėptuvės rasti greičiau, netrukus buvo permirkusi kiaurai, o kiek vėliau dangų perrėžė žaibas ir čia pat nugriaudėjo griaustinis.

Ravena pastogę rado tik po geros valandos. Tai buvo medinė susmukusi trobelė, kurioje aiškiai niekas negalėjo gyventi. Viduje buvo tamsu, bet šiaip ne taip ji įžiūrėjo daiktus – senovinę krosnelę, žemą staliuką, įdubusį čiužinį kampe. Džiugino tik krosnelė, prie kurios galės pasišildyti, jeigu ras, kuo ją pakūrenti. Bet ieškoti net nereikėjo, malkų buvo viduje, tik žinojo, kad jų užteks neilgam, nebent tik tam, kad išsidžiovintų plaukus ir drabužius.

Ravena pasidėjo savo kuprinę netoli durų, išsiėmė miegmaišį ir pasitiesė jį prie krosnelės, o netrukus įžiebė ir ugnį. Pažvelgė pro langą ir įsiklausė. Audra stiprėjo, vis labiau siūbavo medžiai ir braškėjo pasenęs namelis. Tai ją truputį gąsdino, bet neturėdama kito pasirinkimo tūnojo ten, kur įsitaisė, ir kurį laiką žiūrėjo į krosnelėje plevenančią ugnį. Vakarėjo. Mergaitė jautėsi pavargusi, norėjo užmigti. Amžiams. Ne, ji to nenorėjo, turėjo vilties ugnelę surasti mamą, tikėjo, kad viskas bus gerai, tik reikia palaukti dar truputį...

Įvairios mintys lindo į galvą. Ravena ilgėjosi savo namų, bet labiausiai nerimavo dėl Neptūno, juk jis pakliuvo pas Traigoną. Ar jam pavyks ištrūkti ir jis atvyks jai padėti? O gal Traigonas jį nužudys? Užtvers jai kelią pas mamą? Nors ne, ji žinojo, kad dar neatskleidė savo galių ir dabar susekti ją labai sunku. Bet tuo pačiu ją domino, kokias galias turi, ką ypatingo moka, ar gali teleportuotis, atpažinti kitus pagal magišką energiją ir koks tai jausmas.

Apie tai galvodama mergaitė juto po kūną pasklindančią šilumą. Saulė jau seniai buvo nusileidusi už horizonto, tad ji patogiai įsitaisė miegmaišyje. Tą naktį ją aplankė keistas sapnas. Labiausiai į atmintį įsirėžė bėganti mišku mergina. Ji aiškiai įsiminė jos veidą, net tada, kai pabudo, tas veidas vis dar šmėžavo atmintyje.

Bet stengdamasi apie tai negalvoti ir visiškai pailsėjusi nuo vakarykštės dienos, Ravena išlindo iš miegmaišio. Trokšte troško kuo greičiau pasiekti savo kelionės tikslą, nors išbandymai dar tik prasidėjo. Nujautė, kad nepaprastuose pasauliuose liko pamatyti ir išgirsti labai daug.

Krosnelė jau buvo seniai užgesusi, tačiau mergaitė neplanavo pasilikti čia ilgiau. Atidariusi langą jį iškišo galvą laukan, džiaugdamasi, kad trobelė nepavirto į šipulius, ir nužvelgė apylinkes. Iš miško glūdumos sklido malonus medžių ošimas, smulkūs lietaus lašeliai kapsėjo nuo stogo ant šlapios žolės, kurią jau buvo pradėję džiovinti ankstyvos saulės spinduliai.

Nedelsdama Ravena susirinko daiktus ir užsidėjusi kuprinę išėjo. Netoliese tekėjo Sidabrinio Sfinkso upė, tad nusprendė nusiprausti veidą. Kai pasilenkė prie vandens, žvilgantys it lygios metalo gijos plaukai čiuožtelėjo skruostu. Ji jau buvo betiesianti rankas į upę, bet staiga pajuto keistą šilumą, pasklindančią iš kaktos po visą kūną. Iš pradžių nesuprato, ką tai reiškia, paskui nusimetė kuprinę ir drebančiomis iš jaudulio rankomis ištraukė Zeurato veidrodį. Kaip ir tikėjosi, kristalas žibėjo, tačiau neryškiai. Tai reiškė, kad tikslas netoliese, kad ėjo teisingu keliu.

Negalėdama sulaikyti džiaugsmo, mergaitė netrukus paliko mišką ir nuskubėjo žvyrkeliu. Kuo toliau ėjo, tuo kristalas darėsi vis ryškesnis. Ravenos širdis daužėsi kaip pašėlusi. Nejaugi? Nejaugi jau pasiekė savo taip išsvajotą tikslą? Tačiau žengė dar žingsnį ir kristalas užgeso, prieš tai porą kartų žybtelėjęs. Nieko nesuprasdama ji sustingo ir apsidairė. Dėmesį patraukė tik prie kelio ant suoliuko sėdinti mergina. Kuo ilgiau ji žiūrėjo, tuo labiau ėmė smelktis nuojauta, kad tai ta pati, kurią regėjo sapne.

Ravena užlindo už krūmų ir ėmė slinkti artyn, bet staiga išgirdo jos balsą.

– Kad ir ką bandai padaryti, geriau sustok.

Mergaitė išraudo.

– Ar tu mane persekioji? – vėl prakalbo mergina.

– Ne, aš tik norėjau iš arčiau į tave pažiūrėti, tai viskas.

– Kodėl? Ar atrodau kažkuo įdomi, ar nori mane apiplėšti? – ji žvilgtelėjo į mergaitę, vis dar besislepiančią už krūmų. – Palauk, tik nesakyk, kad pasiklydai ir aš turėsiu tau padėti.

– Visai ne! – atkirto Ravena.

– Tikrai? Tuomet ką veiki tokioje nuošalioje vietoje visiškai viena? Kur tavo tėvai?

– Tai ir bandau išsiaiškinti.

– Tu benamė? – mergina nustebusi pakilo nuo suoliuko, bet staiga pamatė artėjančias tris figūras. – Geriau slėpkis, čia pavojinga!

Ravena nieko nesuprasdama užlindo giliau už krūmų ir atsitūpė. Tuo metu trys figūros priartėjo. Mergaitė aiškiai įžiūrėjo du vyriškius ir moterį. Vienas jų buvo apsigobęs apsiaustu, dar labai jaunas, septyniolikos ar aštuoniolikos metų.

– Džiugu, kad vis dėlto nusprendei pasirodyti, – prakalbo jis.

– Edenai, tu jiems padedi? – išsigandusi mergina ėmė trauktis.

– Aš tik bandau padėti tau, nejaugi nenori pamatyti savo tėvo? Jis labai stengėsi tave surasti, būtų apmaudu, jei dabar pabėgtum.

– Aš žinau, kas jis toks ir kuo užsiima, Andora ir Izalduras man viską papasakojo. Jei manai, kad noriu būti tokia, kaip jis, tu klysti.

– Ar tu tuo tikra? – vaikinas prisimerkė, žiūrėdamas į ją savo tamsiai rudų akių gelme. – O jeigu jie tau pamelavo ir vienintelis žmogus, kurio turi saugotis, yra tavo motina?

– Kodėl turėčiau tavimi tikėti? – neatlyžo mergina. – Jeigu mano tėvas toks geras, kodėl pasiuntė tavo draugus tam, kad mane persekiotų ir priverstų su juo susitikti?

– Mes tik gelbėjam tave, bet jeigu nenori gražiuoju, teks piktuoju, – galiausiai prakalbo kitas vyriškis ir žengė prie jos. – Tu čia atėjai ne viena, argi ne taip, Felicija?

Mergina išsigandusi sustingo.

– Ne, aš atėjau viena, tai nesusipratimas.

– Nemanyk, kad aš toks kvailas, mačiau, kaip paslėpei krūmuose mergaitę. Galvoji, aš nežinau, kas ji?

– Ką turi omenyje?

– Tavo tėvas jos ieško, – nusijuokė vyriškis. – Pasisekė, dvi žiurkės vienuose spąstuose...

Ravena negirdėjo, apie ką jie kalba, bet kupinas išgąsčio merginos veidas išdavė, kad jai gresia pavojus. Mergaitė atatupsta ėmė trauktis tolyn, bet staiga kažkas uždengė burną ir priglaudė ją prie savęs. Tai buvo tas jaunesnis vyriškis, Ravena net nepastebėjo, kada jis priartėjo, atrodė, tarsi būtų atsiradęs iš niekur.

Felicija jau norėjo bėgti jai į pagalbą, bet kelią pastojo moteris. Edenas nutempė besispyriojančią Raveną arčiau, tačiau ji įkando jam į ranką ir ištrūkusi nulėkė į mišką. Tuo metu jų dėmesys nukrypo į mergaitę, tad Felicija spyrė priešininkei į koją ir taip pat nurūko tarp medžių. Bėgo tol, kol nepavargo, ir vis dairėsi Ravenos. Nerimavo, kad nepakliūtų jiems į nagus, nors visiškai jos nepažinojo.

Netoliese mergina matė siaurą keliuką, bet nusprendė, kad bus kur kas saugiau slėptis glūdumoje tarp tankių medžių. Kažkas sušmėžavo netoliese, todėl ji pasislėpė tarp paparčių ir įsitempusi laukė. Matė tik artėjančius šešėlius ir giliai įkvėpusi pasiruošė sprukti tą pačią sekundę, kai bus pastebėta. Netrukus išniro dvi figūros. Tai buvo Gertrūda ir Markas. Mergina jų beveik nepažinojo, jie buvo susitikę tik porą kartų. Gertrūda visuomet atrodė pasitikinti savimi, nerodanti savo silpnybių, o Markas – toks pat bejausmis, visuomet žvelgiantis į ją šaltomis akimis.

Gertrūda prisimerkusi nužvelgė horizontą. Felicija palinko prie žemės, bet tai nepadėjo pasislėpti, ją išdavė ryškūs drabužiai, tad neturėdama kito pasirinkimo išniro iš slėptuvės ir pasileido bėgti į kitą pusę.

– Vykitės ją! – Markas metėsi iš paskos. – Išsiskirstykime! Apsupkime iš visų pusių!

Mergina skuodė visu greičiu, bet nujautė, kad priešai vis artėja. Saulės nepaliestoje tankmėje trukdė besiraizgantys vijokliai, kaip aštrūs nagai braižė šakos, bet galvoje kalė vienintelė mintis – išsigelbėti, reikia išsigelbėti. Tuo metu pasigirdo šakų traškėjimas ir netoliese sušlamėjo medžiai. Felicija suakmenėjo, ir tą pat akimirką pamatė Raveną. Ji tekina dūmė pro eglės ir visa apsiašarojusi puolė prie jos.

– Aš bijau! Aš labai labai bijau! Prašau, nepalik manęs vienos!

– Nesijaudink, viskas bus gerai, – guodė ją mergina.

– Žinau, kad tu čia! – staiga pasigirdo Gertrūdos balsas. – Niekur nepaspruksi!

Bėglės nedelsdamos pasileido tiesiai, bet kad ir kaip stengėsi, persekiotojų atsikratyti nepavyko. Pamačiusi, kad nieko neišeis ir timptelėjusi Ravenai už kuprinės Felicija metėsi į šalį. Jos abi įsirito į griovį, priaugusį didelių lapų. Nors svaigo galva, paleidusi mergaitę mergina prišliaužė prie griovio krašto ir apsidairė. Grėsmingas šešėlis stovėjo vos už kelių metrų nuo jų. Atpažinusi Edeną ji atsargiai nušliaužė atgal pas Raveną.

– Nejudėk, – sukuždėjo. – Gal jie mūsų nepastebės ir išeis.

– Kas jie? – drebančiu balsu paklausė Ravena. – Kodėl jie mus gaudo?

Felicija kurį laiką tylėjo.

– Nepyk, aš dėl visko kalta, jei būčiau anksčiau sutikusi su jais pasikalbėti, tu nebūtum manęs čia sutikusi.

– Tai ne atsitiktinumas, aš tave sapnavau, todėl ir priėjau.

Mergina atrodė nustebusi.

– Dabar ne metas kalbėti, jie vis dar čia.

Ji matė vis artėjantį šešėlį ir stipriai glaudė prie savęs mergaitę. Sulaikiusios kvėpavimą jos laukė, kol jis nutols, bet netrukus išgirdo balsus.

– Po šimts, būtų daug paprasčiau, jei galėčiau pajusti jų energiją.

– Jų čia nėra, patikrink kitą pusę.

Šešėlis nuslinko tolyn. Felicija paleido Raveną ir lėtai pakilusi nužvelgė apylinkes.

– Čia tuščia, greičiau!

Ji padėjo Ravenai atsistoti ir jos nukūrė tolyn. Tuo metu varnų karksėjimas nuaidėjo per mišką. Tūkstančiai jų sklandė virš galvų ir tarsi juodu skydu užklojo dar prieš akimirką matytą žydrą dangaus lopinėlį. Tačiau bėglės nesustodamos nardė tarp eglių ir pušų, brido per čiurlenančius upeliūkščius ir niekur neišklydo. Kiekvienas šakos trakštelėjimas kėlė nenusakomą baimę, bet galų gale jos pasiekė pamiškę. Apsidairiusios ir įsitikinusios, kad niekas nemato, perbėgo tuščią gatvę ir pasiekusios gyvenvietes įsimaišė tarp žmonių.

– Kur mes einame? – paklausė Ravena.

– Į autobusų stotį. Žinau gerą vietą, kur galėtume apsistoti. Teks toli keliauti, bet ten jausimės kur kas saugiau.

Jos prisėdo ant suoliuko ir ėmė laukti. Autobusas turėjo atvažiuoti daugiau nei po valandos, o tai, aišku, truputį neramino. Felicija visą tą laiką buvo įsitempusi, Ravena norėjo ją užkalbinti, bet nedrįso ir tuo pačiu bijojo, kad praradusios budrumą jos paklius persekiotojams į nagus.

Ir štai, autobusas pagaliau atvažiavo. Kol jos keliavo, Ravena spoksojo pro langą, nors nieko nematė, tik miškus ir senas kaimiškas trobeles. Bet jai tai buvo nesvarbu, labiau erzino įkyrios mintys, lendančios į galvą. Kad ir tai, kodėl tie žmonės gaudė ne tik Feliciją, bet ir ją. Nors kam apie tai galvoti, vis tiek jau pabėgo, jie niekada jų neberas. Be to, buvo daug svarbesnių dalykų, ji vis dar turėjo surasti savo mamą, bet veidrodis nerodė jokių ženklų, nors visą laiką keliavo į rytus, net ir dabar. Ėmė abejoti, ar vartai į Nebūties pasaulį iš tikrųjų taip toli.

Po kelių varginančių valandų jos pagaliau išlipo iš autobuso. Felicija apsidairė lyg nežinodama kelio, bet netrukus jos patraukė siauru kaimo vieškeliu, paskui pasuko į mišką ir dar kurį laiką paėjusios sustojo prie medinio namelio.

– Tai vasarnamis, kuriame vaikystėje atostogaudavau, čia yra visi patogumai, kurių mums reikia, – rakindama duris kalbėjo Felicija. – Gal tu išalkai? Galėčiau nueiti į parduotuvę, ji visai netoli.

– Gerai, – kukliai linktelėjo mergaitė.

– O tu čia įsikurk ir dėl nieko nesibaimink, tavęs čia niekas neras. Beje, koks tavo vardas?

– Ravena, – nurausdama ištarė ji.

– Malonu susipažinti, aš Felicija.

Mergina apsisuko ir netrukus dingo tarp tankių medžių. Ravena nedrąsiai stovėjo koridoriuje ir dairėsi aplinkui. Namelis atrodė daug geresnis už tą, kuriame praleido praeitą naktį, čia bent jau buvo lovos ir židinys, o ne įdubęs čiužinys ir sena aprūdijusi krosnelė. Ir atrodė pakankamai jauku, išskyrus storą dulkių sluoksnį, užklojusį visus baldus. Bet tai rūpėjo mažiausiai.

Įsitaisiusi virtuvėje mergaitė ėmė laukti Felicijos ir atsegusi savo kuprinę išsitraukė veidrodį. Tačiau jis nė kiek nešvytėjo, ir tai ją tik dar labiau neramino. Jis užgeso būtent po to, kai ji pamatė Feliciją, o juk prieš tai taip skaisčiai žibėjo! Tačiau galvoti nebuvo laiko, Felicija netrukus grįžo su pirkinių krepšiais ir iškrausčiusi viską ant stalo ėmė ruošti valgį.

– Tu sakei, kad neturi namų, taip? – pasitikslino ji.  


Ravena linktelėjo.

– Tik laikinai, aš turiu mamą, bet buvau nuo jos atskirta, todėl dabar jos ir ieškau.

– Tikrai? Aš taip pat gyvenau pas globėjus, bet kai mane pradėjo persekioti tie tipai, nusprendžiau juos palikti, nes nenoriu, kad per mane jie nukentėtų.

– Tie žmonės persekiojo tave ir anksčiau? – nustebo mergaitė.

– Taip. Jie bandė man pasakyti, kad žino, kur mano tėvas, bet aš jų neklausiau, o kai galiausiai nusprendžiau, mano kelyje pasipainiojai tu, – paaiškino ji, dėdama ant stalo puodelius arbatos. – Bet ką tu turėjai omenyje sakydama, kad mūsų susitikimas ne atsitiktinumas?

– Prieš mums susirinkant aš... mačiau tave anksčiau, sapne. Tu bėgai mišku, lygiai taip, kaip mums slapstantis nuo persekiotojų. Keista, ar ne?

– Atrodo, lyg būtum sapnavusi ateitį, bet manęs tai nė kiek nestebina, nes aš irgi tave sapnavau. Tikriausiai mums buvo lemta susitikti ir padėti viena kitai.

– Tu taip manai? – nudžiugo Ravena.

– Be jokios abejonės, – linktelėjo ji, dėdama priešais mergaitę garuojantį valgį. – Net jei tai skamba beprotiškai, pasaulyje yra daugybė nepaprastų dalykų.

– Tokių, kaip kiti pasauliai ir įvairūs gebėjimai?

– Iš kur žinai? – apstulbo Felicija.

– Nes aš esu nepaprasta.

– Ir tu?!

– Kodėl taip pasakei? – aiktelėjo Ravena.

– Aš esu viena iš Ypatingųjų, bet dar niekada nesinaudojau savo galiomis, nes nežinau, kaip jas atskleisti, o tavo energijos aš jausti negaliu, gal moki ją paslėpti?

Ir Ravena papasakojo jai viską, ką žinojo. Apie tai, kaip vedama balso atrado Krištolo rūmus, susipažino su Neptūnu, o jis atskleidė tikrąją jos prigimtį ir po to buvo pagrobtas.

– Tavo tėvas Traigonas? – sumikčiojo mergina. – Kaip taip gali būti? Argi demonai gali turėti vaikų su žmonėmis?

– Kaip matai, – gūžtelėjo pečiais mergaitė. – Bet kodėl tu taip nenori susitikti su savo tėvu?

– Aš niekada nemačiau savo tėvų, bet mano globėjai norėjo, kad apie juos žinočiau. Jie sakė, kad mama mane paliko gelbėdama nuo tėvo, nes aš jam reikalinga tik kaip ginklas, kuris padės jam įveikti priešus. Aš nenoriu būti ginklas, todėl ir bėgu. Nors globėjai tikino, kad gali surasti mano mamą, aš negalėjau rizikuoti ir laukti, kol tėvas pasiims mane pirmas, – paaiškino Felicija. – Bet geriau nekalbėkime apie tai, nenoriu, kad tu labai nerimautum.

Visą popietę jos praleido tvarkydamos savo būstą, ir tik kai mėnulis išplaukė virš miško pajuto, kad pavargo. Ravena atsisėdo ant medinių verandos laiptelių ir įsiklausė. Buvo girdėti aplinkui čirškiantys svirpliai ir kažkur, nematoma tarp eglių ir beržų, šniokščianti per akmenis upė.

– O jeigu vis dėlto jie mus suras? – paklausė ji, kai Felicija prisėdo šalia.

– Žinau, kaip tu jautiesi, bet nereikia galvoti apie blogiausią.

– Ar tu padėsi man surasti mamą?

– Žinoma, gali tuo visiškai neabejoti.

Tą naktį, pirmą kartą po to, kai paliko namus, Ravena miegojo ramiai, neaplankė jokie košmarai.


	28. Chapter 28

– Tikrai? – Gordonas nustebęs žiūrėjo į Liną.

– Taip. Rodžeris sakė, kad rado Feliciją, bet ji pabėgo, – nerimo moteris. – Tik laiko klausimas kada jis vėl ją ras.

– O kaipgi Eularija?

– Aš jos neperdaviau tai pačiai šeimai, kad jei Rodžeris rastų, tai tik vieną, juk vis geriau nei abi iškart.

– Gudru, – šyptelėjo jis, bet netrukus jo veidas surimtėjo. – Bet tai reiškia, kad tu anksčiau už visus žinojai, kokia mūsų laukia ateitis?

– Ką turi omenyje?

– Tu atidavei Feliciją ir Eulariją auginti kitiems tam, kad apsaugotum jas nuo Rodžerio ir tuo pačiu galėtum priimti Agnę ir Raveną, taip?

– Taip, tuo metu man būtų buvę per sunku išlaikyti keturis vaikus, – atsiduso ji.

– Bet tu atidavei jas dar septyniems metams prieš Ravenos gimimą. Visi kiti Ypatingieji sužinojo apie Pranašystę daug vėliau.

– Taigi. Lorena išpranašavo Arelos ir Traigono likimą daug vėliau, bet kurį laiką tai laikė paslaptyje, tik aš viena viską žinojau nuo pat pradžių, juk pranašavimas rimtas dalykas, Lorena norėjo įsitikinti ar tai tiesa.

– Aišku, – linktelėjo Gordonas ir žvilgtelėjo į laikrodį. – Jau vidurnaktis, Tamsos Karalystėje turėtų būti sutemę, mums metas.

– Ar tu tikras, kad tamsoje bus geriau?

– Taip. Galbūt sargybos bus daugiau nei dieną, bet tamsa bus mūsų priedanga.

– Gerai, tada nedelskime.

Lina padavė Gordonui ranką ir jie teleportavosi prie įėjimo į Tamsos Karalystę.

– Kitoje vartų pusėje turėtų būti bent du sargybiniai, – sukuždėjo jis. – Jų mes negalėsime išvengti, ruoškis.

Gordonas staigiai pravėrė vartus ir ištiesė lazdą, skleidžiančią raudoną magišką energiją, o Lina – rankas, švytinčias nuo auksinės šviesos. Įsibrovėlius pamatę kokie šeši sargybiniai puolė artyn, bet po kelių sekundžių buvo suguldyti ant žemės. Jie tuo ir buvo ypatingi – daug, bet ne pakankamai stiprūs.

– Gerai, paslėpkime juos, kol niekas nepastebėjo, – paragino Gordonas.

Jie nutempė sargybinius į krūmus ir patys, prisidengdami tamsa ir medžiais, ėmė artėti prie tvirtovės. Gordonas visą laiką spaudė rankose savo lazdą, pasiruošęs bet kurią akimirką pulti. Tai nebuvo šiaip magiška lazda, Lina žinojo, kad tai žynių simbolis, perduodamas iš kartos į kartą. Taip, Gordonas buvo žynys, vienintelis iš Ypatingųjų, galintis bendrauti su dievais, sukūrusiais visą nepaprastų ir paprastų žmonių pasaulį. Jis buvo labai protingas ir stiprus, moteris džiaugėsi, kad pasikvietė jį į pagalbą, bet tuo pačiu nerimavo, kad per ją jis gali pakliūti į pavojų. Tačiau Gordonas toks buvo, jam nerūpėjo pavojai, jei prireiks, jis buvo pasiryžęs aukotis.

– Pažiūrėk, ten Rodžeris, – Lina kumštelėjo jam į pašonę. – Gal galėtume su juo susitarti ir jis nuvestų mus pas Neptūną?

– Gal tu juokauji?

– Aš visiškai rimtai. Gal Rodžeris ir tarnauja Traigonui, bet to nedaro savo noru, kartais netgi bando nepastebimai sužlugdyti jo planus.

Gordonas tylėdamas minutėlę žiūrėjo į Rodžerį. Jis lėtai ėjo akmeniniu keliu tvirtovės link ir įtartinai dairėsi aplinkui, paskui paspartino žingsnį ir akimirksniu dingo už vartų.

– Palik jį, – galiausiai prakalbo. – Per daug pavojinga rizikuoti.

Ir jie nusprendė surasti Neptūną patys. Gordonas įtarė, kad jis gali būti uždarytas požemiuose, Traigonas ten laikė visus savo belaisvius.

– Ar tu žinai, kaip ten patekti? – neramiai žvelgė į jį Lina.

– Laiptai į požemius turėtų būti kažkur netoli įėjimo. Bet jie labai dideli, išskirti į dvi dalis – Aukštutinius ir gilesnius, Žemutinius požemius. Žemutiniuose turėtų būti kankinimų kameros, nemanau, kad Neptūnas ten.

– Kodėl?

– Traigonas ten įkalina tik tuos, iš kurių nori išgauti kokią nors informaciją arba jei jie yra pridarę daug žalos. Neptūnas uždarytas ne dėl to.

Jis atsitraukė nuo krūmo, už kurio buvo pasislėpęs, ir įsitikinęs, kad aplinkui nieko nėra, prigludo prie gynybinės sienos. Lina dar minutėlę tūnojo savo slėptuvėje, paskui iš lėto prislinko prie jo. Gordonas atrodė sunerimęs.

– Bus sunku persikelti į kitą sienos pusę, nes įeiti galime tik pro pakeliamąjį tiltą, bet jis taip pat saugomas. Be to, pažiūrėk ten, – jis kilstelėjo galvą į viršų. – Ant tvirtovės stogo yra šaudymo angos. Tikriausiai ten pilna lankininkų ir jeigu jie pamatys mus einančius per pakeliamąjį tiltą, neabejotinai ims šaudyti.

– Tuomet ką siūlai daryti?

– Užgesinti žibintus.

– Gerai, aš galiu tai padaryti.

– Tik nepamiršk, kad negali naudoti daug galių, nes Traigonas pajus tavo energiją.

– Žinoma, duok man minutėlę.

Lina užsimerkė ir susikaupusi užsidėjo pirštus ant smilkinių. Gordonas įdėmiai žiūrėjo į ją, bet paskui visų žibintų šviesa užgeso. Vienu metu, tik prieš tai dar paskutinį kartą žybtelėjo.

– Labai gerai, – šyptelėjo žynys. – Paskubėkime.

Ir nieko nelaukdami jie nubėgo pakeliamojo tilto link. Jis vis dar buvo nuleistas, prie įėjimo Gordonas įžiūrėjo du sargybinius su kalavijais prie šonų. Norėdami likti nepastebėti, įsibrovėliai suktelėjo į dešinę ir sutūpė palei sieną.

Gordono veidas buvo iki pusės tamsoje, jis tik truputį kilstelėjo galvą ir spėjo pamatyti, kaip nuo žemės pakilo dvi figūros, lyg šmėklos iš kapų. Davęs ženklą Linai, jis šoko ant vieno iš tų sargybinių, antrasis norėjo pulti jį, bet priešais veidą išniro aštrūs durklo ašmenys. Tuo metu pasirodė dar vienas sargybinis. Išsisukdamas durklo, Gordonas atšoko į šalį, pačiupo vyrą už rankos, truktelėjo į save ir iš visų jėgų keliu trenkė į pilvą. Juos pastebėję dar du sargybiniai puolė kartu. Žynys pastūmė iš skausmo susirietusį užpuoliką į vieną iš jų, pritūpdamas išsilenkė antrojo ginklo ir atsivėdėjęs užvožė šiam per smakrą. Tada likusį sveiką pagriebė už gerklės ir išmušė iš rankų durklą. Švystelėjo mėnesienoje lazda. Sargybinis susmuko ir per porą sekundžių buvo nutemptas į krūmus.

Atsikratę kliūtimi, Gordonas ir Lina nuskubėjo prie įėjimo į tvirtovę, bet žynys suabejojęs stabtelėjo.

– Iš šonų yra arkos be langų. Pro ten būtų daug saugiau patekti į vidų.

– Gerai, – linktelėjo ji, ir prigludę prie sienos jie nutolo nuo vartų.

Pro arkas buvo matyti šviesa. Minutėlę jie tupėjo po jomis ir atidžiai klausėsi, paskui ištiesusi durklą Lina lėtai pakilo ir pažvelgė į vidų. Koridorių, žinoma, saugojo sargybinis, tad ji palaukė, kol jis prieis arčiau, griebė jį ir perrėžusi gerklę ištempė pro arką. Tada jie su Gordonu perlipo palangę ir tvirtai pastatę kojas ant grindų pagaliau atsidūrė viduje. Tačiau saugiau nepasidarė, už bet kurių durų galėjo pasitaikyti kiti sargybiniai.

– Štai ten, – Gordonas parodė į kairę.

Lina nusekė iš paskos. Su Gordono nurodymais, jie greitai sudorojo dar tris sargybinius. Kadangi negyvėlius bet kada galėjo surasti bendrininkai, veikti reikėjo nedelsiant, ir jis nervingai bandė sugalvoti kokį veiksmingą planą. Už lango girdėjosi besikeiksnojantys sargybiniai, tikriausiai bandė vėl įjungti šviesą.

Žynys pravėrė duris ir parodęs ženklą sekti toliau išėjo į vestibiulį, bet staiga prigludo prie grindų. Netrukus priekyje pasirodė sargybinis, patruliuojantis apatinį koridorių – Traigonas nerizikavo apsieiti su mažesne apsauga net naktį.

Gordonas nelaukė, kol sargybinis praeis pro šalį, ir linktelėjo. Lina liko savo slėptuvėje ir išgirdo tik bumbtelėjimą ir ginklo bilstelėjimą į grindis.

– Kol kas viskas gerai, – nuleisdamas lazdą sukuždėjo žynys. – Ten šone veda laiptai į požemius. Juos irgi turėtų saugoti.

Jis buvo teisus, įėjimą saugojo du sargybiniai, bet jais atsikratyti buvo taip pat lengva, kaip ir kitais. Gordonas išnaršė sargybinių kišenes, paėmė raktų ryšulį, ir pagaliau nusileidę žemyn jie ėmė dairytis Neptūno. Kamerose kalėjo ir daugiau belaisvių, bet jie nenorėjo jų vaduoti ir būti pastebėti.

Neptūnas gulėjo pačiame Aukštutinių požemių gale ant seno kieto gulto, ir nejudėjo.

– Tikriausiai užleido miego burtą, kad nekeltų problemų, – spėjo Gordonas.

– Ar galėtum jį atburti?

– Jokių problemų, bet ne čia.

Jis atrakino grotas ir pakėlė berniuką. Palikti tvirtovę pavyko taip pat sėkmingai, kaip ir į ją įsibrauti, žinoma, teko atsikratyti dar keliais sargybiniais. Bet tik išėję pro Tamsos Karalystės vartus jie pasijuto saugiau.

– Traigonas labai nustebs, kai supras, kas nutiko, – šyptelėjo Lina. – Juk ne kiekvienam pavyksta pabėgti iš jo tvirtovės beveik nepastebėtam.

– Taip, – lengviau atsiduso Gordonas.

– O kur mes nugabensime Neptūną?

– Į mano namus, Krištolo rūmuose jam vienam nesaugu.


	29. Chapter 29

– Kaip manai, Fija, ar šiame miške yra grybų? – pasilenkusi prie kelmo paklausė Ravena.

– Nemanau, – ateidama jai iš nugaros atsiliepė mergina.

– Kodėl?

– Pameni, sakiau, kad atvažiuodavome čia kiekvieną vasarą. Grybų niekada nebuvo.

– Gaila, – nusiminė mergaitė ir atsitiesusi nužvelgė apylinkes. – Ar tau neatrodo keista?

– Kad čia nėra grybų?

– Ne, ši vieta... ji kažkokia keista. Negaliu paaiškinti kaip, bet jaučiu.

Felicija sustojo prie pat draugės ir susidomėjusi pažvelgė į ją. Jos veido išraiška atrodė kuo rimčiausiai, mergina dar nebuvo tokios mačiusi per tas tris kartu praleistas dienas.

– Ką turi omenyje?

Ravena kurį laiką tylėjo, pati mėgindama suprasti, basomis pėdomis jusdama žemės gaivą. Atmintyje iškilo vaizdas, kaip ji bėga mišku, kaip traška po kojomis šakos, bet ji nedrįsta pažvelgti žemyn, nes bijo, kad tai ne šakos, o kaulai.

– Atrodo, kad ši vieta yra milžiniškas kapas, – galiausiai prakalbo ji, bet ištarė taip tyliai, jog Felicija vos išgirdo.

– Ką tu kalbi? – pasibaisėjo ji. – Geriau taip manęs negąsdink!

Ravena iš lėto patraukė siauru takeliu. Nenorėdama atsilikti, draugė nuskubėjo iš paskos.

– Aš ir nenoriu, bet tikrai kažką jaučiu, – tęsė mergaitė. – Ir kartais atrodo, kad girdžiu balsus. Nenuostabu, juk turiu šių apylinkių žemėlapį. Šis miškas vadinamas Mirties giria, vieną kartą joje šis tas nutiko...

– Kas? – susidomėjo Felicija.

– Dabar tai nesvarbu, pažiūrėk, kiek daug laukinių rožių! – šūktelėjo Ravena ir pasileido bėgti jų link.

Mergina susimąsčiusi kurį laiką stovėjo ant takelio, stebėdama, kaip mergaitė pasistiebusi nuo krūmų viršūnių skina rožes. Kodėl ji tai pasakė? Ką visa tai reiškia? O gal tai tik išgalvota pasaka? Bet jeigu ir taip, kodėl ji turi būti tokia šiurpi?

– Fija! – pažadino ją iš minčių Ravenos balsas. – Fija, pažiūrėk, galėsime papuošti namus!

– Taip, žinoma, – trumpai atsakė ji. O gal vis dėlto tai tiesa, bet Ravenai dabar per sunku apie tai kalbėti, dėl to ji stengiasi mintis nukreipti kitur? Buvo neįmanoma patikėti, o klausinėti daugiau nesinorėjo. Kad ir kiek kartų Felicija lankėsi Mirties girioje, dar niekada nebuvo nieko pajutusi, o juk pati buvo viena iš Ypatingųjų, jei Ravena pajuto per tris dienas, ji tikrai turėjo pajusti prieš tai. Kažkas čia ne taip.

– Fija, apie ką galvoji? – paklausė jos mergaitė.

– Apie savo mamą, – atsiduso Felicija ir pagaliau priėjusi padėjo draugei skinti rožes. – Ji pasielgė labai drąsiai, nes apsaugojo mane nuo tėvo, o įdomiausia tai, kad tau nutiko lygiai tas pats.

– Ar tu nors kiek prisimeni savo mamą?

– Ne, nė trupučio, ji perdavė mane globėjams dar tada, kai buvau labai maža, mačiau ją tik iš nuotraukos.

– Tikrai? Gali man parodyti? Spėju, kad tavo mama labai graži.

– Deja, palikau tą nuotrauką pas globėjus, gal kada nors, – nusiminė ji. – Geriau dabar eikime vidun, jau ima temti.

Tą naktį Raveną iš miego pažadino keisti šnabždesiai už lango. Išsigandusi, kad galbūt persekiotojai jas kažkaip surado, ji staigiai pakilo iš patalo ir atsargiai priėjo prie lango. Šnabždesių jau nebebuvo girdėti, o horizonte nesimatė nė gyvos dvasios, tik visiška tamsa. Tas pats nutiko dar du kartus, tad Ravena nusprendė pažadinti Feliciją.

– Kas atsitiko? – skubiai vilkdamasi chalatą paklausė toji.

– Prašau, patikrinkime, ar kas nors yra kieme, aš bijau eiti viena, – glausdamasi prie draugės sukuždėjo mergaitė.

– Gerai, nebijok, kad jaustumeisi saugiau, pasiimsiu durklus.

Mergina griebė nuo sofos dėklą ir išėjusi iš kambario pasiekė laukujes duris. Ravena baugiai dairydamasi nuslinko iš paskos, jos balti naktiniai marškinėliai švietė tamsoje. Prieš atidarydama duris, Felicija dar žvilgtelėjo į ją. Ravenos širdis apmirė, bet ji linktelėjo ir sulaikė kvapą. Rankena pamažu nusviro, durims atsidarius Felicija net palinko į priekį su abiem savo durklais, tačiau prie durų nieko nebuvo, o kiemas atrodė tuščias.

– Tau turbūt pasivaideno, – kiek aprimo ji.

– Bet tai nutiko tris kartus, kažkas tikriausiai mus stebi. Be to, ir prieš tai girdėjau iš girios kažkokius balsus, nejaugi netiki?

– Tikiu, Ravena, bet čia nieko nėra, verčiau eikime miegoti.

Kitą rytą viskas buvo kaip įprastai. Kol Felicija gamino pusryčius, Ravena nerūpestingai bėgiojo kieme ir aukštoje žolėje gaudė žiogus. Mergina stebėjo jos baltuojančią suknelę pro langą ir svarstė, ką galėtų reikšti tie šnabždesiai. O gal visa tai buvo tik košmaras, kurį Ravena supainiojo su realybe? Kitokio paaiškinimo nebuvo, juk pati ji miegojo ramiai ir visiškai nieko negirdėjo.

Minutėlę palaikiusi žiogą suglaustuose delnuose, Ravena atsargiai žvilgtelėjo pro plyšelį. Žiogas šoktelėjo jai ant nosies ir netrukus pranyko žolėje. Nusiminusi mergaitė paliko pievą ir grįžo pas Feliciją, kuri tuo metu dėliojo ant stalo indus.

– Gal galime pavalgyti kieme? Ten labai gražu, ir oras jau įšilęs.

– Gerai, kaip nori, – sutiko Felicija ir nunešė padėklą į verandą. Padėjusi čia pat ant medinių grindų prisėdo.

– Ačiū už pusryčius, – keldama arbatos puodelį padėkojo Ravena. – Ir atsiprašau už vakar, tikriausiai man tik pasigirdo, pastaruoju metu patyriau daug įvykių ir nesijaučiu labai saugi, ypač dėl to, kad nebeturiu nuosavų namų.

– Suprantu, – atsiduso Felicija. – Galbūt likimas mus dėl to ir suvedė.

– Gal galėtum mane kai ko išmokyti?

– Ko? – nustebusi pažvelgė į ją mergina.

– Kaip naudotis tais durklais, kuriuos tu turi. Kai sužinojau, kad esu ypatinga, jaučiuosi labai silpna, nors žinau, kad manyje slypi didžiulė galia. Bet kol kas aš nemoku ja naudotis, negalėjau padėti net savo draugui Neptūnui ir dėl mano kaltės jis buvo pagrobtas. Ar tu gali?

– Ravena, ginklai ne žaislai, jais naudotis nėra taip paprasta, jeigu būsi neatsargi, netyčia susižeisi pati.

– Žinau, bet aš tikrai būsiu atsargi, pažadu. Man tai labai svarbu.

– Na gerai, – sutiko Felicija. – Bet išmokysiu tik pagrindų.

– Ar galiu visų pirma tuos durklus palaikyti?

– Palauk, padarysime tai po pusryčių.

Ir Felicija nemelavo, vos tik papusryčiavusi atnešė iš kambario keletą durklų dėkluose ir išdėliojo juos ant verandos grindų.

– Duosiu tau šiuos su dviašmene briaunota geležte, – tarė ji. – Yra ir beašmenių, įprastai vadinamų stiletais. Su jais įsipjauti neįmanoma, jie skirti tik durti, bet geresnei apsaugai tinka durklai su ašmenimis.

– Suprantu, – linktelėjo Ravena.

– Imk tuos mažesnius, tau bus žymiai patogiau. Galėsi prisitvirtinti juos prie kojų su dirželiais kaip aš, taip bus daug lengviau juos išsitraukti.

– Gerai, – sutiko ji ir atsargiai, tarsi kokią didžiausią vertybę, pakėlė vieną iš durklų, ištiesė sau priešais veidą ir lėtai ištraukė iš odinio, tamsiai rudo dėklo. Ašmenys netgi sužibo prieš šviesą, ir mergaitė žvelgė į juos susižavėjimo kupinu žvilgsniu, paskui pavartė rankose, atidžiai tyrinėdama auksinę rankeną, išmargintą įvairiausiais raitytais raštais.

– Patinka? – paklausė Felicija.

– Labai! – apsidžiaugė ji ir stipriai apkabino draugę.

– Palauk, sunkiausia bus išmokti jais naudotis.

– Gerai, aš pasiruošusi, ką man reikės daryti?

– Visų pirma turi žinoti, kaip taisyklingai reikia laikyti durklą, – mergina nulipo nuo verandos ir ištraukusi iš makštų savuosius parodė jai keletą judesių. – Bet visų svarbiausia, kad laikytum juos tvirtai. Prieik prie manęs ir pati pamėgink.

Keletą dienų Ravena treniravosi su Felicija mediniais durklais, bet po to mergina nusprendė išbandyti ją su tikrais. Pirmiausia ji leido mergaitei apsiprasti ir tiesiog paturėti durklus, o kai po poros valandų pažvelgė pro langą, Ravena treniravosi prie medžio su nematomu priešininku. Jos judesiai dar nebuvo tobuli, ji turėjo dar daug ko išmokti, bet Felicija džiaugėsi jos pastangomis, juk vis dėlto Ravena dar tik vaikas, negalėjo jo per daug spausti, ypač kai davė tikrus durklus dar gerokai per anksti. Tačiau ji nujautė, kad nėra ko bijoti, mergaitė jau turėjo puikų supratimą, kad ginklai ne žaislai. Be to, treniruotės atrodė gana naudingas užsiėmimas, kol jos buvo įsikūrusios šiame vasarnamyje, vis tiek nieko geresnio veikti negalėjo.

Padariusi keletą nerangių judesių ir smeigusi durklu į orą, Ravena dribo į žolę. Buvo per daug pavargusi, kad pavyktų judesius atlikti teisingai. Tuo metu pastebėjo pro duris išeinančią Feliciją.

– Nepersistenk, šiandien jau gana. Eime į vidų, turiu tau kai ką parodyti.

– Tikrai? – nuovargis tarsi išgaravo ir ji pašoko nuo žolės. Kai įėjo į kambarį, Felicija kažką laikė už nugaros.

– Štai, nupirkau tavo dydžio dirželius, galėsi prisitvirtinti savo durklus. Tau patinka?

– Be abejo, ačiū, kad man padedi, – priimdama dovaną padėkojo ji.

– Deja, tau teks nusivilkti suknelę, po ja bus nepatogu slėpti durklus, bet aš tuo irgi pasirūpinau.

Netrukus priešais ją stovėjo visiškai kitoks žmogus. Vietoj suknelės dabar Ravena dėvėjo trumpus juodus šortukus, baltus plonus marškinėlius plačiomis rankovėmis ir lengvus sportinius batukus, o plaukai viršugalvyje buvo sukelti į nedidelį kuoduką.

– Noriu, kad žinotum dar kai ką, – rimtu balsu prakalbo Felicija. – Kad leidau tau turėti tikrus durklus, tai dar nereiškia, kad tu įgudusi. Nesinaudok jais bet kada, tik tada, kai bus privaloma, gerai?

– Prisiminsiu, – linktelėjo Ravena. – O kai ateis laikas, aš surasiu ir išgelbėsiu savo mamą, nesvarbu, ką man tektų daryti, kad jai padėčiau.

Felicija plačiai nusišypsojo. Džiaugėsi, kad galėjo jai padėti, mintis drumstė tik vienas įkyrus klausimas: kur jai rasti savo mamą? Ravena galėjo susekti savąją kristalo pagalba, bet ką daryti jai? Mergina nė neįsivaizdavo, vienintelis tėvas galėjo pasakyti, bet ji nenorėjo su juo turėti nieko bendro, net nesiryžo susitikti akis į akį, nes nebuvo tikra, kad ištrūks, nežinojo jo galimybių.

Su tokia mintimi ji nuėjo į lovą, o kitos dienos rytą darė įprastus namų ruošos darbus. Ravena padėjo jai tvarkytis, bet šiandien buvo kažkokia susimąsčiusi ir kur kas tylesnė.

– Gal nori kartu su manimi nueiti į parduotuvę, kad nebūtų taip nuobodu? – pasiūlė jai Felicija.

Mergaitė sutiko ir jos greitai išėjo. Parduotuvė nebuvo toli, bet kad ją pasiektum, visų pirma reikėjo pereiti mišką. Felicija spėliojo, ar ji vis dar jaučia, lyg gyventų milžiniškame kape, bet paskui atkreipė dėmesį į durklus, prisegtus jai prie šlaunų. Nejaugi ji norėjo išmokti jais naudotis tam, kad apsisaugotų nuo to, kas slypi Mirties girioje? Kūną perbėgo šiurpuliukai. Vadinasi, Ravena kalbėjo visiškai rimtai ir iš tikrųjų girdėjo šnabždesius.

Pagaliau perėjusios tankumynus, jos išėjo į pamiškę, bet staiga Felicija stabtelėjo ir sugriebė mergaitei už rankos. Toji, matyt, irgi kažką nujautė, nes jos abi vienu metu pažvelgė į tą pačią pusę. Tuo metu iš tankių krūmų išniro kažkoks tamsus padaras, jo pėdos beveik be garso nusileido ant žemės. Tik tada Ravena aiškiai išvydo nenusakomai galingą formą ir suriko iš siaubo. Tas padaras buvo milžiniškas ir labai panašus į vilką. Jis stovėjo tvirtai įrėmęs kojas į žemę, pasiruošęs bet kurią akimirką pulti, žibančios raudonai akys atrodė kaip du nukreipti į jas ryškūs žibintai.

– Ravena, bėk, – sukuždėjo Felicija ir žengė žingsnį atgal.

Tačiau ji nejudėjo. Nė pati nesuprato kodėl. Visa tai jai buvo labai pažįstama. Iš atminties išplaukė būtybė tamsoje. Lygiai tokios pat krauju pasruvusios akys, gauruotas milžiniškas kūnas ir durklo ašmenis primenančios iltys. Kaip taip gali būti? Nejaugi čia ta pati pabaisa? Nejaugi atsekė ją iki taip toli? Ne, Ravena papurtė galvą, tai negali būti tas pats žvėris, juk Rodžeris jį nužudė, ji aiškiai girdėjo, kaip Agnė pasakojo, kad perpjovė jam gerklę. Negali būti, kad kažkokiu būdu jis išgyveno.

Tačiau galvoti nebuvo kada, žvėris atsispyrė nuo žemės ir pašėlusiu greičiu puolė Feliciją. Mergina vikriai nustūmė mergaitę ir pasiruošusi gintis išsitraukė durklus. Ašmenys sužibo saulės šviesoje, kai ji pritūpė ir iš visų jėgų užsimojusi perrėžė jam šoną. Padaras žnektelėjo ant žemės. Pasinaudojusi proga mergina griebė storą medžio šaką, laukdama, kol jis pakils.

– Ravena, ką tu darai?! – piktai riktelėjo. – Bėk į vasarnamį!

– Bet... – suabejojo mergaitė.

– Nesijaudink, aš susitvarkysiu viena!

Ravena norėjo jai padėti, bet nežinojo kaip, tad stengdamasi sulaikyti ašaras kuo skubiau nubėgo taku. Ir vėl kartojosi tas pats, tuo metu, kai kiti kovojo dėl gyvybės, ji turėjo bėgti viena. Tik šį kartą buvo kur kas skaudžiau, ji žinojo, kad gali padėti, tik, deja, nė neįsivaizdavo kaip.

Dar šiek tiek pabėgėjusi, mergaitė pagaliau išvydo nedidelį medinį namelį ir jau ketino bėgti vidun, bet staiga iš po tankių medžių išniro išsigandusi Felicija.

– Paskubėk! – ragino ji, rankose spausdama durklus, jos plaukai buvo išsitaršę, akys kupinos baimės.

Ravena skubiai sugraibiojo raktą, bet vos tik atrakino duris, iš krūmų šoko vilkas ir nedelsdamas puolė prie jų. Mergina vikriai liuoktelėjo į šoną ir atkišo į priekį durklus, nors puikiai žinojo, kad apsiginti jais nepavyks, žvėris buvo per stiprus.

– Felicija! – šūktelėjo Ravena, plačiai atverdama duris.

Mergina suprato užuominą ir tuo metu, kai žvėris liuoktelėjo artyn, pašoko nuo verandos grindų ir smuko vidun. Mergaitė puolė uždaryti durų, bet žvėris nepasidavė. Felicija sureagavo per lėtai ir pajuto į koją susmingančius aštrius dantis. Ravena pasibaisėjusi suriko. Negalėjo patikėti tuo, kas nutiko. Kaipgi jis gali taip skriausti jos draugę? Reikėjo kažko imtis, kol dar ne per vėlu. Ir ji pasiryžo. Nors rankos drebėjo, išsitraukė iš makštų durklus ir sukaupusi jėgas užsimojo. Abu durklai susmigo tiesiai į kaklą, Ravena aiškiai juto, kaip iš pradžių jie prakerta storą kailio sluoksnį, o po to jau daug lengviau sulenda giliai iki pat rankenų. O tada čiurkšlėmis pasipylė kraujas. Mergaitė pasibaisėjusi atsitraukė. Žvėries kūnas suglebo. Felicija ištraukė iš jo nasrų savo koją ir sunkiai alsuodama pakilo. Ravena spoksojo į savo kruvinas rankas. Žinojo, kad taip pasielgė gindama draugę, bet vis tiek jautėsi siaubingai. Ašaros riedėjo jos skruostais, keliai sulinko ir netrukus trinktelėjo į medines grindis. Felicija atsiklaupė prie jos ir guosdama apglėbė pečius.

– Eikime į kambarį, gerai?

Mergaitė linktelėjo, bet neištarė nė žodžio. Nepasakė nieko net tada, kai Felicija valė nuo jos kraują, tik stovėjo įsmeigusi žvilgsnį į grindis. Mergina jos neragino kalbėti, žinojo, kad ji ištikta šoko.

– Pabūk čia, aš sutvarkysiu... viską.

Ir vėl sulaukusi tik linktelėjimo ji išėjo, ištempė laukan žvėrį ir pasirūpinusi, kad Ravena jo nematytų lengviau atsidususi užrakino duris. Dar teko išvalyti kraują, bet galiausiai įsitikinusi, kad neliko nė dėmelės, grįžo pas Raveną. Toji gulėjo lovoje ir spoksojo į padėtus priešais durklus.

– Man nereikėjo mokytis jais naudotis, – staiga prakalbo ji. – Aš išsigandau.

Mergina tyliai prisėdo šalia jos.

– Tai aš kalta, kad daviau tau tikrus durklus per anksti. Žinojau, kad tu dar tik vaikas, bet nesitikėjau, kad įvyks tai, kas įvyko.

– Ne, tai aš kalta, kad sutikau juos paimti, – patylėjusi ištarė ji. – Bet aš tik norėjau būti tokia pat stipri, kaip tu, norėjau tave apginti nuo to padaro.

– Tau tai buvo pirmas kartas, nenuostabu, kad išsigandai. Be to, nėra ko liūdėti, jeigu ne tu, dabar manęs čia nebūtų.

– Žinau, bet aš nenorėjau jo nužudyti, – susigraudino Ravena. – Daugiau niekada taip nedarysiu.

– Kartais nutinka taip, kad tu neturi pasirinkimo, nes kitaip pats tapsi auka, – Felicija švelniai paglostė jai petį. – Prisimeni, sakei, kad būsi drąsi ir darysi viską, kad padėtum savo mamai. Dėl jos pasistenk, gerai?

Mergaitė nusibraukė ašaras ir pagaliau atsisėdusi pažvelgė į ją, juk vis dėlto draugė buvo teisi.

– Pasistengsiu. Be to... be to, turiu tau kai ką pasakyti, tai labai svarbu.

– Ir kas tai galėtų būti?

– Tas padaras... aš mačiau jį anksčiau.

– Tikrai? – apstulbo Felicija.

– Taip, tai nutiko dar tada, kai nežinojau, kad turiu galių. Mes su Agne buvome Mirties girioje, o paskui staiga sutemo dangus ir pasirodė tas padaras. Mums būtų nepavykę išsigelbėti, bet laiku pasirodė tėtis. Agnė sakė, kad jis nužudė tą padarą, bet dabar jis pasirodė ir vėl.

– Ar tu įsitikinusi, kad čia tas pats padaras?

– Taip, koks kitas galėtų būti? Niekada niekur anksčiau tokio nemačiau, o tu?

– Aš irgi ne. Tikriausiai jis atkeliavo iš kokio nors Ypatingųjų pasaulio, juose gyvena visiškai kitokie gyvūnai nei Žemėje.

Susimąsčiusios jos kurį laiką tylėjo ir sėdėjo viena šalia kitos. Ravena niekaip neįstengė suprasti, kaip tas padaras išgyveno ir ar tikrai galėjo ją sekti? Galbūt dėl to ji girdėjo kažkokius šnabždesius ir jai atrodė, kad kažkas jas stebi? Tuo metu ji prisiminė, kad vieną kartą, kai ėjo iš Krištolo rūmų namo, girdėjo kažkokį riksmą, atsklindantį tiesiai iš Mirties girios. Ar tai galėjo būti to žvėries auka? Gal jis puldinėjo daugybę žmonių, dėl to čia būdama Ravena jautėsi tarsi kapinėse? Net pašiurpo oda apie tai pagalvojus, bet ji nežinojo, ar tai tiesa, tad stengėsi apie tai negalvoti, juk padaro daugiau nebėra, jis žmonėms nepakenks.

– O tau viskas gerai? – paklausė Ravena, žvelgdama į subintuotą draugės koją.

– Taip, nieko baisaus nenutiko, čia tik menkas įkandimas, – ramino ją Felicija. – O ką tu ketini daryti su tais durklais? Po visko, kas nutiko... ar vis dar norėsi juos turėti?

Ravena minutėlę žiūrėjo į juos, atrodė, niekada neatsakys.

– Aš dar pagalvosiu.

– Gerai, tada eikime ko nors užkąsti. Šiandien į parduotuvę neisiu, nenoriu palikti tavęs vienos.

– Nesijaudink, man viskas bus gerai, – nusišypsojo ji.

– Ar tikrai?

– Taip, tikrai, – patikino ji ir nubėgo paskui draugę į virtuvę.


	30. Nelauktas išsiskyrimas

Visą likusį mėnesį Ravena su Felicija praleido vasarnamyje. Pavasaris pagaliau virto vasara ir užėjo karščiai. O tada prasidėjo lietūs, kelias dienas ir naktis pylė be sustojimo, miškas atgijo ir sužaliavo kaip niekad. Bet Ravenai patiko sėdėti verandoje ir klausytis, kaip aplinkui tyliai kapsi ar teška į akmenis lašai. O kartais pildavo tokia liūtis, kad šniokšdavo visas miškas.

Visai prie pat vasarnamio mergaitė matė ežerą, kuris po tamsiomis kupliomis eglėmis atrodė juodas, tik vandens lelijos mirguliavo baltai ir kraštai buvo apaugę žaliuojančiais meldais. Bet tik aprimus lietui ji galėjo iki ten nueiti, laipioti ant ežerėlį supančių apsamanojusių uolų, karstytis po egles ir pušis. Tačiau jai labiausiai patiko šokinėti per slidžius akmenis prie pat vandens.

O atėjus vakarui Ravena mėgo žiūrėti į dangų. Virš jos ošė medžiai, žybčiojančios žvaigždės atsispindėjo vandenyje, kuris atrodė dar juodesnis nei dieną, tik su siaura mėnesienos juosta, besidriekiančia per vidurį. Kartais sutemose mišku atslinkdavo rūkas ir kildamas nuo žemės kamuoliais risdavosi tarp medžių. Tada nebūdavo matyti nei tako, nei akmenų, rodos, visa, kas gyva miške, nutildavo ir numirdavo, ir nuo to pasidarydavo kažkaip nejauku. Bet išaušus rytui miškas vėl atrodydavo nebaisus.

Ir štai po savaitės liūtys pagaliau liovėsi, vėl nušvito saulė ir visa žemė garavo nuo vasaros šilumos. Ravena kaip įprastai lakiojo po mišką. Čia dabar buvo tylu tylu, nuo ryto vėjelio pamažu lingavo medžių viršūnės. Bet jai patiko nerūpestingas rytas, basomis kojomis ji žengė per drėgnas ir minkštas samanas, kvėpdama gaivų vasaros orą ir nardydama tarp žvilgančių šlapių šakų. Netrukus pasiekė takelį ir patraukė atgal prie ežerėlio. Vanduo spindėjo nuo saulės ir atrodė panašus į sušilusį auksą, tačiau mergaitė žinojo, kad auksas apgaulingas, o vanduo šaltas kaip ledas.

Bet kad ir kaip viskas aplinkui atrodė gražu, Ravena žinojo, kad tai laikina. Kad ir kokia atrodė linksma, ją visą laiką neramino užduotis – surasti mamą. Atsisėdusi ant akmens ji ilgai mąstė, ką daryti toliau, kaip atlikti savo užduotį, juk neužteks tiesiog rasti vartus į Nebūties pasaulį, tiesa?

Apie tai galvodama mergaitė nepajuto prieinančios Felicijos.

– Žinau, kaip tau baisu, bet nepamiršk, kad aš esu šalia. Nesvarbu, kas laukia, mes būsime kartu.

Ravena giliai atsiduso.

– Nekalbėk taip, tarsi būčiau mažas vaikas. Aš žinau, kad taip nebūna.

– Bet tu ir esi vaikas, – šyptelėjo mergina ir priartėjusi prie ežero kranto perbraukė per vandens paviršių. Nuo prisilietimo jis suraibuliavo it gyvsidabris. – Aš tik bandau tave pralinksminti, tu pyksti?

– Ne, tiesiog... lietus liovėsi, mes turėsime palikti vasarnamį, o kur tada apsistosime?

– Tokiose pat vietose, kur ir tu, kai keliavai viena.

– Bet aš turiu tik vieną miegmaišį, o antro negalime pirkti, nes taupome pinigus.

– Tu nerimauji dėl tokių smulkmenų? Neabejoju, kad ką nors sugalvosime, jei tik rasime antrą kuprinę ar krepšį, – Felicija atsitiesė ir nuėjo vasarnamio link.

– O kada mes išvyksime? – nusekė iš paskos Ravena.

– Turbūt rytoj. Šiandien dar planuoju nupirkti mums maisto. Parduotuves tokiose apylinkėse sunku rasti, kitą kartą gali nepasisekti, nenoriu, kad badautum, – atsiduso ji. – Būtų gerai, kad Izalduras ir Andora galėtų mums kaip nors padėti...

– O kas jie tokie?

– Kaip jau sakiau, aš buvau atskirta nuo tėvų. Izalduras ir Andora mane užaugino. O kodėl klausi?

– Atrodo, aš juos žinau.

– Tikrai? Bet iš kur? – apstulbo mergina. – Ar tu tuo tikra?

– Mano netikra mama paskutiniu metu dažnai minėjo jų vardus, jie gyvena tame pačiame kaimelyje ir tikriausiai dažnai susitinka. Aš niekada jų nemačiau, bet nujaučiu, kad tie žmonės mano mamai labai svarbūs. Manai, kad tai sutapimas?

– Ne, visiškai nepanašu į sutapimą, prieš pabėgdama nuo globėjų su jais gyvenau Žvejų kaimelyje, tai reiškia, kad mes kalbame apie tuos pačius žmones.

Bekalbėdamos jos pasuko siauru takeliu. Ravena akimirką stabtelėjo, lyg ir pamačiusi miško glūdumoje raibuliuojantį neaiškų šešėlį, bet pagalvojusi, kad pasivaideno, nuėjo paskui draugę, juk vis dėlto nebuvo dėl ko nerimauti, žvėris jau nebegyvas, o pats miškas po to tapo kur kas gyvesnis.

Visą dieną jos praleido besiruošdamos kelionei. Kaip ir planavo, Felicija išėjo į parduotuvę, bet tada jau buvo tamsu. Aplink ją ošė aukšti tamsūs medžiai, girdėjosi svirplių čirškimas ir aplinkui nesimatė jokių žmonių. Mergina ėjo visiškai viena, ir tai ją truputį baugino, tad paspartino žingsnį, kad nukaktų iki parduotuvės greičiau. Beeidama vis dairėsi aplinkui. Nors žinojo, kad pabėgo nuo priešų ir yra toli nuo jų, nuojauta kuždėjo, kad reikia saugotis. Pavojus gali tykoti bet kur.

Po kelių minučių Felicija pagaliau išėjo iš miško. Jai truputį palengvėjo, bet vis tiek dairėsi aplinkui.

„Labai tikiuosi, kad jie nesuseks mūsų pėdų, – nerimo mergina. – Galbūt nereikėtų slampinėti šiame mieste, nors tai nė kiek nepadės Ravenai surasti savo mamą. Bet aš nenoriu rizikuoti mūsų gyvybėmis, belieka tikėtis, kad jie nemoka skaityti minčių“.

– Tu labai apsirinki, Felicija, – staiga pasigirdo balsas. – Aš puikiai galiu girdėti viską, apie ką tu dabar galvoji.

Mergina išsigandusi sustingo. Taip, tai buvo balsas, kurį ji labiausiai bijojo išgirsti. Tai buvo vienas iš jos priešų, nuo kurių jos su Ravena taip stengėsi pasprukti.

– Edenai? – išlemeno ji.

– Taip, atspėjai, – pašaipiai ištarė vaikinas ir staiga ji pajuto jį už nugaros. – Tau pasisekė, kad dar nesu tobulai įvaldęs savo gebėjimų, kitaip jau seniai būtum savo tėvo rankose. Pasisekė, kad radau tave taip greitai.

– Kaip tu galėjai atspėti, kad aš esu būtent čia?

– Jeigu nežinai, galiu paaiškinti, – Edenas atsistojo priešais, kad ji galėtų aiškiai matyti jo veidą. – Mes esame nepaprasti žmonės, o tu – viena mūsų. Taip pat, kaip ir aš, tu turi ypatingų gebėjimų, kokių neturi paprasti žmonės, tik apie juos kol kas nieko nežinai. Mes galime justi kitų ypatingųjų energiją, ir kol tu dar neįvaldžiusi savo galių, tavo magiška energija miega, bet kartais ji gali pabusti, pavyzdžiui, kai labai išsigąsti arba supyksti. Tavo energija priklauso nuo emocijų, todėl norėdama pasislėpti turi jų vengti, o tai padaryti labai sunku, kai tave persekioja, ar ne?

– Ką tu žinai? – atkirto Felicija.

– Ta mergaitė su tavimi... – vaikinas primerkęs akis atidžiai tyrinėjo jos veidą. – Ji gali būti labai pavojinga. Ji daugybę kartų stipresnė už tave ir nešioja labai negatyvią energiją. Jeigu ne tavo tėvas, aš niekada nebūčiau supratęs kas ji. Ar tu žinai, kad šalia turi pavojingą ginklą? Traigono vaiką?

– Žinau, – mergina stengėsi išlikti drąsi. – Ji man pati pasakė.

– Ir tu nebijai? Nebijai tau gresiančio pavojaus?

– Ravena ne tokia, ji nėra Traigono pusėje ir aš neprivalau jos bijoti.

– O kaipgi dėl Traigono? Sužinojęs, kad ji su tavimi, jis būtinai ateis jos pasiimti, o jeigu tu neleisi, jis neabejotinai tave nužudys.

– Kodėl jis turėtų ją pasiimti, jei prieš tai ji buvo visiškai jam nereikalinga? – nesuprato mergina.

– Taiklus klausimas, bet man nerūpi jo planai, aš dirbu kitiems žmonėms. Geriausia, ką tu galėtum padaryti, tai kuo toliau nešdintis iš čia.

– Kodėl man tai sakai? Juk grįžęs pas mano tėvą iškart pasakysi kur aš esu, kad jis galėtų mane sekti, kol aš dar nepasprukau, ar ne?

Edenas nusijuokė.

– Tu visiškai nežinai kaip veikia galios, tiesa?

– Nežinau, bet man nerūpi, svarbiausia, kad paliktum mane ramybėje. Nesuprantu, kodėl mano tėvas mane persekioja ir kuo aš jam tokia svarbi, bet puikiai žinau, kad jis tik nori manimi pasinaudoti. Bet aš nežadu jam tarnauti kaip tu ir nevykdysiu jo nešvarių planų. Ir tu gali padaryti tą patį, kol dar ne per vėlu.

Edenas sutrikęs atsitraukė.

– Pagalvok, – tęsė mergina. – Jeigu jis neįsakinėtų, tu galėtum daryti ką nori, eiti kur nori. Ar tu apie tai nesvajoji?

– Tu visiškai nesupranti mano padėties, – jau kiek ramiau kalbėjo vaikinas.

– Tada papasakok, galbūt aš galėsiu tau padėti.

– Tu? Padėti? Ar tu girdi, ką pati nusišneki, Felicija?! Aš negaliu tiesiog išduoti savo šeimos, nenoriu likti visiškai vienas.

– Taigi, tau geriau būti išnaudotam?

– Manęs niekas neišnaudoja, aš darau tai savo noru.

– Ką darai? Tarnauji? Šeimos nariai vienas kitam netarnauja, o jeigu tu tarnauji, tai jokiu būdu ne savo noru.

– Suprantu, ką nori pasakyti, ir jeigu tu teisi, aš vis tiek niekada negalėčiau būti laisvas. Kaip jau sakiau, dar nesu įvaldęs savo gebėjimų ir palyginus su mano tėvais aš esu tik niekas. Aš niekada nuo jų nepabėgčiau, net jei norėčiau.

Felicija įdėmiai nužvelgė vaikiną. Atrodo, jos žodžiai kažkuo jį paveikė. Jis atrodė truputį sutrikęs ir pasimetęs, jo didelės rudos akys švietė iš po tamsaus gobtuvo.

– Tik ar tu norėtum? – mergina pabrėžė kiekvieną žodį.

– Tai ne tavo reikalas, aišku? Daug kas man sakė tą patį, bet paskutinę sekundę išdavė mane, kodėl turėčiau manyti, kad tu kitokia? – supyko vaikinas ir jau norėjo eiti, bet ji sugriebė jam už rankos.

– Tai gali būti mūsų abiejų problema, mums tereikia pasitikėti vienas kitu.

– Palik mane ramybėje, gerai?! – jis išplėšė savo ranką ir ėmė eiti tolyn. – Rūpinkis savo reikalais, tavo tėvas greitai bus čia.

– O aš manau, kad tau dar ne per vėlu apsispręsti. Tu gali jam neišduoti mūsų slėptuvės.

Tačiau jis nieko nesakęs pranyko tamsoje. Felicija liko viena stovėti ant tuščio kelio.


	31. Chapter 31

– Ravena, mes turime bėgti! – Felicija persigandusi puolė į kambarį. – Jie mus susekė! Mano tėvas gali pasirodyti bet kuriuo metu!

– Nejaugi? – pašoko nuo lovos mergaitė.

– Greičiau, susikrauk daiktus!

Ravena linktelėjo ir nelaukdama ėmė grūsti miegmaišį į kuprinę, paskui pasiėmė savo veidrodį ir maisto atsargų. Akimirką jos žvilgsnis nukrypo į durklus, kuriuos jai padovanojo draugė. Vis dar nebuvo apsisprendusi, ar juos pasilikti, bet galvoti nebuvo kada, tad dirželiais prisisegė juos prie šlaunų, tikėdamasi, kad prireikus išdrįs juos panaudoti.

Felicija tuo metu krovė daiktus į krepšį, bet staiga sudrebėjo žemė ir pasigirdo kurtinantis sprogimas. Vasarnamio šonas per sekundę pavirto į šipulius ir į visas puses pasklido ugnies kamuoliai. Mergina prišoko uždengti draugės nuo smūgio bangos į orą iššokusių nuolaužų. Toji buvo stipriai užsimerkusi, bet visu kūnu juto nuvilnijančią karščio bangą.

– Pabūk čia, greitai ateisiu, – pavojui sumažėjus paliepė Felicija ir užsidengusi burną puolė prie laukujų durų. Tačiau jos užsikirto, kad ir kiek mergina stengėsi, atidaryti jų nepavyko.

– Fija! – pašaukė Ravena, bandydama įžiūrėti ją per dūmus. – Kur tu?

– Man viskas gerai, – atsiliepė toji ir netrukus mergaitė išvydo jos artėjančią figūrą. – Bet turėsime rasti kitą būdą išeiti. Nesijaudink, aš ką nors sugalvosiu.

– Gal pavyktų išlipti pro langą?

– Nežinau, pirmiausia reikia jį pasiekti. Dar truputį palauk, gerai?

Ravenai linktelėjus Felicija apsidairė, bet per dūmus nieko nematė, tad teko apgraibomis nusigauti prie sienos ir patikrinti vienintelį prieinamą langą. Įsitikinusi, kad pro jį išlipti įmanoma, mergina grįžo prie draugės ir lyg atsisveikindama ją apkabino. Ugnis buvo įsimetusi jau ir į kambarį, Ravena žinojo, kad išeiti iš čia mažai vilties.

– Ravena... aš tau kai ko nepasakiau, – drebančiu balsu prakalbo Felicija. – Bet nemaniau, kad viskas pasisuks taip blogai... maniau, kad tėvas niekada manęs neras...

– Tu nekalta, kad jis tave rado, – stengėsi ją paguosti mergaitė.

– Ne, tu nesupranti... mano tėvas ieško ne tik manęs, bet ir tavęs. Priežasties nežinau, bet vis tiek stengiausi tave apsaugoti, nes... nes tu esi mano draugė. Aš labai atsiprašau, kad nepasakiau anksčiau, nors žinojau iš pat pradžių, nuo tos dienos, kai mes susipažinome.

– Bet iš kur?

– Man pasakė Edenas. Jis matė, kaip tu pasislėpei krūmuose, ir sakė, kad žino, kas tu tokia.

Ravena minutėlę stovėjo ir išsigandusiomis didelėmis akimis žiūrėjo į ją. Aplinkui siautėjo ugnis, bet mergaitė jos tarsi nematė.

– Nieko tokio, kad nesakei, aš taip pat kai ką nuslėpiau...

– Ką? – apstulbo Felicija.

– Prisimeni, kai sakiau apie tą veidrodį, kuris nuves mane pas mamą? Jis mane atvedė pas tave, dėl to mes susitikome. Bet po to veidrodis nustojo žibėti, – susigraudino ji. – Kaip aš galiu rasti mamą, jeigu jis neveikia?

– Tau pavyks, tik tu turi nebijoti, – mergina iš lėto paleido jos pečius. – Visuomet prisimink mane, jei mūsų keliai kaip nors išsiskirtų, gerai? Pažadėk man, kad būsi stipri ir kovosi už viską, kas tau brangu.

– Aš... aš pažadu, – kiek nedrąsiai sumikčiojo Ravena, nesuprasdama, kodėl ji taip kalba.

Felicija nusisegė nuo kaklo grandinėlę su širdies formos pakabučiu ir įspaudė mergaitės delne.

– O dabar paskubėkime, kol langas dar neužsidegė.

Nenugalima ugnis jau buvo apsupusi iš visų pusių, bet ji skubiai puolė prie lango, sunkiai jį atidarė ir pakėlusi Raveną nuo grindų pasodino ant palangės. Tuo metu dūmų banga plūstelėjo į jas ir mergina pradėjo kosėti.

– Fija! – išsigando Ravena.

– Nesijaudink dėl manęs, šok laukan!

Mergaitė pakluso, ir netrukus jos kojos saugiai pasiekė žemę. Po to sekė jos kuprinė. Ravena pakėlė galvą tikėdamasi, kad draugė netrukus iššoks, bet staiga išgirdo bildesį viduje. Prireikė dar kelių sekundžių, kad suprastų, kas atsitiko. Kažkas iš vidaus krito ant lango ir dabar nebebuvo praėjimo.

– Fija! – suklykė Ravena ir žvilgtelėjo pro tarpelį, kuris dar buvo likęs.

– Bėk, Ravena! – Felicija taip pat pažvelgė į ją. – Tu neturi kito pasirinkimo!

– Ne, aš nenoriu skirtis su tavimi, – purtė galvą mergaitė.

– Jeigu nori būti saugi, privalai bėgti ir mane palikti. Bėk kuo toliau, kad jie tavęs nepagautų, ir nesijaudink, mes kada nors vėl susitiksime.

Felicija savo nerimą ir neviltį stengėsi nuslėpti šypsena, bet mergaitė viską suprato.

– Ne, aš negaliu...

– Paklausyk manęs, taip bus daug geriau!

Ir ji tiesiog pranyko dūmuose. Ravena minutėlę stovėjo sustingusi, žvelgdama į liepsnų ryjamą vasarnamį, paskui užsidėjo ant pečių kuprinę ir neapsigręždama nubėgo į mišką. Nujautė, kad negalėtų, jei apsigręžtų, tad bėgo visu greičiu, nors medžių šakos braižė odą ir aplinkui telkšojo vien purvynai. Tačiau ji to nejuto, nieko nejuto, tik skausmą, kad turi palikti draugę nelaimėje visiškai vieną. Bet kitos išeities neturėjo, buvo per silpna, kad padėtų, nemokėjo naudotis savo galiomis, užgesinti ugnies negalėjo.

Po kurio laiko užėjo smarkus lietus, bet Ravena vis dar buvo miške, tad atsitūpė po tankia egle ir laukė, kol jis liausis, kartkartėmis vis pažvelgdama į grandinėlę savo delne. Galvoje sukosi įvairios mintys, jautėsi kalta, kad Felicija žuvo, norėjo kuo greičiau pabėgti ir viską užmiršti, bet čia lyg tyčia pradėjo lyti ir atrodė, kad tai niekada nesibaigs, kad ji visą likusį gyvenimą tupės po egle ir gedės draugės.

Tuo metu plykstelėjo žaibas ir nugriaudėjo griaustinis. Beribis miškas nušvito sidabrine šviesa vieną kartą, kitą, o po to vėl viskas aptemo. Ravena nežinojo, kur tiksliai yra, atrodo, niekada prieš tai nematė šios vietos. Bet staiga pasigirdo traškėjimas. Širdis apmirė. Kas gali per tokią audrą, ir dar taip vėlai, vaikščioti po mišką be jokio tikslo?

Ravena paslėpė Felicijos pakabutį po kaklu, pakilo ir apsidairė.

– Štai kur tu. Niekur nuo manęs nepabėgsi.

Mergaitė išsigandusi sustingo. Buvo per tamsu, kad ką nors įžiūrėtų, bet nebuvo jokių abejonių, kad tai vienas iš persekiotojų. Ji atpažintų tą balsą bet kur. Bet kaip jis ją rado? Iš kur galėjo žinoti, kad pabėgo, o ne sudegė kartu su Felicija? O gal ji taip pat kaip nors ištrūko ir kovoja dėl savo gyvybės?

Tačiau galvoti nebuvo kada, mergaitė turėjo gelbėtis ir bėgti, kaip jai liepė draugė, juk daugiau nieko kito nesugebėjo. Po akimirkos kojos jau nešė ją tolyn miško paklote. Ji vis žvilgčiojo atgal, kur paskutinį kartą girdėjo priešą, medžių šakos daužė jai šonus ir plėšė drabužius, palikdamos gilius kraujuojančius rėžius, bet ji neketino pasiduoti, bėgo per balas ir purvą, griuvinėdama ir vėl kildama. Žinojo, kad priešas arti. Tikriausiai naudojo teleportaciją, galėjo bet kada ją pačiupti, bet tiesiog mėgavosi ir laukė, kol ji visai neturės jėgų. O pati Ravena buvo per daug išsigandusi, kad apie tai pagalvotų, tik desperatiškai siekė jo atsikratyti, nesvarbu, kad nusikankins, nesvarbu, kad lietus permerks kiaurai.

Netrukus medžiai praretėjo. Bebėgdama mergaitė išvydo tinklinę tvorą ir kol persekiotojas nepriartėjo ėmė ropštis viršun. Tik, deja, perlipti į kitą pusę nepavyko – vyriškis nutvėrė ją už kuprinės. Bandydama ištrūkti Ravena išsinėrė iš petnešų, bet tada jis pagriebė spurdančią bėglę už drabužių ir trenkė į purvą, kad ir kaip sunku buvo atplėšti jos rankas nuo tvoros.

Ravena bandė kapanotis, pakilti ir sprukti, netgi buvo pasiryžusi palikti veidrodį su visa kuprine, kad tik liktų gyva, bet vyras spyrė jai į pilvą. Riktelėjusi mergaitė vėl krito į purvą. Kurį laiką viską gaubė visiška tyla. Ravena žinojo, kad viskas baigta. O jis priėjo arčiau ir atsistojo tiesiai virš jos. Mergaitė matė didžiulį šešėlį ir ją apėmė panika. Vyriškis su savo sunkiais batais užmynė ant vienos rankos, po to prispaudė kitą, su pasigėrėjimu žiūrėdamas jai į akis. Ravena muistėsi ir bandė ištrūkti, dar niekada nebuvo tokia išsigandusi.

– Džiaukis, kad Rodžeriui tavęs reikia, kitaip jau būtum negyva.

Plykstelėjo žaibas ir Ravena pagaliau galėjo aiškiai pamatyti jo veidą. Dar niekada tokio baisaus nebuvo regėjusi: rūstumo kupinos bejausmės akys, ant kurių krito tamsūs šlapi plaukai, lygiai toks pat žvilgsnis, kaip... Rodžerio? Jos akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos. Ar tas vyras tikrai paminėjo Rodžerį, ar jai tik pasigirdo?

Aprėpdamas visą mišką nugriaudėjo griaustinis. Vyras lenkėsi pakelti Raveną iš balos, bet jos dantys susmigo jam giliai į ranką. Jis suriko iš skausmo ir iš visų jėgų užsimojo. Šį kartą mergaitė krito veidu į purvą. To jau buvo per daug. Kumščiai gniaužėsi iš pykčio. Bet tada ji prisiminė durklus ir palaukė, kol priešininkas priartės. Ašmenys sužibėjo žaibo šviesoje ir smigo jam giliai į šlaunį. Stengdamasi įveikti baimę, Ravena nustūmė jį tolyn nuo savęs, slysčiodama puolė prie kuprinės ir pagriebusi ją nurūko tolyn. Dabar jau nebebuvo miško, tik tuščia laukymė, o priešo visiškai nesimatė. Bet mergaitė nujautė, ne, žinojo, kad neatsikratė jo, kad jis gali pasirodyti bet kurią akimirką, ir bėgo kiek galėdama greičiau.

Tačiau netrukus sustojo, priešais pamačiusi skardį, ir sunkiai išlaikydama pusiausvyrą žvilgtelėjo per kraštą žemyn. Apačioje srauniai tekėjo upė, kurią galėjo matyti tik žaibui nušvietus apylinkes.

– Ir ką planuoji daryti? – pasigirdo pašaipus balsas. – Pakliuvai į spąstus, ar vis dar nori žaisti?

Ravena gaudydama orą pažvelgė į vyriškį. Tamsoje jis atrodė visas juodas, tik akys žibėjo raudonai. Tada ji dar kartą nukreipė akis į upę tiesiai sau po kojomis. Nieko negalėjo pakeisti, nors giliai viduje žinojo, kad išeitis yra. Deja, skardis atrodė labai aukštas, o ji nežinojo, ar upė pakankamai gili, galbūt nušokusi užsimuštų.

Bet vyriškis artėjo. Ravena palaukė tinkamo momento, o kai jis žengė dar porą žingsnių arčiau, pasiryžusi puolė žemyn. Nugarmėjo ji greitai kaip akmuo ir pūkštelėjo į ledinį vandenį beveik be garso, dar tiesė rankas, bandydama ištrūkti iš upės gniaužtų ir ko nors įsitverti, bet kuprinė traukė ją į dugną. Nebegalėjo daugiau priešintis. Pasidavė. Pro šalį praskrido ir lyg išgąsdinta sukliko žuvėdra, o audra vis stiprėjo...


	32. Febo paslaptis

Blankūs saulės spinduliai smelkėsi pro tankias medžių šakas ir džiovino rasotą žolę, kuri lingavo nuo nestipraus vėjo gūsių. Ryto tyloje buvo girdėti tik srauniai tekanti Sidabrinio Sfinkso upė, nusitęsusi visu Mirties girios pakraščiu. Jos neįveikiami vandenys plovė milžiniškus akmenis, o mažus išnešiojo į smėlėtus krantus. Bėgant metams stipri srovė pamažu gilino vagą ir platino upę, ir tik prie skardžio nuo didžiulės uolos su visa savo jėga staigiai puolė žemyn.

Neptūnui niekada nenusibosdavo spoksoti į tą upę atsisėdus ant akmens, grožėtis aplinkiniais vaizdais ir atsipalaidavus apie nieką negalvoti. Norėjo tai padaryti ir dabar, tačiau turėjo svarbią užduotį, tad paspaudęs žvaigždės formos akmenėlį smuko į Krištolo rūmus, užbėgo laiptais ir pasiekęs savo kambarį puolė prie stalčių. Popieriai vienas po kito krito ant žemės, bet netrukus berniukas rado tai, ko ieškojo, ir iš palengvėjimo net atsiduso. Tai buvo žemėlapio dalis, kurios jis ieškojo nuo tada, kai Lina ir Gordonas ištraukė jį iš požemių. Teko ilgai ir varginančiai jį tyrinėti, kad sužinotų kelią iki Nebūties pasaulio vartų, bet galiausiai jam pavyko. Beliko tik surasti Raveną, o tai neramino labiausiai, juk ji galėjo būti didžiuliame pavojuje. Bet Neptūnas stengėsi vyti blogas mintis šalin ir galvoti tik apie tikslą.

Įsidėjęs žemėlapį į kišenę, Neptūnas skubiai paliko Krištolo rūmus ir patraukė Sidabrinio Sfinkso upės link. Perėjęs išsidėsčiusius skersai akmenis nusiyrė per pievą ir pasiekęs platų žvyrkelį neramiai apsidairė. Įsitikinęs, kad niekas nemato, nuskubėjo prie Linos namų ir tyliai pravėrė medinius tvoros vartelius. Moteris jau laukė jo kieme.

– Tavęs niekas nematė? – paklausė ji ir sunerimusi žvilgtelėjo pro tvorą.

– Ne, niekas, – papurtė galvą berniukas. – Pasiėmiau žemėlapį, parodysiu, ką išsiaiškinau.

– Gerai, būk labai atsargus, kad tavęs ir vėl nepagrobtų.

– Nesijaudink, jeigu jie norės mane pagrobti, padarys tai bet kurioje vietoje, – šyptelėjo jis. – Bet kol slepiu savo energiją, jie negali manęs pajusti, o Krištolo rūmų daugiau netikrins, nes manys, kad po to, kas nutiko, aš ten nebesilankysiu.

– Žinau, bet vis tiek vertėtų pasisaugoti, Traigonas nėra toks, kuris nepagalvotų, kaip tu gali elgtis, – perspėjo jį Lina, atverdama savo namų duris. – Užeik, nekalbėsime kieme, nenoriu patraukti dėmesio.

Neptūnas sutiko. Perėję koridorių jie suėjo į svetainę. Berniukas nedelsdamas išsitraukė žemėlapį ir išlankstęs padėjo ant stalo.

– Štai, – parodė į raudoną tašką jame. – Febas pažymėjo šią vietą. Štai čia mums teks keliauti.

Lina susidomėjusi palinko prie popieriaus ir ėmė įdėmiai tyrinėti jį akimis. Žemėlapis buvo kelių šimtų metų senumo, raidės labai išblukusios, tad buvo sunku jame ką nors įžiūrėti.

– Ir tu žinai, kokia tai tiksliai vieta?

– Taip. Nebūties pasaulio vartai yra Senuosiuose Atakanos požemiuose.

– Tikrai? – kilstelėjo antakius moteris. – Ir kur tie požemiai yra?

– Nesu tikras, bet turėtų būti Arachrato mieste, kuriame aš kažkada gyvenau. Puikiai pažįstu tą vietovę, neturėtų būti sunku rasti, – jis bakstelėjo į žemėlapyje pažymėtą Žvejų kaimelį ir ėmė vesti raudonai pažymėtu keliu. – Bet išsiaiškinsime vėliau, dabar svarbiausia surasti Raveną, kol ji nepasiekė įėjimo, kurį užblokavo Traigonas.

– Bet tai reiškia, kad Gordono spėjimai pasitvirtino ir Krištolo rūmai sujungti su Atakanos požemiais, ar ne?  
– Taip, juos jungia Nebūties pasaulio vartai, tad Ravenos kelionė visiškai beprasmiška, nes iš viršaus ji negalėtų jų pasiekti.

– Gordonas sakė, kad vis tiek būtų pavojinga ją prileisti arčiau, nes jai gali pakenkti Traigono ten pasiųstas blogis, geriausia būtų apeiti iš kitos pusės, kurios Traigonas kol kas nežino.

– Ir kol jis nesužinojo, turime spėti rasti Raveną ir ją iki ten nuvesti, – užbaigė berniukas. – Beje, kaip jums sekėsi? Gal pavyko rasti kokius pėdsakus?

– Deja, bet Ravena tarsi skradžiai žemę prasmego, – nusivylusiu balsu ištarė Lina. – Nė nežinau, ko daugiau imtis.

– Bet kaip taip gali būti? Juk Ravena turėtų keliauti Sidabrinio Sfinkso upės pakraščiu, neturėtų būti sunku ją rasti.

– Žinau, bet mums tiesiog nepavyksta. Gordonas spėlioja, kad dėl to kalta gali būti Mirties giria.

– Mirties giria? – apstulbo jis. – Kuo čia dėta Mirties giria?

– Nepamiršk, kad ji nėra paprasta. Gordonui ne kartą buvo tekę susidurti su jos krečiamais pokštais, daugybė žmonių tiesiog dingo be žinios toje girioje ir netgi jam nepavyko tų žmonių rasti. Niekada pati ten nesilankiau, bet Gordonas sakė jaučiantis kažkokią nepaaiškinamą jėgą, tarsi giria bandytų su juo susisiekti, tik signalas labai silpnas ir jam nepavyksta užmegzti ryšio.

– Ir ką visa tai reiškia?

– Aš tik noriu pasakyti, kad galbūt giria neleidžia surasti Ravenos, bet vos tik ji išeis iš jos ribų, tai padaryti bus kur kas lengviau.

– Nesuprantu.

– Raveną gaubia negatyvi girios energija, kuri greičiausiai užgožia jos energiją, – paaiškino Lina.

– Bet kaip? Juk mes ir taip negalime pajusti jos energijos, kol ji neatskleidė savo galių.

– Žinau, bet kaip kitaip paaiškinti faktą, kad mums nepavyksta jos atsekti?

Nežinodamas, ką pasakyti, Neptūnas tylėjo. Visa tai jam atrodė per daug sudėtinga, žvilgsnis kurį laiką paklaidžiojo po svetainę. Lina sunerimusi žiūrėjo į jį. Žinojo, kaip jis nerimauja dėl savo draugės, bet buvo bejėgė, kad šiuo metu ką nors padarytų.

– Bet jeigu viskas yra taip, kaip manai, ir girios energija užgožia Ravenos, tai reiškia, kad dabar ji saugi nuo Traigono, ar ne? – staiga paklausė berniukas.

– Kol kas taip, – sutiko ji. – Bet vis dar yra pavojus, kad Ravena gali atskleisti savo galias, o jei jos bus stipresnės už girios energiją, Traigonas neabejotinai ją suras.

– Tuomet nėra ko delsti, privalau tučtuojau ją surasti. Atsiprašau, kad negalėjau padėti anksčiau, tie burtai, kuriais Traigonas mane užbūrė, atėmė iš manęs labai daug jėgų. Kurį laiką buvau toks silpnas, kad nieko neįstengiau padaryti, tad teko gulėti lovoje.

– Nėra ko atsiprašinėti, Gordonas mane perspėjo apie tai. Miego burtas yra vienas iš pavojingiausių Traigono ginklų, net stebiuosi, kaip jis sugebėjo tą burtą panaikinti.

– Juk Gordonas stipresnis už mus kartu sudėjus, – kildamas nuo kėdės šyptelėjo Neptūnas. – Na gerai, man jau metas eiti. Nuo dabar ieškosiu Ravenos pats, ačiū, kad padėjai.

– Palauk, turi žinoti dar kai ką, – sunerimusi pažvelgė į jį Lina.

– Ką? – nustebo Neptūnas.

– Vartai į Nebūties pasaulį yra užburti, Gordonas kaip tik bando išsiaiškinti, kaip reikės juos atverti, bet galbūt Febas ką nors apie tai parašė ir pavyktų rasti knygą Krištolo rūmų bibliotekoje?

– Gerai, jeigu Gordonui nepavyks, aš paieškosiu. Beje, gal jis galėtų surasti Febą? Jis jau nebegyvena ten, kur anksčiau, o man reikia su juo pasikalbėti.

– O kam tau Febas? Gordonas sakė, kad jo atmintis ištrinta ir jis nieko negali mums pasakyti.

– Žinau, bet mes turime kitų sąskaitų. Būčiau labai dėkingas, jeigu Gordonas man padėtų.

– Nesijaudink, aš jam perduosiu, – linktelėjo moteris, bet staiga išgirdo rakinamas duris ir pašoko kaip įgelta. – Rodžeris! Greičiau eik, nenoriu, kad jis tave pamatytų!

– Aš ir pats nenoriu su juo susidurti, – sumurmėjo berniukas ir griebęs žemėlapį puolė iš virtuvės. – Jeigu prireiks, susisieksime telepatiškai, gerai?

– Žinoma, sėkmės! – palinkėjo jam Lina. – Būtinai pranešk, kai surasi Raveną.

– Be abejo, nesijaudink, – ramino ją Neptūnas ir netrukus smulki jo figūra pranyko už galinių durų. Išėjęs pro vartelius ir truputį nutolęs jis dar žvilgtelėjo į kiemą, norėdamas pamatyti Rodžerį, tačiau prie durų jo jau nebuvo. Begrįždamas į rūmus jis vis bandė spėlioti, kodėl Rodžeris visgi nenužudė jo už tai, kad pasakė Ravenai visą tiesą. Ravena... Prisiminus ją berniukui suspaudė širdį. Jei tik būtų buvęs stipresnis, dabar jie kartu keliautų išvaduoti Arelos ir jam netektų dėl jos taip jaudintis.

Begalvodamas jis net nepajuto, kaip perbėgo pievą ir kirto Sidabrinio Sfinkso upės akmenis. Kelionei jau buvo beveik pasiruošęs, tereikėjo pasiimti maisto atsargų. Bet dar prieš įeidamas į rūmus Neptūnas neramiai nužvelgė apylinkes, tarsi norėdamas atsisveikinti su Žvejų kaimeliu, juk vis dėlto leisis į sunkų žygį, o čia praleido tiek daug laiko ir nebuvo tikras, ar teks grįžti.


	33. Chapter 33

– Pažiūrėk, mama, ji bunda!

– Gerai, Azalija, prileisk mane, aš ja pasirūpinsiu.

Prieš atmerkdama akis Ravena girdėjo balsus, viena jos sąmonės dalis buvo realybėje, o kita – vis dar sapne. Mergaitė iš pradžių matė neaiškius šešėlius aplinkui, paskui jie išryškėjo į žmones įsmeigusius akis tiesiai į ją – moterį ir mergaitę. Moteris atrodė be galo sunerimusi, ilgi pilkšvi plaukai viršugalvyje buvo supinti į kuodą, kelios nuo jo atsiskyrusios sruogos krito ant pečių, o mergaitė, kuri, matyt, buvo jos dukra, atrodė labiau susijaudinusi nei sunerimusi.

– Kaip jautiesi? – pasiteiravo ji.

Prisiminusi viską, kas įvyko naktį, Ravena aiktelėjusi pašoko iš guolio, bet švelnios moters rankos suėmė ją už pečių ir rūpestingai guldė atgal.

– Nebijok, mes tavęs nenuskriausime, tu privalai pamiegoti.

– Nenoriu miego, – sukuždėjo Ravena. – Kur aš?

– Radome tave paplūdimyje be sąmonės ir parsinešėme namo, – paaiškino ji. – Kad ir kas tau nutiko, dabar tu saugi.

– Ne, aš privalau eiti, – blaškydamasi aplinkui paprieštaravo ji. – Aš turiu rasti...

– Nesijaudink, mes turime tavo daiktus, – ramino ji mergaitę. – Radome tave su kuprine. Ar tu kažkur keliauji?

– Taip, – linktelėjo ji. – Bet...

– Turėtum būti atsargesnė, radome tave visą permirkusią ir purviną, – moteris nusišypsojusi švelniai paglostė jos plaukus. – O gal tu neturi namų? Pasiklydai?

Ravena tylėjo, nežinodama, ar gali sakyti jai tiesą, juk net nepažinojo šios moters, na ir kas, kad ją išgelbėjo.

– Tikriausiai tu išalkusi, – atsiduso nepažįstamoji. – Atnešiu tau karštos sriubos, o tada pasikalbėsime, gerai?

Moteris pakilo ir išėjo. Ravena liko tik su ta tylia mergaite, sėdinčia greta. Toji vis žvilgčiojo į ją, bet užkalbinti nedrįso, o pati Ravena neturėjo noro, jai rūpėjo kuo greičiau ištrūkti ir tęsti savo mamos paieškas. Vis dar negalėjo patikėti tuo, kas įvyko, juk turėjo keliauti kartu su Felicija. Ji pažadėjo, kad jos nesiskirs, kad kartu kovos iki galo. Skaudžiausia buvo tai, kad mergaitė nebuvo tikra, ar draugė žuvo, ar kaip nors paspruko, tad dabar turėjo keliauti visiškai viena. Netgi be Neptūno. Jis taip pat pažadėjo, kad niekada jos nepaliks, bet pažado neištesėjo. Ravena nepyko ant jo, juk jis nekaltas, kad jį pagrobė. Dėl to buvo kaltas Traigonas, tai jis visaip stengėsi sutrukdyti, kad ji neišvaduotų savo mamos, pats ją ir įkalino Nebūties pasaulyje. Prisiminus tai, ašaros užspaudė gerklę, bet ji stengėsi susilaikyti, negalėjo tiesiog pravirkti.

Netrukus moteris grįžo su padėklu rankose, padėjo jį ant stalelio ir prisėdusi ant lovos krašto įdėmiai nužvelgė mergaitę.

– Kuo tu vardu?

– Ravena, – nuraudo toji.

– Malonu susipažinti. Aš Leida, o čia mano duktė Azalija, – šypsojosi moteris ir minutėlę patylėjusi paklausė: – Gal tu kartais ne vietinė? Niekada tavęs nesu čia mačiusi.

– Atvykau iš Žvejų kaimelio, ten gyvena mano netikri tėvai.

– Netikri tėvai, – susimąstė Leida. – Gal jiems paskambinti ir pasakyti, kad nesijaudintų dėl tavęs?

– Ne, nenoriu, kad jie mane rastų, noriu nueiti pas savo tikrą mamą.

– Ar tu žinai, kur keliauji? Mes galime tave nuvežti, taip bus daug paprasčiau, vaikščioti gatvėmis vienai labai pavojinga.

Mergaitė kurį laiką tylėjo, nors puikiai žinojo, ką turėtų pasakyti. Bet ji nenorėjo ginčytis ar bandyti ją įtikinti, kad privalo keliauti viena, kitaip tektų meluoti, juk nenorėjo, kad ji sužinotų apie jos galias ir demonišką prigimtį.

– Gerai, galime važiuoti, – galiausiai tarė ji. – Aš pasakysiu kur.

– Puiku, palauksiu, kol grįš vyras, ir išvažiuosime rytoj auštant, – apsidžiaugė ji. – O dabar pavalgyk.

– Nenoriu, – sumurmėjo Ravena.

– Žinau, kad tau sunku, bet privalai bent jau pabandyti, – ragino Leida, keldama iš lėkštės šaukštą. – Nagi, paragauk, tikrai labai skanu.

Mergaitė suabejojo, bet nenorėdama, kad ji taip ir laikytų ištiestą šaukštą, priėmė maistą. Leida negailėdama davė jai dar, kol galiausiai lėkštė visai ištuštėjo. Per tą laiką Ravena neištarė nė žodžio. Visas tas rūpestis ir meilė priminė jai Liną. Nors ji nebuvo tikra mama, mergaitė ją mylėjo, juk taip ilgai augo manydama, kad gyveno savo tikroje šeimoje. Apėmė ilgesys, suskaudo širdį dėl paliktos Linos ir Agnės. Joms tikriausiai buvo ne mažiau skaudu, bet kitokio varianto ji nematė – privalėjo pabėgti ne tik dėl to, kad išgelbėtų savo mamą, bet ir dėl to, kad apsaugotų jas nuo Traigono. Be to, bijojo, kad pasilikusi ten sukeltų joms tik dar didesnį pavojų.

– Atnešiu tau arbatos su medumi ir sausainiais, gerai? – pasiūlė Leida.

Ravenai linktelėjus ji pakėlė padėklą ir išėjo. Azalija liko sėdėti netoliese ant fotelio. Minutėlę tarp jų tvyrojo nejauki tyla. Nenorėdama žiūrėti į Leidos dukterį, Ravena nusuko akis į langą.

– Tu sakei, kad keliauji pas savo tikrą mamą, taip? – pasitikslino Azalija.

– Taip, tu teisi.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad nemyli savo globėjų?

– Ne, kodėl taip sakai? – nustebo ji.

– Man tik įdomu. Aš turėjau netikrą brolį, bet sužinojęs, kad yra įvaikintas, jis tiesiog pabėgo. Nuo to laiko daugiau niekada jo nemačiau. Maniau, kad jis vis tiek norės čia būti, bet klydau, – liūdnai kalbėjo Azalija. – Bet jeigu tikrieji tėvai jį paliko, ar tai nereiškia, kad jo nemylėjo?

– Mano mama paliko mane, nes norėjo mane apsaugoti, todėl dabar aš keliauju tam, kad apsaugočiau ją, – Ravena pagaliau nukreipė akis į jaunąją pašnekovę, kuri sėdėjo sukryžiavusi kojas ir paslėpusi pėdas po savimi. – Aš jos niekada nemačiau, galvojau, kad galbūt galiu toliau gyventi su globėjais, bet vis dėlto negaliu pamiršti to, ką ji dėl manęs padarė. Aš privalau ją išgelbėti.

– Išgelbėti nuo ko?

Bet Ravena nespėjo atsakyti, nes tarpduryje pasirodė Leida.

– Gerai, Azalija, leiskime viešniai pailsėti.

Mergaitė nusiminusi pakilo ir kartu su mama paliko kambarį. Ravena melavo, kad nenori miego, buvo tokia išvargusi, kad pavalgiusi iškart užmigo. Sapnuose vaidenosi praeitos dienos įvykiai: degantis vasarnamis, palikta jame draugė, dangų rėžiantis žaibas, apšviečiantis visą Mirties girią, tas vyras, labai panašus į Rodžerį. Tik ko jis norėjo Ravena nežinojo.

Po valandėlės girgžtelėjo durys, ir vos pramerkusi akis mergaitė išvydo prieinantį vyriškį. Jis atrodė kažkur lyg ir matytas, tamsios violetinės akys, ilgi, ant pečių krentantys plaukai, didelė šypsena veide.

– Ravena, taip? – pasiteiravo jis. – O aš Febas. Malonu susipažinti.

Febas? Tas vardas irgi buvo girdėtas, bet mergaitė neįstengė prisiminti ir su juo nepasisveikino.

– Mano žmona labai dėl tavęs nerimavo, – vėl prakalbo jis, sėsdamas ant lovos krašto. – Miegojai visą parą, ji manė, kad gal nugrimzdai į komą.

– Tikrai?! – Ravena apstulbusi pašoko iš patalo. – Kodėl ji man to nesakė?

– Tiesiog nenorėjo jaudinti, – gūžtelėjo pečiais Febas. – O aš nenorėjau jaudinti jos.

– Kodėl? – nustebo ji. – Ar aš sunkiai sergu?

– Ne, bet aš žinau, kad tu nepaprasta.

– Bet iš kur?

– Tavo žymė ant kaktos. Aš žinau, kas tai per simbolis, ne kartą buvo tekę tokį matyti. Visi demonai tokius nešioja, o demonai be ypatingų gebėjimų tiesiog neegzistuoja. Jaučiu, kad tu nesi grynakraujė demonė, tavo energija maišyta.

– Jūs galite jausti mano energiją?

– Taip, aš irgi esu nepaprastas. Visi Ypatingieji gali jausti vienas kito energiją, tai mūsų bendra ypatybė.

Mergaitė sunerimusi kurį laiką tylėjo. Jeigu jis gali jausti jos energiją, tai reiškia, kad Traigonas taip pat, o su juo ir persekiotojai, kurie medžiojo Feliciją.

„Turiu bėgti, – pagalvojo ji. – Negaliu čia pasilikti“.

Ravena žinojo, kad jeigu čia pasirodys jos tėvas, nukentės Febas ir jo šeima. Ji negalėjo laukti rytojaus, turėjo pasiekti Nebūties pasaulio vartus, kol jis nesuprato jos planų. O gal paprašyti Febo pagalbos dabar? Ne, ji nedrįso, sužinojęs, kad ji paties Traigono duktė, jis greičiausiai ja nepasitikėtų. Be to, mergaitė nežinojo, kur tiksliai jie turėtų važiuoti.

Ir Ravena galiausiai nusprendė, kad geriausia išeitis – pabėgti. Visą vakarą ji laukė, kol jie nueis miegoti, bet jie lyg tyčia neskubėjo, vis apie kažką šnekučiavosi kambaryje, bet ji nesuprato apie ką, tik girdėjo skimbčiojančias stiklines ir aiškius žingsnius už durų.

Bet pagaliau stojo tyla. Ravena kurį laiką plačiai atmerkusi akis spoksojo į lubas ir laukė, kol gerieji žmonės sumigs. Pati ji miego visai nenorėjo, buvo pernelyg susijaudinusi.

Nusprendusi, kad jau laikas, mergaitė iš lėto pakilo ir nuleido basas kojas ant grindų. Vienintelė problema buvo drabužiai ir kuprinė su daiktais – nežinojo, kur juos rasti, tad tyliai išėjusi iš kambario apsidairė. Koridoriuje buvo tamsu, bet supratusi, kad pavojaus nėra, nusileido į pirmą aukštą ir patikrino paradines duris. Jos buvo užrakintos, tad nusprendė pirmiau pasirūpinti apdaru, o po to ieškoti kito išėjimo.

Ravena patikrino visas duris, kurias rado koridoriuje. Už vienų buvo vonios kambarys, kuriame ant virvės džiūvo skalbiniai. Nors jie buvo dar nevisai sausi, mergaitė skubiai apsirengė. Jau norėjo eiti, bet staiga kažkas žybtelėjo lentynėlėje. Ravena atpažino tą šviesą ir jos širdis suspurdėjo iš džiaugsmo. Taip žibėti galėjo tik Zeurato veidrodis. O svarbiausia, kad jis vėl žiba ir ji dabar tikrai ras savo mamą.

Bet džiūgauti dabar nebuvo kada, teko kuo greičiau sprukti. Ravena patikrino savo miegmaišį, jis buvo šlapias, bet vis tiek įsigrūdo į kuprinę, juk nežinojo, kiek dar dienų teks keliauti. Tada pasuko į virtuvę ir atidariusi langą pažvelgė žemyn. Tamsoje žemės nesimatė, bet buvo aišku, kad aukštis nedidelis. Atsisėdusi ant palangės ji susikaupė ir po akimirkos atsiplėšė nuo lango. Vos kojos palietė žemę, neapsigręždama pasileido bėgti tolyn. Kuo toliau nuo šviesos, kad niekas jos nematytų.

Vėjas įkyriai žnaibė skruostus, vienu metu pasirodė, kad seka kažkoks šešėlis, bet Ravena nebijojo ir nesustojo, visą laiką galvodama apie mamą ir tikriausiai mirusią Feliciją... O pakabutis tik ir daužėsi jai į krūtinę, tarsi stengdamasis priminti tą nelaimę. Ravena ilgėjosi Felicijos šypsenos, žinojo, kad draugė nujautė, kas atsitiks, todėl ir atsisveikino. Nuo to ėmė tik dar labiau mausti krūtinę, bet ji stengėsi nepravirkti. Dėl Felicijos. Ir dėl mamos. Jeigu čia ir dabar palūš, neįgyvendins savo planų.

Ravena nė nepajuto, kaip pasiekė traukinių bėgius. Nustojo bėgti tik tada, kai daugiau nebepajėgė. Neturėjo nei pinigų, nei maisto, nei pastogės, o oras darėsi vis šaltesnis, žvarbėjantis vėjas lenkė medžius, lyg ir pranešantis artėjančią audrą. Bet mergaitė neturėjo kito pasirinkimo, grįžti namo negalėjo. Namų ji neturėjo...

Po kurio laiko pasiekė stotį. Traukinių nesimatė, o lentinis peronas buvo apšviestas blausia šviesa. Ravena pasislėpė po stogeliu ant laukiamųjų suolo, nusprendusi ten praleisti likusią kankinančiai ilgą naktį.


	34. Chapter 34

Febas gyveno į rytus nuo Žvejų kaimelio, Arachrato miestelyje, tame pačiame, kur buvo Senieji Atakanos požemiai. Tai sužinojęs Neptūnas jau penktą ryto sėdo į autobusą ir išvažiavo, kadangi vis dar nemokėjo tinkamai teleportuotis. O po poros valandų jau buvo mieste, teliko rasti reikiamą namą. Kol tai padarė, užtruko dar kokią valandą.

Namas stovėjo atokioje vietoje, apsuptas baltos tvoros, aplinkui buvo vien medžiai. Paėjėjęs takeliu berniukas sulėtino tempą, lyg vogčiomis prislinko prie medžio ir pažvelgė į kiemą. Tuo metu jo veide nušvito plati šypsena. Už namo buvo matyti nedidelės arklidės, o tai reiškė, kad Febas nepardavė savo žirgų. Vienas jų buvo Bastūnas, mustangas, kurį Neptūnas prisijaukino, kai dar nebuvo pabėgęs nuo globėjų.

Nenorėdamas, kad jį kas nors pamatytų, berniukas praslinko lyg vaiduoklis pro medžius ir prigludo prie arklidžių sienos. Tada žvilgtelėjo į kiemą ir pamatęs, kad ten nieko nėra, nuskubėjo prie pravirų durų. Viduje buvo daugybė aptvarų su žirgais, bet Neptūnas savąjį rado labai greitai – jis buvo didžiausias ir juodžiausias iš visų.

– Sveikas, drauguži, – linksmai ištarė Neptūnas ir atidaręs vartelius patapšnojo jam per sprandą. – Eime, turiu tau darbo.

– O kas tau leido jį pavogti? – staiga pasigirdo balsas už nugaros.

Berniukas išsigandęs apsigręžė. Prie pravirų durų, į sieną atsirėmusi ir ant krūtinės sunėrusi rankas stovėjo Azalija. Jis net stebėjosi, kaip ji galėjo taip nepastebėtai ateiti, juk jis buvo toks budrus.

– Bastūnas priklauso man, todėl galiu bet kada jį pasiimti, – atkirto jis. – Kodėl Febas turėtų dėl to pykti?

– Gal ir ne, bet jeigu jis tavęs daugiau nebeišleis?

– Kodėl turėtų? Jis nėra mano tėvas, aš galiu daryti ką noriu.

– Tuomet kodėl atėjai čia paslapčia?

– O kodėl tu negali manęs tiesiog palikti ir apsimesti, kad nieko nematei?

Mergaitė parodė apsigręžti, bet Neptūnas nespėjo ir pajuto, kaip kažkas stipriomis rankomis sugriebė jam už pečių.

– Nesijaudink ir paklausyk, – pasigirdo ramus Febo balsas. – Žinome, kaip tau sunku be tėvų, ir jei tik reikia kokios nors pagalbos, mes visuomet tau padėsime.

– Bet tai nereiškia, kad privalau grįžti į jūsų namus, tiesa? – išsigandęs paklausė jis.

Vyro rankos iš lėto atsileido.

– Žinoma, tu neprivalai, bet tau nereikia bijoti ir bėgti.

Tuo metu tarpduryje pasirodė besišypsanti Leida ir visa Neptūno baimė išgaravo kaip dūmas.

– Džiaugiuosi, kad per tuos metus, kol buvai vienas, tau nieko nenutiko.

Berniukas puolė prie jos ir stipriai apkabino.

– Atsiprašau, kad išvykau nieko nesakęs, nemaniau, kad pavyks jus perkalbėti. Jeigu norėsite mane aplankyti, bet kada galite rasti mane Krištolo rūmuose.

– Bet ką tu čia veiki? Kam tau prireikė Bastūno?

– Visą laiką planavau jį pasiimti, o dabar kaip tik keliavau pro šalį. Deja, negaliu ilgai čia būti, privalau surasti Raveną.

– Raveną? – Febas ir Leida susižvalgė.

– Taip, tą mergaitę, kuriai pranašystė paskyrė mane papasakoti, kad Traigonas jos tėvas, – linktelėjo Neptūnas. – Jos vardas Ravena, nejaugi jūs nežinojote?

– Ji vos vakar buvo pas mus, – staiga prakalbo Azalija.

– Nejaugi? – jo akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos.

– Taip, ta pati, – pritarė Febas. – Bet mes tik dabar sužinojome, kitaip būtume geriau ją prižiūrėję.

– Kur ji? Ar jai viskas gerai?

– Nežinome, radome ją paplūdimyje be sąmonės, bet vakar naktį ji pabėgo. Kodėl tu ne su ja? Jeigu ji ieško vartų į Nebūties pasaulį, turėtum jai padėti, ar ne?

– Taip, bet... ilga istorija, papasakosiu kitą kartą. Dabar privalau kuo greičiau ją surasti, tikriausiai ji jau bus arti vartų.

– Palauk, argi tu negali pajusti jos energijos? – nustebo Febas.

– Ne, kodėl klausi?

– Vakar mes jutome. Jos energija kol kas labai silpna, bet susikaupus tikrai pavyktų rasti.

– Ačiū, jūs man labai padėjote, – džiaugėsi Neptūnas. – Nemaniau, kad su jumis bus taip paprasta!

– Taigi, – pritarė Febas, bet staiga jo veidas surimtėjo. – Beje, turiu tau pasakyti šį tą svarbaus.

– Klausau, – kilstelėjo antakius jis.

– Būk labai atsargus, Mirties girioje gali laukti įvairūs pavojai.

– Ką tai reiškia?

– Tiesiog perspėju, juk Krištolo rūmai stovi prie pat Mirties girios. Visai neseniai ten šis tas nutiko.

– Kas? – sukluso berniukas.

– Mes su Leida kaip tik buvome tose apylinkėse ir mus užpuolė Ževodano žvėris.

– Ževodano žvėris?

– Jis jau daugelį metų puldinėja Žvejų kaimelio gyventojus, kurie priartėja prie Mirties girios, štai kodėl ta vieta žemiečių paprastai vadinama Uždraustosiomis žemėmis. Niekas nedrįsta ten įkelti kojos, net drąsiausi.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad tas padaras yra Mirties girios sergėtojas?

– Tikriausiai taip, – gūžtelėjo pečiais Febas. – Manoma, kad tas padaras yra nemirtingas. Kai jis puola, dažniausiai diena virsta naktimi, bet kartais jis puola ir šviesoje, tik tada būna žymiai silpnesnis. Blogiausia, kad jis nepalieka jokių pėdsakų, niekas nežino, kur tiksliai jis slepiasi.

– Suprantu, bet neverta jaudintis, man tas žvėris nesukels rūpesčių, galiu su juo lengvai susidoroti.

– Ne tai svarbiausia, juk Ravena turėtų keliauti palei Mirties girią, tiesa?

– Bet giria tokia didžiulė, manai, kad tas padaras ją suras?

– Nenuvertink jo. Jis jaučia žmogaus esybę už daugybės mylių ir gali lengvai įveikti milžiniškus atstumus.

– Iš kur taip gerai žinai, jei tik kartą su juo susidūrei?

– Nepamiršk, kad mes nebuvome pirmos aukos, tereikėjo tik pasidomėti. Faktas tas, kad žvėris dažniausiai puola vaikus ir jaunas merginas, tad jei nenori, kad Ravena nukentėtų, turi nedelsdamas ją pasivyti.

– Žinoma, būtinai tai padarysiu, ačiū, kad perspėjai, – padėkojo Neptūnas ir minutėlę pamindžikavo aplinkui. – Beje, Febai... jei jau susitikome, ar gali man pasakyti dar kai ką?

– Gerai. Kas tai galėtų būti?

– Prisimeni tas knygas, kurias palikai Krištolo rūmuose? Jose mačiau tavo nuotraukas, jos rodo, kad tu gyveni jau daugybę metų, – paaiškino berniukas. – Kiek gi tau iš tikrųjų metų? Kokia tavo paslaptis?

Vyras kiek nustebo išgirdęs klausimą, bet paskui jo veide atsirado šypsena.

– Taip ir žinojau, kad kada nors paklausi. Gaila, bet aš ir pats negaliu pasakyti savo amžiaus.

– Kaip tai? – suraukė antakius jis.

– Kadaise buvau Pranašysčių dievas, o dievai yra nemirtingi ir neskaičiuoja savo metų. Leida taip pat buvo su manimi, mes padėjome dievams kurti pasaulį ir pranašavome žmonių likimus, bet kai prasidėjo Pirmasis Visatų karas, mūsų dieviškos galios buvo atimtos ir mes ėmėme gyventi kaip žmonės. Dar tada, kai buvau dievas, galėjau matyti labai tolimus ateities įvykius ir netgi paties Traigono gimimą. Norėdamas padėti Ravenai nubrėžiau tunelių planus ir viską, ką ji turės daryti, kad išvaduotų Arelą. Deja, kai mano atmintis buvo ištrinta, galime pasikliauti tik tomis knygomis, aš ir pats dar ne visas jas perskaičiau.

– Bet kaip tu sužinojai, kad praeityje buvai dievas, jei tavo atmintis buvo ištrinta?

– Naujos pranašystės iš kitų pranašų, informacija, labai paprasta, kai sudėlioji visus taškus. Be to, „senasis aš“ norėjo, kad „dabartinis aš“ sužinotų savo praeitį ir paliko ženklų, kad ir tą nuotrauką vienoje iš tų knygų, kurią aiškiai matei. Bet dėl saugumo jis niekada neminėjo Ravenos vardo, todėl mes iki šiol nežinojome.

– Taip, tada man kilo daugybė klausimų, bet dabar viską suprantu.

Pasikalbėję jie pagaliau suruošė Bastūną. Apžergęs jį, Neptūnas nujojo keliu palei mišką. Surasti Ravenos energijos jam nepavyko, tad valandų valandas klausinėjo žmonių, ar nematė mergaitės su žyme ant kaktos. Bet veltui, jos nebuvo nė ženklo.

Berniuko veide buvo galima įžvelgti vis didėjantį nerimą ir nuovargį. Nusprendęs pailsėti ir atsigaivinti nuo karščio, jis nutolo nuo gyvenviečių ir įlindo į miško tankmę. Nušokęs nuo Bastūno dar patikrino balnakrepšį, bet maisto atsargos buvo menkos, o vanduo jau baigėsi.

– Prakeikimas, – sumurmėjo ir paglostė mustango karčius. – Nesijaudink, vandens mes kur nors rasime.

Neptūnas apsigręžė ir įsiklausė. Bastūnas ramiai stovėjo ant tako ir mosuodamas uodega baidė pradėjusius jį pulti uodus. Pro tankius medžius beveik neprasiskverbė saulė, tik keli spinduliai pasiekė žemę.

Pastovėjęs dar minutėlę, berniukas užsimerkė ir susikaupęs vėl pabandė surasti Ravenos energiją. Tačiau šįkart jis tai darė kitaip. Ilgiau, tarsi mėgindamas įsiklausyti į kiekvieną garsą aplinkui, rasti kiekvieną gyvą padarą. Jo galvoje plaukė įvairūs vaizdiniai, miškai ir miestai, gatvės pilnos žmonių, upės ir ežerai. Bet galiausiai jis pamatė tai, ko jam reikėjo labiausiai. Nuo veido iškart dingo nerimo šešėlis, tad užšokęs ant Bastūno jis ir vėl leidosi į kelią.


	35. Pagalbos ranka

Ravenos akių vokai buvo labai sunkūs, ji atsigavo lėtai, kurį laiką manydama, kad sapnuoja, nors jau buvo realybėje. Miglotai prisiminė kažkokius įvykius, bet nesugebėjo surinkti jų į visumą. Visą kūną skaudėjo, negalėjo pajudinti nei rankų, nei kojų.

Atrodo, praėjo labai daug laiko, kai ji pagaliau galėjo matyti vaizdus aplink save: medinės grindys, durys visai netoli, langas, pro kurį krito menkas šviesos spindulys. Ravena tai pabusdavo, tai vėl nugrimzdavo į negilų miegą, bet po to sugirgždėjo durys ir į vidų kažkas įėjo. Šviesa taip spigino į akis, kad ji nesugebėjo pamatyti, bet išgirdusi balsą iškart atpažino.

– Ar tu dar gyva?

Tai buvo Rodžeris. Bet iš kur jis? Mergaitė bandė prisiminti kada ir kaip jį sutiko, bet veltui. Atmintis veikė labai sunkiai, diegė galvą.

– Kur aš? – tyliai paklausė ji.

– Nesvarbu, greitai atsidursi ten, kur tau ir vieta, – piktai atkirto jis. – Kodėl visuomet turi kištis ten, kur tau nereikia?

– Ką turi omenyje? – nesuprato Ravena.

– Tu buvai su Felicija?

– Ką tai bendro turi su tavimi?

– Neklausinėk, tai aš užduodu tau klausimus, – supyko Rodžeris. – Ar tu buvai su Felicija?

Mergaitė sekundėlę galvojo, ką atsakyti, nors nujautė, kad išduoti jos negali.

– Nepažįstu jokios Felicijos.

– Meluoji, aš žinau. Buvo sunku tave sekti, kai tavo galios aktyvuojasi tik kartais, bet aš Feliciją taip pat radau, kai ji buvo su tavimi.

– Tu žinojai, kad aš meluosiu, – sušnypštė Ravena. – Kam tada klausinėji?

Rodžeris įtūžęs pakėlė ją nuo grindų ir pažvelgė tiesiai į akis. Mergaitė stengėsi nerodyti savo baimės. Ir taip ilgai teko kęsti jo užgauliojimus, daugiau nebenorėjo būti jo žeminama, tik šį kartą niekas negalėjo jos išgelbėti, turėjo daryti tai pati.

– Jau labai seniai norėjau sužinoti kokia tu esi, – šyptelėjo Rodžeris. – Kas slepiasi už tos nekaltos mergaitės, kuri savyje nešioja demoną? Kas atsitiks, kai tas demonas atsiskleis? Ar jis mane nužudys? Ar man teks jį nužudyti pirmam? Kiek galios gali atlaikyti toks silpnas kūnas kaip tavo? Ar negali sunaikinti tavęs pačios?

Jo balsas buvo toks pilnas neapykantos, kad Ravena nenorom išsigando, tačiau Rodžeris vis dar laikė ją savo plieninėmis rankomis.

– Koks atsitiktinumas, ar ne? – nelaukdamas, kol ji atsakys, kalbėjo vyras. – Pabėgusi iš namų sutinki būtent Feliciją, taip? Manai nežinau, kas čia vyksta?

– Nesuprantu, ką nori pasakyti.

Kad ir kaip Ravena stengėsi nerodyti savo baimės, jos balsas drebėjo, o Rodžeris, atrodo, tuo mėgavosi labiausiai. Numetęs ją ant grindų, jis ratu apėjo aplink.

– Surišta ir bejėgė, štai kaip dabar atrodai, – pasišaipė jis. – Būtent todėl Lina tavęs nenužudė, bet nemanyk, kad aš tavęs pasigailėsiu žinodamas, kas tu esi iš tikrųjų. Žinau, kodėl sutikai Feliciją – tave pas ją pasiuntė Lina. Ji visą laiką žinojo kur ji, tik melavo man, bet dabar viskas mano rankose, aš jus perpratau.

– Tu klysti, – paprieštaravo Ravena. – Aš pabėgau iš namų paslapčia.

– Tikrai? – Rodžeris stabtelėjo, jo akys prisimerkė. – Gerai, sakyk ką nori, vienaip ar kitaip aš išsiaiškinsiu, ar tu man sakai tiesą. Net jei teks tave kankinti.

– Kodėl tu manęs taip nekenti?

– Geras klausimas, bet čia klausinėju aš, o tu atsakai.

Ravena ėmė muistytis, bandydama ištrūkti iš virvių, bet jos tik dar stipriau suveržė jai rankas ir kojas.

– Matai, sakiau, kad tavo kūnas silpnas, – vyras pasilenkė prie pat jos, pakišo pirštus po smakru ir kilstelėjo galvą aukščiau, švelniai, tarsi priešais save turėtų vertingiausią brangenybę. – Aš galiu tavęs neskriausti, jeigu būsi gera mergaitė ir viską man pasakysi.

– Ne, – iškošė pro dantis Ravena.

– Gelbėji Liną, tiesa? Nori parodyti kokia ji nekalta? Gerai, tada darysime kitaip, – Rodžeris pakilo ir ėjo prie durų. – Markai, pririšk ją prie kėdės, aš tuoj grįšiu.

Ir pranyko už durų. Likusi viena Ravena dar kartą pabandė ištraukti rankas iš kilpų, bet veltui. O netrukus atėjo ir Markas. Pastatęs kėdę viduryje kambario, jis žengė prie mergaitės ir nužvelgė nuo galvos iki kojų. Ji iškart atpažino tą vyrą, tai buvo tas pats, kuris persekiojo ją miške, tą dieną, kai sudegė Felicijos vasarnamis.

– Paklausyk, dar ne per vėlu pasiduoti, – jis pagriebė jai už plaukų ir pažvelgė tiesiai į akis. – Aš dar nesu toks beprotis kaip Rodžeris, bet tu pati būsi kalta, jei jis tave nužudys, aš niekuo negaliu tau padėti.

– Gali. Tu gali padėti, – sukuždėjo Ravena. – Paleisk mane.

Markas nutempė ją prie kėdės, pasodino ir ėmė sukti virvę aplink.

– Ne viskas taip paprasta, kaip manai, – rinkdamas žodžius jis akimirką tylėjo. – Bet ne tau tai žinoti. Gali leistis jo kankinama, gali daryti ką nori, man tai visiškai nerūpi, bet tavo vietoje geriau pasiduočiau, net jei tai reikštų, kad aš silpnas.

Apsukęs virvę jis stipriai surišo mergaitę, paskui atlaisvino rankas, kad pririštų jas prie porankių. Tuo metu į kambarį grįžo Rodžeris su peiliu rankoje.

– Jeigu nepasakysi man, kur Felicija, perpjausiu tau gerklę, – juokdamasis prakalbo jis, ištiesdamas ašmenis jai tiesiai prieš veidą. – Bet čia tik pradžia. Jei nenori kentėti labiau, geriau pasakyk man tiesą.

Ravena sustingusi kurį laiką tylėjo. Kodėl jam tokia svarbi Felicija? Ką jis ketina jai padaryti ir kaip jie pažįsta vienas kitą?

– Aš nežinau, kur ji, – galiausiai prakalbo mergaitė. – Aš net nežinau, ar ji gyva.

– Nemeluok, tu visą laiką buvai su ja.

– Buvau iki tol, kol nesudegė vasarnamis. Tikriausiai tu jį ir padegei.

Rodžeris šyptelėjo.

– Taip, aš, kam dabar tai slėpti?

– Bet kodėl?

Jis vėl apėjo aplink, įdėmiai nužvelgdamas Raveną.

– Akivaizdu, norėjau jus atskirti, kad būtų lengviau jus sugauti po vieną, bet Felicija dingo be pėdsako.

– Iš kur galėjai žinoti, kad pavyks mus atskirti?

– Tiesiog pabandžiau, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis. – Bet dabar ne apie tai. Felicija dar nemoka naudotis savo galiomis ir negali paslėpti savo energijos, todėl kartais aš galiu ją pajusti, bet kai vasarnamis sudegė, jos energija visiškai išnyko.

– Galbūt todėl, kad ji žuvo? – pasipiktinusi atkirto Ravena ir gavo smūgį į veidą.

– Felicija turi galių, tokių pat, kaip ir tu, negali mirti nuo paprasčiausios ugnies! Kur Lina ją laiko?

– Aš nieko nežinau. Felicija pasiliko vasarnamyje, o man liepė bėgti. Po to aš jos nemačiau, prisiekiu.

Netekęs kantrybės Rodžeris užsimojo peiliu. Geležtė žybtelėjo šviesoje ir smigo Ravenai į petį, tačiau sukandusi dantis mergaitė sulaikė aimaną. Netrukus balti jos marškinėliai permirko krauju.

Dar kartą nusijuokęs vyras pasilenkė prie jos.

– Na, ar dabar pasakysi tiesą? O gal man nupjauti tau pirštą? Rankos ar kojos? O gal iš pradžių po vieną nuplėšti nagus?

– Aš tau sakiau, kad nieko nežinau, – išlemeno ji. – Ir kodėl manai, kad mama ją slepia?

– Užsičiaupk! Ir nevadink jos motina! – užsiplieskė jis. – Ji niekada nebuvo tavo motina, o aš nebuvau tavo tėvas. Tai per ją tu atsidūrei mūsų namuose, nekenčiau jos už tai, bet galiausiai supratau, kad tai tu dėl visko kalta. Jeigu nebūtum gimusi, ji nebūtų atėmusi iš manęs Felicijos. Aišku, tavo motina irgi kalta, kad nusprendė slėpti tave nuo Traigono. Ir kas iš to išėjo? Jis vis tiek žino kur tu.

Ravena jam nieko neatsakė, vis dar stengdamasi prisiminti, kaip pakliuvo į šią apgailėtiną padėtį, juk prieš tai pabėgo nuo Febo ir Leidos ir praleido naktį traukinių stotyje. Nejaugi jis visą laiką ją sekė? Mergaitė lyg ir prisiminė, kaip vienu metu pasijuto esanti ne viena, bet nebuvo tikra. Svarbiausia dabar buvo ištrūkti, tad pakėlusi galvą nukreipė žvilgsnį į duris. Prie jų stovintis Markas visą laiką tylėjo, tačiau žvilgsnis išdavė, kad jis nori, jog mergaitė pagaliau pasakytų viską, ką žino.

Rodžeris tuo metu pasilenkė Ravenai tiesiai prie veido.

– Nuo kada žinai, kas esi? Kada Lina tau pasakė?

– Kodėl tau taip rūpi?

Jis trenkė jai kumščiu į pilvą ir pareiškė:

– Jeigu klausiu, tu privalai man atsakyti.

Mergaitė sunkiai alsavo, stengdamasi nerėkti iš skausmo.

– Ji man niekada nesakė, kad mano tėvas demonas, – galiausiai išspaudė.

– Ar tu tuo tikra? Niekada nemestelėjo jokios užuominos? Kad tu kitokia ar panašiai?

Ravena tylėjo. Buvo dienų, kai Lina paminėdavo ypatingus žmones, bet tada ji nieko nesuprasdavo. Ir nors žinojo, kad Lina bandė supažindinti ją su Ypatingųjų pasauliu, atkakliai laikėsi savo.

– Vadinasi, tai padarė tas vaikis? – primerkė akis vyras. – Neptūnas? Labai gaila, bet jis negalėjo, nes aš pagrasinau, kad jį užmušiu.

– Tu pažįsti Neptūną? – išsigando mergaitė. – Ką jam padarysi?

– Nieko, – eilinį kartą nusijuokė jis. – Gali visiškai nesijaudinti, jam pasisekė, kad liks gyvas. Man irgi, juk Traigonas nenužudys manęs už tai, kad užauginau jo vaiką. Ir tuo pačiu aš neplanuoju žudyti tavęs, man tik reikia Felicijos, o tu vienintelė žinai, kur ji. Pasakysi ar ne?


	36. Chapter 36

Neptūnas juto vis stipresnę Ravenos energiją ir džiaugėsi, kad draugė jau visai netoli. Jis net stebėjosi, kad maždaug per mėnesį ji beveik pasiekė tikslą, nors jam pačiam prireikė tik dviejų dienų. Bet Ravena keliavo pėsčiomis ir tikriausiai pirmą kartą tai darė visiškai viena.

Berniukas visą laiką jojo taku per mišką, kuris, atrodė, niekada nesibaigs, o dabar jis brido tik dar giliau į tankmę, kur ir vedė Ravenos energija, bet tuo metu pamatė kažkokį šešėlį, prabėgantį tarp medžių, ir sustabdęs žirgą nušoko žemėn. Jis nebuvo tikras, ar kažkas sekė jį, ar Raveną, bet išsitraukęs kalaviją nusliūkino tolyn.

Staiga pajuto šalia savęs žmogų, išsigandęs apsisuko ir instinktyviai pakėlė rankoje laikomą kalaviją. Priešininko peilis nuslydo jo ašmenimis ir įsmigo į žemę. Neptūno kaklą sugniaužė galingi gniaužtai ir jis dribo ant žemės. Iš rankų iškrito ginklas ir berniukas beviltiškai bandė atpalaiduoti gerklę suspaudusius kumščius. Ėmė trūkti oro, akys apsiblausė, jėgos tartum apleido visą kūną.

Akimirką Neptūnui pasirodė, jog dabar tikrai mirs, bet laisvąja ranka užčiuopęs akmenį iš visų jėgų vožė juo užpuolikui, o gniaužtams atsileidus persivertė ant nugaros ir nuspyrė jį šalin. Jie pakilo nuo žemės vienu metu. Tik tada Neptūnas pamatė, kad vaikinas vos keliais metais vyresnis už jį.

– Ko čia slampinėji? – piktai paklausė jis.

– O kodėl tu mane persekioji? – neatlyžo Neptūnas.

– Čia privati teritorija. Jeigu pasiklydai, išėjimas ten, – parodė į tą pusę, iš kurios berniukas ką tik atėjo.

Neptūnas jau sukosi į kitą pusę, bet staiga švystelėjo kalaviju ir kirto jaunuoliui per kojas. Tas dejuodamas susmuko ant žemės.

– Kam tu slepi Raveną? – piktai paklausė ir pasilenkęs ištiesė priešais veidą aštrius ašmenis. – Žinau, kad ji čia, jaučiu jos energiją. Jeigu nepasakysi, nukentėsi labiau.

Vaikinas minutėlę spoksojo į kalaviją. Net ir su peiliu galėjo padaryti priešininkui daug žalos, bet negalėjo pajudinti kojų ir pabėgti.

– Tai padariau ne aš, o Rodžeris, – galiausiai prakalbo. – Jis bando išgauti iš jos kažkokią informaciją.

– Rodžeris? – kilstelėjo antakius Neptūnas. – Kokią informaciją?

– Nežinau, tai ne mano reikalas, aš jam tik padedu.

– Kiek jūsų yra?

– Tik keturiese, Rodžeris su savo broliu, aš ir dar viena moteris.

Berniukas apsisuko ir nuėjo, vis dar rankose laikydamas ginklą. Pasiekęs seną medinį namelį pasislėpė už krūmų ir pabandė ką nors įžiūrėti kieme, bet aplinkui nebuvo nė gyvos dvasios. Neptūnas žinojo, kad jam niekada nepavyks įveikti Rodžerio ir išvaduoti Ravenos, tad kurį laiką tupėjo ir kūrė planą. Geriausia būtų išsiversti be kovos ir išvesti Raveną paslapčia, kaip darė Gordonas ir Lina vaduodami jį, bet pirmiausia reikėjo ją rasti ir laukti, kol Rodžeris su savo pakalikais praras budrumą ar paliks ją vieną.

Berniukas stengėsi pajusti Rodžerio energiją, bet nepavyko, tikriausiai ją maskavo taip pat gerai, kaip ir jis pats. Šyptelėjęs Neptūnas ėmė slinkti arčiau namo, vis slėpdamasis už medžių ir krūmų. Pagaliau pasiekė tvorą ir įsitikinęs, kad pro langus niekam nepavyks pamatyti, vikriai peršoko į kitą pusę ir prigludo prie sienos. Tada ėmė slinkti į kitą pusę, kur turėtų būti paradinės durys. Staiga išgirdo balsus.

– Kodėl negali apie tai pasikalbėti su pačia Lina?

– Manai, kad ji man pasakys? Kur kas lengviau bus manipuliuoti Ravena, o ne ja.

– Mergaitė taip pat nesako, be to, mes negalime jos ilgai laikyti, bet kada gali sužinoti Traigonas. Tu ir taip daug kartų nepaklusai, šįkart jis tavęs nepasigailėtų.

– Pabandyti verta, mes dar turime laiko.

Akimirką truko tyla.

– Po šimts, kur Edenas? Liepiau jam tik patikrinti, ar aplinkui švaru.

Neptūnas įsitempė. Vienas iš vyrų tikrai buvo Rodžeris, o kitas tikriausiai jo brolis. Tas, apie kurį jie kalbėjo, gulėjo miške su sužeistomis kojomis, tačiau berniukas suko galvą, kur galėtų būti moteris, kurią jis minėjo. Gal viduje prie Ravenos? Viena buvo aišku, kad jis turėjo paskubėti, kol jie nesurado savo bendražygio.

Pasigirdo užveriamos durys. Neptūnas pribėgo prie jų ir truputį palaukęs vos vos pravėrė. Koridoriuje buvo tuščia, balsai girdėjosi tik kambaryje. Jis lėtai žengė į vidų ir pritūpęs, slėpdamasis už baldų, priartėjo prie kitų, kairėje esančių durų. Jos buvo plačiai atlapotos, tad galėjo viską aiškiai matyti. Kambario viduryje, prie kėdės pririšta sėdėjo Ravena, o vyrai buvo pasilenkę prie jos, berniukas matė tik jų nugaras. Mergaitės drabužiai buvo kruvini, ji sėdėjo užsimerkusi, paskui, lyg būtų pajutusi, atsimerkė ir apstulbusi pažvelgė tiesiai į jį, bet tuoj supratusi, kad pagrobėjai gali rasti Neptūną, nusuko akis.

Rodžeris tuo metu pakilo.

– Gerai, paruošiu jai karstą, o tu rask Edeną.

– O kur Gertrūda?

– Pasiunčiau į Tamsos tvirtovę, kad užlaikytų Traigoną. Prisimeni, jis norėjo, kad ji jam tarnautų, kol jie tai aptars, Traigonas nematys, ką veikia jo dukra.

Markas irgi pakilo. Kol jie dar neišėjo, Neptūnas užbėgo laiptais į antrą aukštą ir pritūpė šalia turėklų. Iš ten jis gerai matė paradines duris ir sulaikęs kvėpavimą laukė. Širdis taip stipriai daužėsi, kad atrodė, jog išduos jo slėptuvę. Karstas? Kodėl jie paminėjo karstą? Ar planavo nužudyti ir palaidoti Raveną miške? Bet ne, juk pats Rodžeris sakė, kad Traigonas negali žinoti apie jos pagrobimą, vadinasi, nužudyti jos taip pat nerizikuos.

Bet nebuvo kada galvoti, durys pagaliau užsitrenkė. Neptūnas nedelsdamas nubėgo laiptais ir puolė į kambarį, kuriame buvo Ravena.

– Neptūnai! – pamačiusi draugą džiaugsmingai riktelėjo ji. – Kaip tu čia patekai?

– Vėliau, dabar turime dingti iš čia, – sukuždėjo jis ir drebančiomis iš jaudulio rankomis ėmė laisvinti ją iš virvių. – Jie gali grįžti bet kurią akimirką.

Pabaigęs laisvinti rankas, jis ėmėsi liemens ir kojų. Netrukus mergaitė buvo laisva.

– Ar gali eiti pati? Saugiau būtų lipti pro langą, toje pusėje palikau savo žirgą.

Ravena linktelėjo. Berniukas padėjo jai atsistoti ir jau buvo bevedantis prie lango, bet staiga sukilo stipri vėjo banga ir vaikai krito ant grindų.

– Pričiupau žiurkę spąstuose. Taip ir žinojau, kad čia tu.

Nors svaigo galva, Neptūnas pakėlė akis ir išvydo tarpduryje Rodžerį. Jis stovėjo ištiesęs į priekį ranką, su švytinčiomis akimis ir plačiausia šypsena veide. Truputį toliau už jo stovėjo ir Markas.

– Paleisk Raveną, – sunkiai kildamas sušnypštė Neptūnas.

– Tik tada, kai tave užmušiu.

Jis puolė artyn užsimodamas durklu, bet Neptūnas atrėmė kirtį kalaviju ir tuoj pat atšoko, išvengdamas antrojo. Markas pripuolė prie berniuko, trenkė jam per veidą, o kai jis nugriuvo, prispaudė prie grindų ir užlaužė ranką.

– Matai? Tu manęs vieno nesugebi įveikti, kaip susidorosi su dviem? – pasišaipė Rodžeris ir spyrė jam į šoną.

Ravena tuo metu vis dar gulėjo ant grindų ir pasibaisėjusi žiūrėjo į tai, kas vyksta. Pirmą kartą jai teko matyti, kaip Neptūnas naudojasi kalaviju, bet kad ir koks jis atrodė stiprus ir nenugalimas, vis tiek pralaimėjo Rodžeriui. Tai atrodė neįtikėtina ir tuo pačiu skaudu. Mergaitė pyko ant jo, kad buvo toks blogas, kad mušė jos draugą ir padegė vasarnamį. Jeigu ne jis, dabar jos su Felicija jau būtų pasiekusios Nebūties pasaulio vartus. Ji nekentė Rodžerio už tai, kad niekada jos nemylėjo ir už viską viską, ko dar nepadarė, bet ketina padaryti. Pykčio kamuolys kažkur po krūtine vis augo ir stiprėjo. Ravena netgi galėjo tai jausti ir jai atrodė, kad šiuo metu ji stipriausia pasaulyje.

Iš lėto pakilo. Rodžeris nustebęs pažvelgė į ją ir jo akys išsiplėtė iš siaubo. Iš grindų, ten kur stovėjo Ravena, kilo vėjas. Kas sekundę jis stiprėjo, aplinkui vartydamas daiktus ir spirale kildamas aukštyn. Mergaitė stovėjo tvirtai, su išsiskleidusiais kaip vėduoklė plaukais ir raudonai žibančiomis akimis.

– Ravena! – Neptūnas ištrūko iš Marko gniaužtų ir bandė prieiti, bet stipri vėjo banga nubloškė jį tolyn. Apvirtęs kūliais berniukas trenkėsi į sieną ir prarado sąmonę.

Rodžeris ir Markas stovėjo atokiau, bet sustabdyti jos nedrįso. Netrukus pradėjo drebėti žemė, o medinis namelis griūti, netvirtos lentos iš antro aukšto krito žemyn, bet nė viena jų Ravenos nepalietė, nes ji buvo sūkurio centre. Ir trokšte troško atkeršyti. Dar niekada nejuto nieko stipresnio, tik tas vienintelis troškimas užnuodijo jai protą, o po akimirkos ji ištiesė į priekį ranką.

Rodžerio kūną užplūdo kažkokia nepaaiškinama jėga, tarsi kažkas spaustų jį iš vidaus, mėgintų sutraiškyti. Pasijuto sviedžiamas stiprios bangos ir rėkdamas atsitrenkė į sieną taip, kad net sutraškėjo kaulai. Būtų taip ir likęs gulėti, bet ta pati nematoma jėga, kuri sviedė jį į sieną, apgaubė visą jo kūną ir privertė jį pakilti. Rodžeris nevaldė savo kūno, jį tarsi kokią marionetę už virvučių tampė Ravena, jis priešinosi ir bandė ištrūkti, bet viskas buvo veltui, tad pasidavė skausmui ir jo keliai netrukus palietė žemę. Jis sunkiai pakėlė galvą, akyse buvo aptemę. Priešais stovinti siaubūnė atrodė tarsi išblukusi, bet vaizdas po truputį išryškėjo, ir to, ką jis matė... to jis niekada negalės užmiršti. Ji stovėjo žvelgdama į jį raudonomis, pykčio perpildytomis akimis, ir jau nebebuvo panaši į žmogų, veikiau į demoną. Vyras pabandė ištiesti ranką, tikėdamasis, kad pavyks smogti, bet jo kūnas nevališkai palinko į priekį, o ranka prisiplojo prie žemės. Ta nepaaiškinama jėga iš lėto spaudė ir suko raumenis, traiškė kaulus, tačiau jis neturėjo nei jėgų, nei valios rėkti.

Ravena žengė iš sūkurio. Su kiekvienu žingsniu jai iš po pėdų kilo raudonai mėlyna ugnis. Ji taip ir būtų ėjusi, nužudžiusi Rodžerį, sutraiškiusi jį tarp pirštų ir pavertusi dulkėmis, tikrai troško tai padaryti, bet tada žvilgsnis nukrypo į gulintį ant grindų Neptūną ir instinktai atsisakė veikti. Kaipgi ji gali žudyti? Kažką skaudinti vien dėl to, kad kažkas skaudina ją? Raudona liepsna akyse išblėso, rankos atsileido, keliai sulinko. Besisukantis verpetas pamažu aprimo, bet mergaitė to nematė, spoksodama į leisgyvį Rodžerį. Jau tiesė ranką, norėdama jam padėti, bet staiga jis smogė. Ravena krito.

Neptūnas pabudo tik po kelių valandų, kai viskas jau buvo pasibaigę. Pasiglostęs skaudamą galvą iš lėto pakilo ir apsidairė. Ravena gulėjo toje pačioje vietoje, kurioje buvo sukėlusi sūkurį, o Rodžeris ir Markas – prie sienos, tarp daugybės nuolaužų. Nustebęs jis kurį laiką bandė suprasti, kaip visa tai įvyko, paskui priėjo prie mergaitės ir ėmė ją žadinti. Tačiau ji nepabudo. Neptūnas turėjo kuo greičiau iš čia nešdintis, tad išnešė ją pro duris. Pasiekęs Bastūną pirmiausia užkėlė draugę, paskui užsėdo pats, o paragintas žirgas visu greičiu nuskuodė tolyn.


	37. Chapter 37

Kai Ravena pramerkė akis, jau buvo nebe košmare, o realybėje. Tai, kas įvyko, atrodė lyg slogus sapnas. Ji minutėlę gulėjo įsivaizduodama, kad vis dar gyvena pas Liną, bet galiausiai įsisąmonino esanti nežinia kur ir staigiai atsisėdusi apsidairė. Tuo metu į kambarį įėjo Neptūnas.

– Ravena! – nudžiugo jis. – Kad tu žinotum, kaip aš jaudinausi, net keturias dienas gulėjai be sąmonės.

– Keturias dienas? – nustebo ji. – Kas atsitiko?

– Nejaugi neprisimeni?

– Nelabai, – gūžtelėjo pečiais ji, bet pajutusi žaizdą petyje susiraukė iš skausmo. – Žinau tik tai, kad mane buvo pagrobęs Rodžeris.

– Na... – nutęsė berniukas, nežinodamas, kaip viską paaiškinti. – Tu ant jo labai supykai ir panaudojai savo galias, kad išgelbėtum mane.

– Panaudojau savo galias?

– Taip, tik tu jų nesuvaldei ir aš taip pat nukentėjau. Bet man nieko blogo nenutiko, tik keli įdrėskimai, – šyptelėjo jis. – Kai pabudau, Rodžeris ir Markas gulėjo be sąmonės, tad kuo skubiau išgabenau tave iš miško. Ar prisimeni, ką jiems padarei?

– Ne, visiškai nieko, – papurtė galvą Ravena. – Ar tu manai... kad aš juos...

– Nebijok, jie gyvi, bet tikriausiai tik dar labiau trokšta tavo mirties, – berniukas nedrąsiai prisėdo ant lovos krašto. – Nėra ko bijoti, tu nesi viena.

– Bet jie gali susekti mane pagal energiją, – aiktelėjo ji. – Mano galios atsiskleidė, o aš dar nemoku jų valdyti ir negaliu užgniaužti jų kaip tu.

– Žinau, bet kol gulėjai be sąmonės, radau burtą, kuris gali užgniaužti energiją. Dabar niekas negali tavęs pajusti, bet burtai laikini, tad kiekvieną dieną turiu užburti tave iš naujo.

– Ačiū, kad dėl manęs taip stengiesi, – susigraudinusi mergaitė minutėlę spoksojo į langą, pro kurį krito auksiniai saulės spinduliai. – Bet kaip tu pabėgai nuo mano tėvo? Juk buvai pakliuvęs į nelaisvę, mačiau, kaip tas vyras tave nusinešė.

– Man padėjo Lina ir Gordonas. Jeigu ne jie, nežinia, kur dabar tu būtum.

– Ar tu atgabenai mane atgal į Krištolo rūmus?

– Ne, mes tik slepiamės netoliese. Privalėjome grįžti į Žvejų kaimelį, nes mums reikia dar šį tą rasti, kad būtume galutinai pasirengę. Be to, slėpdami energiją bandysime apgauti Traigoną ir keliausime prie Nebūties pasaulio vartų kitu keliu, kurio jis nežino, nes neužblokavo.

– Tikrai?

– Taip, jis tikisi, kad eisime pro Krištolo rūmų tunelį, tą užverstą akmenimis. Štai kodėl jį užblokavo.

– Įėjimas į Nebūties pasaulį yra ten?

– Taip, aš ir pats labai dėl to nustebau.

– Bet kad mes eisime pro kažkokį kitą įėjimą, dar nereiškia, kad Traigonas manys, jog mes pasidavėme ir nelauks mūsų prie Nebūties pasaulio vartų, tiesa?

– Akivaizdu, bet jis bent jau netrukdys keliauti. Galbūt pasieksime vartus greičiau, nei jis supras, kad jį apgavome, – dar kartą nusišypsojo berniukas. – Jeigu ne Gordonas, neturėtume antros žemėlapio dalies, kurioje ir yra nurodytas tas slaptas kelias. Febas visą laiką norėjo mus juo nuvesti.

– Febas?! – staiga pašoko Ravena. – Ar ne tas pats, pas kurį lankiausi, kai mane persekiojo Rodžeris?!

Neptūnas nemirksėdamas minutėlę tylėjo.

– Taip, tas pats, mano globėjas. Užsukau pas jį pasiimti savo žirgo ir atsitiktinai sužinojau, kad tu irgi ten buvai. Febas pirmas pajuto tavo energiją ir padėjo man tave susekti.

– Suprantu... – nežinodama ką pasakyti nutęsė mergaitė. – Bet tai reiškia, kad aš ėjau pavojingu keliu, nes veidrodis man rodė ne tą...

– Ne, jis tik rodė tau kelią pas mamą. Gerai, kad Gordonas laiku viską išsiaiškino.

– Bet dabar aš neturiu veidrodžio, Rodžeris jį kažkur paslėpė.

– Nesijaudink, mes jį kaip nors susigrąžinsime, – ramino ją draugas. – Beje, gal galiu tavęs šio to paklausti?

Mergaitė nustebo. Kodėl kalbėdamas su ja jis toks mandagus? O gal tiesiog buvo taip išmokytas?

– Žinoma, gali manęs klausti bet ko.

– Supranti... – lyg jausdamas kaltę jis nudelbė žvilgsnį į grindis. – Galbūt tau bus sunku apie tai kalbėti, bet... aš privalau žinoti viską, kas įvyko tą dieną, kai Rodžeris tave pagrobė. Ar tu... sugebėtum nupasakoti?

– Na gerai, – sutiko ji. – O ką tiksliai nori žinoti?

– Viską. Kodėl Rodžeris tave persekioja?

Ravena minutėlę tylėjo, nors pažadėjo, kad viską papasakos.

– Tą dieną, kai tave pagrobė, aš supratau, kad turiu kuo skubiau sprukti iš rūmų viena, nes nežinojau, kur tas vyras tave nugabeno, – galiausiai pradėjo ji. – Kaip ir sakei, keliavau į rytus ir visą laiką stebėjau Zeurato veidrodį, laukdama, kol jis ims švytėti. Bet vieną dieną nutiko keistas dalykas. Veidrodis pradėjo labai ryškiai žibėti ir aš pamaniau, kad mano tikslas netoli. Bet tada pamačiau merginą, į kurią tas veidrodis reagavo. Kai priėjau prie jos, jis kažkodėl nustojo žibėti.

– Ir ką tu tada darei?

– Ją persekiojo kažkokie žmonės, tad pabėgusios nuo jų apsistojome vasarnamyje. Po kurio laiko jis sudegė kartu su Felicija, o aš pabėgau nuo persekiotojų. Bet jie mane surado. Tada sužinojau, kad vienas jų yra Rodžeris. Jis žinojo, kad buvau su Felicija, ir galvojo, kad mes su Lina susitarėme ir ją paslėpėme, bet iš tikrųjų aš nežinau, ar Felicija gyva. Taip jam ir pasakiau, bet jis netikėjo.

– Bet kodėl jis paminėjo karstą? – staiga prisiminęs paklausė Neptūnas. – Išgirdau, kai jau buvau namelyje ir laukiau, kol Rodžeris išeis. O gal man tik pasigirdo?

Ravena sugniaužė kumščius.

– Ne, tau nepasigirdo, Rodžeris planavo palaidoti mane gyvą, jeigu visko jam nepasakysiu. Bet neketino manęs nužudyti, tik pagąsdinti.

– Palaidoti gyvą?! – pakraupo berniukas. – Kaip jis gali taip elgtis su vaiku?

– Su nepaprastu vaiku, – priminė ji.

– Tai ne priežastis tave pagrobti ir sužeisti.

– Žinau, bet negalėsiu visą laiką nuo jo slėptis.

– Mes būtinai ką nors sugalvosime, gali būti rami. Be to, kai išvaduosime tavo mamą, jis tavęs nepalies, Azaratas labai saugi vieta, galėsi ten apsistoti.

– Taip, bet nepamiršk, kad aš vis dar ne ten.

Neptūnas neramiai šypsodamasis sugniaužė tarp pirštų antklodę.

– Nebijok, aš neleisiu, kad tau kas nors nutiktų.

– Žinau, tu man jau žadėjai. Dar tą pačią dieną, kai tave pagrobė, sakei, kad niekada manęs nepaliksi.

– Atleisk, tai buvo... nenumatyta, – nekaltai nusijuokė jis. – Nuo šiol būsiu apdairesnis. Beje, ar tavo veidrodis vėl žiba?

– Taip, dar tada, kai buvau pas Febą.

– Ar dėl to nuo jo pabėgai?

– Ne, buvo kita priežastis. Febas sakė, kad jaučia mano energiją. Iškart prisiminiau savo tėvą ir Rodžerio bendrininkus, kurie gali mane bet kada rasti, todėl pabėgau, kad Febas ir jo šeima per mane nenukentėtų.

– Suprantu. Gerai, kad veidrodis veikia, jau buvau pradėjęs nerimauti. Beje, Ravena, pamiršau paminėti vieną dalyką. Kai buvau pas Febą, jis pasakė, kad jam kur kas daugiau nei du šimtai metų.

– Bet kaip taip gali būti? – nesuprato Ravena. – Ir kodėl jis atrodo toks jaunas?

– Viskas labai paprasta. Prisimeni, vieną kartą paminėjau Kūrėjus, kurie sukūrė visus paprastus ir nepaprastus pasaulius? Tai įvyko labai labai seniai, Febas tada buvo vienas iš tų dievų, o dievai yra nemirtingi, bet vėliau Febas buvo paverstas žmogumi ir nuo to laiko pradėjo senti.

– Skamba logiškai, tik kodėl jis turėjo pavirsti į žmogų? – nesuprato mergaitė.

– Nežinau, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis. – Sakė, kad kai prasidėjo karas, bet priežasties neminėjo. Galbūt neprisimena, jo atmintis buvo ištrinta. Gal dėl to, kad buvo Pranašysčių dievas ir žinojo per daug? Ir kažkas norėjo kažką nuslėpti?

– Gali būti, – pritarė Ravena. – Galiu pripažinti, kad Ypatingųjų pasaulis man atrodo vis įdomesnis.

– Žinoma, bet dabar apie tai negalvok ir pailsėk. Pasikalbėsime vėliau.

Vaikai kurį laiką tylėjo. Nežinodama, kur nukreipti akis, Ravena žiūrėjo į savo rankas, o Neptūnas į ją, negalėdamas atsidžiaugti, kad pagaliau ją surado.

– Neptūnai... – graudžiai prabilo ji ir stipriai jį apkabino. – Ar tu gali man atleisti?

– Už ką? – sutriko jis.

– Už tai, kad padėdamas man pakliuvai į pavojų. Ir už tai, kad aš tavęs neišgelbėjau.

– Man buvo lemta tapti tavo sergėtoju ir aš noriu juo būti. Svarbiausia, kad nieko nenutiko ir dabar mes vėl esame kartu.

– Ačiū, – mergaitė nusibraukė skruostais riedančias ašaras. – Tu esi mano geriausias draugas, kuriuo galiu besąlygiškai pasitikėti. Toks geras ir rūpestingas...

– Gali prašyti manęs bet ko, juk tau reikės įveikti dar daugybę sunkumų.

– Žinau, – nedrąsiai pratarė Ravena.

Akimirką tvyrojo tyla, paskui berniukas lėtai priartėjo ir suėmęs jos kumštį suspaudė savo saujose.

– Nesijaudink, pažadu niekada tavęs nenuvilti, – tyliai ištarė jis. – Niekada.

Ravena tik nusišypsojo ir atsakė:

– Aš taip pat padarysiu bet ką, kad mes visi būtume laimingi. Gali dėl to visiškai neabejoti.

_Pirmos dalies pabaiga_


End file.
